Une Rose
by Low93
Summary: AU Emma Swan est apprentie fleuriste dans la boutique de son oncle. Un jour, il décide de lui confier la gérance du magasin pour la journée et c'est durant ce jour, qu'Emma va faire la connaissance d'une cliente mystérieuse qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais. #SwanQueen (Rating susceptible de changer au fil des chapitres)
1. Une rencontre qui pousse à la réflexion

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et oui me revoilà... Je ne vous cache pas que j'appréhende énormément ce retour... j'espère que tout se passera bien mais je sais que je peux compter sur vous ;)**

**Voici donc une toute nouvelle FanFiction qui germait dans ma tête depuis plusieurs semaines et aujourd'hui je vous la propose en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. **

**Je voulais aussi en profiter pour vous dire merci. Merci pour le soutient dont avez fait preuve lors de ma dernière publication. Sachez que vous avez réussi à me faire verser la petite larme... Ouais ! Vous êtes fière de vous j'espère ! Je n'ai cependant pas pu remercier tout le monde car, tête en l'air que je suis, j'ai supprimer l'histoire et forcément les reviews qui allaient avec -_- ... Mais sachez que je vous remercies toutes et tous pour le soutient dont vous avez fait preuve, c'est vous qui m'avez booster pour cette histoire ! Alors 1000000000000000000 X MERCI !**

**Bon, revenons-en à l'histoire, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas puisqu'ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs et de ABC. Néanmoins et je le clame HAUT ET FORT, que l'histoire est entièrement à MOI ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec ce tout premier chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en vous disant rendez-vous en bas ;) **

**Enjoy les loulous ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre qui pousse à la réflexion...**

**Semaine 1 : Jeudi soir**

_Depuis 2 mois aujourd'hui Emma Swan, une jeune femme blonde aux allures de garçon manqué qui approche la trentaine, est apprentie fleuriste dans la boutique de son oncle Marco. Elle a connu pas mal d'épreuves dans sa vie, mais c'est ce qui a forgé la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Forte et indépendante. _

_Depuis le début de sa formation, Emma travaillait surtout à l'arrière boutique pour les montages de fleurs, en suivant les consignes de son oncle, et était également chargée de remettre du stocks dans la boutique même._

« Emma vient me voir s'il te plaît... » _Lui fit son oncle alors que le magasin était fermé depuis quelques minutes et qu'il faisait ses comptes. _

« J'arrive Tonton .» S_'écria-t-elle depuis l'arrière-boutique. _« Oui ? » _Dit-elle dans un sourire joyeux une fois en face du vieil homme._

« Demain je te confie la boutique. Il y a une exposition florale à Albany. »

« C'est à plus de deux heures trente de route ça... »

« Je sais. Et c'est pour quoi je te confie la boutique toute la journée. »

« Toute la journée ? »_ Fit Emma dans un immense sourire qui fit légèrement rire son oncle._ « Tu es en sûr ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi Emma. Je sais que tu es prête maintenant et que tu peux le faire. »

_Il avait dit ces mots d'un ton paternel comme il l'avait toujours fait en présence d'Emma. C'est pourquoi elle s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras._ « Je ne te décevrai pas, je te le promets. » _Dit-elle tout bas alors que Marco lui rendit son étreinte. _

« Aller viens, je vais te montrer encore quelques trucs que tu ne devras surtout pas oublier demain ! »_ Dit-il d'un air faussement grave qui amusa Emma avant qu'elle ne se concentre_ « Je vais prendre note dans ce cas... » _Dit-elle en se saisissant d'une feuille et d'un stylo près de la caisse enregistreuse._ « Tu fais bien... » _Souffla son oncle avant de s'avancer près de la porte. _

« Bon le volet tu sais comme l'ouvrir, la canne est là. » _Fit-il en montrant l'ustensile lui permettant d'étendre le bout de tissu qui s'étant à un mètre du mur pour couvrir les plantes à l'extérieur durant la journée. _« Bon, l'alarme maintenant... Ne l'oublie surtout pas ! »

« Oui Tonton. » _Répondit sa nièce tout en prenant note d'un air sérieux._

_Il lui montra ensuite comment se servir de la caisse enregistreuse qui était des plus basiques et donc rien de très compliqué pour la blonde avant de l'emmener dans l'arrière-boutique lui indiquer encore quelques consignes. _

« Tout ira bien Emma, je sais que je peux partir l'esprit tranquille. »

« Exactement Tonton ! Et je ferai tout pour que tu sois fière de moi! » _Dit-elle en bombant légèrement le torse, la tête haute._

« Je le suis déjà Crapule ! » _Dit-il dans un sourire bienveillant tout en posant une main sur son épaule._ « Aller viens, je vais nous faire un bon petit plat. Ça te dit un hachis parmentier ? »

_Emma sourit, touchée par les propos de son oncle et le suivit, épaule contre épaule tout en lui disant _« Tu sais bien que je ne dirai jamais non à ta cuisine... ».

* * *

**Semaine 1 : Vendredi matin**

_Le lendemain matin, Emma se leva plutôt qu'à l'habituel, aujourd'hui 6h00, et alla directement se prendre une douche. Ensuite elle s'habilla, se brossa les dents et les cheveux, puis alla dans sa cuisine se préparer un bon café et deux toast de beurre de cacahuète qu'elle dégusta en regardant les infos à la télévision. _

_Après cela, elle sortit de son appartement, prit sa voiture et conduis en direction de la boutique de son oncle. Elle remarqua qu'à cet heure là il y avait moins de trafic que lorsqu'elle arrive pour 9 heure. _

_6h40, Emma arrive devant la boutique, gare sa voiture à sa place habituelle, sort de sa voiture, la verrouille puis cherche les clefs de la boutique et fini par ouvrir la porte d'entrer. Elle passe la porte et referme derrière elle. Le magasin n'étant pas encore dans les heures d'ouvertures, il faut d'abord qu'elle mette en place quelques fleurs avant de pouvoir ouvrir. _

_6h55, Emma ouvre la porte, étant le volet au dessus de sa tête et vint mettre quelques pots sur l'étendoir extérieur puis retourne dans la boutique, passa derrière_ la caisse, s'assit sur le haut tabouret et se mit à lire le journal du jour.

« Je suis prête ! C'est quand vous voulez... » _Lâcha tout bas Emma en lançant un regard aux passants qui marchaient dans la rue. _

_Elle n'eut personne durant la première demie-heure avant qu'un homme ne vienne dans la boutique lui commander une couronne funèbre pour la fin de la journée qu'Emma lui assura de préparer et lorsqu'il partit tout en la saluant, il ouvrit la porte et laissa une jeune femme passer avant de quitter les lieux._

_Emma qui avait entendu le bruit de talons claqués sur le carrelage salua la cliente d'un _« Bonjour Madame, je suis à vous tout de suite. » _sans relever la tête, toujours occupée avec la commande du précédent client. _

_Bizarrement Emma n'eut pas d'écho. Elle releva alors la tête et vit une femme, un bon mètre 65, une taille fine, tout de noir vêtue, les cheveux mi-longs ébène qui lui était de profil, se tenant debout devant le rayon des roses. Elle finit de noter ce qu'elle avait en tête puis remarqua, en regardant cette femme plus attentivement, qu'un détail lui sautait aux yeux. Cette femme était la femme la plus triste qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. _

_Elle regardait les roses rouges, les yeux embués de larmes, les lèvres retombant de chaque côté, et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle ne faisait que regarder ces roses. _

_Emma se mit alors à hésiter. Devait-elle laisser cette cliente tranquille ou devait-elle aller la voir et peut-être la renseigner ? _

_Très vite une autre cliente entra dans la boutique et attira l'attention d'Emma lorsque la première lança un joyeux_ « bonjour ! ».

_Emma s'occupa alors de cette cliente qui venait pour un bouquet d'hortensia. Emma confectionna alors le bouquet tout en demandant à la cliente si elle pouvait ajouter l'une ou l'autre fleur pour embellir le bouquet. Elle se mit ensuite à l'emballer, la cliente paya puis quitta la boutique dans un sourire partagé avec Emma tout en se souhaitant une bonne journée. _

_Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la boutique, Emma se concentra à nouveau sur cette femme au visage accablé et s'apprêtait à lui adresser la parole lorsque tout à coup, la jeune femme leva la main droite pour se saisir d'une rose et ensuite se tourner vers Emma, en silence, afin de venir la payer. _

« Vous souhaitez un emballage ? » _Demanda Emma d'un ton neutre. _

_La cliente rechigna de la tête sans jamais la regarder dans les yeux, seulement cette rose, et Emma sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de cette femme qui semblait malheureuse au plus haut point. Emma lui indiqua le prix, que connaissait apparemment la cliente puisqu'elle sortit le montant exacte puis lâcha un _« merci »_ presque inaudible mais qu'Emma entendit tout de même et sortit de la boutique. Emma lui répondit à la dernière seconde _« Merci à vous ! »._ Mais se demanda si la mystérieuse cliente l'avait entendue. _

_Après cet épisode quelque peu morose, la journée passa normalement, Emma eut pas mal de client et quelques commandes. Sur son temps de midi, elle avait fermé la boutique, avait traversé la rue et avait été acheter un sandwich comme tout les midis et l'avait dégusté pendant qu'elle confectionnait les diverses commandes qui devaient être prêtes pour la fin de la journée. _

_Aux alentours de 19heures, Emma ferma la boutique et c'est à ce moment là que son oncle arriva._

« Salut Tonton ! _Dit-elle alors qu'elle rentrait les dernières fleurs qui étaient exposées à l'extérieur de la boutique. _« Alors comment c'était ? »

« Bonsoir ma chérie. Et bien c'était très intéressant, je nous ai ramené pas mal d'échantillon de fertilisant. »

« Han cool ! »

« Et toi ta journée ? Dis-moi tout ! »

« Et bien, ça été ! Je m'en suis bien sortie je pense ! J'ai pas encore fait la caisse mais je pense avoir bien vendu. »

« C'est bien... je suis passé au chinois, j'ai pris du canard pour toi. »

« Oh c'est gentil merci ! »

« Viens on va manger, on fera la caisse après. »

_Emma ferma la porte à double tour, éteint les lampes alors que son oncle partait déjà à l'arrière-boutique pour prendre les escaliers qui menait à son appartement privé._

_Durant le repas, il lui raconta les nouvelles technologies qui avaient retenus son attention et semblait passionné par tout ce qu'il avait vu, Emma elle était pendue à ses lèvres. _

« Assez parlé de moi ! À ton tour ! »

« Ben y a pas grand chose à dire..., je suis contente de cette journée mais je suis contente qu'elle soit finie aussi... »

_Marco éclata de rire alors qu'Emma abordait un air fatiguée _« Ce n'est pas de tout repos, hein ? »

« Non pas vraiment... je vois pas comment tu fais pour tenir toute la semaine... »

« Faut attraper le rythme c'est tout ! Un jour tu y arriveras, crois-moi ! »

« Mouais... »

_Alors qu'ils continuaient à manger, Emma, s'en savoir pourquoi se remit à penser à le jeune femme mystérieuse qu'elle avait vu dans la matinée. _

« Dit donc Tonton... »_ Fit-elle en tripotant son canard avec sa fourchette._ « Oui ? » _Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête avant qu'Emma ne le fasse à son tour. _« Ce matin j'ai eu une cliente et... c'est fou ce que je vais dire mais... j'ai eu l'impression que c'était la femme la plus triste sur terre... »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Elle est venue acheter une rose ? » _Dit-il tout en se remettant à manger. _

« Oui ! Comment tu le sais ? »

« Et bien parce que ça fait 8 semaines que tous les vendredis à 7 heures 30, elle se plante devant les roses et reste comme ça une bonne dizaines de minutes avant d'en choisir une, de la payer et de partir sans jamais rien dire de plus que merci d'un air si triste que j'en ai de la peine pour elle. »

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non... mais je pense tout de même que c'est parce qu'elle est en deuil. Maintenant pour qui, ça je ne le sais pas... »

« Ok... »_ Emma semblait à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, et celles-ci étaient uniquement concentrées sur cette brune rencontrée dans la matinée. Quelle étrange mystère planait autour d'elle ?_

* * *

**Semaine 2 : Vendredi matin**

_Depuis plus d'une semaine à présent, Emma ouvrait le magasin avec son oncle et tenait la même place que lui dans le magasin. Elle ne s'occupait plus seulement de la remise en stock ou bien des montages de fleurs, elle faisait aussi la caisse, les livraisons, prenait les commandes... oui on peut dire que Marco lui faisait pleinement confiance pour assurer autant qu'il le faisait. _

_Pendant qu'Emma était au téléphone, une cliente entra et Emma la reconnue à la seconde où ses yeux tombèrent sur elle. Emma regarda l'horloge sur la caisse enregistreuse et vit 7h30. Son oncle n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il disait qu'elle était là tous les vendredis à la même heure. _

_Emma salua la brune d'un _« Bonjour », _tout en sourire lorsque celle-ci passa devant elle afin d'aller directement aux roses, et la cliente se contenta d'un hochement de tête ce qui suffit à Emma qui retourna à son coup de fil_ « Oui... oui je suis toujours là. Nous disions donc une composition pour un mariage. Vous avez déjà une idée ou bien … ah... et bien écoutez, je vous propose de passer au magasin et je pourrai vous donner quelques conseils, vous savez quelles fleurs votre fiancée préfère ? Ok... c'est déjà un bon point !... Nous sommes ouvert jusque 19 heures. Très bien, à toute à l'heure. »

_Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, son oncle l'appela à l'arrière-boutique, elle ne traîna donc pas à le rejoindre pour revenir 5 petites minutes plus tard derrière son comptoir à noter quelque chose dans l'agenda. _

_Elle releva ensuite la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit si distinct des talons d'escarpins que portait la brune. _

_Comme la dernière fois, la cliente donna le compte juste et repartie laissant Emma, seule derrière son comptoir, le cœur serré à l'idée que cette femme semble souffrir comme personne._

* * *

**Semaine 7 : Vendredi matin**

_Les semaines passaient et Emma tenait à être présente à chaque fois que cette mystérieuse femme venait au magasin. Elle ne lui avait rien dit durant les premières semaines, se contentant des formules de politesses. Emma derrière son comptoir semblait toujours occupée mais secrètement, elle observait cette femme. Et un jour, sans savoir pourquoi ou pour quelles raisons, Emma se décida à lui faire la conversation. _

_Elle s'approcha alors jusqu'à se mettre aux côtés de la brune, les mains dans le dos, leurs regards perpétuellement posés sur les roses rouges. _

« Vous saviez que la Rose remonte à plus de 35 millions d'années ? Les Grecs de l'Antiquité la considérait déjà comme la Reine des fleurs pour sa beauté et son parfum. Et il en existe plus de 3000 variétés. » _La brune ne disait pas un mot mais écoutait attentivement les paroles d'Emma, se demandant tout de même pourquoi la fleuriste venait lui faire cet exposé de manière si spontanée. _« Celle que vous prenez par exemple, s'appelle la rose "Papa Meilland" et elle a remporté le titre de la plus belle fleur en 1988. J'avoue que pour l'instant c'est ma préférée parmi celles que j'ai déjà pu voir. Son rouge Carmin donne à sa texture une visuelle qui donne l'impression que c'est du velours... En tout cas, c'est une très jolies fleur. »_ Fit Emma en concluant son monologue avant d'adresser un sourire sincère à la brune qui se contenta d'un sourire rapide de politesse. _

_Se sentant comme gênée, Regina prit l'une des roses et ensemble, sans un mots, elles marchèrent en direction du comptoir. Et comme d'habitude, Regina paya et partit avec pour seul mot prononcé un_ « merci » _toujours aussi timide sur un visage toujours aussi meurtri. Emma elle la salua dans un sourire comme à son habitude tandis que la brune quittait le magasin._

* * *

**Semaine 8 : Vendredi matin**

_La semaine suivante, Emma attendaient patiemment une nouvelle fois cette cliente. Est-ce ce mystère qui planait toujours autour de cette femme qui l'intriguait tant ? Elle ne saurait le dire pour l'instant. Pourtant lorsqu'elle la jeune femme entra dans la boutique, Emma lui sourit sincèrement de son sourire blanc tout en lui souhaitant le bonjour alors que la brune se contentait d'un hochement de tête tout en se dirigeant vers l'exposition des roses. _

_Ce jour-là, Emma ne savait pas quoi dire à sa cliente, c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché toute la semaine. Emma se sentait donc assez bête sur le moment. La semaine précédente elle lui faisait un discours sur la rose et là elle ne sait pas quoi dire..._

_Sauvée par le gong, en quelque sorte, son oncle l'appela à la réserve et lorsqu'elle revient elle vit qu'une autre dame était dans le magasin et que celle-ci observait ses lilas alors que la brune attendait patiemment à la caisse. _

« Désolée... » _Fit Emma en passant derrière la caisse. _

« Pas de problème. » _Fit Regina avant de se racler la gorge tout en évitant le regard d'Emma. Elle tendit un billet et quelques pièces de monnaies à Emma avant de se saisir de sa rose._

« Merci encore de votre visite et à bientôt ! » _Fit Emma dans un nouveau sourire._

« Bonne journée ». _Se contenta la brune avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter les lieux. _

« Pauvre femme... » _Souffla la femme plus âgée alors qu'elle et Emma continuait de regarder la brune qui s'éloignait. _

« Excusez-moi ? » _Fit Emma une fois qu'elle prit conscience que la vielle dame lui avait parlé._

« Je disais : Pauvre femme. »_ Fit-elle dans un regard désolé._

« Vous la connaissez ? »

« Pas personnellement, mais ma petite fille Ruby oui. Elle et Regina Mills travaillaient dans la même société jusqu'à il y a encore quelques mois... »

_Emma tiqua alors au nom énoncé par la vielle femme. Regina Mills. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelait. Emma pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur cette femme mystérieuse._

« Vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Oui... cette femme est veuve depuis que son mari, qui travaillait dans une banque, s'est fait abattre en plein braquage il y a quatre mois. . »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » _S'exclama Emma en mettant une main devant sa bouche _« C'est horrible ! »_ Dit-elle complètement abasourdie._

« Oui. Son époux était un homme bien, je l'avais rencontré à plusieurs reprises, j'étais l'une de ses cliente. Il était charmant, poli, avait toujours un mot pour remonter le moral... »_ Fit la plus âgée de manière nostalgique_ « Et puis il était totalement fou de sa femme et vis-et-versa. Ruby m'a raconté que parfois il faisait la surprise d'aller la chercher à la fin de sa journée avec un bouquet de fleur et lui annonçait qu'il l'emmenait manger au restaurant. »

« Un bouquet de rose j'imagine... »

« Oui... je crois que cette femme avait trouvé le bonheur et on le lui a enlevé si brutalement... »

« Pauvre femme... »

« Vous voyez. » _Fit la vieille femme qui constata qu'Emma pensait comme elle._

«Ça doit être horrible de perdre l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde de cette manière là... »

« Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, ça c'est sûr. »

_Après qu'Emma ait soupiré une énième fois, elle se secoua légèrement la tête avant d'approcher de la vieille dame _« Bon et sinon, qu'allons-nous faire de ces lilas ?»

* * *

**Semaine 8 : Vendredi soir**

_Après sa journée bien remplie, Emma rentra chez elle. Elle avait fait un saut au drive-in du McDonald's du coin et se posa sur son bureau pour allumer son ordinateur tout en passant à table._

_Elle se mit à chercher des informations sur le braquage que lui avait parlé la vieille femme le matin-même et ne mit pas très longtemps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. _

« 5 Hommes armés ont pénétrés le bâtiment, tout de noir vêtus et cagoulés prenant en otages les clients et tirant sur 2 employés qui tentait d'alerter la police. Ils ont réussi à s'échapper avec plus de 50 000 $ de butin... Oh la vache! »_ S'exclama Emma quand elle réalisa les faits._ « Le monde a complètement perdu la tête !»

_Après ses recherches, Emma jeta les déchets de son repas, alla se prendre une douche pour se vider la tête avant de s'installer devant un bon film pour ensuite aller se coucher._

* * *

**Semaine 9 : Vendredi matin**

_7h30. À l'heure comme toutes les semaines, la jeune femme entra dans la boutique alors qu'Emma était occupé avec une cliente. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la blonde fit le tour de son comptoir et marcha jusqu'à la brune. _

« Regina Mills, c'est ça ? » _Fit Emma les mains dans le dos, priant pour ne pas paraître plus idiote qu'elle ne l'est déjà. La brune, elle, avait relevé les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension alors Emma poursuivit_ « On a pas eu la chance de faire les présentations, je m'appelle Emma. Emma Swan. » _La blonde tendit une main vers la brune et celle-ci l'examina quelques secondes avant de finir par la serrer dans la sienne. À cet instant Emma se dit que même si la brune avait la main complètement gelée, la douceur de sa peau n'enlevait rien à son charme. _

«Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » _Demanda la brune, encore sur ses gardes. _

« Heum... » _Commença Emma en baissant légèrement la tête_ « Une cliente l'autre jour... »

_Regina sembla d'autant plus surprise mais n'était pas au bout de ses peines lorsque Emma reprit _« J'ai appris également pour votre mari. Toutes mes condoléances... » _lança Emma sur un ton des plus sincères et désolés. _

_Pourtant cela ne suffit pas à Regina qui paniqua. Elle se saisit alors d'une rose, fit demi-tour et déposa un billet sur le comptoir avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour disparaître de la boutique. _

« Et merde... » _Souffla Emma dépitée_ « j'aurais encore mieux fait de me taire... »

« Emma tu peux venir à l'arrière s'il te plaît ? Le grossiste est arrivé. » _Fit son oncle en passant sa tête tandis qu'Emma souffla un bon coup avant de le rejoindre. _

_TBC_

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus... ? Je crois qu'avec le temps que je dispose pour écrire et pour ne pas me retrouver vite fais à cours de chapitre même si j'en ai déjà écris une petite dizaine, je ne publierai qu'une fois par semaine. Donc je vous publierai le chapitre 2 mardi prochain ;). **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il compte sachez-le ;) Et si jamais vous voudriez des chapitres plus long, c'est au programme ne vous inquiétez pas :) C'est juste que pour un premier chapitre je ne voulais pas qu'il soit trop long. Là je voulais seulement planter le décor. **

**Ah et dernière chose, oui Emma est fleuriste mais je ne me suis pas inspirée du film « Imagine Me &amp; You » pour autant... Au cas où on voudrait me faire la remarque... avec ce qu'il est arrivé avec ma dernière fic, je préfère anticiper le coup ;) **

**A bientôt très chers lecteurs :)**

**MissLow**


	2. Des retrouvailles qui font du bien !

**Bonjour à tous mes loulous ! Quelle belle journée ensoleillée nous allons avoir aujourd'hui ! Et vous savez quoi? Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! Alors je vous souhaite à tous une excellente journée aussi les amis !**

**Bon revenons-en à l'histoire... MERCI ! 1000 x Merci pour cet accueil plus qu'émouvant ! Car oui émouvant il l'était ! Vous avez tous su à votre façon me toucher au cœur via vos review ou vos MP (Mp auxquels je vais répondre tout de suite, tout comme les reviews #SiffloteInnocemment... Malheureusement les guests, je vous fais de gros bisous et un gros câlin :D) Vous pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point vous me combler de bonheur vous aussi ! J'avais très peur de revenir, mais vous avez su m'encourager et votre soutien m'est très précieux. Alors au risque de me répéter, merci encore à tous !**

**Et avant de vous laisser, aujourd'hui arrive de nouveaux personnages ! Ah et sachez que oui, le SQ ne va pas apparaître au bout du 3ème chapitre... MAIS ! La patience est une vertu et il se pourrait qu'il arrive tout de même plus vite que vous ne le croyez ;) Suivez, lisez et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réflexions :) **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Des retrouvailles qui font du bien !**

**Semaine 9 : vendredi midi**

« Je suis là... tout va bien » _Fit Zelena, en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter une fois que sa sœur lui ait ouvert la porte de sa maison._

_Durant quelques minutes, Regina ne dit rien mais serrait très fort la rousse contre elle tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. _

_Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Regina et Zelena qui étaient toujours dans le hall d'entrée, avancèrent ensembles vers le salon de la brune et s'assirent côtes-à-côtes sur le canapé. _

« Alors raconte-moi... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » _Demanda l'aînée et Regina avait la sensation qu'elle pourrait éclater en sanglot une nouvelle fois. _

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a présenté ses condoléances aujourd'hui... »

« Ohhh » _Répondit Zelena en reprenant la brune dans ses bras puisque celle-ci ne put se retenir plus longtemps._ « Malheureusement ça risque encore d'arriver Regina... il faut que tu sois forte... »_ Lui confessa-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement._

« Je sais mais c'est tellement dur Lena, si tu savais... »

_Les deux femmes restèrent encore quelques instants dans cette position. Regina exprimant son chagrin alors que Zelena faisait de son mieux pour aider sa petite sœur. Elle envoya donc discrètement un message et une demie-heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une blonde. _

« C'est moi ! » _Lança cette dernière en refermant la porte derrière elle avant de se diriger vers le salon. _

« Think ? » _Fit Regina s'essuyant quelques larmes sur les joues_ « Je supposes que Lena t'as dit ce qu'il s'était passé... »

« Oui... mais faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils ma belle... »_ Fit la blonde en prenant la relève de la rousse alors que celle-ci se levait pour aller leur chercher un verre d'eau._ « Qui t'as dit ça ? »

« La fleuriste que je croise tout les vendredis... »

« La fleuriste ? » _S'étonnèrent les autres femmes à l'unisson._ « Pourquoi aujourd'hui si tu la croise toutes les semaines ? » _Enchaîna la rousse._

« J'en sais rien... je crois qu'elle essayait seulement de faire la discussion »

« Et que lui as-tu répondu ? » _Lâcha la blonde à son tour._

« Rien. J'ai payé ma rose et j'ai pris la fuite... »

_Les deux femmes se regardèrent tandis que Regina baissait la tête._

« Écoute Regina... » _commença la rousse en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la brune._ « Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, la semaine prochaine tu n'auras qu'à changer de fleuriste ? »

« Nooooon ! » _Répliqua la blonde, surprenant les deux sœurs_ « Il faut qu'elle y retourne et qu'elle affronte cette fleuriste. Il faut que tu y retourne, que tu t'excuses pour t'être enfuie. Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment elle se sent plus mal que toi ! »

« Elle a raison... »_ souffla Regina en regardant sa sœur. _« Je ne peux pas fuir à chaque fois que quelqu'un me rappelle Daniel... Il faut que j'apprenne à faire face... »

« En tout cas, compte sur nous pour t'aider, ok ? » _Fit Zelena en caressant la joue de sa petite sœur._

* * *

**Semaine 10 : Vendredi matin**

_Emma n'avait eut de cesse de repenser à sa discussion avec la brune._ « Pfff qu'elle conne je te jure ! Ah tout les coups tu l'auras fait fuir et jamais plus elle ne reviendra ici... Bah bravo Swan !»_ se disait-elle mentalement à chaque fois qu'elle revivait la scène._

« Emma tu m'entends ? » _Fit Marco en passant une main devant les yeux de sa nièce. _

« Hein quoi ?! » _S'exclama la blonde en revenant à elle._ « Excuse-moi Tonton... tu disais ? »

« Que tu rêvassais encore... tu n'as fais que ça toute la semaine d'ailleurs. Est-ce que je peux enfin savoir ce qui te tracasse ?

« Bah rien Tonton... les tracas habituels. T'en fais pas, je vais bien. » _Lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire affectueux que Marco prit non sans un soupir avant de lui tourner le dos_ « Aller viens, on va bouger ce pot de là, ça ne va pas comme ça. »

_Il s'avança vers un vase qui devait facilement peser dans les 40 kilos près de l'entrée et Emma le suivait de près _« tu veux qu'on le mette où ? » _Fit-elle en regardant partout dans la boutique._

« On va le mettre près de l'escalier, là ça ne va pas avec la porte d'entrée, quelqu'un va finir par se la prendre en pleine face avec le contre-coup. »

« Ouais t'as raison ! »

« Aller, prête ? »

« Yep »

« Un, deux... trois » _Prononça-t-il plus difficilement lorsque lui et sa nièce se mirent à soulever l'encombrant récipient_. « Attention, doucement pour le poser... » _A peine eurent-ils terminé leur tâche, que la sonnette de l'entrée retenti attirant le regard de la blonde et son oncle. _

« Madame » _Fit Marco dans un petit sourire poli avant d'aller vers l'arrière-boutique _« Emma, quand tu auras terminé avec Madame, rejoins-moi j'aurai encore besoin de ton aide. »

« Ok Tonton... » _Emma sentait sa gorge se sèche. Alors elle alla boire une gorgée d'eau à sa bouteille planquée sous la caisse enregistreuse tandis que la brune était encore et toujours devant le choix de rose._

_La blonde ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne trouva rien de mieux que de trier les cartes accompagnants les bouquets de fleurs._ « Ne la regarde pas Swan, occupe-toi de tes affaires et fous-lui la paix. » _Se dit-elle encore à elle-même alors que la brune prenait une rose pour s'avancer vers elle._

« Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas poli. » _Lança la brune dans un sourire peu rassuré attirant le regard d'Emma qui osa enfin relever la tête._ « Et pour répondre à votre question de la dernière fois, oui. Je suis bien Regina Mills. Et je suis enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance Miss Swan. »

« Oh mais c'est pas à vous de vous excuser ! »_ S'empressa Emma_ « C'est moi qui suis allée trop loin avec ma curiosité mal placée ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! »

_Regina s'amusa légèrement de la situation en se remémorant les paroles de Tink :_ **« Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment elle se sent plus mal que toi ! » **_Décidément son amie l'étonnait de jour en jour. .. _« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable Miss Swan, vous ne cherchiez pas à mal. »

« Non du tout ! » _S'exclama Emma avant de fermer sa bouche, s'obligeant à se taire elle-même._

« Alors dans ce cas c'est réglé. » _Fit la brune dans un sourire poli tout en sortant un billet de son sac à main._ « Bonne journée Miss Swan »._ Fit-elle en se saisissant de sa rose._

« Merci, vous aussi Miss Mills. » _Répondit simplement la fleuriste en souriant à son tour. Soulagée de constater que son erreur n'en était peut-être pas une. _

_La brune sortit de la boutique et c'est à ce moment-là que Marco revint près d'Emma _« Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive maintenant ? ».

« Bon d'accord... »

_Le vieil homme rigola légèrement tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa nièce alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers l'arrière-boutique._

* * *

**Semaine 11 : Vendredi matin**

_La semaine suivante, Emma était occupée avec une cliente lorsque Regina Mills entra dans le magasin. Comme à son habitude, la brune resta quelques minutes devant le stand des roses avant d'en choisir une et de s'avancer vers le comptoir. _« Je suis à vous tout de suite Madame Mills » _Lança la blonde en terminant d'emballer le bouquet qu'elle venait de confectionner pour la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant la brune. _« A votre aise » _c'était-elle contenter de répondre. _

« Et voilà ! Ça fera 25 $, comme convenu. » _Fit Emma dans un sourire sincère en s'adressant à l'autre cliente. La femme paya, échangea quelques politesse avec la blonde et s'en alla tout en les saluant toutes les deux. _

« A nous ! »_ S'exclama Emma dans un grand sourire joyeux qui fit sourire légèrement la brune à son tour. _

« Vous êtes toujours aussi... comment dire... de bonne humeur ? » _Osa la brune avant de relever le regard vers la fleuriste. _

« Et bien... j'ai appris à sourire à la vie afin qu'elle me sourit en retour. »

« C'était une bien belle vision de la vie... quoi qu'un peu utopique. »

« Essayez et vous verrez... »_ Fit Emma d'une voix douce avant de sourire tirant un autre petit sourire de la part de sa cliente. _

« Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée Miss Swan. » _Dit-elle en prenant sa rose dans sa main tandis que l'autre déposait un billet sur le comptoir._

« Merci, à vous aussi Madame Mills »

_Elles échangèrent un nouveau sourire avant que la brune ne prenne congé pour quitter la boutique. _

_Marco, lui, n'avait rien perdu de leur échange et était resté tapis dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que Regina ne sois partie. Et lorsque Emma s'en rendit compte et qu'elle vit le regard rempli de sous-entendu de son oncle, elle ne trouva pas mieux pour esquiver la conversation de dire «Ben quoi ? » avant de repartir à l'extérieur pour donner un coup de balai sur le trottoir._

* * *

**Semaine 12 : Vendredi matin**

«Donne-moi les tulipes bleues s'il te plaît. »_ Fit Marco à Emma alors confectionnait un bouquet de mariée avant qu'ils n'entendent la sonnette de l'entrée._ « Tiens ! » _Lâcha Emma en déposant rapidement le pot contenant le fleurs demandées sur le plan de travail avant de se précipiter dans le showroom pour aller servir le client qui était arriver. Même si tout les deux savait exactement de qui il s'agissait et qu'il n'y avait donc pas de quoi se dépêcher. _« Elle met quand même 10 minutes à se décider... »_ Fit Marco en hochant la tête de droite à gauche amusé. _

_Alors qu'il les entendaient échanger des banalités, il se dit qu'il devait peut-être avoir une discussion avec sa nièce. Et qu'il n'attendrait pas des plombs pour le faire._

* * *

**Semaine 12 Vendredi soir**

_Alors c'est ce qu'il fit pendant qu'Emma et lui faisaient l'inventaire. _

« Dit donc Emma... »

« Oui Tonton ? »

« Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? »

« C'est une question piège ? » _Demanda la blonde un sourcil relevé et un sourire amusé sur le visage._

« Réponds simplement à la question. »

« Et bien... oui. Oui je suis heureuse. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Et bien... j'ai enfin une situation. J'ai mon propre appartement, un job que j'adore ! »_ Dit-elle les faisant sourire tout les deux_ « Je t'ai retrouvé toi, j'ai mes amis même si en ce moment je ne les voit pas beaucoup, mes années de galères sont loin derrière moi donc... oui je suis heureuse. »

« Et niveau cœur... tu as quelqu'un en vue ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question là ? La dernière fois, j'avais 10 ans et tu l'as fait après m'avoir surprise entrain d'embrasser un garçon à la sortie de l'école... »

_Marco rit en se remémorant ce moment suivit de près par Emma puis il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et s'assit sur le haut tabouret près de lui. _« Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. » _Dit-il d'une voix douce. _

_La blonde s'exécuta et alla prendre place à ses côtés avant qu'il ne dépose ses mains sur celles de sa nièces, posées sur la table._

« Je m'inquiète pour toi... »

« Ça j'avais comprit sinon tu ne prendrais pas la peine de me faire cette discussion... pourquoi tu t'inquiètes au juste ? »

« Regina Mills. Que représente-t-elle à tes yeux ? »

« Quoi ? Ben... rien. C'est juste... une cliente. »

« Juste une cliente ? » _S'amusa le vieil homme en voyant le trouble de sa nièce. _« Ne serait-elle pas un peu plus qu'une cliente à tes yeux ? »

« Écoute Tonton, je vois où tu veux en venir et je vais te rassurer tout de suite : C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non... De un, elle est en deuil. »

« On est d'accord... »

« Et puis... je suis pas prête à recommencer quoique ce soit avec quelqu'un. C'est une femme magnifique je te l'accorde, et j'avoue que j'ai peut-être envie de faire quelque chose pour elle afin qu'elle oublie son chagrin... mais pas de cette façon là. Si j'arrive à la faire sourire à chaque fois qu'elle vient ici, alors ça me suffit. »

_Marco sourit à sa nièce avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue _« Tu es définitivement quelqu'un de bien mon enfant et tes intentions sont tout à fait louables... alors je t'en prie, fais attention à toi d'accord ? »

« Promis. »

_Ils se sourient tendrement avant qu'Emma ne se mette debout pour s'approcher de son oncle pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. _« Merci d'être là et de veiller encore sur moi Tonton. »

« Toujours. » _Répondit-il tendrement._

* * *

**Semaine 13 : Vendredi matin **

_Il faisait un temps superbe, le thermomètre dépassait la barre des 20° Celsius, cela annonçait que l'été arrivait à grand pas. Emma aménageait le stand de fleur à l'extérieur de la boutique, tout en chantonnant une chanson qu'elle entendait via une petite radio qu'elle avait embarqué avec elle, lorsque Regina Mills arriva. _

« Miss Swan... » _Dit-elle en voyant la blonde toujours aussi énergique et de bonne humeur. _

« Oh Madame Mills ! Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour... »

« Vous avez vu ? Il fait magnifique aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui je dois bien le reconnaître. C'est plutôt agréable. »

« Et comment ! Ça donne envie de prendre congé et d'aller à la plage ! »

« Tant que cela ? Un peu de soleil et vous êtes prête à vous baigner ? »

«Pas seulement me baigner... m'allonger pour bronzer suffit aussi ! »

_Elles rigolèrent légèrement ensemble avant que la brune ne rentre dans la boutique_

« J'arrive tout de suite. » _Lâcha la blonde faisant se retourner le visage de la brune qui hocha la tête positivement. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma revint dans l'enceinte du magasin et déposa ses gants de travail sur le comptoir lorsqu'une pair de main se plaqua devant ses yeux._

« Qui est donc cette magnifique jeune femme qui n'a pas eu de nouvelles de sa meilleure amie depuis plusieurs semaine ? »_ Fit une voix féminine derrière Emma la faisant se retourner _« Jamie... » _Répondit la blonde dans un sourire ravi._

« Surpriiiiiiise ! »_ Fit la brune aux origines asiatiques avant de prendre Emma dans ses bras _« Raaah ça faisait longtemps ! »

« Trop longtemps ! » _Répliqua la blonde en serrant un peu plus son amie contre elle._

_Regina, elle, n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de leur échange et souriait discrètement avant de reporter son attention vers les roses. _

« Bon je constate que tu vis toujours ! Merci de me tenir au courant ! »

« Je te signale que cette fois c'est toi qui a disparu pendant quelques temps pour suivre... comment il s'appelait déjà ? »

« Philippe. Mais c'est pas la question ! Tu aurais pu m'appeler... »

« Toi aussi. »_ Répondit Emma d'un air blasé faisant s'éclater de rire son amie_ « C'est vrai ! Mais c'est toujours moi qui le fait. » Se défendit la brune « J'aurais voulu que pour une fois, ce soit toi qui le fasses ! »

« T'étais comme même plus occupée à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche avec ton Prince Charmant... »

« Non... »_ Fit l'asiatique en haussant les épaules alors qu'Emma lui lançait un regard et cela suffit à la brune pour continuer _« Bon d'accord ! C'est vrai mais tout de même ! J'aurais eu le temps pour une petite discussion au téléphone tu sais ! »

« Oh j'en suis pas sûre.. »

« Chipie va ! Et puis arrêtons de parler de l'autre cruche, il en vaut plus la peine... »

« Oh la ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? »

« Rien je te raconterai ce soir ! Je t'invite au resto ! »

« Quoi ce soir ? Non je bosse demain matin... »

« S'il te plaît... j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie... »_ Fit la brune d'un air suppliant tel un chien au chenil, qui suffit à faire capituler la blonde _« Bon d'accord ! Mais pas tard je te préviens ! »

« Ok ! »

_Et alors qu'elles se souriaient, Regina s'avança avec sa rose vers le comptoir. _

« Bon je te laisse bosser ! Je t'envoie un message de la journée pour te tenir au courant ok ? »

« Très bien à ce soir... »

_Elles s'embrassèrent sur la joue avant que la jeune femme ne quitte les lieux non sans avoir saluer la brune d'un _« bonne journée Madame! » _que Regina lui rendit _« Vous aussi. »

_Lorsque Jamie quitta la boutique Emma en rigolait encore _« Désolée mon amie peut se montrer très spitante quand elle veut... »

« Je vois de qui elle tient ça... »_ Répondit la brune dans un sourire que lui rendit Emma _« Ouais... enfin je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui tient ça d'elle... » _Se défendit la blonde._

_Elles se sourirent d'amusement avant que Regina ne paye à nouveau et ne quitte les lieux non sans quelques phrases de politesses entre les deux femmes._

* * *

**Semaine 13 : Vendredi Soir**

_Emma terminait de s'apprêter afin d'aller rejoindre son amie. Cette dernière lui avait envoyé un message dans l'après-midi pour lui proposer de se retrouver dans leur café-restaurant préféré à 20 heures et cela semblait convenir à la blonde qui lui avait répondu positivement. _

_Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, Emma s'avança machinalement vers leur table habituelle et ne fut pas étonnée de voir son amie faire de gringue au serveur. _

« Ah Emma ! Justement je commandais... Tu veux boire quoi ? »

« Une bière, merci. »

_Jamie fit un clin d'œil au serveur et celui-ci lui sourit avant de s'éclipser._

« Bon ! Raconte-moi tout! »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Heumm... Marco m'a confié les clefs du magasin ! Je suis une fleuriste à part entière ! » _Jamie pouffa de rire faisant exaspérer Emma qui leva les yeux aux ciel._ « Quoi encore ? »

« Rien ! C'est juste que... toi fleuriste, j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire ! »

« C'est ça moque toi ! »

« Mais je ne me moque pas ! C'est juste que... Emma, on se connaît depuis qu'on a quel âge au juste ? 5 ou 6 ans ? Et je t'ai toujours connue à vouloir braver les interdits, à reculer les limites, à défier les autorités, et là... tu es Madame tout le monde... »

« J'ai décidé de me ranger je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans... » _Répondit Emma, visiblement vexée alors que le serveur revint auprès d'elles le temps de déposer leur boisson._

« Justement ! Et je t'encourage vraiment ! Mais avoue que ça fait bizarre ! »

« Oui c'est vrai... à moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre les premières semaines... mais là... j'ai des responsabilités et je comptes les assumer. »

« Emma Swan serait-elle devenue sage ? »

« Et bien comme quoi tout arrive ! Bon et toi raconte-moi... il s'est passé quoi avec Philippe ? »

« Et ben on est parti sur la route 66 à bord de sa Chevrolet décapotable de collection , comme prévu, et tout se passait pour le mieux ! On dormait dans des motels, enfin dormait... on écoutait de la bonne musique et une fois qu'on est arrivé à Las Vegas, il a fallut qu'il gâche tout en fricotant avec une rouchate du nom d'Ariel dans notre chambre d'hôtel !»

« C'est pas vrai... »

« Si ! Et le pire c'est qu'il a sorti l'excuse du : Oh merde ma puce j'étais persuadé d'être avec toi ! »

« Oh naaaan ! »_ Fit Emma en rigolant légèrement._

« Si ! La meuf elle me ressemble pas du tout et il ose me sortir ça... » _Lâcha Jamie complètement blasée._

« Désolée pour toi ma biche... »

« Oh t'en fait pas ! Je m'en suis remise ! J'en étais pas vraiment amoureuse de toute façon... Et toi ? Les amours ! »

« Bah rien... »

« Mouais c'est ça ! Je te connais Swan ! Je le vois dans tes yeux qu'il y a quelqu'un... »

« Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Cette lueur dans tes yeux ! Celle que tu as quand tu penses à une fille... Tu vois cette lueur ! »_ Emma se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. _

« N'importe quoi... » _Lâcha-t-elle en buvant une gorgée alors que Jamie semblait encore plus amusée._

« Bon aller lâche-le morceau me fait pas mariner plus longtemps... »

« Mais y a pas de fille ! »_ Jamie leva un sourcil et Emma finit pas soupirer_ « Je t'assure c'est rien... »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Regina. »

« Ahhhh ça y est nous y sommes ! Aller raconte-moi ! »

« Mais je t'assure qu'il ne se passe rien ! C'est juste... une cliente avec qui j'ai une drôle de relation... »_ en voyant le sourire de Jamie elle poursuivit _« Mais encore une fois il n'y a rien ! On se voit une fois par semaine. Elle vient pour acheter une rose pour son défunt mari... »

« Outch... »

« Mouais... alors tu vois... je sais pas... elle a l'air gentille, douce, et surtout très malheureuse... et j'ai juste envie de la faire sourire... »

« Depuis quand tu joue les Mères Thérésa ? »

« Je joue pas les Mères Thérésa... »

« Bah alors c'est que tu en pinces pour elle ! » _Voyant la moue d'Emma, elle reprit _« Ha ! Je le savais ! »

« Mais je peux pas envisager quoique ce soit avec elle ! »

« Ben pourquoi pas ? »

« Ben... elle est veuve Jamie ! »

« Et alors ? La vie continue... »

« Et hétéro aux dernières nouvelles... »

« Bon ça je te l'accorde, ça va corser les choses... mais ! Je ne connais aucune femme qui ait dit non à ton charme ! »

« Mais avec elle c'est différent... je ne veux pas être gentille avec elle afin de la mettre dans mon lit... je veux... je veux juste lui redonner le sourire... »

« Moooh... c'est mignon... »

« C'est ça moque toi encore... »

« Mais c'est vrai... bon ben elle est comment ? »

« Bah... tu l'as vue ce matin... »

« Le canon à la peau ambrée et aux cheveux ébènes ?! » _S'étonna l'asiatique._

« Ouais... »

« Et ben ma vieille... je savais que tu avais du goût mais alors là... »

_Emma sourit bêtement suivie par Jamie qui finit par appeler à nouveau le serveur pour qu'elles commandent un nouveau verre ainsi que leur plat._

_TBC_

* * *

**Bon ben voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais petits chats :')**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus et j'espère aussi qu'il vous aura donné l'envie de poursuivre la lecture ;) En plus vous aller découvrir pas mal de chose sur Emma lors du prochain chapitre ;) Vous verrez les choses vont commencer à bouger ;)**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite encore une belle journée, une belle semaine, un bon visionnage pour le double épisode final qui passera dimanche soir (mon coeur de Oncer pleure déjà :'(... ) et à mardi prochain ! Bisous bisous !**

**MissLow**


	3. Retour bouleversant

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien? Je ne saurai jamais vous dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous m'apportez ! Vous êtes mes lecteurs mais pas seulement certains se sont avéré de véritable amis, mais tous, vous êtes une source d'inspiration pour moi. Ecrire en sachant que vous m'attendez au tournant me booste tout autant ! Alors merci !**

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez en apprendre plus sur Emma ;) Vous en savez déjà un peu sur Regina alors je trouvais ça normal que la tendance s'inverse ;)**

**J'espère encore et toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera l'envie de rester avec moi pour la suite de cette histoire ;)**

**Je vous dis donc bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Retour bouleversant

**Semaine 13 : Samedi matin**

_Le lendemain matin, Emma arriva à la boutique avec une petite mine. Et pour cause, sa soirée avec Jamie s'était terminée vers 3 heures du matin et quelques cocktails étaient passés à la trappe. Un début de migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez, Emma n'était pas au bout de ses peines lorsque Marco vint à son encontre. _

« Emma ? Est-ce que ça va ma grande ? »

« Hein ? Heu ouais... la soirée à été longue... »

« Sans blague... »_ L'homme connaissait bien Jamie depuis qu'elle était enfant et savait que lorsqu'elle et Emma étaient ensemble, tout pouvait arriver. _« Malheureusement... il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »_ Dit-il d'un ton plus grave ._

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ Demanda Emma en regardant son oncle avec appréhension._

« Tes parents. Ils sont à l'étage... »

« Quoi ?! Je suppose que tu veux que je monte les voir ? Hors de question j'en ai pas envie... »

« Emma s'il te plaît... »

« Mais je bosse aujourd'hui ! »

« Je peux bien tenir une petite heure sans toi... rassure-toi. »

« Pffff »_ Marco passa une main dans le dos de sa nièce pour lui donner un peu de courage alors que celle-ci s'avançait vers la cage d'escalier_. « Ça va j'y vais ! Mais je te préviens, s'ils recommencent ça va péter ! »

« Courage, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien... Néanmoins, appelle-moi si tu as besoin »

« D'accord... » _Ils se sourient mutuellement avant qu'Emma ne disparaisse._

_Une fois en haut des escaliers, elle souffla une bonne fois avant de tenir la poignée de la porte dans sa main et de la tourner avant d'entrer. _

« Emma ! »_ S'écria une voix en direction de la blonde._

« Salut bonhomme. »_ Répliqua Emma en serrant son petit frère de 14 ans dans ses bras._ « Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien ! Je suis content de te revoir ça se faisait si longtemps ! »

« Ouais c'est vrai...» _Lui dit-elle dans un sourire triste_. « Dis donc tu peux nous laisser deux minutes, s'il te plaît ? Tu peux aller rejoindre Oncle Marco au magasin lui donner un coup de main si tu veux, ça lui fera plaisir. »

« Mais je voulais rester près de toi... »

« Dès qu'on a fini, promis, on ira faire une balade ça te dis ? »

« Ouais... »

« Aller vas-y crapule, j'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

_Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour. _

« Emma... » _souffla sa mère une fois que l'adolescent ait disparu._

« Bonjour._ »_ _Lâcha-t-elle amère en direction de ses deux parents debout à 2 mètres d'elle. _

« Emma... cela fait si longtemps... »_ Fit son père David en s'approchant doucement d'elle en même temps que sa femme._

« 9 ans. Ça fait 9 ans. » _Dit-elle en levant les mains pour les mettre en garde de ne pas approcher d'avantage avant de les contourner pour marcher vers le frigo et prendre la bouteille de jus de fruit qui s'y trouvait afin de s'en servir dans un verre. _« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Même si revoir mon petit frère me fait plaisir, je peux pas en dire autant de vous. »

« Emma... nous voudrions parler c'est tout. » _Fit sa mère qui prit la main de son mari dans la sienne._

« Asseyons-nous d'accord ? »_ Proposa David en tirant une chaise de la table à manger pour que sa femme prenne place._

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Laisse-nous une chance de te parler, s'il te plaît. »_ L'implora sa mère alors que son mari s'asseyait à côté d'elle._

_Emma, elle, avait la mâchoire serrée et sentait sa migraine monter en force. Elle prit alors place en face du couple et après les avoir jugé du regard, elle but une gorgée de son jus de fruit_ « Quoique vous ayez à me dire ça ne changera pas ce qu'il s'est passé... »

**\- FLASHBACK -**

_Emma venait de passer la journée avec sa petite-amie Lilly, son amie Jamie et le copain de celle-ci Tony, pour fêter les 19 ans de la blonde. Elle rentra chez ses parents dans le but de se prendre une douche et de se préparer pour une soirée à_ _danser en club lorsqu'en rentrant, la scène qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. _

_Ses parents était simplement en train de jouer au train avec son petit frère Neal, à peine âgée de 5 ans dans la joie et les rires avant qu'ils ne décident qu'il était l'heure pour leur garçon d'aller se coucher._

_« Aller Neal fais un bisou à ta grande sœur. » Lança Mary dans un sourire bienveillant alors que le petit garçon se levait pour aller rejoindre Emma._

_Lorsque le petit garçon fut au lit, qu'Emma avait prit sa douche et qu'elle s'était préparée à sortir, elle alla rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine afin de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée._

« Où vas-tu encore comme ça ? » _Demanda son père dans un sourire amusé._

« Ben... je sors. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier je vais en boîte avec mes potes... pour mon anniversaire tout ça... »

« Oh mais où avions-nous la tête, ton anniversaire ! »_ Lança Mary en regardant son mari avec effroi._

« Emma on est tellement désolé! » _renchérit David._

« Bah pourquoi ? C'est demain... »

« Oh... » _Fit sa mère en se mordant les lèvres._

« Mais vous inquiétez pas. J'y suis habituée... c'est pas la première fois que vous l'oubliez... »_ Lança Emma en prenant un biscuit dans le placard. _

_Mary et David fautifs, regardèrent le sol avant d'échanger un regard. _

« Nous ne manquerons pas de t'offrir un cadeau à la première heure demain ! Et puis je pourrais faire un gâteau aussi ! Tu sais quoi ? Invite donc tes amis à venir manger ! » _Lança la petite brunette en espérant pouvoir se rattraper avec ça. _

« Vous savez ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir pour mon anniversaire? »

« Dis nous ! Tout ce que tu veux ! » _Lança son père de manière presque désespérée._

_Emma se sentit tout à coups paralysée et terrorisée. Et souffla une bonne fois comme pour se donner du courage puis fit face au regard de ses parents. _

« J'aimerais que ma petite-amie vienne aussi. »

« Ta... » _Laissa sortir Mary avant qu'Emma ne voit sa figure, ainsi que celle de son père, se décomposer._

« Tu es... »_ Fit David qui n'arrivait pas à le dire._

« Gay. Oui. Enfin lesbienne puisque je suis une fille mais oui... c'est ça. » _Expliqua Emma dans un immense sourire, fière d'avoir enfin fait son coming-out auprès de ses parents. _

_Même si parents aimaient vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîches, un peu à la __"__Peace et Love__", l'homosexualité était tout de même un sujet tabou. Pour eux, l'amour c'était entre un homme et une femme, afin qu'un jour, ils aient des enfants issus de cet amour. Ce fut donc un énorme défit qui demanda beaucoup de courage à Emma. _

« C'est une blague ? » _Demanda Mary qui partit en fou rire avec son mari_ « Ah ok c'est une blague ! »

_Le couple ne put s'arrêter de rire durant plusieurs secondes alors qu'Emma fronçait des sourcils, vexée. _

« Vous êtes sérieux là ? Parce que moi je le suis. Je suis HO-MO-SE-XU-ELLE. »_ Dit-elle en marquant bien les syllabes du dernier mot, faisant s'arrêter de rire ses parents._ « Et sincèrement je pensais pas que ça vous aurait fait rire à ce point ! »

_Mary et David échangèrent un nouveau regard, cette fois-ci tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, avant que David ne reprenne la parole _« Pourquoi tu nous fait ça Emma ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » _Fit Emma en se contenant pour ne pas être grossière._

« Chérie ce que ton père veut dire c'est- »

« Oh j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire ! »

« C'est juste qu'on ne pensait pas du tout qu'un jour tu nous annoncerais ça... » _Lâcha sa mère pour tenter de calmer les tensions._

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on t'a toujours vue sortir avec des garçons... »_ Fit sa mère en tirant une petite grimace._

« Quoi ? Je suis sortie avec Killian et c'est tout ! Ça été le seul et sa remonte à 3 ans déjà ! »

« Il n'y en a pas eu d'autres ? » _Demanda Mary alors que son mari ne savait plus quoi penser. _

« Non il n'y en a pas eu d'autres ! Et vous le sauriez si vous faisiez un petit plus attention à moi ! Ainsi vous sauriez aussi que je sors avec Lilly depuis 6 mois ! »

« 6 mois! » _S'exclama son père qui revint tout à coups dans la conversation. _

« C'est vraiment tout ce qui t'interpelle franchement ?» Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. «Vous ne me connaissez pas... vous ne savez pas qui je suis... »

« Tu es notre fille Emma. Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! » _Continua sa mère d'une voix meurtrie._

« Biologiquement peut-être que vous êtes ceux qui m'ont conçus... mais c'est pas vous qui m'avez élevée... vous ne savez pas qui je suis... La petite fille que vous avez abandonnée lorsqu'elle avait 3 ans n'est plus là ! »

« Ça suffit parle-nous sur un autre ton à présent Emma ! »_ S'énerva son père. _

« Non ! C'est terminé maintenant. J'en ai marre de cette mascarade entre vous et moi... ça peut plus continuer. Je peux plus faire semblant d'être heureuse ici avec vous alors que j'ai l'impression de vivre une comédie ! »

« Et où comptes-tu aller jeune fille hein ?! »_ Lança sa mère en voulant se montrer autoritaire. _

« Je retourne chez Tonton. Le seul VRAI parent que j'ai. »

_Sans un mot de plus, Emma tourna les talons et parti à l'étage faire ses bagages, elle passa dans la chambre de son frère pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front et remonter sa couverture au niveau de ses épaules, puis redescendit les escaliers et quitta la maison de ses parents, sans jamais plus se retourner._

**\- FLASHBACK -**

« Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez au juste ? Parce qu'au dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours gay. » _Lâcha Emma en soupirant d'énervement après s'être remémorée la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses parents. _

« On... on a été... stupides Emma. » _Répondit son père avec de la peine dans son regard. _« Je... je m'en veux terriblement de mon comportement et c'est pareil pour ta mère... »

« Oui Emma... on s'en veut tellement si tu savais ! » _Poursuivit sa mère d'une voix suppliante. _

« Et vous avez mis 9 ans à vous en rendre compte ? Et ben, vous êtes aussi rapide que la compagnie ferroviaire... »

« C'est vrai qu'on a mis du temps. Énormément de temps... mais au fil des années, notre colère s'est dissipée, et on a fini par ouvrir les yeux et à nous rendre compte que nous étions dans le mauvais depuis le début ! » _continua Mary avant que son mari ne lui reprenne les mains sur la table. _

« On était tellement aveugles... et puis lorsque l'on a enfin ouvert les yeux sur notre erreurs, nous savions qu'il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard... »_ Dit-il en regardant sa fille avec le même air de chien battu que son épouse. _

« Et pourquoi revenir maintenant ? » _S'étonna Emma en levant un sourcil._

« On a pas osé revenir plus tôt... mais on le voulait. Et à chaque nouveau jour qui se levait, on avait envie de venir te voir pour t'implorer de nous pardonner... » _Reprit son père._

« Mais chaque jour qui passait paraissait encore plus terrifiant que le précédent... on avait peur que tu nous rejettes... Un peu comme maintenant... »

« Et c'est légitime vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Si bien sûr que si... et on le comprend... »

« Non vous avez pas l'air de comprendre . Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ma vie a été à cause de vous ? Vous m'avez abandonnée chez TON oncle ! » _Fit Emma en pointant sa mère du doigt_ « Heureusement que c'est l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse et qu'il ait bien voulu prendre bien soin de moi ! Veillant à ce que je ne manque de rien ! Et lorsque ma vie était remplie de bonheur, qu'avec Marco et Auguste on formait une vrai famille, vous venez me reprendre comme si de rien n'était ? Onze ans que j'étais avec eux ! Que Tonton prenait soin de moi, comme un père le ferait pour sa fille ! Et vous, vous débarquez et réclamez ma garde ! Et puisqu'il n'a rien pu faire il m'a laissé partir... Vous savez ce que ça été pour lui aussi ? De devoir élevé une fille qui n'est pas la sienne, de lui donner tant d'amour pour ensuite se la faire enlever ? Car s'est exactement ce que vous avez fait ! Vous m'avez enlevée ! Enlevée à la famille que j'avais jamais connue ! Vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous... » _Cracha Emma qui sentait la haine lui chauffer le sang_

_Ses parents la regardaient les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle reprit._ « Et le pire vous savez ce que c'était ? Ça été de vous voir élever Neal... pourtant il n'avait rien de plus que moi... et chaque jour je vous voyais l'aimer, le prendre dans vos bras, le chérir comme jamais vous ne l'aviez fait avec moi... Et c'est parce que je sais que lui n'y est pour rien que je ne lui en veux pas... non les seuls responsables c'est vous ! Et je vous hais pour ça. Alors si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire à part vos conneries visant à vous faire pardonner, sachez que vous avez bien plus à vous faire pardonner que vous le croyez alors maintenant, dehors ! » _S'écria-t-elle faisant sursauter le couple en face d'elle. _

« On est conscient du mal qu'on a pu te faire Emma... et malheureusement, on pourra jamais se rattraper... » _Souffla sa mère en pleure _« On se sent tellement mal, c'est le prix à payer et nous le savons... mais Neal... »

« Neal réclame de plus en plus après toi, Emma. Il voudrait passer du temps avec sa grande sœur... » _Poursuivit David alors que sa femme semblait ne plus savoir arrêter ses sanglots. _

« Très bien... laissez-moi y réfléchir. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui moi aussi... mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment... je vous dirai quoi. »

« Oh merci Emma ! »_ Lança sa mère en se levant mais Emma remit ses mains devant elle pour la calmer _« Je le fais uniquement pour lui et en aucun cas pour vous. » _Dit-elle en se levant à son tour avant de mettre son verre vide dans le lave-vaisselle. _

« Merci pour lui... » _Finit par lâcher David en sentant les larmes lui monter lui aussi. _

« Maintenant je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot qui m'attends, vous savez où se trouve la sortie. »

_La blonde redescendit en laissant ses parents derrière elle et alla rejoindre son oncle et son petit frère. _

« Alors vous faites quoi de beau ? »

« Tonton Marco m'apprend à nourrir une plante carnivore... » _Fit l'adolescent d'une voix qui montait en grave. Il était clairement en train de muer. _

« C'est cool hein... »_ Répondit la blonde en venant déposer un bras derrière les épaules de son frère tout en échangeant un regard complice avec son oncle. _

« Ouais ! Bon alors on va se la faire cette balade ? »_ Demanda le jeune Neal en regardant sa sœur._

_Emma échangea un nouveau regard avec son oncle et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. _« Ok c'est parti ! » _Lança-t-elle à son petit frère avant qu'ils ne quittent la boutique._

« Merci de nous avoir permis de lui parler mon Oncle. » _Fit Mary en s'approchant avec son mari à ses côtés._

« Tu sais Mary... lorsque ton père nous a quitté, paix à son âme, sur son lit de mort il m'a demandé de lui promettre une chose et une seule : c'était de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse. Et pour honorer la mémoire de mon frère, j'ai toujours dis oui à tout ce que tu m'avais demandé. Sans rechigner une seule fois. »

« Je le sais mon Oncle et - »

« Mais aujourd'hui ça suffit. » _Dit-il d'une voix calme _« Emma a trop souffert. Je ne veux plus voir la peine et la douleur dans son regard par votre faute. Alors quoi qu'Emma vous ait dit ou demandé, faites-le. Vous lui devez bien ça. »

« Elle ne voudra plus nous voir ! » _Lâcha Mary désespérée._

« Et bien c'est son choix. Et je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de le respecter. »

_Le couple baissa la tête une nouvelle fois en se rendant compte que les paroles du vieil homme étaient des paroles de sagesses. _

_De leur côté, Emma et Neal se baladaient dans les rues de Boston sous le soleil chaleureux qui annonçait le début du printemps. _

« Maman et Papa m'ont souvent parlé de toi tu sais... »

« Ah... ah bon ? »

« Ouais... mais au bout des années j'ai fini par me rendre compte que tout n'était pas cohérent... qu'il manquait une part de ta vie... Il n'y avait aucune photo de toi quand tu étais enfant nulle part... alors un jour je leur ai posé la question... »

« Et ils t'ont dit quoi ? »

« La vérité... toute la vérité... »_ Dit-il en la regardant tendrement «_ Et franchement moi je me fiche que tu préfères les filles ! On a un point en commun en plus comme ça ! »

_Ils éclatèrent de rire avant qu'Emma ne lui propose d'acheter quelques bonbons à la boulangerie. _

_Une fois remit en route, chacun cherchait ses mots et Emma commença _« Tu sais... tu es la seule chose qui m'ait fait regretter d'être partie à l'époque... tu n'y étais pour rien et … je suis partie. Je t'ai abandonné moi aussi... »

« Dis pas ça... Tu n'y étais pour rien toi non plus. Et puis, tu t'en sors bien aujourd'hui à ce que je vois ! »

« Ouais... je commence à vivre loin des galères... mais ça n'a pas été facile. »

« Tu pensais à moi parfois ? »

« Tout les jours. Tu es mon petit frère, c'est normal que je pense à toi, tu ne penses pas ? »

« A moi aussi tu m'as manqué... »_ Dit-il avant qu'Emma ne le prenne dans ses bras. _

« Dit donc... encore un peu et tu seras plus grand que moi... » _Constata-t-elle une fois qu'ils se séparèrent. _

« Patience, ça viendra... »_ Répondit-il sournoisement faisant rire sa sœur une nouvelle fois._

« Les vieux m'ont raconté que tu voudrais passer du temps avec moi ? »

« Ouais ! Enfin... si t'en a envie aussi... »

« Bien sûr que oui... c'est juste que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et... le Maine c'est quand même à 4 heures de route... »

« Ouais... »

« Mais on va y réfléchir ok ? Je te promets de trouver une solution d'accord ? »

« D'accord... »

« Aller viens je te ramène. »

_Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ensemble, ils traversèrent la rue pour rejoindre la boutique de fleur._

« Bon Gamin, on se revoit très vite, ok ? »

« Ouais. »_ Neal prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra bien fort avant de lui chuchoter _« ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir »

« Moi aussi mon grand. » _Répondit-elle avant qu'ils ne se séparent._

« Bon et bien nous allons vous laisser. » _Lança Mary et échangeant un regard à son mari. _

« Merci encore de nous avoir reçu Marco » _Répliqua David en serrant la main du vieil homme._

« Emma... »_ Souffla sa mère en tentant une nouvelle approche._

« Je vous recontacterai pour vous dire quoi au sujet de Neal. » _Fit la concernée en se reculant une nouvelle fois, arrêtant de nouveau sa mère dans son élan._

« Bien... » _Répondit simplement sa mère, visiblement déçue avant qu'elle, son mari et le jeune Neal ne quittèrent la boutique. _

« Je vais m'occuper des lillas. »_ Fit Emma pour éviter une discussion avec Marco alors qu'elle essuyait une larme qui menaçait de couler sur la joue droite._

* * *

**Semaine 14 : Vendredi matin**

_Regina arriva dans la boutique à 7h30 comme chaque vendredi et sans savoir pourquoi ce jour-là, elle avait le sourire. Elle entra alors dans le magasin et s'apprêtait à saluer Emma d'un « bonjour » enjoué mais s'arrêta en voyant l'air dépité de la blonde. Elle s'avança alors vers les roses sans quitté la blonde des yeux et lorsque celle-ci leva le regard vers la brune, Regina aurait dit un chien battu. « Bonjour... » Fit Regina dans un petit sourire ce à quoi Emma répondit « Bonjour Madame Mills » de manière tout à fait monotone. _

_Quelque chose cloche et Regina le savait. Pourtant elle fit comme chaque semaine, elle se planta devant les roses, mais cette fois-ci, ses pensées allèrent vers la blonde. Regina ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à la blonde pour qu'elle est perdu sa joie de vivre._

* * *

**Semaine 15 : Lundi après-midi**

« Bonjour Regina, je vous en prie entrez. »_ Fit Archibald Hopper, le psychothérapeute de Regina depuis le décès de son mari, dans un sourire poli comme à son habitude._

« Bonjour Dr Hopper. » _Répondit-elle dans un sourire que l'homme ne lui connaissait pas. _

_Ils s'installèrent comme chaque semaine à leur place habituelle et Archibald ne pu s'empêcher de sourire_ « Et bien Regina... comment ça va? »

« Ça va... »

« Bien. De quoi avez-vous envie de parler aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien... je voudrais parler d'Emma Swan. »

« La fleuriste c'est ça ? Celle dont vous m'avez parlez il y quatre semaines ? »

« Oui c'est elle... »

« Et bien allez-y je vous écoute. »_ Fit-il en s'adossant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. _

« Et bien vendredi matin, je suis allée acheter une rose comme chaque semaine. Et pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, Emma semblait... triste. »

« Et qu'avez-vous ressenti de la voir comme ça ? »

« Et bien cela m'a fait de la peine de la voir ainsi... elle qui est toujours pleine de vie et d'énergie ! Là ce n'était pas le cas... et même si je ne la connais pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire très peu, cela m'a brisé le cœur de la voir dans cet état. »

« Je vois... Regina vous souvenez-vous de la première fois où vous m'avez parlé de cette Emma Swan ? Vous m'avez dit que cette femme vous avait parlé de Daniel... et que cela vous avez fait mal. »

« Oui je m'en rappelle.. »_ Fit la brune en baissant le regard._

« Mais vous m'aviez aussi dit que quelques temps avant cet épisode, elle vous avait parlé des roses et vous vous étiez demandé pourquoi. »

« Oui c'est exacte... »

« Et aujourd'hui vous me dite que ça vous a fait de la peine de voir cette femme malheureuse... »

« Oui ! J'aurais dû dire quelque chose ! À la place je n'ai rien fait du tout ! »

« Mais vous auriez aimé, exacte ? »

« Oui... enfin au moins essayer de la réconforter en discutant avec elle, peut-être que ça lui aurait fait du bien de se confier... »

« Et bien maintenant vous savez pourquoi cette fleuriste vous avait parlé des roses... »

« Elle voulait me réconforter... »

« Ou du moins vous changer les idées. Et maintenant vous savez ce que ça fait de voir quelqu'un attristé. »

« Oui... ce n'est pas drôle à voir... »

« Non je vous le confirme. »

« J'aimerais pas être à votre place si vous devez voir des gens comme moi tout les jours... »

« Ce n'est pas toujours facile je vous l'accorde, mais revenons-en à cette Emma Swan... Vous disiez qu'elle était gentille avec vous. »

« Oui... elle a toujours un sourire de compassion pour moi. Et ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je vois bien qu'elle veut juste m'aider. Qu'elle est sincère, contrairement à beaucoup de gens qui m'entourent... »

« Et vous que voulez-vous faire ? »

« Et bien... je crois que j'aimerais l'aider moi aussi.» _Fit Regina d'un air presque déterminé._

« Dans ce cas j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Car je crois que cela sera bénéfique pour vous deux. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Et bien demain allez la voir. »

« Quoi mais... on sera mardi demain et... » _S'exclama Regina qui commençait déjà à paniquer. _

« Et il est grand temps pour vous de sortir plus souvent. »

« Très bien... » _Répondit-elle face au psychiatre en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix._ « Et que lui dirais-je au juste ? »

« Et bien proposez lui d'aller vous balader au parc. »

« Comment ?! Non ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? Vous disiez vouloir l'aider non ? »

« Si mais... je ne la connais pas suffisamment pour lui faire une telle proposition ! »

« Et bien justement je trouve que c'est une bonne façon d'apprendre à la connaître. »

« Et si elle refuse?! Jamais plus je n'oserais remettre les pieds dans ce magasin ! »

« Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle acceptera bien du contraire... »

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous si confiant ? »

« Et bien parce que depuis le début cette femme veut vous aider mais elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre... alors surprenez-là. Allez la voir demain durant le temps de midi et proposer lui cette balade. En plus ils annoncent 20°... il fera un temps magnifique dehors. Faites-moi confiance. Elle dira oui. Ce sera autant bénéfique pour elle que pour vous. »

_Regina se mit alors à réfléchir aux propos du médecin et se disait qu'elle avait jusqu'au lendemain pour y réfléchir. _

_TBC_

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus terminé ! A votre avis, que pourrait-il bien se passer dans le prochain épisode hein? :p**

**En parlant d'épisode, avez-vous vu le final de la saison 4? Si pas /!\ SPOILERS /!\ ... **Quelle déception ! Enfin c'est mon avis personnel hein ^^ mais sérieux je m'attendais à mieux que ça ! Je sais pas il manquait un je ne sais quoi pour rendre toute cette histoire de Heroes and Villains "crédible" je sais pas vous mais 80 minutes pour nous montrer tout ça, c'était pas assez pour moi... trop rapide peut-être pour réellement me mettre dedans. Et puis la fin... non mais sérieux quoi... Emma dit je t'aime à l'autre manchot puis elle se sacrifie pour Regina? Heummm on se foutrait pas encore de notre gueule ? On en parle ou bien? Non parce que sérieusement je trouve que Eddy et Adam se foutent de plus en plus de notre ship... Bref c'est mon avis hein ;) Je pourrais en débattre avec vous encore longtemps mais bon, ça ne changera rien à ce qui a été diffusé ;)

**Revenons-en à l'histoire ;) J'espère que cette suite vous a plus, qu'elle n'étais pas trop longue (ou trop courte ^^) et qu'elle vous aura un peu plus éclairé au sujet d'Emma ;)**

**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ;) d'ici-là, portez vous bien et bon épisode si vous ne l'avez pas encore regarder ;)**

**Ciao !**


	4. Une proposition qui ne se refuse pas

**Hello à tous ! ****J'espère que vous vous portez bien? En tout cas moi je fais tout pour ;)**

**Je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos review et je m'en excuse sincèrement, seulement je n'ai plus une seule minute à moi en ce moment... Les examens approche, je vais bientôt emménager avec ma chérie et pour couronner le tout, ma meilleure amie se marie en août et comme je suis son témoin je dois encore organiser son enterrement de vie de jeune fille et c'est pas si évident que ça en à l'air xD**

**Donc vous l'aurez compris, pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment pas une minute à moi ! Je suis toujours étonnée de voir qu'on est déjà en mi-mai ! Le temps passe à une de ses vitesses !**

**Bref assez parlé de moi ^^ ! Dans ce chapitre-ci, la relation entre Emma et Regina "s'améliore" elles vont apprendre petit à petit à se connaître, mais je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas encore le début d'une romance qui pointerait le bout de son nez :p**

**Pour cette fic-ci, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps, de faire les choses bien ;) (Rassurez-vous, il ne faudra pas attendre 50 chapitres pour lire leur premier baiser ^^... leur première nuit par contre... Non je déconne ! x'D )**

**Bon assez de blabla ! Bonne lecture mes loulous ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une proposition qui ne se refuse pas.

**Semaine 15 : Mardi midi**

« Emma apporte-moi le pot de pétunias rouge s'il te plaît. Tu sais celui qui retombe. »

« Tiens. »_ Lança la blonde en tendant ledit pot de fleurs à son oncle dans un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne le perde en relevant la tête._

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » _Fit Marco en reculant de son présentoir extérieur tout en l'admirant_ « Emma ? » _Dit-il en tournant la tête vers sa nièce qui semblait ailleurs._

« Regina Mills... » _souffla-t-elle avant que son oncle ne regarde dans la direction opposée alors que la brune traversait la rue afin d'aller à leur rencontre. _

« Bonjour... »_ Lança la concernée une fois arrivée à leur hauteur. _

« Madame Mills » _Répondit le vieil homme en inclinant légèrement la tête en avant. Il finit par se reculer et laissa les deux femmes en tête-à-tête afin de retourner dans la boutique._

« Madame Mills... Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? » _Fit Emma après s'être raclée la gorge. _

« Et bien... je trouvais qu'il faisait un temps des plus doux ce matin... alors j'ai eu envie de me balader. »

« Oh... chouette. Bonne idée ! »

_La situation était des plus gênante. Aucune de des deux ne semblaient quoi dire à l'autre. Emma avait peur d'être trop maladroite une nouvelle fois. Quant à Regina, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas faite une nouvelle amie. D'ailleurs à part Zelena, et encore c'est sa sœur donc elle ne compte pas,Tink qu'elle connaît depuis qu'elles sont enfants, son amie Kathryn qui est également sa collègue de bureau, Regina n'avait pas plus d'amies qu'elles trois dans sa vie. C'est donc en quelque sorte une première pour elle que de devoir se faire amie avec une parfaite inconnue. _

« En faite... » _Reprit finalement Regina après quelques seconde de blanc._ « Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner. »

« Moi ? »_ Se demanda Emma stupéfaite. _

« Oui... je... je me disais que ça vous ferait peut-être un peu de bien de sortir prendre un bol d'air frais... Mais maintenant que j'y repense, vous travaillez donc- »

« -Non c'est son temps de pause » _Intervint Marco. _« Elle aurait tord de refuser. N'est-ce pas Emma ? »

« Hein... heu... » _Emma semblait toujours sous l'effet de surprise. Ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. _« Oui... oui avec plaisir » _Finit-elle par lâcher à l'encontre de la brune avant de lui sourire sincèrement, faisant sourire Marco à son tour._

_Car depuis que sa nièce Mary, son époux et leur fils ont débarqués à la boutique, Emma n'était plus la même. Sa joie de vivre s'était comme volatilisée. Mais ce sourire qu'il apercevait, il en était sûr, c'était le début de son rétablissement._

« Bon heu... je reviens tout de suite ! » _Fit Emma en enlevant son tablier de travail et en retournant à l'intérieur du magasin suivit de près par son oncle. _

« Reste calme. Tout va bien se passer. »_ Dit-il pour apaiser sa nièce qu'il savait nerveuse dans ce genre de situation. _

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? » _Fit Emma tout bas en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur pour s'assurer que la brune ne les entendrait pas._ « Je la connais pas plus que ça ! Je vais avoir l'air d'une idiote ! »

« Est-ce que c'est ça que tu te dis lorsque tu vois une jolie fille dans un bar ? C'est donc pour ça que tu ne me présentes personne ! » _Poursuivit-il pour la taquiner._

« Hein ! Non rien à voir ! T'en fais pas pour moi à ce niveau-là ! Non avec elle c'est différent ! J'ai pas envie de la draguer ! »

« Elle n'est pas à ton goût ? » _S'étonnait Marco qui ne comprenait plus rien._

« Non ! Enfin si , bien sûr qu'elle me plaît ! Mais c'est pas pour ça ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Et bien comme tu me l'as fait remarquer la dernière fois que nous avons parlé d'elle, elle est veuve ! Et j'ai trop de respect pour elle que pour essayer de la mettre dans mon lit ! » _Fit Emma en enfilant une chemise fine à carreau bleue et mauve par dessus son débardeur blanc_. « Cette femme à l'air d'être une femme bien de un, de deux, très loin d'être gay ! » _Dit-elle en s'énervant sur la fermeture de ses boutons. _

« Et bien tu peux tout de même être son amie non ? »

« Ouais... mais... j'ai peur d'aller trop loin dans ce que je pourrais dire... Tu me connais. Une petite blague et tout peut partir en sucette ! »

« Ah ça oui ! Mais ne réfléchis pas trop et vas-y ! » _Dit-il en la poussant gentiment vers la sortie avec une main dans le bas de son dos. _« Maintenant respire, relève la tête et souris ! »

_Une fois que la blonde fut en dehors de la boutique, Regina se tourna vers elle dans un sourire amicale._ « On y va ? »

« Oui, oui... je vous suis. » _Répondit Emma en tentant d'être la plus confiante que possible._

_Marco, lui, voyait de loin les deux femmes traverser la rue puis marcher en direction du parc un peu plus loin de ça et sourit, fière de sa nièce. _

_De leur côtés, Emma et Regina avançaient, mais ne savaient toujours pas quoi dire pour entamer la conversation._

« C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? » _Fit Regina après avoir lancé un petit regard en direction de la blonde. _

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... non pas du tout ! » _Répondit-elle sur un ton légèrement ironique et amusé visant à de détendre l'atmosphère. Et cela fonctionna puisque Regina sourit de ses belles dents blanches_.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, cette idée n'est pas la mienne mais plutôt de mon psychologue. »

« Ah... comment ça ? Vous lui avez parlé de moi qu'il vous a conseillé qu'on se balade ? »

_Prise en faute, Regina vira au rouge pivoine et s'empressa de se rattraper_ « Non, non du tout ! Il m'a juste conseillé la balade... »_ Mentit-elle avant de détourner le visage, honteuse de son mensonge. _

« Ça ne m'explique toujours pourquoi je suis ajouté à l'équation ! »_ S'exclama Emma dans un nouveau sourire amusé._

« Et bien... » _Fit la brune avant de se racler la gorge._ « Je... lorsque je vous ai vue vendredi dernier vous sembliez... ailleurs et triste à la fois... »

« Ah... »_ Se contenta de répondre Emma qui se souvint que son comportement de la semaine précédente avait été quelque peu brouillé dans sa tête._ « J'avais un peu la tête ailleurs c'est vrai... »

« Des soucis ? » _Tenta Regina de manières quelque peu maladroite._ « Navrée cela ne me regarde pas. »

« Ne vous en faite pas... il n'y a rien contre moi puisse me faire honte. » _Emma sourit devant la gêne de la brune et lorsqu'elle vit un banc à quelques mètres d'elles, elle lui fit un signe de main _« On s'assoit ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

_Le soleil était présent, donnant suffisamment de chaleur sans pour autant paraître trop pesant, et un petit vent caressait leurs cheveux. C'était un temps des plus agréables. _

« Ce temps est magnifique.. ça fait du bien de profiter... merci de m'avoir proposer de vous accompagner. »

« Merci à vous d'avoir accepté Miss Swan. »

« Emma. »

« Très bien Emma... dans ce cas, appelez-moi seulement Regina. »

« Entendu... Regina. » _Elles se sourient à nouveau avant de regarder un couple de joggeur passer devant elles._

« Et bien Emma... qu'est-il donc arrivé à la jeune femme qui sourit constamment, qui ne s'arrête jamais de parler et qui en connaît tellement sur les roses ? »

« Et bien... j'ai reçu la visite de mes parents la semaine dernière... et... et ça faisait plusieurs année que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Du coup... ça a perturbé un peu tout ce qui se passe là-dedans. » _Déclara-t-elle en cognant son indexe contre sa propre tête, amusant la brune une nouvelle fois. _

« Que s'est-il passé pour que vous cessiez de vous voir durant autant d'année ? Vous vous étiez disputés ? »

« Yep... et pas qu'une petite dispute vous vous imaginez bien... sinon je n'aurais pas passé 9 ans de ma vie sans les voir »

« 9 ans... en effet j'imagine bien. Moi-même cela fait 5 ans maintenant que je n'ai pas revu les miens. »

« Oh... vous aussi vous avez eu une dispute avec eux ? »

« Non malheureusement. Je... je... j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accidents de voitures... »

« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre... excusez-moi Regina je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Vous ne saviez pas. Mais merci. Depuis la seule famille qu'il me reste est composée de ma sœur, son mari, et leur petite fille ainsi que de mon amie d'enfance que je considère également comme ma soeur. Et vous, des frères ou sœurs ?»

« Oui. Un petit frère. Et je sais pas pour vous mais entre Neal et moi il y a quatorze ans d'écart... »

« Oh non Zelena est mon aînée de 2 ans seulement. Non parents ne voulaient pas de grands écarts pour que l'on puisse grandir ensemble. »

« Un concepts que mes parents ignoraient visiblement... »

_Elles sourirent encore une fois avant qu'Emma ne poursuivent._

« En fait... si l'écart est si grand, c'est parce qu'à l'âge de 3 ans, mes parents m'ont laissés chez mon oncle Marco pour pouvoir vivre leur jeunesse... »

« C'est horrible de faire ça à son enfant ! » _S'exclama Regina avec effroi, imaginant rapidement une petite fille pleurer ses parents sur le pas de la porte alors que ceux-ci s'éloignaient sans regret._

« C'est mon avis également. Et même si je n'ai pas à me plaindre de la vie que j'ai eu auprès de mon oncle et de son fils Auguste qui est plus pour moi un grand frère plutôt qu'un cousin, j'en voulais terriblement à mes parents de m'avoir abandonnée comme ils l'ont fait... »

« C'est compréhensible... »

« Et pourtant voyez-vous... lorsqu'ils sont revenus me chercher lorsque j'avais 14 ans, j'avais envie de les connaître, d'être avec eux... mais peu de temps après ma mère est de nouveau tombé enceinte et là... ben c'est là que les choses se sont corsés... »

« Vous les avez vu élevé votre petit frère alors que vous... »

« Ouais ! C'est exactement ça ! Alors quand j'ai eu 19 ans, on s'est disputé fortement et j'ai quitté la maison. Et depuis je ne les avais plus revu. »

_Sur ce point-là, Emma n'avait pas menti. Mais elle se sentait tout de même coupable vis-à-vis de la brune pour ne pas lui avoir dit la raison principale de son départ 9 ans plutôt. Ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs puisqu'elle ne lui devait rien._

« Jusqu'à la semaine dernière... »_ Reprit Regina sortant Emma de ses pensées._

« Ouais... jusqu'à la semaine dernière...»

« J'imagine que cela n'a pas dû être facile de les revoir après tout ce temps... »

« Non en effet. » _Lui répondit franchement la blonde._ « Surtout de revoir mon petit frère... qui bientôt sera plus grand que moi d'ailleurs... »_ Dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, tirant un nouveau sourire amusé de la part de Regina. _« Il a quatorze ans mais il est déjà grand pour son âge... c'est fou comment il a changé. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de le revoir ! Après tout, lui n'y était pour rien dans tout ça... »

« Vous ne lui en avez jamais voulu ? »

« Non. Envié et jalousé oui, mais jamais voulu. »

« C'est bien que vous ne rejetiez pas la faute sur lui. »

« C'est la faute de mes parents et je l'ai toujours dit... mais j'avoue que si j'avais seulement pu revoir mon petit frère cela m'aurait parfaitement convenu ! »

« Je comprends... et j'imagine qu'ils sont venus vous voir pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre vous ? »

« Oui. Mais... les années ont passées et pour finir je ne le considère pas vraiment comme mes parents. Après tout ils ne m'ont pas vraiment élevée. J'ai concrètement vécu 8 de ma vie avec eux mais l'enfance ne compte pas vraiment et puis pour ce qui est de mon adolescence, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être chez moi. »

« Je comprends mieux votre comportement de la semaine dernière... cela à dû bien vous chambouler... »

« C'est peut de le dire ! Mais oui... j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi... »

« Vous comptez les revoir ? Leur donner une seconde chance ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Mais j'aimerais revoir mon petit frère plus souvent et passer du temps avec lui. Au fond Neal est la seule "chose" qui m'a fait regretter mon départ. J'aurais voulu rester pour être avec lui, mais je n'aurais pas su. »

« Et lui vis-à-vis de vous ? Comment le ressenti-t-il ? »

« Et bien on a eu une discussion en tête-à-tête et il ne m'en veut pas. Que du contraire... Il connaît les raisons de mon départ. Il sait que je ne l'ai pas fait contre lui mais que je ne pouvais plus vivre comme je le faisais. Il a seulement émit le souhait de me revoir pour apprendre à me connaître. Car même si mes parents leur parlaient de moi, et que de mon côté c'est mon oncle qui me parlait de Neal, on ne se connaît pas vraiment lui et moi... on veut tout les deux rattraper le temps perdu... ou du moins essayer en tout cas. »

« C'est bien que vous vouliez entretenir cette relation tout les deux, je suis contente pour vous. »_ Fit Regina dans un sourire sincère._

« Merci. »_ Lui répondit Emma dans le même sourire. _« Oh la vache il va être 13 h ! » _Constata-t-elle en regardant l'heure sur sa montre _« je suis désolée mais je vais devoir retourner travailler... »

« Non je comprends ! C'est tout à fait normal ! »

« Ça vous dirait une autre balade demain midi ? On pourrait aller manger un bout ? »

« Avec plaisir. » _Répliqua Regina dans un sourire amical qui lui rendit Emma. _« Vous connaissez un endroit où nous pourrions aller ? »

« Il y a une sandwicherie à deux pâté de maison. Si vous voulez on se donne rendez-vous devant le magasin et on ira par après ? »

« D'accord ! Quelle heure ? »

« Heumm... 12h15 ça vous va ? »

« Entendu. Demain à 12h15 devant la boutique. »

« Parfait ! Bon et bien... » _Fit Emma en se levant suivie immédiatement par la brune _« à demain... » _Continua Emma en faisant une petite accolade à la brune et celle-ci eut à peine le temps de la lui rendre qu'Emma se reculait déjà. _« Bonne après-midi Regina. » _Lâcha Emma encore quelque peu gênée._

« Merci, à vous aussi Emma. » _Dit-elle sur le même ton avant qu'Emma ne fasse demi-tour pour retourner au magasin._

_Une fois de retour à la boutique de fleurs, Marco accueilli Emma dans un grand sourire qui fit lever les yeux de la blonde au ciel. _

« Aloooors ? »

« Tonton... il ne sait rien passé... »_ Fit-elle en remettant son tablier autour de sa taille tout en détournant son visage rougit. _

« Ohhh je te taquine va... bon ben que vous êtes vous dit alors ? »

« Et bien... elle a remarqué que j'allais pas bien la semaine dernière et je lui ai expliqué la raison et voilà. »

« Et ? »

_Emma soupira et finit par céder_ « On se revoit demain midi. »

_Le vieil homme éclata de rire en constatant qu'il ne se trompait jamais sur sa nièce et celle-ci sourit d'amusement alors qu'elle repensait au parfum fruité de la brune qu'elle avait respiré lors de leur courte étreinte._

_De son côté, Regina rentra chez elle, le cœur léger d'avoir eu cette conversation avec la blonde. Emma semblait vraiment être une femme bien, mais qui visiblement n'avait pas eu une vie facile. _

« Mon Dieu Regina ! Tu es là ! »_ Zelena prit sa sœur dans bras et la serra bien fort pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. _

« Lena... j'étouffe... » _Fit la brune en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de la rousse._

« Désolée, désolée... » _Dit-elle en se reculant. _« Mais où étais-tu passée ?! Je me suis faite un sang d'encre ! »

« Je suis allé me balader... je te l'ai dit pourtant. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Oh excuse-moi Regina mais j'ai vraiment eu peur... »

« C'est rien... »_ Fit Regina légèrement amusée en étreignant sa sœur une nouvelle fois. _« Tu veux un café ? »_ Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elles se séparèrent. _

« Oui volontiers..»

_Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où Zelena s'assit sur l'un des tabouret qui meublait l'îlot centrale tandis que Regina préparait leur boisson chaude._

« Alors... cette balade ? »

« Et bien, ce fut très agréable. »

« Ah oui vraiment ? » _S'enthousiasma la rousse en constatant que sa sœur progressait sur sa santé mentale._

« Oui, il fait un temps magnifique dehors... me balader m'a fait le plus grand bien. Et puis je n'étais pas seule tu sais. »

« Ah bon ? Quoi Tink est allé avec toi ? »

« Non. J'étais avec Emma. »_ Dit la brune avec nostalgie dévoilant un sourire heureux que ça sœur ne vit pas. _

« C'est qui ça Emma ? »

« Tu sais, c'est la fleuriste dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois. »

« La fleuriste... Ah oui je vois ! Et quoi vous êtes tombée l'une sur l'autre ? »

« Non. C'est moi qui suis allé lui proposer cette balade en allant jusqu'à la boutique. » _Répondit Regina naturellement en se tournant vers sa sœur pour déposer les deux tasses fumantes sur le plan de travail. _

« Je suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris là... »

« C'est le Docteur Hopper qui me l'a conseillé. »

« Quoi la balade ou bien le fait que la fleuriste t'a suivit ? » _S'exclama Zelena qui n'étais pas sûre de ce qui allait suivre._

« Les deux. Je lui avais déjà parlé d'Emma. La semaine dernière en allant chercher ma rose, Emma ne semblait pas aller très bien... et j'avoue que ça m'a fait de la peine... alors il m'a dit que ce serait une bonne chose pour nous deux que de faire cette balade... »

« Comment ça elle n'allait pas bien ? »

« Lena... »_ Soupira la brune _« Tu n'as pas fini avec tes questions ? »

« Non ! Je ne connais pas cette femme, je sais juste qu'elle est fleuriste ! »

« C'est bon elle n'est pas tueuse en série non plus ! » _S'énerva la brune en sentant le ton de sa sœur monter._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais au juste ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ?! »

« C'est juste que je m'inquiète Regina ! Je ne sais rien de cette femme mais toi par contre je sais que tu recommences seulement à vivre petit à petit... Tu ne peux pas me blâmer de vouloir te protéger... »

« Je sais... excuse-moi... » _Répondit Regina en s'asseyant à ses côtés._ « C'est juste qu'Emma s'est montrée très gentille avec moi dès le départ. Avant même qu'elle ne sache pour Daniel... »

« Parce que c'est son métier d'être aimable Regina... si elle agissait différemment, elle ferait fuir la clientèle ! »

« Je suis d'accord. Mais pourtant... je sais pas... j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait devenir de bonnes amies elle et moi. Et ça fait du bien de... »

« De t'ouvrir au monde ? »

« Oui. Nous ne sommes restées qu'une petite demie-heure toutes les deux et pourtant je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! J'ai vraiment apprécié cette bouffée d'air frais...»

« Alors si ça te fais du bien et que ça peut t'aider je suis contente pour toi Regina. Mais reste prudente tout de même.. ne va pas faire confiance à n'importe qui non plus... »

« C'est pas comme si j'allais lui donner mon numéro de compte bancaire... mais promis, je serai prudente. »

_C'est sur un sourire mutuel que les deux sœurs entamèrent leur café, chacune dans leur pensées._

* * *

**Semaine 15 : Mardi soir**

_La sonnette d'entrée d'Emma retentit et alors qu'elle ouvrit sa porte, une boîte en carton lui fit face._

« C'est la livreuse de pizzas ! »_ S'écria Jamie avant de montrer son visage souriant _« Salut ma belle ! »

« Salut Mulan ! »

« Rooh arrête de m'appeller comme ça tu sais que je n'aime pas... »_ Fit son amie asiatique complètement blasée alors qu'elle la bousculait légèrement pour entrer._

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu as voulu jouer dans cette pièce de théâtre... »

« On avait 10 ans ! En plus je ne l'ai jamais jouée cette pièce ! »

« C'est parce que le projet est tombé à l'eau sinon tu aurais fait une parfaite petite guerrière ! »

« C'est ça fantasme ! » _Dit-elle en lui mettant les cartons dans la main alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le frigo pour prendre deux bières._

« Aller Mushu, détends-toi et viens bouffer ! »

« Ah non ! Mushu encore moins ! »

« Quoi il mignon comme tout ! » _Dit-elle en rigolant alors qu'elle allumait l'écran plat suspendu au mur de son salon_

« Je vais pas en discuter avec toi pendant des heures, ça servira à rien... » _Soupira Jamie battue alors qu'elle prenait place auprès d'Emma dans le canapé avant de se saisir d'une part de pizza tandis que son amie décapuchonnait leur bière. _« Bon on regarde quoi ce soir ? » _Demanda-t-elle alors que la blonde lui tendait une bouteille._

« Mulan? »

_Jamie ne dit rien mais regarda son amie avec un sourcil levé et la mâchoire serrée afin de lui faire comprendre que ça ne la faisait pas rire. _

« Rooh je rigole va ! Aller pète un coup et on en parle plus ! En attendant je lance Hunger Games ça te va ? »

_La brune ne répondit pas mais bouda dans son coin tout en mangeant son morceau de pizza alors qu'Emma rigolait encore._

_Lorsque le film fut terminé, les deux amies se burent une dernière bière sur le petit balcon que disposait Emma avec son appartement tout en fumant une cigarette. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'Emma fumait. En général, elle le faisait quand elle sortait en boîte de nuit, mais de temps en temps elle aimait se retrouver sur son balcon à profiter des dernière chaleur de la journée une cigarette à la bouche afin de se détendre. _

« Alors le boulot ça donne quoi ? » _Lança Emma avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée._

« Ben je cherche toujours... je postule un peu partout mais c'est pas évident... »

« Ouais je sais... j'ai eu de la chance que mon oncle ait été là pour me proposer de le seconder. »

« Ouais ! Mais je perds pas espoir, je vais finir par trouver... »

« Et pourquoi t'essaie pas de voir au club ? Le parton a toujours dit qu'il y aurait toujours une place de serveuse pour nous deux... ça nous a dépanné dans le temps... »

« Ouais je sais... j'y avais déjà repensé... »

« Appelle John, demande lui. »

« Ouais je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire demain. Bon et toi ? Rien de neuf au pays de fleurs ? »

« C'est ça moque toi... »

« J'oserais pas tu me connais... »

« C'est ça ouais...» _Dit-elle amusée alors qu'elle bousculait légèrement son amie sur le côté avant d'échanger un sourire complice avec elle._ « Bah c'était cool, on a pas beaucoup de client le mardi... mais en plus j'ai eu une visite surprenante aujourd'hui... »

« Ah ouais ? Quoi tes parents encore ?! »

« J'ai dit surprenant, pas désagréable... »_ Elles se marrèrent toutes les deux avant de tirer un coup sur leur cigarette respective._

« Bah vas-y raconte ! »

« Tu te rappelle de la belle brune de l'autre fois ? »

« Une femme comme ça ne s'oublie pas, si je devais utiliser tes mots... »

« Exactement très chère.» _Elles trinquèrent comme deux comtesses, le petit doigt levé avant de pouffé de rire._ « Ben elle est venue ce midi.. »

« Mais tu m'as pas dit qu'elle allait que les vendredis ? »

« Bah si. D'où le surprenant. »

« Haaannnn... et quoi il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »

« Ben elle m'a proposé une ballade... » _Fit Emma en détournant le regard tout en se passant une main derrière la nuque._

« C'est pas vrai ?! »

« Si... et j'y suis allée et c'était vraiment sympa. »

« C'est pas vrai ?! »

« Mais si puisque je te le dis ! »_ Dit-elle en rigolant alors que la brune avait les yeux qui brillaient. _

« Et quoi vous aller vous revoir ? »_ Demanda-t-elle tout sourire._

« Oui... mais ! Avant que tu ne t'emporte... je te calme tout de suite il n'y absolument rien entre elle et moi. »

« Tu te moque de moi Swan ?! Cette femme est venue à ta boutique pour te proposer une ballade et il se passe rien entre vous ? À d'autres ! »

« Mais je t'assure que si ! C'est une femme très fragile Jamie. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de s'entourer de nouvelle personne pour réussir à passer son deuil. »

« Ben elle peut très bien le faire dans ton lit ! »

« Jamie... »_ Fit Emma sur un ton réprobateur. _

« Quoi ? Sérieux Emma t'en connaît beaucoup toi des femmes qui propose une ballade aux inconnus sans un but charnel derrière ? »

« T'es exaspérante tu le sais ça ? »

« On parie ? »

« Je ne parierai pas avec toi sur ça. Ça se fait pas. »

« Pfff ! Tu dis ça parce que tu sais très bien que tu vas perdre ! »

« Mouais si tu le dis... mais je ne m'attends à rien venant d'elle. Je serai là si elle a besoin d'une amie, mais je pense que ça s'arrêtera là parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à vouloir fréquenter quelqu'un et encore moins une femme. »

« Et tu refuserais ses avances si elle t'en faisait ? »

« De un, je te rappelle qu'elle est hétéro. Secundo, elle est en plein deuil ! T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?! Et pour finir c'est pas de ça qu'elle est besoin en ce moment. »

« Mais tu refuserais pas... »

« Je vais même pas te répondre... »

« Ah la la... tu ne changeras donc jamais toi hein ? » _Fit-elle en posant un bras autour de ses épaules _« Toujours le chevalier servant de ces dames... mais il faudrait que tu penses à toi aussi... »

« Je sais. Mais je vais très bien t'en fais pas pour moi. »

« Mouais... » _répondit la brune d'un air peu convaincu._

_TBC_

* * *

**Et c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui !**

**Puisque la longueur de mes chapitres semble vous convenir, je suis ravie de constater que les prochains sont plus au moins tous de la même proportion :)**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de journée, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dit à bientôt ;)**

**MissLow**


	5. Une visite qui donne du baume au cœur

**Hellow tout le monde ! Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews ou vos MP, promis cette semaine je prendrai le temps de vous répondre ! Mais jeudi mes examens commencent et j'ai un #¨$" §! d'oral d'anglais qui m'attend et franchement, ça risque de pas être de la tarte -' mais bon, je vais tout faire pour réussir ! ;)** **Je ne traîne pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une visite qui donne du baume au cœur.

**Semaine 15 : Mercredi midi**

_Le lendemain, Marco remarqua qu'Emma n'avait fait que guetter l'horloge durant toute la matinée. Sachant exactement pourquoi, il en souriait d'amusement à chaque fois qu'il la voyait faire._ « Tu as rendez-vous quelque part jeune fille ? »_ Dit-il d'un ton légèrement autoritaire pour la taquiner. _

_Emma lui répondit seulement en lui tirant la langue d'amusement alors que la brune entrait dans la boutique. Gênée, Emma remballa bien vite sa langue dans sa bouche avant de saluer la brune_ « Bonjour Regina. »

« Bonjour Emma. Monsieur Swan. »_ Dit-elle en s'adressant à Marco_

« Madame Mills, quelle plaisir de vous voir, comme à chaque fois. » _Dit-il dans un sourire charmeur qui la fit sourire alors qu'Emma leva les yeux au ciel._

« Arrête ça Papy, t'es trop vieux pour elle... » _Lança la blonde en passant à ses côtés, enfilant une jaquette sur le dos._

« Ingrate... »_ Lâcha-t-il faussement fâché par la réflexion de sa nièce_

« Je sais... je te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Non ça ira, merci, à toute à l'heure. » _Fit-il alors qu'il embrassait sa nièce._ « Madame Mills, se fut un plaisir. »

« Plaisir partagé. Bonne journée Monsieur Swan. » _Fit la brune amusée par l'échange auquel elle venait d'assister._

« A vous aussi ma chère. » _Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors que les deux femmes sortaient de la boutique non sans un dernier regard échangé entre le vieil homme et la blonde._

« Alors Emma, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Ben ça va plutôt bien... j'ai pas à me plaindre ! Et vous ? »

« Disons qu'on fait aller... »

« Ouais.. faut bien hein, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix... »

« Non malheureusement... »

_Un petit blanc inconfortable s'installa entre les deux femmes et soudain, Emma eut un éclair de génie. _

« Mais vous aller voir, on va arranger ça aujourd'hui ! »_ S'exclama la blonde pour tenter de faire sourire la brune._

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous allez voir ! »

_Elles traversèrent la rue et entrèrent dans un café-restaurant. Après avoir chacune acheté un sandwich, Emma prit en plus, un gros sachet d'œuf en chocolat._

« Vous comptez vraiment engloutir ce kilo de sucrerie ? » _S'amusa Regina._

« A mais c'est vrai vous ne le savez pas ! Vous avez devant vous la championne du monde des mangeurs d'œufs en chocolat ! J'ai engloutis 3 KG en 14 minutes 25 secondes, le record ! »

_Regina sembla plus qu'étonnée et regardait Emma d'un air ahuri. _« Et bien... vous avez une morphologie de rêve dans ce cas... »

« Ah ça c'est sûr je peux manger tout ce que je veux sans grossir ! D'ailleurs je pense sérieusement à m'inscrire au concours du plus grand mangeur de cheeseburger de l'état ! »

_Voyant que la mine surprise de la brune n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Emma éclata de rire._

« Je vous taquine Regina ! C'est pas vrai du tout ! »

_Regina prit quelques secondes de réflexion alors qu'Emma lui indiquait une pancarte à l'entrée du parc __**"Grande chasse aux œufs de Pacques"**_

« Ah d'accord... »_ Fit Regina qui rigola à son tour alors qu'Emma sourit, fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à faire rire la brune et lui faire oublier ses malheurs quelques instants._

« Néanmoins j'ai quand même une super morphologie... mais je suis pas folle, j'ai pas envie de mourir de diabète à cause de ça ! _» S'exclama la blonde en brandissant le sac remplis de chocolat._

_Une fois qu'elles entrèrent dans le parc, Emma l'emmena dans des coins reculer du parc afin d'aller y cacher quelques œufs, par-ci, par-là. _

_Regina trouvait cela à la fois enfantin et amusant. Pendant qu'elle mettait des œufs sur la pelouse, Emma s'assurait que personne ne pouvait les voir et puis elles inversaient les rôles. _

_Une fois qu'elles eurent terminées, elles allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc sur lequel elles s'étaient assises la fois précédente et virent au loin des enfants arriver par dizaines avec leurs parents, panier ou sac à la main afin de récolter leur butin._

_Alors qu'elles entamèrent leur sandwich, le feu vert fut lancé et les enfants se mirent à courir, crier et rire, à la recherche des œufs en chocolat._

_Les deux femmes riaient à leur tour de voir tout ces enfants s'agiter. Et de temps en temps, quand Emma voyait que l'un ou l'autre enfant semblait arrivé trop tard sur un endroit, elle les appelait et leur indiquait un endroit ou elle et la brune avait mit les leurs._

« Quand j'étais petite, je trouvais jamais les œufs... les grands courraient plus vite que moi... du coup j'arrivais toujours trop tard. Alors depuis l'an dernier, je viens ici et j'aide les moins chanceux. »_ Confia Emma à la brune tout en regardant les enfants s'extasier de bonheur lorsqu'ils trouvaient des cachettes._

_Regina elle semblait touchée par la gentillesse d'Emma et en sourit tendrement _« C'est adorable de votre part. »

_Emma ne dit rien mais sourit à la brune avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice._

_Après plusieurs minutes à contempler les enfants, elles se levèrent et marchèrent en direction de la sortie du parc._

« Vous aviez raison pour ces sandwichs, le mien était un véritable délice. » _Complimenta Regina_

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous étonne, j'ai toujours raison... »_ Fit Emma la tête haute, lui donnant un air faussement hautain faisant rire la brune à nouveau._

« Merci en tout cas, pour ce repas, c'était très agréable. »

« Le plaisir est partagé. »

« Que diriez-vous de remettre ça demain ? »_ Demanda la brune alors qu'elles s'arrêtèrent, arrivées à leur point de séparation._

« Oh... ça aurait été avec plaisir mais demain je suis en déplacement pour le boulot... »_ Expliqua Emma à regret._

« Pas de soucis. »_ Lâcha Regina, essayant de cacher sa déception. D'ailleurs pourquoi semblait-elle déçue ?_

« Mais on peut reporter ça à lundi si vous voulez ? Enfin... si vous n'avez rien de prévu... »

« Lundi sera parfait. »_ Déclara finalement la brune les faisant sourire toutes les deux._

« Bon... je vais devoir y aller... On se voit vendredi de toute manière »

« Oui à vendredi. Bonne après-midi Emma. »_ Dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras furtivement comme l'avait fait la blonde la veille _« Vous aussi Regina. »

_Elles se sourirent une dernière fois avant de se séparer, chacune retournant à sa vie, le cœur léger._

* * *

**Semaine 15 : Vendredi matin**

_Le vendredi matin, Emma et Regina se sourirent réciproquement lorsqu'elles se virent avant d'approcher des roses et de se prendre chacune dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour une brève étreinte visant à se dire bonjour. _

_Emma qui avait compris depuis longtemps que le vendredi était le jour noir dans la semaine de Regina, ne lui demanda pas comment elle allait mais plutôt quelle rose allait-elle choisir ce jour-là. _

_La brune ne le disait pas, mais elle aimait ce tact et ce respect qu'Emma avait à son égard et ne regretta pas un instant de l'avoir choisir comme nouvelle amie. Car amie elles commençaient à le devenir. Elles s'appelaient par leur prénom, se faisait une petite étreinte pour se saluer, se confessait à l'autre même si pour l'instant c'était plus Emma qui s'était confiée, et elles le faisaient d'un naturel qui les étonnaient toujours autant. Leur temps passé ensemble semblait bénéfique pour chacune d'elle. Alors oui, Regina était convaincue qu'elle et la blonde étaient amies ou du moins cela ne saurait tarder._

* * *

**Semaine 15 : Dimanche matin**

_Emma venait de terminer sa douche lorsqu'elle reçu un appel sur son téléphone. Ne connaissant pas le numéro, elle répondit tout de même _« Allô ? »

« Emma ? C'est Neal ! »

« Hey petit frère ! Comment tu vas ? » _Dit-elle de manière enjoué avant de lever un sourcil _« Et comme t'as eu mon numéro ? »

« Je vais bien ! C'est Oncle Marco qui me l'a donné et t'inquiète pas, j'appelle depuis une cabine téléphonique. »

« Ça existe encore ça ? »

« C'est ça moque-toi ! J'ai pas de téléphone portable figure-toi et je me disais que tu voulais sûrement pas que les vieux aient ton numéro de téléphone... »

« Non t'as bien fait. Bon alors que me vaut l'honneur d'un coup de fil de la part de mon petit frère préféré ? »

« Tu dis ça parce que je suis le seul que t'as ! »

« Possible... »

_Ils se mirent tout les deux à rire avant que le jeune garçon ne reprenne _« Je me disais que je pourrais venir te voir aujourd'hui... enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr... »

« Et tu viendrais comment ? En bus ? T'es pas prêt d'arriver aujourd'hui je te préviens... »

« Non en train ! Y en a un dans 25 minutes à peu près et j'arriverai dans 2h30. »

« Et pour retourner t'as regardé les horaires ? »

« Oui y en a un vers 18h40 et je serai du retour vers 21 heures. »

« Et les parents sont d'accord ? »

« Bah ils auraient préférés venir avec moi mais... ils comprennent qu'on ait besoin de se retrouver toi et moi... alors ils m'ont dit oui. »

« Dans ce cas je t'attends mon grand ! On ira manger un bout quand tu seras là »

« YES ! »_ S'exclama-t-il à l'autre bout du fil faisant sourire la blonde. _« Bon ben je serai à la gare de boston à 12h10 ! »

« Très bien je serai là quand tu arriveras. »

« Super ! Bon je te laisse alors à toute ! »

« A plus tard frangin, fais attention à toi. »

« Promis ! »

_Chacun raccrocha son combiné et Emma sourit à nouveau d'amusement avant de se relever et de se mettre à ranger un peu son appartement._

_Lorsque midi approcha, Emma prit les clefs de sa voiture et quitta son domicile afin de se rendre à la gare._

_Une fois sur les quais, le jeune Neal regarda partout autour de lui afin de trouver sa sœur et sourit de toutes ses dents lorsque son regard tomba sur elle._

« Emma ! »_ Il se mit à marcher dans sa direction avant de chacun se prendre dans les bras de l'autre. _

« Salut toi... » _Dit-elle en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur le jeune homme. _« Je suis contente de te voir... »

« Moi aussi ! »

_Ils restèrent ainsi durant encore quelques secondes avant de se séparer._ « Tu as faim ? »_ Demanda la blonde._

« Ouais ! »

« Ça te dis un KFC ? »

« Un peu ouais ! »

« C'est parti dans ce cas ! »

_Ils se prirent chacun par la taille et marchèrent en direction du parking où Emma avait garé sa voiture. _

« C'est quoi de ça pour une voiture ? »

« Hey! Ne critique pas ma Beetles compris ! » _dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

« Non mais sérieux ça roule encore ce truc ? »

« Si tu continue, tu courras derrière... »

« Ça va je dit plus rien... »

_Après une bonne heure, et après avoir mangé, Emma les emmena dans son appartement et le jeune homme semblait ravis de découvrir où vivait sa sœur._

« Et voilà ! Si mon Seigneur voulait bien se donner la peine... »_ Lança Emma en faisant une petite révérence alors que Neal passait la porte d'entrée._

« Wouah ! Il est trop bien ton appart' ! »

« Merci. »_ Dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle._ « Je te fais visiter ? »

« Ouais ! »

_Il firent alors le tour du propriétaire vite fais, et terminèrent par la dernière pièce du loft._

« Ici... c'est une pièce un peu spéciale... Disons que c'est un peu mon bureau. »

_Le jeune intrigué, attendit que ça sœur ouvre la porte avant de passer sa tête._

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » _Dit-il en admirant la pièce. «_ Tu peins ? »

« Yep... depuis quelques années... »

« Je savais pas... »_ Fit-il_ a_lors qu'il balançait son regard d'une peinture à l'autre avant de s'en approcher pour contempler celles qui étaient cachées par les premières._

« J'ai toujours dessiné et gribouillé ce qui me passait par la tête et quand j'ai emménagé dans mon propre chez moi, un jour j'ai eu une lubie. Je suis allé à la première boutique de bricolage et j'ai acheté le nécessaire. »

« Tu te débrouilles bien ! »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Clair ! Ma sœur est une artiste ! »

_Emma rigola légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé qui longeait le mur._

« Elles sont cool... » _Fit le jeune garçon en faisant demi-tour pour sourire à sa sœur. _

« Merci. »

« Et le canapé c'est pour qui ? »

« Pour quand mon amie Jamie vient dormir à la maison. Ou bien quand c'est Auguste qui passe par ici. »

_A l'entente du prénom de son cousin, Neal eut le regard peiné et baissa la tête alors qu'il prenait place aux côtés d'Emma._

« Il est plus un frère pour toi que moi... hein...Tu peux me le dire, je serai pas fâché, c'est normal.»

« Non. Je le considère comme mon grand frère parce que j'ai grandi avec lui, mais quand tu es venu au monde, j'étais la plus heureuse des grandes sœurs. J'ai voulu prendre soin de toi à la seconde où je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour la première fois. Et bien que j'ai passé plus de temps avec Auguste qu'avec toi, tu es mon petit frère, mon sang. Et pour moi ça ne changera jamais. Je vous aime tout les deux comme mes frères, je n'ai pas de préférence. Je ne le considère pas plus comme un frère que toi, compris ? »

« Ouais... »_ Dit-il alors que la blonde le prenait dans ses bras._ « Je pourrai venir dormir un jour? »

« Bien sûr ! Ça pourrait se faire ! T'es pas bientôt en vacances ? »

« Si dans 3 semaines. »

« Et ben tu n'as qu'à venir dormir quelques jours ! »

« Sérieux ?! »

« Ouais ! Je demanderai à Tonton s'il veut bien m'accorder quelques jours de congé et toi de ton côté tu demanderas aux parents, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! »

« Tu verras on s'amusera bien ! »

« Cool ! »

_Et là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. _

« Qui c'est ? » _Demanda le jeune brun._

« Une tornade... » _Répondit Emma amusée avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir, suivie de près par son petit frère. _

« Hey Swan ! »

« Salut Jamie... »

_Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant que la brune ne remarque Neal à quelques mètres d'elles. _

« Salut ! »_ Dit-elle dans un sourire radieux qui fit sourire le jeune brun_

« T'es la meuf de ma sœur ? »_ Demanda-t-il faisant s'éclater de rire les deux femmes._

« Non frangin ! C'est Jamie, ma meilleure amie ! »

« Han... » _Dit-il avant de se ressaisir et d'approcher de la jeune femme brune._ « Salut, je m'appelle Neal. »_ Annonça-t-il dans un sourire charmeur et d'une voix grave avant de tendre sa main, ce qui fit sourire l'asiatique._

« Rêve gamin... »

« Quoi ? On a pas tant que ça qui nous sépare ?! »

« 14 ans ! Laisse-tomber je ne joue pas avec des couches culottes... » _S'exclama-t-elle faisant les rire les deux jeunes femmes à nouveau alors que l'adolescent semblait tirer la tête._

« Fais pas cette tête là petit frère, crois-moi, tu t'en sors mieux sans cette peste ! »

« Hey ! »_ Dit-elle en cognant légèrement l'épaule de la blonde, indignée._

« Tu vois ? Elle est violente ! » _S'amusa la Emma redonnant le sourire à son frère. _« Bon qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette visite ? »

« Ben je voulais voir comment tu allais, quelle question ! »

« Bah je vais bien. Bière ? »

« Ouais aller... »

« Hey Neal, j'ai une PS4 si tu veux... »

« Je peux ?! »

« Ouais vas-y fais-toi plaisir ! »

_Le brun se précipita vers le salon et plus précisément vers la console et l'écran plat avant de se saisir d'une manette et d'aller s'asseoir dans le divan alors que les deux femmes étaient toujours dans la cuisine et que de là où elles étaient, elles pouvaient veillé sur le jeune garçon._

« Alors... comment ça se fait qu'il soit là ? » _Demanda Jamie dans un sourire heureux qu'Emma lui rendit._

« Il m'a appelée ce matin pour savoir s'il pouvait venir, alors il a pris le train et je suis allée le chercher à la gare. »

« C'est chouette que vous passiez du temps ensemble. »

« Ouais... ça fait un peu bizarre tout de même. »

« Emma c'est normal... il a beau être ton petit frère... vous ne vous connaissez pas plus que ça tout les deux. Il veut seulement apprendre à te connaître. »

« C'est ce qu'on compte faire, d'ailleurs il viendra sûrement passer quelques jours ici pendant ses vacances. »

« C'est super ça. » _Fit la brune en posant une main douce sur l'épaule de son amie. _« Je suis contente pour toi Em' »

« Merci. Bon aller vient, on va aller le ratatiner ! »

« Bonne idée ! »

_Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers le salon où le jeune homme s'acharnait sur la manette de jeu et décidèrent de le rejoindre dans la partie._

_Plus tard, dans la journée et parce qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passé, ils allèrent tous les trois jusqu'à la gare pour y déposer Neal._

« Bon on se revoit dans quelques jours ok ? » _Fit la blonde avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras._

« Je te tiendrai au courant ! »

« Ça me va. Bon retour petit frère. »

« Merci grande sœur. »_ Répondit-il dans un sourire affectueux que lui rendit Emma avant de saluer Jamie _« A bientôt ma chérie! »

« Dans tes rêves morveux ! »_ Lança-t-elle avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à rire._

_Emma et Neal échangèrent un dernier regard complice avant que le garçon ne fasse demi-tour et ne grimpe dans le wagon pour retourner chez lui._

« Ça va aller ? »_ Demanda l'asiatique à son amie._

« C'est toujours douloureux de devoir se séparer de lui... »

« Oui je sais... mais tu l'as dis toi-même, vous allez bientôt vous revoir ? »

« Ouais... t'as raison, aller on rentre. »

* * *

**« Semaine 16 : Lundi midi**

« Je suis content que toi et Neal ayez passé la journée ensemble. » _Lança Marco à sa nièce alors qu'ils travaillaient dans l'arrière boutique._

« Moi aussi. En faite... je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point il me manquait avant de l'avoir revu il y a trois semaines... »

« Je me suis fait la même remarque lorsque tu es venu frapper à ma porte il y a presque 10 ans... » _Elle lui sourit avant qu'il ne lui caresse tendrement la joue. _« Bon elle ne devrait plus tarder n'est-ce pas ? »

_Emma leva la tête et vit qu'il allait être 12 h 00 sur l'horloge suspendue au mur._

« Va te laver les mains, tu as du terreau partout... »

« Ouais bonne idée ! »

_Et pendant qu'elle partit se débarbouillée, le bruit caractéristique d'une paire de talon se fit entendre depuis l'entrée de la boutique. Marco sortit donc de l'arrière boutique et alla saluer la visiteuse._

« Bonjour Madame Mills. »

« Bonjour à vous Monsieur Swan. »_ Dit-elle dans un sourire poli que lui lançait déjà Marco. _

« Ma nièce ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

« Très bien, merci. »

« Je suis là ! » _Fit la blonde en se dévoilant. _« Bonjour Regina... »

« Emma... »_ Répondit-elle en affichant un sourire plus grand. _

« Bon à plus tard Tonton. »

« A plus tard... »

_Emma lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et rejoignit la brune à l'entrée de la boutique._

« Vous avez l'air... resplendissante Emma ! » _S'étonna la brune dans une mine surprise._

« Oui c'est vrai ! C'est parce que j'ai passé la journée avec Neal hier.»

« Votre petit frère c'est cela ? »

« Yep ! »

« Je comprends mieux votre bonne humeur à présent... » _Dit-elle dans un sourire qu'elle échangea avec la blonde. _

« Et vous quoi de neuf ?! »

« Et bien pas grand chose à vrai dire... votre vie est bien plus passionnante que la mienne croyez-moi... »

« Non... je suis sûre que c'est faux ! »

« Et bien allez-y... que voulez-vous savoir à mon sujet ? » _Demanda-t-elle dans un nouveau sourire échangé avec la blonde._

« Heumm... vous savez que moi je suis fleuriste mais moi je ne connais même pas votre métier... »

« Et bien... je travaille dans une boîte de financement en bourse, à la base je suis courtière. Mais... j'ai décidé de faire une pause il y a quelques mois... »

« Oh je vois... »

« Oui... l'entreprise étant à mes parents, à leur mort Zelena et moi en avons hérité. Alors quand... quand mon époux nous a quitté j'ai... j'ai demandé à ma sœur un congé exceptionnel. » _Fit la brune sur un triste qu'Emma vit de suite._

« Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi faut pas que je pose de question ? » _Essaya de lancer la blonde en tentant d'apaiser l'atmosphère ce qui réussi puisque la brune sourit légèrement._

_Elles continuèrent leur conversation tranquillement tout en allant chercher leur sandwich habituel avant de marcher jusqu'au parc pour s'y poser le temps de manger leur repas._

« Je suis contente pour vous et votre frère, sincèrement. » _Lâcha Regina alors qu'elles approchaient de la boutique._

« Moi aussi... mais j'avoue que ça va me faire bizarre de l'avoir à la maison quelques jours ! »

« Je me doute bien ! Mais je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. »

« On verra ! Bon et bien, à demain ? »

« A demain Emma. »

_Elles échangèrent une nouvelle étreinte avant de se séparer dans un dernier sourire._

* * *

**Semaine 16 : Lundi après-midi**

_Regina était assise dans l'un des fauteuils meublant le bureau du Docteur Hopper à attendre que celui-ci est fini de préparer leur thé._

_Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il déposa les tasses sur la table basse qui les séparait et s'assit dans son propre fauteuil._

« Alors Regina, racontez-moi. Comment s'est passée cette semaine ?»

« Et bien j'ai suivi votre conseil. »

« Concernant votre ballade avec votre amie la fleuriste ? »

« Oui... »_ Fit la brune dans un petit sourire avant de se saisir de l'une des tasses encore fumante._

« Et bien je vous écoute, comment cela s'est-il passé? »

« Très bien. À ma grande surprise, cela c'est très bien passé. Même si au départ nous étions chacune un peu tendue, on a finit par discuter, et tout s'est très bien déroulé. Nous nous sommes même revues le lendemain et aujourd'hui également ! »

« C'est génial Regina. Vous pouvez être fière de vous, vraiment. »

« Merci... » _Dit-elle dans un petit sourire gêné alors que le Docteur Hopper buvait une gorgée de thé._

« J'en déduis donc que vous comptez vous revoir ? »

« Oui demain midi. »

« Et concernant le reste de la semaine ? »

« Et bien... je ne sais pas encore... »

« Vous voudriez revoir votre amie tout les midis ? »

« Et bien... je n'y avais pas encore réfléchis mais... j'avoue que j'aime discuter avec elle. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien... lorsque je suis avec Emma... je ne sais pas il y a... ce feeling... ce courant qui passe. Qui fait que lorsque nous discutons toutes les deux j'ai la sensation que je peux tout lui dire, tout lui confier, sans avoir peur d'être critiquée. On parle de tout et de rien et cela me fait un bien fou ! »

« J'imagine bien... je suis heureux pour vous Regina. »

« Merci Docteur. C'est grâce à vous si j'en suis là aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'ai fait que vous le suggérer. C'est vous qui avez bravé vos peurs afin d'obtenir cette amitié auprès de votre amie. Car amie elle l'est n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien... nous ne nous connaissons pas encore suffisamment pour le dire mais... j'aime à penser que nous sommes dans la bonne voie. »

« Très bien. J'en suis heureux, vraiment. Et concernant votre relation avec votre sœur ? »

_Regina parla encore longuement à son psy. Elle lui confia la peur qu'avait ressenti sa sœur lorsqu'elle avait décidé de passer du temps avec Emma, de sa propre peur de devoir un jour reprendre le travail, là où tout ses employés connaissent son histoire et qui finirait par la juger du regard, où encore le manque qui lui apportait la mort de son mari..._

_TBC_

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus, une fois encore. :)**

**Concernant l'évolution de la relation entre nos deux héroïnes, je dis cela, je ne dis rien, mais ne louper pas le prochain épisode ! :p**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort, très chers amis lecteurs et à la semaine prochaine ! Bye**

**MissLow**


	6. Le temps passe

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je ne traîne pas aujourd'hui ! J'ai un de mes plus gros examen demain, c'est pour ça que je n'ai posté plus tôt, j'ai pas vu l'heure passée... #Sorry !**

**On avance dans le temps alors soyez attentifs au nombre des semaines ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le temps passe...

**Semaine 18: Mercredi midi**

_Emma et Regina était au parc comme tous les midis depuis 4 semaines à présents. Chaque fois elles se découvraient un peu plus, rigolaient ensemble, se changeaient les idées... Elles pouvaient parler des minutes durant qu'elles ne le remarquaient pas. Au point qu'à chaque fois, Emma arrivait presque en retard pour reprendre son service. _

_Et puis leur amitié portait réellement ses fruits. Petit à petit Regina repoussait ses limites. Elle sortait un peu plus souvent de chez elles, parfois seule, parfois Zelena ou encore Tink l'accompagnaient. Regina allait également refaire ses courses au supermarché alors que durant des semaines se sont ses sœurs qui l'ont fait pour elle. Elle réapprenait à vivre en soi._

« Alors c'est vendredi soir qu'il arrive ? »_ Demanda la brune alors qu'elle voyait une mine impatiente sur le visage de son amie._

« Oui enfin ! Ça va me faire du bien de le revoir ! »

« J'imagine oui... et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire tout les deux ? »

« Oh et bien je pensais l'emmener à la piscine, au ciné, faire du karting... après je le connais pas encore plus que ça... je ne connais pas ses centres d'intérêts... »

« Vous avez tout le temps pour le découvrir Emma, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.»

_Emma ne répondit pas mais cela la touchait que Regina l'encourageait et la rassurait. Après tout Regina avait raison, rien ne servait à paniquer, tout se passerait bien._

« Bon et vous de votre côté ? Quel est le programme de ce week-end ? »

« Oh et bien... ma filleule, Dorothée passe le week-end chez moi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui ma sœur et mon beau-frère ont... comment dire... des petites difficultés conjugal en ce moment... alors ils ont décidés de s'offrir un week-end à deux. »

« Owww... c'est bien qu'ils essaient de recoller les morceaux. »

« Oui ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont 10 ans... je sais qu'ils s'aiment et pour leur fille je crois que ça vaut largement la peine d'essayer. »

« C'est vrai que lorsqu'il y a des enfants en jeu c'est une autre décision. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

_Emma et Regina se souriaient à nouveau. Il leur était facile de voir à quel point elles pouvaient s'entendre sur beaucoup de sujet et ce très régulièrement. _

« Et vous que comptez-vous faire avec elle ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait 12 ans c'est ça ? Vous devez savoir y faire avec les ados vous... alors que moi... »

« Et bien Dorothée partage mon adoration pour les films anciens. Donc je pensais l'emmener au cinéma également.- »

« Ah bon je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les films anciens...» _Souffla Emma dans un sourire amusé._

« Si, j'adore ça ! Avec Zelena, nos parents nous emmenait souvent voir des projections en plein air... Malheureusement cela se fait de moins en moins souvent voir très rarement... »

« Oui c'était le bon temps comme on dit ! »

« Oui malheureusement... »

« Bon et bien... à demain ? Faut que je retourne bosser... » _Fit la blonde d'un air dépité._

« Déjà ? » _S'exclama Regina avant de regarder l'heure sur sa montre._ « Ah oui en effet... dommage. À demain alors. »

« Bonne après-midi Regina. »

_Elles se prirent dans les bras de l'autre avant de se séparer non sans un :_ « à vous aussi Emma. »_ De la part de la brune._

_Elles se sourirent une dernière fois avant de se séparer une fois encore._

* * *

**Semaine 18 : Vendredi soir**

_Emma attendait patiemment à la gare, le train de son petit frère. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son sourire s'agrandit pour laisser ses belles dents blanches resplendir aux rayons du soleil. _

« Emma ! »

« Salut Bonhomme ! »

_Ils se prirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre chaleureusement avant qu'Emma ne prenne le baluchon de Neal et qu'ensemble ils aillent jusqu'à sa voiture._

« Bon ! C'est quoi le programme? Aujourd'hui il est tard, on pourra pas faire grand chose, mais demain ? On fera quoi ?! »_ Demanda-t-il, impatient alors que sa sœur tirait une petite grimace en mettant le contact._

« Et bien... »

« Oh non tu dois bosser c'est ça ?»

« Je suis désolée ! » _Dit-elle alors que l'adolescent se renfonçait encore un peu plus sur le siège passager. _« Neal je t'assure... Tonton et moi avons eu une grosse commande pour un mariage il y a deux semaines. Faut que je lui donne un coup de main mais je ne terminerai pas tard je te le promets ! À 13h max je suis là !

« Mouais... Je comprends, t'inquiètes. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Ouais. » _Dit-il dans un sourire rassurant. _« Mais tu dois me promettre que tu te rattraperas ! »

« Ok... et si je commençais en te disant que là je t'emmène manger une glace ? »

« Sérieux ? J'ai plus 4 ans tu sais... »

« Bon ok tant pis, on passera juste m'en prendre une dans ce cas... »

« Non mais c'est bon, j'en veux bien une aussi... »

« Ah je le savais ! Aller c'est parti crapule ! »

_Ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils roulaient en direction du centre-ville._

* * *

**Semaine 18 : Samedi soir.**

« Alors chérie quel film désires-tu voir ce soir ? »

« Heum je ne sais pas Marraine... j'ai bien envie de voir "Casablanca" mais "Autant en emporte le vent" me tente également. »

« De très bon choix que tu as là ma puce... »_ Fit Regina en souriant à sa filleule._

_Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elles passaient du temps rien que toutes les deux, mais elles avaient toujours été proches. Regina n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant car Daniel était stérile, elle avait reporté son attention maternelle vers sa nièce et filleule. Zelena ne l'en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Au contraire elle le comprenait parfaitement. Et puis Regina avait toujours su où était sa place, elle n'avait jamais tenté de jouer les mères auprès de Dorothée, elle savait que c'était le rôle de sa sœur._

_Et lorsque Regina perdit son mari, Dorothée avait été la seule source de joie qu'elle pouvait supporter et tolérer. Son amie Tink et sa sœur avait tenté d'être là pour elle mais rien n'avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire. Seul le sourire de la jeune adolescente lui réchauffait le cœur. Seulement elle. Jusqu'à ce que Regina fasse la connaissance d'Emma Swan._

_Alors que Regina était perdue dans ses pensées, se disant qu'elle avait eu de la chance de rentrer dans la boutique de fleur ce jour-là, ainsi que les autres et d'apprendre à connaître Emma._

« A quoi tu penses Marraine ? »

« Oh heu... ah rien ma puce, juste que, je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. »

« Moi aussi... » _La jeune fille sourit à Regina et celle-ci le lui rendit tout en lui caressant tendrement ses cheveux. _

« Regina ? » _Entendit-elle au loin avant de se retourner pour voir qui l'appelait. Et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, elle avait reconnue la voix féminine qui avait dit son nom._

« Emma ? »

« Hey ! »

_Elles se sourient toutes les deux gentiment alors que les deux adolescents se regardaient à peine, légèrement gêné alors qu'il n'y en avait aucune raison._

« Heum... je vous présente mon petit frère Neal. Gamin voici Regina, une bonne amie à moi. » _Dit-elle dans un sourire sans jamais quitter la brune des yeux._

« Enchanté Madame. » _Dit-il dans un sourire charmeur, définitivement le même que sa sœur avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers la jeune fille. _

« Moi de même Neal, et voici Dorothée la fille de ma sœur. »

« Bonsoir. » _Fit la jeune fille d'une voix timide._

« Bonsoir Dorothée, ta marraine m'a souvent parlé de toi tu sais ! »

« Ah bon? »

« Oui mais rassure-toi, en bien. » _Répondit Emma dans un clin d'œil amusé. _

« Vous avez fini par choisir de venir au cinéma... » _Lança Regina afin de capter l'attention de la blonde._

« Oui. On voulait voir "Fast and Furious 7", alors nous voilà ! Et vous lequel avez-vous choisi ? »

« Je pense que l'on va opter pour... » _Commença en détournant le visage vers sa filleule._

« Casablanca ! » _Continua_ _donc la concernée._

« Voilà, c'est dit ! » _Fit Regina dans un sourire amusé._

_Elles rigolèrent légèrement avant que Dorothée ne prenne la main de la brune._

« Bon et bien nous allons y aller, bonne séance à tous les deux. »

« Oui vous aussi. J'ai été contente de te connaître Dorothée. »

« Moi aussi Madame. »

« Neal se fut un plaisir également de mettre un visage angélique sur le nom dont n'arrête pas de me parler Emma. »

« Le plaisir était pour moi croyez-moi... » Fit-il dans un sourire charmeur qui fit levé les yeux d'Emma au ciel alors que Regina semblait surprise par tant d'élan et d'assurance de la part du jeune homme.

« Va chercher le pop-corn je te rejoins... » Lança Emma à son petit frère alors qu'elle lui donnait un billet de 5$. « Désolée... Neal aime se montrer... »

« Charmant envers les femmes ? »

« C'est ça... »

« Cela doit être de famille alors. » _Lâcha Regina dans un sourire amusé à nouveau alors_ qu'_Emma se figeait à l'instant même où la brune prononça ces mots. Aurait-elle trahi ses émotions ? Regina aurait-elle compris qu'elle avait le béguin pour elle ? Impossible, se disait-elle... _« Il ressemble beaucoup à votre Oncle, à ne pas en douter. » _Poursuivi la brune._

_Ouf Emma pouvait respirer. _« Fausse alerte Swan ! » _Se disait-elle mentalement._

_« Oui visiblement c'est de famille en effet... Bon et bien soirée les filles. Dorothée j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de bientôt se revoir. » Fit-elle dans un sourire amicale avant que l'adolescente ne le lui rende._

_« J'espère aussi Madame. »_

_Les deux femmes se sourirent une dernière fois avant Neal ne revienne auprès d'elles et que leur adolescent ne les emmènent vers leur salle respective._

_Une fois le film terminé, Emma et Neal sortirent du cinéma et retournèrent à l'appartement de celle-ci._

_Le jeune garçon venait de se prendre une douche et d'enfiler un pyjama alors qu'il rejoignait sa sœur sur son balcon tandis que la blonde fumait une cigarette, pénarde._

« Alors... tu la connais depuis longtemps cette Regina ? »

« Hein... heu... depuis quelques mois. »

« Hein, hein. Et quoi il ne sait jamais rien passé entre elle et toi ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu sais ce n'est parce que j'ai des amiEs que j'ai forcément eu une histoire avec elle. »

« Ou bien tu va en avoir une c'est ça ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? »

« Ho arrête Emma... je vais avoir 15 ans dans 1 mois je te rappelle... je sais très bien comment tu l'as regardée, pas la peine de me le cacher à moi. » _Fit-il dans un clin d'œil et un sourire amusé alors que la blonde semblait stupéfaite._

« Je vois où tu veux en venir mais je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu fais erreur. »

« Mouais... on verra ça. »

« Je suis sérieuse Neal. Il ne se passera rien entre Regina et moi. »

« Ah ouais et pourquoi hein ? »

« Et bien... Regina est en deuil. Elle est veuve depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Ah merde... »_ Fit-il d'un ton qui démontrait son regret._

« Ouais... tu comprends maintenant. »

« Ben ouais... chaud quoi... mais bon ! Il y a toujours moyen ! »

« Ben voyons ! T'as eu une discussion avec Jamie ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? Non ! Pourquoi elle pense comme moi ? Je l'avais dit qu'on était fait pour être ensemble elle et moi... tu sais depuis que je l'ai vue je ne pense qu'à elle...

« Elle a le double de ton âge nigaud ! »

« Ni-quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber... et puis laisse tomber aussi avec Regina. »

« Mais Emma ! »

« Non Neal s'il te plaît... »

« Aller laisse-moi parler ste plaît ! Laisse-moi au moins te donner mon avis... »

_Emma soupira avant de fermer brièvement les yeux et de hocher la tête._

« La façon dont tu la regardes ? Elle fait exactement pareil... et ne m'interromps pas tout de suite ! Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! On aurait clairement dit que vous vous dévoriez des yeux ! »

« N'importe quoi... »

« Je t'assure Emma ! Ouvre les yeux ! Elle en pince clairement pour toi ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et quoi tu me proposes quoi petit génie, hein ? Tu as déjà draguée une femme en deuil toi peut-être ? »

« Non mais... je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. »

« Et arriver à quoi au juste ? »_ Demanda-t-elle amusée alors que son frère semblait perdu._

« Ben j'en sais rien moi ! À l'inviter à sortir et de vous aimer comme deux amoureuses le feraient ! »

« Neal... je t'adore tu le sais... et même si je l'admets, j'en pince pour elle... ce n'est pas le moment, pas maintenant. »

« Et se sera quand alors ? »

« J'en sais rien... mais pas maintenant. »

« Comme tu veux. Bon aller je te laisse, bonne nuit sœurette. » _Il lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue et puis partit en direction de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée pour son séjour alors qu'Emma guettait l'horizon tout en terminant sa cigarette._

_Et s'ils avaient raison ? Marco, Jamie et à présent Neal ? Si tous avaient raison sur sa relation avec la belle brune ? _

_Emma préféra ne plus y penser, rentra dans son appartement, ferma la baie vitrée et alla directement se coucher, mais ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers une seule et même personne, Regina._

* * *

**Semaine 30 : Jeudi midi**

_Le temps et les semaines passaient et les deux compères se voyaient presque tout les jours. Soit pour une simple balade où elles terminaient leur course en s'asseyant sur leur banc au parc, soit en allant manger un bout en ville par les temps pluvieux et plus froids._

_Elles se parlaient de tout et de rien, et sans s'en rendre compte, elles étaient un peu la thérapie de l'autre. Regina avait encore besoin de faire son deuil et de penser à autre chose pour passer à autre chose, et Emma était sa bouffée d'air frais et de rire. _

_Alors que du côté de la blonde, elle avait besoin de détresser face aux problèmes auxquels elle devaient faire face, bien que Regina ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait,la brune était pour Emma telle une mélodie calme et peu comme une boîte à musique destinée à bercer un enfant pour l'endormir. Lorsqu'elle voyait Regina sourire ou l'entendait rire, son cœur s'illuminait de bonheur._

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma samedi soir ? Il passe le film "To Have or Have Not" et comme je sais que tu aimes les films anciens... » _demanda timidement Emma, faisant sourire Regina d'amusement._

« A vrai dire c'est mon film préféré »_ Déclara-t-elle dans un sourire étincelant qui fit sourire Emma à son tour. _« C'est vrai ? On y va alors ? Enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu bien entendu... »

«Quelle séance ? » _Fit la brune, répondant implicitement à la question que se posait la blonde quant à ses éventuels projets._

«19 heures. » _Dit-elle en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. _« Mais je te propose de ce donner rendez-vous une demi-heure avant ainsi on pourra s'acheter du pop-corn et avoir de bonnes places !

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, samedi soir devant le cinéma à 18h30. »

« Bon je suis désolée mais je vais devoir y retourner. À demain. » _Lâcha-t-elle dans un petit sourire qu'elle partagea avec la brune avant qu'elles ne se prennent dans les bras de l'autre. _

« A demain Emma. »

* * *

**Semaine 30 : Samedi fin d'après-midi**

« Fais chier ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ! »_ S'énerva Emma devant son dressing._

« Relax Bichon ! On va bien finir par trouver ! _» Lança Jamie en se postant devant la garde-robe de son amie alors qu'Emma était semi-allongée sur son lit, dépitée._ « Bon, faut pas que ça soit trop provoquant... »_ Dit-elle en écartant les robes de soirées un peu trop moulantes._

« Clair ! Faut surtout pas qu'elle pense que c'est un rencard ! » _S'écria Emma en se levant d'un bon pour se poster aux côtés de l'asiatique._

« Faut pas non plus que tu y ailles comme si tu te rendais à un entretien d'embauche... donc le tailleur, on oublie ! »

« De toute façon je n'ai que celui-là et je sais pas pourquoi je le garde je me sens pas à l'aise dedans... » _Fit Emma en haussant les épaules. _

« Heumm tiens, prends ça, ça... et... ça ! »_ Fit Jamie en déposant les linges dans les bras d'Emma_

« T'es sûre ? »

« Yep ! Aller maintenant habille-toi sinon tu vas finir par être en retard. »

_Emma s'exécuta, tandis que Jamie partit au toilette et lorsqu'elle revint, elle sourit d'un bout à l'autre. Emma portait un jeans bleu marine, ainsi qu'un débardeur bleu azure et une chemise à carreaux dans les tons violet par dessus. _« Ben voilà, parfait ! Décontracté sans être provoquant ou solennel ! »

« Merci Jamie... »

« Je t'en prie ma vieille aller maintenant, maquillage ! »

« Ouais mais je veux pas ressembler à un clown. Je te préviens je vais y aller mollo ! »

* * *

**Semaine 30 : Samedi début de soirée**

_Alors que Regina terminait de s'apprêter en mettant une pair de boucle d'oreille dans son salon, sa sœur la regardait faire silencieusement._

« Dis donc... »_ Fit la rousse pour attirer l'attention de Regina._

« Hum ? » _Dit-elle alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir pour voir si le dernier accessoire qu'elle avait mit n'était pas de trop._

« Tu comptes me la présenter un jour ta pote ? »

« Lena... ce n'est pas une pote mais mon amie. Et pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à la connaître ? Tink m'a tenu le même discours il y a une semaine... »

« Ben... peut-être que ça fait des moins maintenant que vous êtes "amies" et je ne sais toujours pas à quoi elle ressemble. »

« Et bien oui et alors ? »

« Et bien tu as hontes ou quoi ? »

« Non pas dut tout... mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Moi non plus je n'ai pas rencontré sa famille, à part son oncle mais parce qu'il est à la boutique quand j'y vais. Et son frère parce que nous les avons rencontrés avec Dorothée au cinéma il y a des mois de cela maintenant. »

« Ben j'en sais rien moi... invite-là donc à manger ici et Tink et moi on viendra aussi. »

« Oui si tu veux ! »_ Répliqua la brune qui apparemment n'avait pas trop le choix _« Mais je te préviens, si c'est pour la juger tout le long et la critiquer c'est pas la peine ! »

« C'est pas mon but... je veux seulement savoir qui elle est c'est tout. »

« Très bien... Demain midi ça t'irait ? _Fit Regina, capitulant totalement._

« J'en parlerai à Victor mais à mon avis ça ne le dérangera pas de rester seul avec Dorothée à la maison. Il se plaint de ne pas passer assez de temps avec sa fille à cause de ses gardes, là au moins il aura tout son temps ! »

« Je vais le proposer à Tink aussi, comme ça elle ne me fera pas une crise de jalousie... »

« Fais donc ça ! » _Lança la rousse dans un sourire victorieux qui pourrait vous glacer le sang._

« Mais encore une fois je te préviens, si vous faites quoique ce soit qui puisse se faire sentir mal à l'aise Emma, je vous mets dehors ! Compris ? »

« Oui, oui va... aucun soucis, promis. » _Sourit malicieusement l'aînée dans un clin d'œil qui désespéra Regina._

« Mouais... on verra ça... bon je te laisse sinon je vais être en retard. »

_Sa sœur ne répondit pas mais se leva pour suivre sa sœur à l'extérieur, l'embrassa tendrement en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de monter dans son véhicule pour rentrer chez elle._

_Regina, elle, s'installa derrière son volant, pris son téléphone et envoya un texto à Tink : __**« Ça te dis de manger à la maison demain midi ? Zelena et Emma seront là... enfin si Emma accepte je dois encore le lui demander. »**__ Elle attendit quelques secondes la réponse de la blonde et celle-ci ne tarda pas __**« Un peu que je veux ! Plus on est de folles, plus on rigole...;) à demain et bon ciné ! »**_

_Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de mettre la clef dans le contact et de démarrer la voiture. _

_Emma était nerveuse comme jamais, pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser. Cette soirée était simplement sa première avec la brune et elles la passaient au cinéma tout simplement. Il n'était nullement question d'un rencard, loin de là ! Car malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, Regina ignorait encore l'orientation sexuelle d'Emma. Celle-ci avait toujours évité de parler de sa vie amoureuse auprès de la brune pour ne pas lui rappeler celle qu'elle avait perdu le jour où son mari est décédé. _

_Donc, elles étaient amies et puis c'est tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser en fin de compte. Pourtant alors qu'elle marchait en direction du cinéma, elle vit au loin Regina qui l'attendait patiemment et son estomac se serra d'avantage pour plusieurs raisons : la première, apparemment elle était en retard. Deuxièmement, en non des moindres, Regina était magnifique. Elle portait une pantalon noir, et sauf erreur de sa part, il lui semblait qu'il reluisait légèrement à la lumière. Un pantalon en cuir peut-être ? Pourtant il n'était pas très moulant, et donc en rien "provocateur", une pair d'escarpins noir assortis, une chemise en satin grise foncée dévoilant un décolleté discret, une jaquette noir par dessus pour la couvrir du vent et ses cheveux était coiffé d'un brushing impeccable. _

_Alors qu'Emma s'approchait, elles se souriaient gentiment, déstressant un peu les muscles de la blonde._

« Hey ! »

« Hey... » _Lui répondit la brune dans un sourire étincelant avant qu'elles ne se fassent une petite étreinte._

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ? » _Demanda Emma en regardant sa montre._

« Non je viens à peine d'arriver rassure-toi. »

« Ouf tant mieux ! On entre ? »

« Je te suis ! »

_Alors qu'elles faisaient la file pour s'acheter leur place, elles discutaient de tout et de rien avant de payer, d'aller se chercher un pot de pop-corn chacune pour enfin se rendre à la salle qui leur était attribuée. _

_Pendant le film, Emma se retira immédiatement ses pensées perverses de la tête et essaya de profiter du film tout comme le faisait Regina, complètement obnubilée par la projection. De temps, Emma lui lançait un regard discret que Regina ne vit à aucun moment, heureusement._

_Une fois que le film fut terminé, elles firent comme les autres personnes de la salle c'est-à-dire, se lever et descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la sortie. _

« C'était génial de le revoir ! Merci Emma pour me l'avoir dit ! »

« Je t'en prie ! Et puis ça faisait un moment que j'étais pas revenue au ciné. Bah depuis Neal en fait ! Et puis surtout, c'est la première fois que je le voyais ! »

« C'est vrai ? Et tu as aimé au moins ? » _S'inquiéta tout de suite la brune._

« Et bien... c'est un vieux film c'est sûr mais... comme on dit c'est dans les vielles marmites qu'on fait les meilleurs soupes donc... ouais j'ai aimé ! On en fait plus des films comme ça ! »

« Non c'est vrai, ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs... »

« Oh que oui ! Ça te dis qu'on aille boire un verre ? »

« Avec plaisir. Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? »

« Y a un café-bar dans la rue d'à côté et c'est assez sympa. »

« Dans ce cas, je te suis ! »

_Elles se sourirent mutuellement tout en se dirigeant vers leur prochaine destination avant de débriefer sur le film qu'elles venaient de voir._

_Après une bonne heure de discussion, et deux Martini Dry, elles rigolaient de tout et de rien lorsqu'une jeune femme les interrompu._

« Emma ?! »

_La concernée tourna la tête dans la direction de la jeune femme et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _

« Lilly ? »

_La blonde se leva pour étreindre la jeune femme devant une Regina intriguée._

« Cela fait si longtemps... » _Fit la brune aux yeux vert. _« Tu m'as manqué. » _Souffla-t-elle plus discrètement avant qu'Emma ne se recule pour lui sourire gentiment._

« Heum... Lily je te présente mon amie Regina, Regina voici Lilly. Elle et moi on se connaît depuis quoi... 10 ans ? »_ Lança-t-elle en regardant l'intéressée. _

« C'est plus ou moins ça... » _Dit-elle avant de présenter sa main à Regina. _« Enchantée Regina. »

« De même Lilly. Heu... vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

_Lilly lança un regard rapide à Emma qui ne savait plus où se mettre avant de sourire légèrement_ « C'est gentil mais je dois refuser. Mes amis m'attendent de l'autre côté. »

« Oui bien sûr... » _Répondit tout simplement Regina alors qu'Emma se rasseyait à sa place._

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Emma. »

« Ah moi aussi... »_ Dit-elle un peu précipitamment._

« J'espère te revoir très vite... » _Souffla la brune une nouvelle fois à l'oreille de la blonde avant de regarder Regina et de lui faire un clin d'œil aguicheur pour finalement disparaître. _

« Désolée... »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Lilly a toujours été comme ça... à apparaître et disparaître aussitôt... »

« Ton amie pouvait rester si elle le voulait, ça ne me dérangeait pas. » _Répondit sincèrement Regina._

_Emma ferma brièvement les yeux avant de souffler une bonne fois et de rouvrir les yeux afin d'ancrer son regard dans les yeux chocolat de la brune._

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une amie... »

« Ah bon ? Mais pourtant je croyait puisque tu as dit que - »

« - que ça faisait 10 ans qu'on se connaissait ? »

« Oui en plus... vous aviez l'air proche ? »

« Ah ça proche on l'a été... et plus que de raison. »

_Voyant que Regina semblait ne pas comprendre Emma soupira une bonne fois avant de se lancer._

« Lilly a été ma première petite-amie. »

_Regina se rejoua la scène qui venait de se dérouler et assimila ce qu'Emma venait de lui avouer _« Oh je vois... » _dit-elle le regard dans le vide._

« Je comptais te le dire depuis longtemps mais... je sais pas pourquoi mais... »

« Tu avais peur que je l'apprenne ? Peur de ma réaction ? »

« Oui... »_ Dit-elle honteuse avant de baisser la tête._

« Pourquoi ? Tu avais peur que je crie au scandale avant de couper les ponts avec toi ? »

« Y a un peu de ça oui... j'avais peur que tu me juges, que tu sois gênée ou bien que je te répugne... comme mes parents. »

« Oh Emma... »

« Je sais, c'est stupide... mais en temps normal je me contre fiche du regard des autres mes quand se sont des gens qui me sont proches, que ce soit ma famille ou bien mes amis... c'est différents... »

« C'est normal Emma... »_ Dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur celle de la blonde, la perturbant au plus haut point. _« Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agissait avec tes parents lors de votre dispute il y a huit ans ?

« Ouais... » _Se contenta Emma alors que ses yeux fixait toujours leur mains conjointement liées. _

_Regina lui adressa une petite mine de compassion avant de retirer sa main, ce qui fit se ressaisir la blonde._

« En faite... mes parents ont toujours vécus d'amour et d'eau fraîche mais pour eux un couple reste l'union d'un homme et d'une femme. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Surtout lorsque j'ai vu dans leur regard que je les avaient déçus. »

« Ça n'a pas du être facile, j'imagine. »

« Nope ! »_ Répondit la blonde tout en se reculant pour soupirer avant de boire le fond de son cocktail. _« D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis partie. Ça plus le faite que je les voyais donner tellement d'amour à mon frère alors que pour moi... c'étaient plus un couple d'amis que des parents... je les connaissais à peine et c'était pareille pour eux. C'est pour ça que les quitter n'avait pas été une grande épreuve... le pire c'était de quitter Neal. »

« Mais aujourd'hui il sait pourquoi... »

« Oui. Mes parents lui ont dit la vérités peu de temps avant qu'ils ne refassent surface dans ma vie. »

« Ils étaient vénus pour s'excuser ? »

« Ouais ! Mais je leur ai fait comprendre que c'était trop tard. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'eux. Pour moi Marco est mon père. Bien plus que mon grand oncle en tout cas. »

« C'est tout à fait normal que tu ressente ça. »_ Fit Regina dans un sourire bienveillant._

« Ouais... »

« Je vous ressers quelque chose Mesdames ? »_ Proposa le serveur qui vint se poster auprès d'elle._

« Non merci, je ne vais pas traîner à rentrer de tout manière. » _Lâcha la brune. Ce qui provoqua un petit pincement au cœur d'Emma._

« Pareil. L'addition s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite. »_ Fit-il en débarrassant leur verre dans un sourire poli. _

« En tout cas j'ai passé une agréable soirée Emma, c'était un vrai plaisir. Merci. »

« Plaisir partagé dans ce cas ! »

« Et voici Mesdames ! » Lança le serveur une fois qu'il revint vers elles. « Je compte tout en ensemble ou séparer ? »

«Ensemble. » _Répondit Emma qui sortait son portefeuille de son sac._

« Non Emma... » _Répliqua la brune qui enfilait son manteau._

« T'inquiètes Regina... tu offriras la prochaine tournée ! » _Dit-elle les faisant sourire d'amusement alors avant qu'Emma ne tende la somme quémander par le serveur._

« Bonne soirée Mesdames, bon retour. » _Dit-il avant de s'éloigner dans un dernier sourire._

« Merci, également ! » _Répondirent-elles à l'unisson. _

_Une fois dehors Regina reçut un message de sa sœur disant : __**« Alors elle a accepté ? :D »**_

_Juste le dîner ! Regina avait complètement oublié de le proposer à Emma !_

« Bon à lundi ? Fais attention sur la route, d'accord ? » _Lança Emma en se penchant vers la brune pour lui faire une petite accolade et d'en profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait même si c'était assez rapide._

« Oui promis, toi aussi... » _Répondit la brune une fois qu'elles se firent face à nouveau_ « Mais dit donc... que fais-tu demain midi ? »

« Heum... rien. Logiquement. »

« Ça te dirais de venir manger chez moi ? Mes sœurs seront là, ce serait l'occasion de te les présenter. » _Lança Regina avec légèreté en espérant qu'Emma ne remarque rien. _

« Elles veulent me rencontrer c'est ça ? »_ Pouffa de rire Emma en voyant la mine coupable de son amie._

« Oui je suis désolée... » _Souffla Regina qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était désolée de lui imposer ça._

« Tracasse... oui je viendrai. »

« C'est vrai ?! »_ Demanda la brune dans un immense sourire, ce qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Emma._

« Oui. »_ Lança-t-elle amusée._

« Tiens je te note l'adresse. »_ Regina prit un morceau de papier et un stylo-bille de son sac et inscrivit vite faite son adresse avant de le tendre à la blonde dans un sourire ravi. _« Soit pour midi tapante chez moi ! »

« Bien chef ! »_ Répondit Emma en remontant sa main à son front tel un militaire saluant un supérieur faisant s'éclater de rire la brune. _

« Bon j'y vais, à demain Emma. »_ Dit-elle en initiant une nouvelle accolade qu'elle laissa durer un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. _« Merci encore pour cette superbe soirée. »_ Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde alors qu'elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux fermés, profitant du moment qui leur était donné. _

_Une fois qu'elles se séparèrent Regina déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue d'Emma et vit immédiatement que cela l'avait troublée lorsqu'elle encra son regard dans celui de la blonde. _

« Emma ? »

_Les deux femmes se retournèrent afin de voir Lilly qui sortait du restaurant. _

« Bon... heu... j'y vais moi. Bonne soirée. » _Fit Regina en s'adressant à l'autre brune avant de baisser la tête et de prendre la fuite sans même un dernier regard vers Emma._

« Bonne soirée Regina... »_ Lança la blonde en espérant que la brune l'ait entendue. _

« Je vous aie interrompue peut-être ? »_ Lança Lilly lorsqu'elle vint se poster auprès de la fleuriste pour l'imiter et ainsi regarder la brune s'éloigner. _

« Hein ? Non du tout.. »

« Du tout ? Tu en es sûre ? Parce qu'avec beaucoup de chance vous alliez vous embrasser toutes les deux... »

« Hein ? Non ! Regina est... une amie. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

« Juste une amie ? Emma je te connais tu sais. »

« Je t'assure Regina est juste une amie. »

« Han je vois... elle est hétéro c'est ça ? »_ Conclut la brune en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_Emma soupira avant de hoche positivement la tête._ « Bon et sinon, qu'est-ce je peux faire pour toi ? »_ Demanda-elle dans un sourire aimable. _

« Ça te dit qu'on papote un peu toutes les deux ? On pourrait le faire autour d'un verre ? »_ Proposa Lilly dans un sourire charmeur, que ne manqua pas de remarquer Emma, en pointant le resto-bar du pouce._

« Heum... j'aurais aimé mais j'ai déjà assez bu pour ce soir et puis j'ai des trucs à faire demain... »

« Ouais je comprends... »_ Lâcha-t-elle dans une moue déçue._

« Mais on peut remettre ça à plus tard si tu veux ? »

« Oui avec plaisir ! »

« Tu as toujours le même numéro ? »

« Toujours le même... »_ Fit Lilly dans un clin d'œil aguicheur qui fit amusa légèrement Emma._

« Très bien dans ce cas je t'appelle, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. »

« Bon aller je te laisse, bonne soirée Lily » _Lança Emma alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la brune pour retourner à sa voiture._

« Toi aussi Emma. N'oublie pas de m'appeler... »_ Répondit la brune dans un regard prédateur qui colla le frisson dans l'entièreté de la colonne vertébrale d'Emma._

« Ouais... Ciao... »

_Emma se retourna et partit en marchant d'un pas rapide tout en soufflant fort. Cet échange avec Regina l'avait déjà chamboulé, mais le dernier avec Lilly avait réveillé en elle un sentiment de désir enfouis depuis longtemps, trop longtemps..._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Bon on avance quand même hein ! Je sais que j'avais sous entendu que ce chapitre vous plairait, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ;)**

**Et puis en plus ce chapitre-ci était plus long que les autres ! ;)**

**Bonne semaine à vous, bon courage à tous les étudiants, croyez-moi, on est dans la même galère ! ^^**

**Bisous à vous mes loulous ! Bye ;)**


	7. et peut compliquer les choses

**Hey tout le monde ! Comment ça va? Bien j'espère !**

**Bon sachez que je pense que mes partielles se passent bien ! Du moins pour l'instant je le sens bien ! Il me reste encore 4 oraux, dont un en anglais (easy :p ! ) et aussi deux écrits. Je m'accroche Alors ceux qui comme moi sont en examens pour l'instants, accrochez-vous vous aussi ! On peut le faire ! **

**Les guests et les non-inscrits ! Sachez que je vais vous répondre en fin de page, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas tous vous répondre personnellement, mettez un pseudo que je puisse vous distinguer entre vous ;) **

**Alors que pour les inscrits, j'ai pris deux bonnes heures de mon temps hier pour vous répondre également ! ^^ (Oui enfin... je sais j'étais vachement en retard :/ #Sorry )**

**Bon sinon pour en revenir à l'histoire, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est légèrement plus court que les précédents, mais en lisant la fin vous comprendrez qu'il fallait que je m'arrête-là ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : … et peut compliquer les choses.

**Semaine 30 : Dimanche matin **

« A quelle heure elle sera là ? » _Fit Tink en grimpant sur le plan de travail pour s'y asseoir alors que Regina terminait d'émincer les oignons. _

« Elle ne va plus tarder, je te l'ai déjà dit.. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne t'enchante pas ? On ne vas pas la manger tu sais... De toute façon tu prépares déjà le dîner. »

« Très drôle ! Non ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi... »

_Regina repensait aux événements de la veille. Ce trouble qu'elle avait pu déceler dans le regard d'Emma... qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien dire ? Regina devait-elle comprendre par là qu'Emma avait une touche pour elle ? Non impossible... et pourtant... Emma lui avait bien confié qu'elle était lesbienne, non ? _

_Regina se secoua la tête, elle se faisait des films, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Car si Emma ne lui avait pas dit pour son orientation sexuelle, jamais elle ne se poserait la question. Non, se dit Regina, c'est uniquement car elle sait qu'Emma est homosexuelle. Ce n'était pas un trouble, mais plutôt un verre de trop ! C'est ça !_

« Regina, je t'en prie... ne te renferme pas... »

« Je... je me sens juste... nauséeuse... »

« Comment ça ? Tu te sens pas bien ?! Tu vas être malade ?! »_ S'inquiéta son amie en redescendant du mobilier pour poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la maîtresse de maison._

« Non ça va... j'ai sans doute bu un verre de trop hier... je ne suis plus habituée... »

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un cachet ? »

« Oui je veux bien... »

_Alors que la blonde s'éloignait en montant les marches menant à l'étage, Regina entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir suivit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit. Des pas approchèrent ensuite, mais Regina les reconnus aussitôt._

« Bonjour petite sœur... » _Souffla Zelena avant de lui déposer un baiser au dessus de la tempe. _

« Bonjour Lena. »

« Alors. Raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir ! »

« Et bien... comme je viens de l'expliquer à Tink il y a quelques minutes, c'était une superbe soirée, on a été au ciné puis on a été boire un verre, on a papoté, rigolé... en somme, on s'est bien amusée. »

« Je suis contente pour toi. » _Confia la rousse dans un sourire sincère alors Regina remettait son rôti au four, avec son petit lit de légumes, à température basse afin de garder le tout au chaud tout en laissant mijoter encore un peu._ « Mmmmh... ça sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé là ? »

« Rôti de bœuf. Je l'ai fait avec la recette de Papa. »

« Il avait un tel don pour cuisiner... »

« Oui... »

_Chacune se replongea dans ses souvenirs, revoyant leur père aux fourneaux préparer un bon repas pour sa famille alors que Regina, Zelena jouaient dans leur jardin et que leur mère Cora, les observait tout en lisant un magasine sur l'un des transats de la terrasse._

_«_ C'était le bon temps... »_ Lança Zelena dans un sourire nostalgique._

« Oui... ça me manque parfois... »

« A moi aussi. »

« Dis Regina, j'ai tout retourné, j'ai pas trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ! T'es sûre d'en avoir encore? » _Lança la blonde en refaisant son apparition._

« De quoi tu parles ? » _Demanda Zelena alors qu'elle et Tink se faisait la bise._

« Je cherchais un antiémétique pour Regina. »

« T'as la nausée ? » _S'étonna la rousse en déposant une main douce sur l'épaule de sa sœur._

« Ça va passer... je vais boire de l'eau aujourd'hui voilà tout... »

« Si tu ne vas pas bien je peux appeler Victor si tu veux ? »

« Non... non ça ira t'en fais pas. Merci Lena. »

_Elles se sourirent toutes les trois alors qu'une sonnette se fit entendre._

« Haaaa la voilà ! » _S'exclama Tink en sautillant surplace alors que Regina se dirigeait vers la hall d'entrée tandis que la plus âgée levait les yeux au ciel._

« Une vrai gamine... »

« Rooohhh ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas impatiente de la rencontrer ?! »

« Je ne sais pas encore... j'attends de voir. Reste sur tes gardes, ne te laisse pas aveuglé compris ? Il en va de la sécurité de Regina. »

« Arrête donc un peu, je suis sûre que cette Emma est une femme bien. »

« Nous verrons cela. »

_Regina se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, donna un petit cou de main dans ses cheveux pour les bomber légèrement puis souffla un bout coup avant de faire face à la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir._

« Emma... bonjour. »

« Bonjour Regina. »

« Je t'en prie entre. »

_Elles échangèrent un petit sourire alors qu'Emma passait le seuil pour que Regina puisse refermer la porte._

« Tu as trouvé facilement ? »

« Oui j'ai un GPS alors c'était nickel. »

« Ah parfait... je peux prendre ta veste ? »

« Heu oui. Merci. » _Emma et Regina semblaient chacune gênée alors que Zelena et Tink faisaient leur entrée. _

« Alors voici donc la fameuse Emma Swan. » _Lança Zelena d'une voix plus autoritaire qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu afin de se radoucir _« Ma petite sœur me parle souvent de vous.»

« Ha... »_ Emma ne put s'empêcher de rougir face aux paroles de la rousse avant de se passer une main derrière la tête nerveusement._ « Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point ! » _Fit-elle, une pointe d'humour dans le timbre de sa voix afin de détendre l'atmosphère qu'elle trouvait déjà lourde._

« Si vous saviez ! »_ Renchérit Tink alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Emma, la main à mi-hauteur. « Tink, enchantée de vous rencontrer Emma... enfin... » Dit-elle d'une voix sournoise tout en lançant un regard à Regina._

« Enchantée Tink. » _Répondit Emma en lui serrant la main dans un sourire amicale avant de reporter son attention sur Zelena._ « Vous devez donc être Zelena c'est cela ? »

« En effet, ravie de vous rencontrer Emma. »

« Moi de même »

_Les deux femmes se serrent la main à leur tour avant que Regina ne leur propose de passer au salon afin de prendre un apéritif. __Et tandis que Regina s'adonnait à la tâche, ses deux sœurs s'installèrent chacune sur un fauteuil et Emma prit place sur le canapé installé juste en face d'elles._

« Alors Emma. » _Commença Zelena d'une voix confiante, sous-entendant à Emma qu'elle comptait bien tout savoir d'elle. _« Regina nous a dit que vous étiez fleuriste chez votre oncle ? »

« Oui... j'ai commencé il y a quelques mois. »

« Oh. Ce n'est n'était pas votre profession auparavant ? »

« Non je... j'ai eu quelques soucis par le passé. J'ai beaucoup ramé afin de m'en sortir dans la vie. Et même si mon oncle Marco a toujours été là pour m'aider, je voulais essayer de m'en sortir par moi-même. »

« Et vos parents ? »

« Zelena... »_ Souffla Regina, l'avertissant une première fois tout en continuant à préparer leurs verres._

« Ce ne sont que des géniteurs pour moi. Ils m'ont abandonné chez Marco lorsque j'avais 3 ans et sont réapparus une dizaine d'année plus tard. Mais entre eux et moi ça n'était pas fait pour fonctionner. »_ Répondit honnêtement Emma._

_Regina sourit face à la franchise de son amie avant de se tourner vers les trois femmes afin de leur apporter leurs boissons._

« Ah... vous m'en voyez désolée. » _Fit sincèrement Zelena, se demandant si elle n'y allait pas un peu fort._

« C'est gentil. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais bien. Marco a été un véritable père pour moi. J'ai grandit auprès de son fils qui a 4 ans de plus que moi et je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »_ Dit-elle dans un sourire alors que Regina vint s'asseoir à ses côtés._

« Et que faisiez-vous avant d'être fleuriste ? »_ Demanda Tink qui n'avait jusqu'alors rien dit._

« Et bien j'ai fait un peu de tout. Quand j'avais 20 ans j'ai travaillé comme vendeuse dans une boutique de sport durant 6 mois. Ensuite j'ai travaillé comme serveuse pendant un deux ans et demi. Et par après j'ai parcouru un peu le pays avec ma meilleure amie Jamie. On faisait de petits boulot par-ci, par-là, puis j'ai tourné un peu en rond avant de revenir chez mon oncle et là il m'a proposé de l'aider à la boutique de fleur. »

_Regina était fière de son amie. Elle répondait en toute franchise à ses sœurs sans sourcilier une seule fois alors que les deux autres femmes écoutaient le monologue de la blonde avec attention. _

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire des études ? » _Demanda Zelena de but en blanc._

« Plus ou moins... disons déjà que j'étais un cancre à l'école ! J'ai réussi mes années de secondaire sans grandes difficultés mais seulement parce que c'était obligatoire. Et l'idée d'aller à la fac ne m'a jamais attirée pus que ça. Mais mes "parents" n'étaient pas de cet avis alors j'ai commencé des études d'arts et sciences à l'Université de Boston. Et même si j'appréciais la vie d'étudiante, les cours n'étaient pas ce que j'attendais, du coup je n'y allais presque jamais, alors j'ai arrêté au bout d'une année. »

« C'est bien dommage... » _souffla Zelena, sur un ton légèrement hautain avant de prendre son verre et d'en boire une gorgée alors que Regina la fusillait du regard. _

_Premier pic, se dit Emma qui en sourit d'amusement alors que Tink ne cessait de la défigurer, cherchant visiblement une nouvelle question à lui poser. Celle-ci ne tardant pas. _

« Et fleuriste ça vous plaît ? »

« Tink ! »_ S'opposa Regina mais la concernée ne semblait faire guère attention à cette remarque qui lui était destinée et attendait patiemment la réponse d'Emma._

« Et bien figurez-vous que j'adore ça ! Je suis quelqu'un de nature créative. Et composer des bouquets de fleurs m'épanouis parfaitement. »

« Et bien ma foi, tant mieux dans ce cas ! » _S'enthousiasma Tink qui commençait à apprécier l'amie de Regina alors que celle-ci se levait pour aller jeter un coup d'œil en cuisine._

« Emma ? Tu veux m'accompagner en cuisine ? Je te ferai le tour du propriétaire en même temps. »

« Oui bien sûr. »_ Répondit la blonde en se levant pour marcher en direction de la cuisine que lui indiquait de la main Regina, la laissant passer devant elle. _

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! »_ Murmura-t-elle d'un ton menaçant à ses deux sœurs qui sourirent d'amusement avant de discuter entre elles tandis que Regina rattrapait Emma._

_Une fois qu'elle fut en cuisine, elle vit qu'Emma s'étonnait des lieux. _

« Ma cuisine te plaît ? »

« Comme le reste de la maison ! Tu en as vraiment une très belle Regina. »_ Avoua-t-elle tout en se tournant vers la brune en souriant gentiment._

« Merci... »_ Elle contourna l'îlot central afin de jeter un coup d'œil à son rôti tandis qu'Emma admirait toujours la pièce _« Désolée du comportement déplacé de ma sœur Emma... sincèrement. Peut-être que ce dîner était définitivement une mauvaise idée. »

« Hey... » _Fit la blonde en se rapprochant d'elle pour déposer une main sur l'épaule de son amie _« J'ai connus bien pire rassure-toi ! Elles ne font ça que pour te protéger, je l'ai bien compris ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais il y a des manières plus douces de le faire. »

« Elle ne me connaisse pas. Et à leur place moi aussi je voudrais te protéger, alors je les comprends et je vais faire mon possible pour leur prouver que je veux la même chose qu'elles. »

« Ah oui et laquelle ? »_ S'étonna Regina alors qu'Emma lui souriait à nouveau._

« Ton bonheur quelle question ! »

_Elles se sourirent à nouveaux avant d'entendre les rires des deux autres femmes dans la pièce d'à côté._

_« Viens je vais te montrer la maison. »_

_« Je te suis ! »_

_Alors qu'elles montaient à l'étage, Zelena et Tink s'assurèrent qu'elles étaient hors de porté avant de débattre une première fois sur la blonde. _

« Avoue qu'elle a l'air sympa Lena ! »

« Oh je ne dis pas le contraire... mais qui me dit qu'elle est réellement comme ça ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas qu'une façade ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ? »_ Fit la blonde d'un air blasé avant de boire une nouvelle gorgé tandis que Zelena écarquillait les yeux. _

« Ne te laisse pas berner par cette première impression ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a répondu à toute nos questions sans hésitations que cela suffit à dire qu'elle est géniale ! Qui nous dit qu'elle ne nous cache rien d'autre ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait cacher à ton avis, hein ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir ! »

« Mouais si tu le dis... »

« On parie ? Tout ce que tu veux qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ! Et quand on le saura, tu verras que j'avais raison et que cette fille ne veut que profiter de Regina. »

« Ok, on verra ! »

_Puis elles entendirent des rires depuis les escaliers, prouvant que Regina et Emma revenaient. _

« Tu as vraiment une grande et magnifique maison Regina ! »

« Merci ! Mais parfois je me dis qu'elle bien trop grande pour moi seule. »

« C'est n'importe quoi Regie et tu le sais bien ! » _Souffla Tink alors qu'elle se resservait un nouveau verre._

« Pas du tout ! Enfin bref, on passe à table ? »_ Proposa la brune alors que les trois autres femmes acquiesçaient _

_Une fois devant leur assiette, Zelena comptait bien poursuivre sa petite enquête sur Emma._

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez rencontré ma fille ? »

« Dorothée c'est ça ? Oui, une jeune fille tout à fait charmante d'ailleurs. »_ Répondit Emma dans un sourire alors que Tink se mit à rigoler_

« Pas comme sa mère en tout cas ! »_ Lâcha-t-elle avant que Zelena ne lui lance un regard noir tandis qu'Emma et Regina échangeaient un regard complice._

« Ingrate. »_ Souffla la rousse avant de reporter son attention sur Emma. _« Oui Dorothée c'est exacte. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez en compagnie de votre frère c'est cela ? »

« Oui Neal, en effet. »

« Vous êtes proches tout les deux ? »

« Et bien, durant quelques années nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Mais petit à petit on apprend à se connaître il vient de temps en temps chez moi ou bien on se passe régulièrement des coups de fils, on a beaucoup de temps rattraper lui et moi. »

« Beaucoup de temps ? »

« Oui j'ai... j'ai cessé de voir mes parents durant 9 ans. Du coup la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait 5 ans. Et il y a quelques mois de cela, il est réapparut dans ma vie. »

« Cela fait long 9 ans... »

« Une éternité. »

_Emma ne le montrait pas mais avait énormément de mal à se contenir, sentant que la rousse voulait à tout prix la pousser à bout._

« Et vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie Emma ? » _Lança Tink dans un sourire presque enfantin qui fit disparaître le sourire de Regina._

« Vous avez fini de l'embêter là ? » _Fit la brune qui ne savait plus où se mettre._

« T'inquiète Regina »_ La rassura Emma dans un clin d'œil complice avant de reporter son attentions vers les deux autres femmes. _« Et bien non. Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore trouvé la femme idéale. »_ Déclara-t-elle tout simplement avant de mettre une fourchette dans sa bouche._

_Face à cet aveu plus que révélateur, Zelena et Tink ne purent qu'être estomaquées alors que Regina rigolait dans son coin._

« Oh vous... vous êtes... » _Commença Tink qui en perdait ses mots tandis que le mutisme de Zelena persistait. _

« Gay. Vous pouvez le dire vous savez, ce n'est pas une insulte. »

« Non bien sûr que non ! »_ Lança Tink en espérant ne pas s'être montrée grossière._

_Alors qu'elle et Zelena semblaient toujours sous le choc de la dernière confidence de la part de la fleuriste, Emma se tourna vers Regina _« Ton plat est digne d'un chef étoilé ! »

« Merci... heureuse que cela te plaise ! Sache que c'était l'une des recettes de mon père. »

« Et bien il avait beaucoup de talent alors ! »

« Et c'est peu de le dire ! D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi il travaillait dans les finances alors qu'il aurait tellement pu s'épanouir dans la cuisine... »

« Peut-être préférait-il garder ça pour sa petite famille. » _Fit Emma sur un ton léger alors qu'elles échangeaient un nouveau sourire amical, sous les regards de Zelena et Tink toujours sans voix._

« Peut-être qui sait ! Et vous les filles, comment vous trouvez mon repas ? » _Demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux femmes dans un sourire vicieux. Heureuse de voir qu'Emma les avait prises à leur propre jeu._

« Succulent ! »_ Répondirent-elles en chœurs avant de regarder à nouveau leur assiette. _

« Tant mieux... au fait Emma, j'ai préparé un tiramisu pour le dessert. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

«J'ai hâte ! »

_L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Emma et Regina s'amusaient sur le pas de la porte alors que la blonde était sur le point de partir._

« C'est bizarre mais on ne les a quasiment plus entendues de l'après-midi ! » _Lâcha Emma en rigolant, suivie par Regina._

« Je crois que tu me les as choquées à vie là ! »

« Tu crois ?! »

« Au moins maintenant elles te ficheront la paix ! D'ailleurs, je te présente encore toutes mes excuses pour leur comportement... »

« T'en fais par Regina, c'est pas un problème. Je t'assure, tout va bien. »

« Oui mais quand même... ce ne sont pas des manières. »

« T'en fais pas... bon et bien... merci pour cette journée, je me suis véritablement régalée et puis je suis tout de même contente de les avoir rencontrées. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »_ S'étonna la brune en haussant un sourcil._

« Ouais ! Je suis sûre qu'à l'avenir elles m'adoreront ! Tu verras ! »

« Je l'espère en tout car que cela leur plaise ou non tu es mon amie et je compte bien te garder... » _Confia Regina alors qu'Emma lui souriait tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras._

« Moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre Regina. » _Souffla Emma alors qu'elles étaient toujours l'une contre l'autre, les yeux fermés durant quelques secondes encore. _« Bon... »_ dit-elle en s'écartant de la brune. _« Merci encore pour tout. »

« Je t'en prie c'était avec plaisir... »

« A demain ? »

« A demain.»

_Elles se regardèrent un dernier instant, chacune hésitant à se faire la bise._

_Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu, ou pas, se produire entre elles la veille. Et pour être honnête aucune des deux n'en avaient l'intention alors elles évitèrent cet ultime contact qui pourtant leur brûlait les lèvres.  
_

« Rentre bien. »

« Promis. À demain ! » _Lâcha Emma alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà vers son véhicule._

_Une fois que Regina s'assura que la blonde était bien partie, elle souffla une bonne fois tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, avant de retourner auprès de ses sœurs._

_Les deux femmes l'attendaient impatiemment dans le salon, chacune un verre de vin rouge à la main._

« Vous êtes contente de vous j'espère ? » _Lança Regina dans un regard noir. _« Je ne vous demandais pas la lune pourtant ?! Juste de bien vous conduire auprès d'Emma et vous avez agis comme deux agents fédéraux ! »

« Tu te moques de nous j'espère ? » _Fit Zelena en tournant légèrement la tête et en haussant les sourcils. _

« Excuse-moi ?! » _Fit Regina qui imaginait déjà les reproches qui pointaient le bout de leur nez. _

_«_ Regina... tu sais que je t'aime... mais cette femme là _» Lança Zelena en pointant son doigt vers l'extérieur de la maison _« Ce n'est pas une femme recommandable ! »

« Ben voyons et pourquoi au juste ! »

« Ne me force pas t'expliquer pourquoi... tu le sais très bien. »

« Ben non justement ! Emma est une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus juste, aimable, compatissante et qui plus est, gentille ! »

« Elle est homosexuelle Regina ! »_ S'écria la rousse énervant Regina au plus haut point._

« Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'elle préfère les femmes aux hommes ! »

« Regina... » _Souffla Tink d'une voix plus calme et posée._ « Je crois qu'Emma est amoureuse de toi... »

« Quoi ?! »_ S'étonna la brune qui tira une grimace d'incompréhension _« Ma parole, tu divagues ! »

« Bien sûr que non Regina ouvre les yeux ! »_ Poursuivit Zelena._ « Tink a raison ! Cette Emma Swan n'avait d'yeux que pour toi ! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore remarqué mais elle craque littéralement pour toi ! Alors pose-toi la bonne question : que veut-elle tirer de votre amitié à ton avis ! »

« Vous me dégoûtez... au lieu de vous réjouir pour moi d'avoir une amie dans ma vie, vous chercher le premier prétexte pour m'éloigner d'elle... c'est pathétique... »

« Pathétique ? Mais ma pauvre fille c'est qu'elle t'a bien retourné la tête en plus ! »_ Continua Zelena jouant définitivement avec les nerfs de sa cadette._

« J'ai une idée ! » Intervint_ Tink en se mettant entre elles pour éviter qu'elles n'en viennent aux mains._

_Les deux sœurs se défièrent du regard encore quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête et d'essayer de se calmer pour enfin reporter leur attention sur la blonde._

« Vas-y, dis toujours. » _Dit Regina d'une voix désintéressée. _

« On a qu'à faire un petit test. »

« Quelle petit test ? » _Demanda Zelena en regardant Tink, curieuse de ce qu'allait proposer la blonde._

« Toi et moi sommes persuadées qu'Emma ne veut qu'une chose, c'est mettre Regina dans son lit... »

« C'est reparti ! »_ Fit Regina en levant les mains au ciel_

« Alors que toi tu veux nous persuader du contraire. »_ Reprit Tink en la regardant, ignorant sa dernière remarque._

« Évidemment ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Emma est gay que cela signifie qu'elle craque pour toutes les femmes qu'elle rencontre ! C'est idiot ! Est-ce que vous vous craquez pour tout les hommes que vous croiser dans la rue ?! »

« Non... mais pour nous il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. »

« Mais oui ! Toujours plus ! »

« Bon c'est quoi ton stupide test Tink ! »_ S'impatienta Zelena_

« Et bien Regina n'a qu'à lui proposer de sortir avec toi. Tu l'invites au restaurant... »

_Sur ces paroles, les deux sœurs surprises ne savaient pas quoi en penser._

_D'un côté, Regina se demandait si c'était une bonne idée car c'était un risque de perdre son amitié avec Emma. Si Emma refuse, il subsistera toujours une gêne qu'elle ne pourra pas effacer mais si au contraire Emma accepte, que lui dira-t-elle ? Que finalement c'était juste pour vérifier si ses sœurs avaient raison ? Dans tous les cas c'était une mauvaise idée._

_De l'autre côté, Zelena avait envie d'appuyer la proposition de Tink mais hésitait car elle se disait que si Emma acceptait, que se passerait-il ensuite ?! Regina se laissera-t-elle tenter par la blonde ?_

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Tink... »_ Lança Regina, peu sûre d'elle._

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu as peur qu'elle accepte ? »_ Rétorqua la blonde un air de défit dans les yeux._

_Regina pesa les mots de sa sœur quelques secondes alors que les deux femmes attendaient patiemment sa réponse._

« Très bien. Demain je le lui proposerai. Mais je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'elle dira non. »

_TBC..._

* * *

**Merci encore pour votre fidélité les amis !**

**C'est parti les guests, c'est votre instant là ! :p**

**Guest 1 : **Tu m'as demandé qui était la blonde en bas de l'image à gauche, il s'agit de Rose McIver, celle qui interprète la fée clochette dans la série ;)

**Amandine : **J'ai lu que tu attendais de lire la suite pour te faire un avis plus concret. J'espère que pour l'instant tu es toujours là et que mon histoire est à la hauteur de tes espérance ;)

**Puce : **Merci pour tes encouragements, ils m'ont été droit au cœur, merci vraiment :')

**Guest 2 **: Tu m'as dit suivre toutes mes fictions et je suis ravie de constater que tu es toujours là, que mes écris te plaisent toujours autant ! Je vais tout faire pour continuer dans cette voie ;) Merci !

**Guest 3 :** Merci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire ^^ J'espère que l'histoire d'Emma et sa relation avec Regina te plaise ;)

**k.a :** En effet là j'avoue c'est bizarre ! Comme quoi cela prouve que mon histoire est tout à fait crédible et possible ! (Même si ce n'est peut-être pas totalement une bonne chose :/)

** : **Merci pour le compliment ! :) Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire que mes écris sont bien fait, ça me touche beaucoup merci :) Ensuite j'espère que la relation SQ évolue à un rythme pas trop lent pour toi ;)

**Guest 4 : **Tu as écris, je cite :** "**emma et regina encemble et l arriver de henry", je pense que tu voulais dire Neal et non pas Henry? Car si c'est véritablement d'Henry que tu parles, là je pense qu'Emma et Regina ne sont encore prête à avoir un fils ensemble ;) ^^

**Guest 5 : **Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus ! Tu as raison de penser que l'arriver de Lilly pourrait poser problème, soit au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ;) Bises !

**Et enfin Guest 6, 7 , 8, ... enfin à tout ceux qui m'ont dit qu'ils avaient appréciés mes chapitres et qu'ils avaient hâte de lire le suivant, merci ! Ce n'est qu'un petit message, discret certes, mais qui me donne le sourire, alors merci d'être là vous aussi ;)**

**Bon aller je vous laisse, à la semaine prochaine mes loulous ! #Love **


	8. Perte de contrôle

**Bonsoir à tous ! Oui je le confesse je vous ai oublié... enfin oublié non pas vraiment... je me suis surtout trompée de jour x'D**

**Lundi je n'ai pas eu examen mais hier oui, du coup avec le long weekend que j'ai eu, j'étais persuadée qu'aujourd'hui on était mardi -_- ... et puis si j'ai tardé aussi, c'est parce que j'ai eu la surprise, très mauvaise surprise même, d'apprendre qu'un espèce d'******* de fils de **** s'est permis de volé plus d'une centaine de FF pour les vendre sur Google Play dont l'une des miennes ! Je ne me suis pas gênée pour lui envoyer un message avec le compte de l'une de mes potes sur facebook, et croyez-moi, je finirai par le retrouvez, il me suffit de le retracer et je tombe sur son adresse... mon coco tu ne sais pas l'ÉNORME erreur que tu viens de commettre là... j'hésiterai pas à parcourir toute la France cet été pour venir te botter le cul crois-moi bien ! **

**Bref ! Excusez-moi ce petit débordement mais après l'histoire que j'ai vécu il y a quelques mois, voilà ça à présent ! **

**Pour en revenir à l'histoire, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont donné leur hypothèse quant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans ce chapitre-ci, à vous de découvrir qui parmi vous avait raison ;)**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Perte de contrôle

**Semaine 31 : Lundi midi**

_Emma et Regina étaient à l'arrière boutique, dégustant leur salade tranquillement. Il leur arrivait de manger à la boutique lorsque Marco était en déplacement pour la journée laissant à Emma la gérance totale de la boutique._

_Dans ces moment-là, Regina passait prendre leur repas à la sandwicherie du coin et rejoignait la blonde pour leur moment de complicité._

« Alors remise d'hier... ? » _Lança la brune pour entamer la conversation._

« Quoi tu veux parler de tes sœurs ? Laisse-moi rire ! C'est déjà oublié Regina. »

« D'accord... » _Regina avait récité plus d'une fois sa "demande" dans sa tête et même si elle ne se sentait pas prête, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se lancer. _« Et si... et si je t'invitais au restaurant ce soir pour me faire pardonner de leur comportement? Promis, il n'y aurait que toi et moi. »

_Emma encra son regard dans les yeux chocolats de son amie puis repensa à un détail._

**OoOoOo FLASHBACK OoOoOo**

_En rentrant de son après-midi chez la brune, Emma entra chez elle et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir Jamie jouer à sa console._

_«_ Bon alors ! Raconte comment c'était ! » _Demanda l'asiatique alors qu'elle avait mis sa partie en pause et s'était retournée sur le canapé pour voir la blonde pénétrer l'appartement._

« Sérieusement ? Épuisant... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai eu l'impression d'être à un putain d'interrogatoire de la crime ! »

« Naaaaan... »

« Si ! Zelena surtout, la véritable sœur de Regina... je sais pas quelle mouche la piquée, tu vois, mais merde ! Elle a pas arrêté ! J'ai rien dit parce que je voulais me montrer forte devant Regina et prouver à cette rousse qu'elle valait pas mieux que moi... Alors elle m'a tellement gavé que je leur ai dit que j'étais gay ! »

« Allais ! »

« Si ! Et là je peux te dire qu'à partir de ce moment-là elles m'ont fichu la paix ! »

« Et Regina n'a pas essayer de les arrêter? »

« Si la pauvre ! Elle n'a fait que ça ! Et à mon avis j'en ai encore bien pris pour mon grade une fois que je suis partie... »

« Pffff... c'est parce qu'elles ne te connaissent pas Em' »

« Je sais... Et si j'avais une petite sœur qui était passé par le même chemin que Regina, moi aussi je voudrais la protéger, c'est normal. Mais bon c'était saoulant quoi ! »

« Aller ! On va boire un coup, ça va te détendre ! »

_Emma se laissa tomber dans son canapé près de son amie qui lui fit un câlin sans rien dire durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se lève pour aller chercher un remontant dans le frigo._

« Tu sais chaton, peut-être que si tu penses qu'avec Regina c'est cuit, il faudrait alors penser à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, sortir et te divertir... ça t'aiderait peut-être à oublier les sentiments que tu ressens pour elle... »

« Ouais peut-être je sais pas... »

_Jamie lui donna une bière alors qu'elle reprenait place à ses côtés._ « On pourrait sortir le weekend prochain ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça fait un bail en plus qu'on a pas été faire la fête ! » _Emma y réfléchit puis finit par sourire_ « Ah je connais ce sourire ! »

_Elles éclatèrent de rire avant que Emma ne prenne la seconde manette de sa console_ « Aller relance la partie j'ai envie de défoncer quelques Zombies-là... »

_Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque chacune fut dans son lit, Emma repensait aux paroles de Jamie. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Et s'il fallait qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier Regina ?_

_Alors elle sortit son téléphone, parcourut son répertoire, choisi un contact et lui envoya un message._

« Toujours partante pour ce verre ? »

_Quelques secondes plus tard elle reçu un message et l'ouvrit immédiatement._

**« Bien sûr que oui ! Demain soir ça t'irait ? »**

« Yep, l'endroit habituel 20 heures ? »

**« Entendu. J'ai hâte... bonne nuit Emma :). »**

« Bonne nuit Lilly, à demain. »

**OoOoOo FIN DU FLASHBACK OoOoOo**

_Regina ne voyant pas de réaction de la part d'Emma poursuivi_ « Enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sûr... »

« Ben si justement. » _Finit par répondre son amie._

« Ah oui ? Avec Jamie ? » _Demanda la brune sur un ton léger._

« Non. Avec Lilly. »

« Li... lilly. »_ Regina semblait surprise et ne le cacha pas_ « Ton ex c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Après que tu sois partie samedi on s'est dit que ça pourrait être sympa de parler autour d'un verre. »

« Ha... »_ Regina était perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. En soit c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Ses sœurs changeront peut-être d'avis en l'apprenant. Mais pour une raison qu lui était inconnue, cette soirée était loin de lui sembler être une bonne idée._ « C'est... c'est génial Emma. » _Feignit-elle mais Emma était visiblement ailleurs._

« Ouais je sais pas. On verra. »

« Tu... tu l'aimes toujours ? »

« C'est compliqué... Elle a été la première fille que j'ai aimé. Notre histoire à duré 3 ans, ma plus longue relation d'ailleurs... et je sais pas pourtant, j'ai comme la sensation d'un inachevé entre elle et moi. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire... » _Souffla Regina qui eut une pensée pour son défunt mari._

« Je verrai bien ce que ça donnera ce soir. Si ça vaut le coup de reprendre notre histoire là nous l'avons laissée ou pas. »

« Et bien, tu me diras quoi demain. Là je vais te laisser ça va être l'heure pour toi de rouvrir la boutique.»

_Elle se leva et déposa le récipient à moitier vide qui avait contenu sa salade dans la poubelle puis pris son sac à main tandis qu'Emma était debout à remettre son tablier._

« Bon à demain ? » _Fit Regina dans un petit sourire qu'Emma lui rendit qu'à moitié, encore plongée dans ses pensées._

« Oui... bonne après-midi. »

« Merci. À toi aussi. »

_Elles se sourirent une dernière fois puis Regina se dirigea vers la sortie, le cœur lourd._

* * *

**Semaine 31 : Lundi après-midi**

« Et bien Regina, vous semblez contrariée. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser Docteur... » _Confia Regina à son psy._

« Vis-à-vis de quoi dites-moi... »

« Et bien... c'est au sujet d'Emma. J'ai appris récemment qu'elle était homosexuelle, ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas biens sûr ! Mais elle a cette ex-copine qui a réapparu dans sa vie samedi dernier et ce soir elles ont rendez-vous... »

« Et quel est votre problème dans tout ça ? »

« Et bien... si Emma se remet à fréquenter cette femme... elles... »

« Vous avez peur qu'Emma ne vous accorde plus autant d'importance qu'avant ? Vous avez peur qu'elle passe plus de temps avec cette femme ? »

« Je... je crois oui. »

« Regina. Vous saviez qu'un jour Emma ferait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'elle allait passer le reste de sa vie seule ? »

« Non bien sûr que non ! Emma est très belle femme ! Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle n'ait eu personne jusqu'à présent. Enfin depuis notre rencontre bien sûr... »

« Et vous pensez que cela pourrait être sérieux entre elle et son ancienne compagne ? »

« C'est possible... je ne sais presque rien sur cette relation ni même sur ce que ressent Emma... »

« Et bien alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour l'instant. Et puis même s'il s'avère que les choses deviennent plus sérieuses entre elles, dites-vous qu'Emma tient également à vous. Elle est votre amie. Et de ce que vous m'en avez dit à son sujet, je ne pense pas qu'elle va totalement délaisser votre amitié. Elle passera peut-être moins de temps avec vous mais cela ne voudra pas dire pour autant qu'elle vous abandonnera. »

« Oui vous devez avoir raison Docteur... »

« Vous semblez cependant encore contrariée... »

« Non pas contrariée. C'est juste que je ne connais pas cette femme, mais je connais Emma. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ait le cœur brisé à nouveau. »

« C'est normal c'est votre amie. »

_Regina regardait le Docteur avait incertitude avant de hocher lentement la tête._

« Bien, notre séance touche à sa fin mais nous en reparlerons la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? »

« Oui... »

« Et ne vous en faites pas Regina, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

« Merci Docteur, à la semaine prochaine. »

_Une fois que Regina eut quitté le cabinet du Docteur, celui-ci s'installa derrière son bureau et ouvrit son dossier sur la belle brune._

**Séance 39 : Regina semble éprouver une certaine affection particulière pour son amie Emma. Une affection qui visiblement la dépasse à tel point qu'elle l'ignore complètement. Ses sentiments peuvent faire le choix de sortir au grand jour ou bien se terrer au fond de ses ténèbres. Le choix est sien. Osera-t-elle s'avouer ses sentiments pour ainsi les partager avec Emma ? Car il n'est pas à douter que son amie ressent la même chose à son égard. **

**Je vois donc là une réelle opportunité pour Regina d'avancer, de faire le deuil de son mari et de peut-être passer à autre chose. **

**Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais je reste confiant quand au rétablissement de Regina.**

* * *

_Lorsque Regina rentra chez elle, elle ne tarda pas à voir débarquer ses sœurs une mine impatiente sur le visage_

« Salut Sist' ! Alors, elle a accepté ? » _Demanda la grande rousse en s'asseyant sur l'un des haut tabouret qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, imitée très vite par Tink._

« Non. » _Répondit simplement la brune en servant un café pour chacune sur l'îlot centrale autour duquel les deux autres femmes étaient assises._

« Elle a refusé ! » _S'étonna la blonde qui visiblement n'en revenait pas._

« Non plus... » _Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant que Regina ne poursuive_. « Elle avait déjà un rencard de prévu. »

« Oh... » _Souffla Zelena qui était persuadée des intentions de la blonde. Elle se sentit alors coupable d'avoir jugé cette femme qui semblait sincère lorsqu'elle prétendait vouloir être l'amie de sa petite sœur._ « Je l'avais pas venu venir celle-là... »

« Bah moi non plus... » _Rétorqua Regina en prenant place en face de ses sœurs._

« Ben c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Ça veut dire que tu avais raison Regina ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Tu n'es pas ravie pour elle ? »

_Cette dernière réflexion de la part de la rousse sembla faire paniquer Regina qui se sentit coincée pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement._

« Je crois qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir douté de son amie Lena... » _Lança Tink en attirant le regard de l'aînée._

« Oh... » _Fit-elle compatissant pour sa sœur._ « Je te demande pardon Regina, je ne pensais vraiment pas que... »

« Laisse tomber Lena... ça va me passer... bon vous m'excusez mais je vais aller un peu m'allonger. »

« Heu oui bien sûr on va te laisser... à plus tard. »

_Elles vinrent chacune embrasser la brune puis quittèrent la demeure laissant Regina seule. Pleurant pour une raison totalement étrangère, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point._

* * *

**Semaine 31 : Lundi soir**

« Tu n'as pas changé... tu es toujours aussi belle. » _Souffla Lilly en contemplant la jolie blonde._

« Merci. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé toi non plus... à part tes cheveux, ils sont plus courts. »

« Largement ! J'en avais marre de ma longueur. Aux épaules, ça me suffit largement. »

« Et puis ça te va bien aussi... » _Poursuivi Emma naturellement._

« Serais-ce un compliment ou je rêve ? »_ Demanda la brune un sourire taquin sur le visage._

« Tu vois je m'améliore... »

« Je vois ça en effet... c'est plutôt plaisant... »

_Les deux femmes étaient là depuis une bonne heure à discuter de ce qu'elles étaient devenues, Emma avait remarqué que Lilly lui faisait du rentre-dedans à la moindre occasion mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Que du contraire, il était plutôt agréable de se sentir désirer._

_Quelques heures et cocktails plus tard, les deux femmes entrèrent dans un appartement, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs mains préoccupées à retirer la veste de l'autre avant que l'une d'elle ne soit plaquée contre la porte d'entrée à présent refermée._

« Emma... » _Murmura la brune lorsque la concernée lui déposait de long baiser fiévreux dans son cou, ses mains occupées à caresser la peau de sa taille._

_Emma se redressa, encra son regard emplis de désir dans les yeux de Lilly et lui prit les mains. _« Viens... »_ Dit-elle en l'attirant à marche arrière vers sa chambre..._

* * *

_**Semaine 31 : Mardi Matin**_

_Le téléphone ne cessait de vibrer depuis plusieurs minutes. Emma se réveilla petit à petit, amenant directement une main à sa tête. « Et oui Swan, encore une gueule de bois » Se dit-elle mentalement alors que le son du vibreur lui parvenait plus distinctement._

_Elle se leva alors, les yeux encore mi-clos, réalisant au passage qu'elle était nue, et marcha quelques pas jusqu'à son jeans éparpillé sur le sol comme le reste de ses vêtement._

« Allô.. »_ Dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie._

« Emma ? »

« Tonton ? »

« Tu dormais ? »

« Heu ouais... pourquoi il est quelle heure ? »

« 8h30. »

« Quoi ! »_ Dit-elle alors qu'elle le vérifiait par elle-même sur son écran avant de le reporter à sa joue._

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir arriver alors j'ai préféré t'appeler... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es malade ? »

« Hein ? Heu non je... »_ Emma réfléchissait afin de se remémorer sa soirée de la veille puis se tourna vers son lit et vit une tignasse brune sur l'un de ses oreillers. Elle avait passé la nuit avec Lilly... _« J'ai juste eu une courte nuit... je vais me préparer et je te rejoins au plus vite. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu peux rester chez toi aujourd'hui pour te reposer si tu veux... »

« Non je... t'inquiète pas, je fais au plus vite. À t'à l'heure. » _elle raccrocha puis s'éclipsa de sa chambre tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme encore endormie dans son lit. _

_Alors qu'elle venait de se doucher et de s'habiller, elle se maquillait légèrement lorsque la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit et que, quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches et un nez se glisser dans sa nuque pour humer son parfum._

« Bonjour toi... » _Souffla Lilly d'une voix encore rauque._

« Salut... » _Emma se racla la gorge se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire _« Bien dormi ? »

« Heummm »_ Fit la brune en posant un baiser derrière sa temps _« Pas énormément... j'étais bien trop occupé à ce que tu me fasses l'amour... »_ Emma ne dis rien mais sentait son mal de tête se transformer en migraine et eut une soudaine envie de vomir. _« Tu m'avais tellement manqué Emma... »

« J'ai pu voir ça ouais... »_ Lâcha-t-elle de façon légère ce qui fit sourire Lilly qui la regardait via leur reflet dans le miroir en face d'elle._

« J'en veux encore. » _Murmura la brune d'une voix suave sans quitter Emma des yeux._

« Heu... je peux pas je dois aller bosser je suis déjà en retard... »

« Oh dommage... »_ Souffla la brune en se reculant d'Emma pour aller récupérer ses vêtements et s'apprêter à partir._

_Emma, elle, termina de s'apprêter et lorsqu'elle ressorti de salle de bains, Lilly toute habillée s'avança vers elle tel un prédateur sur sa proie._

_« La nuit dernière était comment dire... » Fit-elle alors que ses bras se posèrent sur les épaules d'Emma. « Comme au bon vieux temps... » Elle lui sourit vicieusement avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'une des oreilles de la blonde « J'espère que la prochaine ne tardera pas. » Elle se recula légèrement, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma avant de sourire et de lui souffler un « Bye bye Emma »_

_Après un clin d'œil aguicheur, elle se tourna, prit son sac et quitta l'appartement en veillant à bien rouler des hanches. Et Emma n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder faire._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous... » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même avant de prendre ses clefs et de partir pour son boulot où elle était affreusement en retard._

* * *

**Semaine 31 : Mardi Midi**

« Tu as une petite mine... est-ce que ça va ? »_ Demanda Regina qui s'inquiétait visiblement pour Emma. _« Tu as l'air épuisée et tu n'as pas touché à ton repas... »

« Ouais je sais... j'ai pas très faim... »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ? »

« Guérir ma gueule de bois ? »_ Demanda Emma de manière enfantine faisant sourire Regina._

« Haha... Je crois que ça malheureusement je ne pourrai rien y faire ! »

« Ouais je m'en doutais... »

« Et sinon... »_ Reprit Regina de façon désintéressée. _« Comment c'est passé ta soirée avec ton amie ? »

_Face à ses propos, Emma eu comme des flashs qui défilèrent devant ses yeux. Revoyant le moment où Lilly l'avait embrassée à la sortie du bar de manière si fiévreuse avant que tout ne s'enchaîne : leur retour impatient en voiture et même dangereux dû à leur taux d'alcool, le fait qu'elles aient commencés à se déshabiller dans l'ascenseur menant à l'appartement d'Emma, les baisers brûlants de la brune sur sa clavicule avant qu'Emma ne décide de poursuivre dans sa chambre..._

« Emma ? »_ Fit Regina, la tirant de ses pensées._

« Hein ?! Heu... bah c'était... sympa. Mais je déteste me réveiller avec un tel mal de crâne... »

« Oui je me doute... »

_Regina avait la nette impression qu'Emma ne lui disait pas tout. Mais elle se dit qu'il en était de la vie privée de son amie, qu'elle lui en parlerait si elle en ressentait le besoin._

_Emma de son côté ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait clairement coupable. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait fait que prendre du bon temps comme tout bon célibataire le ferait ? Parce que oui, elle était célibataire..._

_A ce moment-là, Emma sentit son téléphone vibrer, elle avait reçu un message. _

**« Hey Bichon ! Bon samedi n'oublie pas je te sors ! Ça nous fera du bien à toutes les deux ! Et n'essaie pas de te défiler ! Bisous ma poulette ! »**

_Sacré Jamie, Emma avait déjà oublié qu'elles prévoyaient de sortir ce weekend, elle fit bien de le lui rappeler._

« Je me disais... »_ Fit la brune qui voulait entamer à nouveau la conversation._

« Oui ? » _Répondit Emma en relevant la tête de l'écran de son téléphone._

« On pourrait aller au cinéma samedi soir ? Enfin... si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sûr ! »

« Bah en fait si... » _Répondit Emma dans une grimace désolée comme la veille. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle refusait une sortie avec Regina..._

« Non je comprends. Tu... tu vas revoir Lilly ? »_ Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire crispé qu'elle tenta de dissimuler au mieux._

« Non. Je sors avec Jamie. Ça fait un bail qu'on ne sait plus fait une soirée en club... ça va nous faire du bien je pense ! »

« En club ? Je pense que j'y suis allée que 3 ou 4 fois... »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui et ça remonte à pas mal d'année... j'étais en dernière année de fac. »

« Tu voudrais venir avec nous ? »

_"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Swan ?" Se demanda Emma en se giflant mentalement._

« Heum... et bien je ne sais pas... je ne connais pas vraiment ton amie et puis vous voudrez sûrement passer du temps ensemble... »

« Tu peux venir avec tes sœurs si tu veux ! »

_"La ferme Swan !" Se disait Emma qui devrais vraiment tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler._

« Écoute je leur en parlerai quand je les verrai d'accord ? »

« Ok... Bon c'est l'heure d'y retourner à demain ? »

« A demain. »

_Chacune se levèrent du banc sur lequel elles s'étaient assises comme à leur habitude, se serrèrent dans un brève étreinte avant un dernier sourire et de se tourner le dos pour se séparer._

* * *

**Semaine 31 : Mardi soir**

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Ouais je sais, j'ai merdé Jamie... je suis désolée... »

« Je pensais qu'on s'était mises d'accord sur le fait qu'on aimait pas ses sœurs. Surtout Zelena... En plus cette soirée était faite pour que tu l'oublies la jolie brune...

« Je sais... mais c'est sorti tout seul »

« Mouais... tu l'as vraiment dans la peau en fait et tu veux pas l'admettre ! »

« Peut-être ! Voilà t'es contente ! Mais j'y peux rien ! C'est plus fort que moi ! »

« Bon de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait... on va pas revenir cent fois là-dessus. En plus c'est pas encore sûre qu'elles viendront avec nous...»

« Ouais... »

_Accoudées chacune sur le balcon d'Emma à regarder le soleil se coucher, elles réfléchissaient aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir si jamais leur soirée se fait réellement avec Regina et ses sœurs._

« Bon et si elle dit oui qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? »_ Demanda Emma de plus en plus perdue._

« Ben on fera comme à chaque fois. On va s'amuser et puis s'est tout. Et si jamais ses deux sœurs tentent encore de t'emmerder, soit tu fais semblant de rien et tu vas danser pour ne pas les écouter, soit je les défonce. »

_Emma rigola face aux propos de son amies et se dit une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Alors elle se redressa et la prit dans ses bras._

« Je t'aime Jamie... »

« Moi aussi ma vieille... »

* * *

_De son côté, Regina était chez elles avec ses sœurs, Victor son beau-frère et la jeune Dorothée à manger leur repas en famille._

« Au faite les filles... »_ Commença Regina pour lancer la conversation attirant le regard des trois adultes. _« Ça vous dirait de sortir samedi soir ? »

_Les deux concernées sourirent avant d'acquiescer positivement_

« Oui où voudrais-tu qu'on aille ? » _Quémanda la blonde._

« Emma m'a proposé d'aller avec elle et son amie Jamie dans un club qu'elles connaissent bien. »

« En boîte de nuit ? » _Répliqua Zelena incrédule, incertaine si finalement cette idée de sortie en est une bonne._

« Oui en boîte de nuit. Vous m'aviez dit que vous vous en vouliez de votre comportement de dimanche... prouvez-le moi en vous servant de cette soirée pour vous excuser auprès d'Emma. »

« C'est elle qui a demandé à ce qu'on y aille ou bien c'est toi qui l'a proposé... »_ Continua la rousse sur un ton d'accusation car elle était persuadé que sa sœur avait monté ce coup dans ce seul et unique but. _

« C'est elle qui l'a proposé. Cela prouve donc sa bonne foi que de vous laisser une seconde chance, non? »

_Tink et Zelena échangèrent un regard avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'accepter était la meilleure décision à prendre._

« Cela ne te dérangerait pas mon chéri ? » _Lança Zelena à son mari après s'être tournée vers lui._

« Non du tout... seulement je suis de garde samedi. Qui restera avec Dorothée ? »

« Je peux très bien restée toute seule Maman... » _S'interposa l'adolescente avant que sa mère ne réponde. _« Après tout, ce n'est que pour une soirée et je suis assez grande maintenant. »

_Zelena et Victor échangèrent un regard entendu eux aussi avant d'accepter._

« Très bien dans ce cas je peux confirmer à Emma que nous les rejoindrons samedi soir ? » _Demanda Regina qui sentait l'excitation monter d'un cran._

« Ouais ! » _Lança Tink qui était ravie elle aussi à l'idée de sortir avec ses sœurs, comme au bon vieux temps._

* * *

« Hé merde... »_ Souffla Emma alors que Jamie venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé, aux côtés de la blonde, deux bières à la main._

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Regina vient de m'envoyer un message pour me confirmer qu'elles seront là samedi soir... »

« Hé merde... »

« Copieuse. »_ Elles échangèrent une mine dubitative avant de boire chacune une gorgée. _« Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là... »

« Bah pourquoi ? C'est pas grave au moins ses sœurs verront que si tu dragues d'autres femmes que Regina, ben elles te foutrons la paix ! C'est tout bénef justement ! »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Non... »

« Jamie... tu crois franchement que je vais pouvoir regarder une autre femme si Regina est dans les parages ? »

« Bah faudra te forcer ! »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... »

« Tu y arriveras, et puis si jamais tu coinces, je serai-là pour te donner un coup de main ! »

« Mouais... » _Répondit simplement Emma qui se demandait comment elle avait encore pu se mettre dans un tel guêpier... _

_TBC..._

* * *

**Alors vos impression? :D**

**Je sais que le chapitre n'était pas très long, mais beaucoup de choses s'y sont passées ;)**

**A bientôt mes loulous ! Bisous**

**PS : L'espèce de petit con qui se permet de vendre nos FF se fait appelé Jason Matthieu, n'hésitez pas à faire tourner l'info sur Twitter pour prévenir un max d'auteurs car peut-être que ceux-ci ne sont pas encore au courant ! Merci à vous ;) **


	9. Savoir boire avec modération

**Hello les gens ! Bon je fais vite parce que je dois aller chercher mes résultats parce que devinez qui a été proclamé hier ! Et oui c'est bibi ! A moi la troisième et dernière année ! #TropFière... (Pour une fois que je peux l'être -_- )**

**Bref ! J'espère que pour vous tout roule? :)... les étudiants, qu'est-ce que ça donne pour vous? Et les bosseurs? Bientôt les vacances pour vous j'espère ;)**

**Aller c'est bon, je vous laisse ici pour découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes et tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Savoir boire avec modération...

**Semaine 31 : Samedi soir**

« Oh non tu as vu la file ? » _Râla Tink qui se demandait combien de temps elles allaient devoir rester là avant de pouvoir profiter du club._

« Et Emma ne semble pas être là... » _Remarqua Regina qui surplombait les épaules des personnes devant elle dans l'espoir de trouver la belle blonde. _

« Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un message pour savoir où elle est. » _Proposa Zelena qui perdait déjà patience._

« Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver... De toutes manières on avancera pas plus vite... »

_Pour l'occasion, les trois jeunes femmes étaient habillées de robes leur arrivant au dessus des genoux, mettant leurs courbes en valeur, une paire d'escarpins et un sac à main assorties à leur tenues._

_Chacune appréhendait cette soirée. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elles n'étaient plus sortie, du moins pour Zelena et Regina. Tink, elle, se laissait parfois tenter afin de trouver le prince charmant, sans résultats concluant jusqu'à présent..._

_Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'attentes, Regina sortit son téléphone et envoya un «_ Où es-tu ? » _à Emma et attendit sa réponse avant de ranger son téléphone dans son sac. _

« Tu lui as envoyé un message ? »_ Demanda Zelena gentiment._

« Oui... il n'y a plus qu'à attendre une réponse... »

« Regina ! »

_Les trois femmes relevèrent la tête et vit qu'une tignasse blonde qui s'approchait d'elles. _

« Mais... tu étais dans la boîte ? »_ S'étonna Regina alors que celle-ci lui souriait d'amusement._

« Ben oui ! Je t'avais dit de m'envoyer un message à votre arrivée... vous attendez depuis longtemps ? »

« Seulement quelques minutes... »_ La rassura la brune mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de la rousse_

« Ça fait une demie-heure... »

« Je vois... aller venez je vais vous faire entrer. »_ Emma leur fit un clin d'œil et se mit à avancer vers l'entrée de la boîte en passant à côté de la file d'attente. _« Les filles je vous présente Diego ! Diego voici mes amies Regina, Tink et Zelena. » _Dit-elle en les désignant chacune leur tour de la main._

« Bonsoir ! » _Dirent-elles en chœur alors que le grand gaillard leur souriait._

« Bonsoir mes jolies, amusez-vous bien... »_ Dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour les laisser entrer. _

« Merci ! »

_Les trois femmes suivirent Emma qui leur indiquait le chemin et celle-ci pu voir qu'elles étaient toutes impressionnées par leur entrée et à présent par les décors qui les entouraient. _

« Venez, c'est par-là ! »_ Souffla Emma en prenant la main de Regina tout en se faufilant dans la foule. _

_Regina imita bien vite le geste d'Emma en attrapant la main de Zelena et cette dernière celle de Tink._

« Ah vous voilà ! »_ Lança Jamie au loin alors qu'elle se levait de son fauteuil._

« Elles sont avec moi Dean. » _Souffla Emma au videur du carré réservé à l'élite pour les laisser passer._

« Le coin V.I.P. Sérieux ? » _S'exclama Tink qui ne cachait pas son enthousiasme._

« Et ouais ! » _S'amusa Emma avant de lancer un sourire tendre à Regina puis de se tourner vers son amie. _« Bon Jamie tu connais déjà Regina... » _Les deux femmes se serrèrent vite fais la main dans un petit sourire amical._ « Et je te présente sa sœur Zelena et sa meilleure amie Tink. Mesdames je vous présente Jamie, elle est comme une sœur pour moi... »

_Après des salutations quelque peu solennel au début, le gérant du club arriva avec deux serveurs qui portaient chacun un seau comprenant une bouteille de champagne et leurs flûtes._ « Mes chéries ! » _S'exclama l'homme en tendant les bras vers Emma et Jamie._

« John ! » _Firent-elles avant de se laisser prendre dans les bras de leur anciens bosse._

« Comment se portent mes serveuses préférées ? » _Demanda-t-il les faisant rires légèrement._

« On va bien comme tu peux le voir... » _Fit Jamie en souriant largement alors qu'Emma se reculait._

« John, voici Regina, Zelena et Tink. Les filles je vous présente John Cays, le patron de la boîte. »

« Enchantées Mesdames. » _Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. _

« Bonsoir. »

_Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le champagne coulait à flot et que les filles se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, tandis que John était parti voir d'autres clients, Emma sentie deux mains se poser sur sa taille. Pensant au départ qu'il s'agissait d'un gars qui voulait danser avec elle, elle se retourna et s'apprêtait à le remballer lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Lilly..._

« Ecoute mec je suis pas... »

« Intéressée ? A d'autres... »_ Répliqua la brune dans un sourire amusée alors qu'elle passait ses mains par dessus les épaules de la blonde._

« Lilly... » _Fit Regina dans ses dents alors que Zelena ne manquait rien non plus de l'échange entre Emma et l'inconnue._

« Tu la connais ? » _Souffla Zelena à l'oreille de Regina qui elle ne quittait pas des yeux le couple devant elle._

« Je crois que c'est la copine d'Emma... » _Répondit amèrement Regina._

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui enfin c'est son ex mais je pense qu'elles se sont remises ensemble... »

« Oh... c'est chouette pour elle ! » _Fit Zelena dans un sourire gentil mais Regina elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard puis reparti vers le coin V.I.P._

« Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie... » _Demanda Lilly à l'oreille d'Emma, mettant cette dernière mal à l'aise._

« Ouais je me doute un peu... viens on va aller discuter plus loin... »

_Lilly qui semblait avoir pris ça pour un message subliminal s'arrêta de sourire à l'instant où une brune vint les interrompre._

« Lilly. »

« Jamie... » _Répondit-elle sur le même ton neutre qu'avait employé l'asiatique. _

_Chacune avaient croisés les bras devant sa poitrine et se dévisageait du regard._

« Je constate que tu es encore en vie... quelle chance... »_ ironisa l'asiatique ce qui fit rire Zelena et Tink qui se trouvait derrière elle._

_Et alors alors que Lilly allait répliquer, Emma l'a pris par le poignet et l'emmena un peu plus loin._

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier apparemment... »_ Lança Zelena à Jamie une fois qu'elles furent retournées au coin V.I.P. _

« C'est vrai... cette fille ne représente plus rien pour moi depuis longtemps mais pour Emma... c'est autre chose... »

« Comment ça ?»_ Demanda Tink avant de boire un coup de son cocktail tandis que Regina restait silencieuse mais attentive aux paroles de Jamie._

« Disons que c'est un peu sa Kryptonite personnelle... »

_Les trois femmes stupéfaites ne dirent rien tout de suite avant que Zelena et Tink ne veuillent en savoir plus_

« Em' je te jure que si elle me parle encore comme ça je- »

« Tu feras rien du tout. Elle est comme ma sœur Lilly. »

« Mais moi je suis ta copine à nouveau alors je mérite du respect moi aussi ! »

« Ma... ? Ok là je pense qu'il y a méprise... Écoute Lilly je sais que toi et moi on a encore passé la nuit ensemble mais... mais pour moi ça voulait pas dire qu'on se remettait ensemble... »

« Mais... »

« Je sais. On a passé un bon moment. Mais voilà... je... j'avais bu... il fallait que... je sais pas fallait que je sois auprès de quelqu'un et tu étais là... »

« C'est cette fille n'est-ce pas ? Cette Regina... »_ Cracha-t-elle presque avec tristesse. _« Tu l'aimes ? »

_Emma soupira une longue fois avant d'acquiescer la tête _« Oui. Mais je ne peux pas être avec elle... mais c'est compliqué... Il faut que je te laisse je dois aller les retrouver... à plus Lilly, bonne soirée.»_ Lança-t-elle en faisant un pas pour aller retrouver les amies d'Emma mais celle-ci s'interposa._

« Tu veux que j'aille lui expliquer moi ? Lui dire combien elle a de la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie ? Pour ne pas qu'elle fasse la même erreur que moi ? Sérieux ça me dérange pas ! »_ Lança-t-elle avant de se retourner mais Emma lui attrapa le bras et la retourna afin qu'elle lui fasse face._

« Lilly arrête... c'est mon problème d'accord ? » _Lui dit gentiment Emma pour calmer la brune. _« Regina et moi c'est compliqué c'est tout. Comme ça l'a toujours été avec toi d'ailleurs. Je t'ai aimé sincèrement Lilly.. et aujourd'hui c'est de l'affection que je ressens pour toi... je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin d'une amie mais... je suis désolée pour lundi, j'aurais dû être honnête avec toi. Je pensais juste que tu ressentais la même chose que moi, que c'était pour une nuit pour toi aussi... »

« Je comprends... je sais qu'entre nous ça a toujours été... compliqué. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que toi et moi on finirait nos jours ensemble. Et je le pense encore... Toi et moi on se retrouvera toujours. Je le sais. Fais ta vie avec qu'elle, ou une autre le temps qu'il faudra... et je t'attendrai. »

_Sur ce Emma et Lilly se prirent dans les bras de l'autre avant qu'Emma ne voit que quelques-uns les observaient de loin. Il s'agissait de Tink et Regina qui se dirigeaient vers le bar alors elle se sépara de la brune._

« Bon... appelle-moi quand tu le voudras mon Emma. » _Lilly lui embrassa la commissure des lèvres et s'y attarda quelques secondes avant de reculer, une larme à chaque œil. _« Je te souhaite une belle vie avec Regina... elle a l'air d'être une femme bien. »

_Et elle disparu dans la foule laissant Emma perplexe quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et ne rejoigne ses amies._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'elles, Emma sourit à Regina qui lui sourit faiblement en retour avant d'être accaparée par Jamie._

« Sérieusement ? Fallait que tu partes avec elle ?! Tu pouvais pas l'envoyer bouler ? » _Lui demanda l'asiatique sur un ton démontrant largement sa rage pour Lilly._

« C'est bon Mushu détends-toi, ok ? Tout va bien elle est repartie. On a juste discuter... »_ Répondit Emma sur un ton amusé avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des banquettes aux côtés de Regina qui lui tendit un cocktail. « Merci » Dit-elle à l'encontre de la brune qui semblait se forcer à lui sourire, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcil_

« Vous avez juste discuté ? Emma je te connais. A chaque fois que vous vous voyez, vous vous envoyez en l'air ! »

_A ces mots, Regina qui avait la tête baissé pour jouer avec la paille de son verre, écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait qu'Emma et Lilly avaient passé la soirée de lundi ensemble... voilà pourquoi Emma avait une petite mine le lendemain midi... ce n'était pas seulement la gueule de bois qui avait rendu Emma comme ça... et à cette pensée, Regina eut une envie soudaine de vomir._

_Tandis que de leur côté, Zelena et Tink buvaient côte-à-côte, ne loupant pas un brin de la conversation qui se jouait entre Emma et Jamie._

« Arrête un peu d'exagéré ! C'est pas à chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble ! Et puis même à chaque fois qu'on la fait on était libre toutes les deux. Je vois pas trop ce qu'il y avait de mal là-dedans... »

« Tu ne vois jamais le mal avec cette meuf de toute façon ! T'es toujours là à la défendre ! »

« C'est faux ! Et puis de toutes manières c'est terminés là ! Ça faisait 3 ans qu'on ne s'était plus vues... on a changé depuis. J'ai tourné la page sur elle ! Alors s'il te plaît maintenant on l'oublie et on profite du reste de la soirée ? Compris ? »

_A cet instant précis, Regina réalisa les paroles d'Emma et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit soulagée. Alors elle sourit bêtement avant de relever la tête et de regarder les deux femmes qui discutaient entre elles._

« Ouais... »_ Capitula Jamie qui but une gorgé de son verre avant qu'Emma ne se lève et ne lui tende les mains._

« Aller viens, on retourner danser. On va toutes danser ! » _Fit-elle en se tournant vers les trois autres femmes qui acquiesçaient de la tête. _

_Durant plusieurs minutes, les 5 femmes enchaînaient les pas de danses et suivaient le rythmes qu'imposait le DJ de la soirée, DJ que Tink ne quitta presque jamais des yeux..._

« Tu veux que je te le présente ?»_ Souffla Jamie à la blonde qui en sourit de toutes ses dents. _« Les filles on va voir le DJ on revient ! »

« Moi je vais aller me chercher un verre, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »_ Proposa Emma mais les 4 femmes firent un non de la tête._

_Alors qu'il ne restait plus que Regina et sa sœur parmi le groupe sur la piste de danse, Zelena proposa à sa sœur d'aller au petit coin et la brune hocha de la tête positivement._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Zelena qui avait attendu son tour à la file d'attente, laissa sa place à sœur, avant de se laver les mains et de retourner sur la piste lorsqu'elle vit passer Emma._

« Hey Emma ! »

« Ah tu es là ! »

« Oui j'étais au toilette, Regina y est aussi, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.. »

« Ok cool ! »

_Alors qu'Emma se tournait pour retourner vers le coin qui leur était réservé, Zelena lui emboîta le pas._

« Écoute Emma je voulais te dire... »

« Oui ? »_ Fit la blonde avant de boire un coup après s'être rassise sur la banquette imitée rapidement par la rousse._

« Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de dimanche. Sincèrement. Je me suis délibérément trompée à ton sujet. Tu as l'air d'être une femme bien et je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi comme je l'ai fait. Car même si je l'ai fait pour protéger ma sœur, ce n'était en aucun cas une excuse pour te parler comme ça... »

« C'est gentil de me le dire. »

« J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. »

« C'est déjà fait, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es la sœur de mon amie, et je comprends ta position, je ne t'en voulais pas rassure-toi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Oh et bien... merveilleux ! »

_Elles se sourirent d'amusement avant de trinquer avec leur verre tandis que de son côté Regina finissait de se laver les mains_

« Bonsoir belle brune... »_ Lança un homme en direction de Regina qui se crispa en sentant l'homme à deux pas derrière elle. _

_Elle décida de l'ignorer et faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu tout en quittant les lieux mais l'homme lui prit le poignet._

« Hey... t'en va pas comme ça ma jolie... on peut discuter tranquillement non ? »

_Au vue de son haleine, Regina comprit que cet étranger était certainement ivre et qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver._

_« Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais mes amies m'attendent... »_

« Roooh ça va... elles vont pas s'envoler sans toi tout de même... on peut prendre deux minutes pour discuter... »_ Dit-il dans un sourire qui se devait charmeur mais qui passait pour des plus ridicules. _« En plus... une belle femme comme toi... je suis obligé de tenter ma chance... »_ Fit-il avant de poser ses mains sur la taille de Regina afin de se rapprocher déraisonnablement d'elle._

« Monsieur s'il vous plaît... je suis flattée mais malheureusement pas intéressée... »

« Quoi je suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça! »_ S'écria-t-il en s'énervant, tétanisant Regina au plus haut point._

« Tu vois Regina ? »_ Demanda Emma en balayant la pièce du regard avant de jeter un regard vers la rousse qui lui répondit négativement. _« Elle doit être encore au toilette... viens on va jeter un œil. »

_Elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux vers le couloir menant au WC et vit l'homme tenter d'embrasser une femme de force et Emma reconnut Regina à son cri de détresse._

« Hey ! »_ S'écria Emma en accourant vers eux._

_Et quand l'homme se retourna, Emma lui mit un crochet du droit qui fit s'effondrer l'ivrogne. _

« Ah putain ! » _Fit Emma qui se courbait sur elle-même tellement elle ressentait la douleur dans toute sa main avant de se tourner vers la brune. _« Hey Regina... ça va ? Il t'a pas fait mal ? Il t'a pas touché ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » _Lança Zelena en arrivant près d'elle _« Regina ça va ma chérie ? »_ Demanda-t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras._

_Regina ne répondit toujours rien mais vit l'homme se relever et foncer droit vers elle alors elle retint son souffle et fit les grands yeux, alertant Emma qu'il fallait qu'elle tourne la tête._

« Espèce de salope ! »_ Lança l'homme avant de prendre Emma sous la poitrine avec son épaule et de la plaquer contre le mur, lui tirant un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit son dos se plaquer contre le carrelage derrière elle._

« Emma ! » _S'écria Regina d'horreur._

_Emma donna tout de même un coup de coude à son assaillant tandis que Zelena partit chercher du secours. L'homme qui sentit son dos le faire souffrir partagea la même douleur qu'Emma, se releva et lorsqu'il s'élança pour lui mettre son poing en pleine figure, Emma plus rapide, lui mit un crochet en pleine mâchoire, mais l'homme loin de se laisser dominer, se ressaisi aussi vite et lui lança une droite en plein l'arcade gauche d'Emma qui gémit de douleur avant de recevoir un cou de genou dans l'abdomen qui la fit se tordre de douleur devant une Regina, pétrifiée, impuissante. Et alors qu'Emma allait recevoir un nouveau coup, qu'elle vit venir lorsqu'elle releva la tête, deux hommes s'emparèrent de l'ivrogne et l'emmenèrent plus loin tandis que Dean, le vigile du coin V.I.P. S'approchait d'Emma._

« Hey ma belle, ça va ? » _Demanda-t-il d'une voix clairement inquiète._

_Emma se releva complètement tandis qu'arrivait Zelena et Tink aux côtés de Regina et Jamie aux siens_

« Ouais ça va... mais éloigne ce connard loin de nous s'il te plaît... »

« T'inquiète on va appeler les flics, il va pas s'en sortir comme ça, crois-moi bien... »

« Regina qu'est-il arrivé ? »_ Fit Tink qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé._

« Emma... elle... elle m'a sauvé la vie... »_ Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de s'approcher de la blonde à son tour._

« Emma... »

_La blonde lui sourit comme elle seule savait le faire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. _« T'en fais pas... ça va Regina... »

« J'ai eu si peur Emma si tu savais... _» Souffla la brune à l'oreille d'Emma qui la serra un peu plus fort contre elle._

« Emma tu saignes... »_ Souffla Jamie en constatant les dégâts sur l'arcade de son amie._ « Il faut qu'on aille recoudre ça... »

« Oh non merci. Un pansement et hop le tour est joué ! »_ S'amusa la blonde tandis qu'elle voyait l'air triste de Regina sur son visage_

« Emma... s'il te plaît... »

_Voyant son air de presque chien battu, Emma finit par capituler et soupira avant de céder _« Très bien ! Si c'est ce que vous voulez... »

« Je vais appeler Victor, il te prendra tout de suite. »_ Intervint Zelena qui pris son téléphone pour appeler son mari._

_20 minutes plus tard, les 5 femmes arrivaient aux urgences et furent accueillies par le mari de la rousse _

« Bonsoir Mesdames... alors laquelle de vous est Emma ? »_ Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Jamie et la blonde_

« C'est moi... »_ Fit Emma sur un ton léger en levant sa main droite, qu'il vit immédiatement contusionnée._

« Très bien, je suis le Docteur Whale, le mari de Zelena. » _Dit-il en regardant sa femme tendrement avant de faire face à la blonde une nouvelle fois _« Suivez-moi, je vais m'occuper de vous. »

_Emma ne rechigna pas et suivi le médecin sans dire un mot mais lança tout de même un sourire amusée derrière elle tandis que les 4 autres femmes la voyaient partir avec le médecin._

_Durant plus d'une heure, elles attendirent qu'Emma revienne. Zelena et Tink parlaient entre elles tandis que Regina et Jamie restaient silencieuses jusqu'à ce que l'asiatique se redresse de son dossier et fixe la brune quelques secondes _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? »_ Finit-elle par demander à Regina qui ne sentait pas la culpabilité la quitter. _

« Et bien... »_ Dit-elle avant de se racler la gorge _« Il y avait cet homme ivre qui me parlait pendant que je me lavais les mains... je l'ai ignorer mais il... il a commencé à me toucher et... »_ Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix cassée en repensant à ses mains posées sur elle._

« Il ne t'as rien fait au moins ? »_ Demanda Jamie qui s'inquiéta immédiatement pour la brune. Et celle-ci soulagée, comprit que ce n'était pas après elle que Jamie en voulait, mais contre l'ivrogne._

« Non heureusement... parce qu'Emma est arrivée. Elle m'a sauvée... et moi pour la remercier, j'ai été incapable de bouger lorsqu'il s'en ait pris à elle... »

« Hey... » _Fit Jamie en s'approchant d'elle, s'accroupissant devant ses genoux _« Regina, ce n'était en aucun cas ta faute. C'est lui le responsable de tout ça... et crois-moi il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Pas après ce qu'il t'as fait et ce qu'il a fait à Emma. »

_Jamie lui prit les mains et la regardait d'un air compatissant et Regina lui répondit par un sourire et serra les mains de l'asiatique à son tour._

« Merci... »_ Fit-elle d'une voix meurtrie._

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es l'amie d'Emma, qui ait comme ma sœur, donc tu es mon amie aussi à présent. D'accord ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ? Café, eau, soda ? »

« De l'eau s'il te plaît. »

« Ok, je vais te chercher ça »_ Répondit Jamie en se relevant _« Vous voulez quelque chose ? » _Demanda-t-elle à l'encontre des deux autres femmes qui n'avaient pas perdu une seule miette de leur conversation._

« Pareil que Regina, merci »_ Fit Zelena_

« Moi aussi, merci »_ Répondit la blonde avant que Jamie ne fasse demi-tour et disparaisse de la salle d'attente._

_Zelena se leva à son tour et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Regina d'un côté et Tink de l'autre._

« Regina... tu avais définitivement raison au sujet d'Emma. Cette une femme tout ce qu'il y a de bien. Elle est courageuse, gentille, drôle ! J'avais tord de la juger sur son orientation, tu as de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle... »_ Fit la rousse en déposant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur alors que celle-ci la regardait, les larmes aux bords des yeux._

« Ouais... c'est vrai... »_ Lâcha Tink en regardant le vide ce qui fit rire ses deux amies._

« Mais je m'en veux tellement pour elle... » _Souffla Regina en regardant le sol._

« C'était pas ta faute... »_ Souffla Emma qui débarquait de nulle part, surprenant les trois femmes qui levèrent la tête vers elles, avant que Regina ne bondisse de sa chaise pour venir prendre Emma dans ses bras._

« Tu n'as rien ? »_ Demanda Regina sans quitter Emma pour autant_

« Bah j'ai un peu mal aux côtes mais ça va... »_ Dit-elle en retenant un gémissement de douleur._

« Oh pardon ! »_ Répliqua Regina en comprenant qu'elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort._

« T'inquiète... Où est passé Jamie ? »

« Je suis là grande folle... »_ Répondit l'intéressée avec les bouteilles d'eau en main tout en se rapprochant de la blonde. _« Comment tu te sens ?_ »_

« Un peu dans le gaz je dois dire... »

« C'est normal, je vous ai donné un anti-douleur assez puissant » _Lança Victor en arrivant à son tour._ « J'ai dû suturer sa plaie à l'arcade, l'entaille était trop profonde, il faudra donc revenir dans une dizaine de jour pour enlever les fils. J'ai également passé une radio de son anatomie complète pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de fracturer... et j'avoue être étonné que sa main ne le soit pas. Par contre elle risque d'avoir mal durant plusieurs jours. Je lui ai prescrit une ordonnance pour des anti-douleurs à prendre durant une petite semaine 3 fois par jour et de l'arnica pour les hématomes. Mais le plus importants c'est qu'elle se repose. »

« Merci Docteur, je prendrai soin d'elle ne vous inquiétez pas. » _Lança Jamie, déterminée._

« Très bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent. »

_Ils se serrèrent la main puis Jamie laissa Zelena et son mari discuter quelques secondes avant que celui-ci embrasse tendrement la joue de sa femme et reparte achever son service._

« Bon et bien on va rentrer, vous avez entendu le médecin... » _Souffla Jamie alors qu'Emma avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée._ « Aller vient Emma, je te ramène à la maison ! » _Dit-elle en prenant la blonde par la taille pour l'aider à rester droite._

« Ça va aller pour rentrer ? » _S'inquiéta Regina._

« T'en fais pas, ça ira. » _Assura Jamie dans un clin d'œil avant que Regina ne reporte son attention vers la blonde._

« Repose-toi bien Emma, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Tu m'envoies un message quand vous êtes chez vous ? »

« Entendu... »

« Bon et bien à lundi alors ! »

« Ça on verra ma veille ! » _Répliqua Jamie tout en se mettant à marcher_ « Aller on y va ! Bonne nuit les filles, rentrez bien. »

« Merci vous aussi, soyez prudente sur la route. » _Répondit Zelena avant de poser une main dans le dos de Regina._

_Plus tard dans la nuit, Regina qui venait de s'allonger dans son lit prit son téléphone portable et se décida à envoyer un message à Emma comme elle le lui avait promis même si la blonde devait dormir à présent._

**« Me voilà chez moi. Tink est restée chez moi elle aussi mais Zelena, elle est rentrée auprès de Dorothée. Merci encore pour cette soirée, cela m'avait fait un bien fou ! Jusqu'à ce que cet idiot gâche la fin de notre soirée... j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Emma... J'espère que tu te rétabliras assez vite. Je t'embrasse, Regina. »**

_Elle relut son message et décida d'appuyer sur " Envoyer " puis posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et rejoint les bras de Morphée pour une bonne nuit de sommeil._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Ouais bon ça va, vous commencez à me connaître maintenant... vous le savez que j'aime bien les scènes de fights dans une FF, ça doit être mon côté garçon manqué, qui passe des heures à jouer Call Of Duty quand elle peut, qui ressort x'D**

**Mais encore une fois aussi, vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que j'aime les Happy Ending, c'est juste que s'il n'y avait pas d'obstacle à surmonter, se serait trop facile à obtenir, vous ne pensez pas? ;)**

**Bon c'est sur ces mots que je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui ! Et ne pensez pas avoir de mes nouvelles ces prochains jours, je serai sûrement en coma éthylique ! xD**

**Non je déconne... enfin peut-être pas, je sais pas on verra bien l'ambiance aux campus ce soir ! ^^**

**#BuvezAvecModérationLesLoulous ;)**

**PS : Ironiquement, vous voyez que le titre du chapitre est de rigueur aujourd'hui ! ^^ Et c'est même pas fait exprès xD**


	10. Une nouvelle étape

**Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée pour mon retard, mais je me suis octroyé quelques jours de congé avec ma copine et des potes, ce qui n'était pas prévu il y a encore 15 jours... mais ça nous a prit comme ça et franchement j'ai pas pu refuser ! Et j'avoue aussi... je vous ai oublié... ! Je suis désolée vraiment ! **

**Je bosse depuis hier et c'est en rentrant aujourd'hui que je me suis rappelée que je n'avais rien posté la semaine dernière ! Je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses, même si je ne suis pas pardonnable...**

**Bon ! Dans ce chapitre-ci, pas mal de choses vont se passer donc je vous laisse le lire, tranquillement et je vous dit rendez-vous en bas ;)**

**PS : Continuez de bien regarder aux nombres des semaines ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Une nouvelle étape

**Semaine 33 : Vendredi matin**

_Voilà presque 2 semaines à présent que se sont déroulés les derniers événements au club. Et Regina n'avait eu de nouvelles d'Emma que via SMS par celle-ci ou bien par son oncle Marco lorsque Regina s'était rendue à la boutique le vendredi dernier._

_Ce vendredi-ci n'échappait pas à la règle non plus. Regina se rendit au magasin de fleurs afin d'aller y acheter une rose et en profita pour demander des nouvelles de la blonde._

« Je pense qu'elle sera de retour lundi. Je n'arrive plus à l'empêcher de venir travailler ! » _S'amusa le vieil homme faisant sourire Regina à son tour._

« Il est vrai qu'elle est assez entêtée... »

« Et c'est peu de le dire ! »

_Après qu'ils ait échangés encore quelques dernières banalités, ils se firent une courte étreinte amicale avant que Regina ne quitte les lieux tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée._

_Lorsque Regina passa la porte de la boutique, elle ressenti une pointe au cœur, ce n'est pas pareil lorsqu'Emma n'est pas avec elle... elle commençait à se rendre compte, que l'absence d'Emma l'attristait énormément, elle en ressentait le manque. _

_Arrivée au cimetière, malgré les semaines et les progrès qu'elle avait pu effectuer jusqu'à présent, Regina sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée d'aller jusqu'à la tombe de son défunt mari._

_Comme chaque semaine, elle ne dit rien aux premiers instants si ce n'est un : _« Bonjour Daniel... »_ en déposant sa rose près du portrait du regretté, les larmes aux yeux._

_Elle resta silencieuse, la tête fixant la tombe de son époux avant de se décider à lui parler quelques instants._

_Au bout d'une petite demie-heure, Regina fit ses aux revoir et quitta les lieux. Alors qu'elle parcourait les allées, elle vit au loin un homme qui se recueillait également. Elle avait remarqué sa présence plutôt mais n'y avait pas fait attention plus que cela. Elle le vit également quitter la tombe de la personne qu'il visitait, le regard embué de larmes, tout comme elle. _

_À la sortie du cimetière, ils marchèrent presque côtes-à-côtes, s'étaient lancés un petit sourire poli avant que l'homme ne lance la conversation._

« J'imagine que la personne que vous avez perdue comptait énormément pour vous... » _Fit-il intriguant Regina qui ne put cacher son étonnement. _« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois ici... » _Dit-il sur un air triste avant de regarder le sol tout en continuant à marcher._

« En effet... »_ Finit par lâcher Regina_ « J'imagine qui l'en ai de même pour vous... »

« Oui. Ma femme... » _Dit-il en la regardant à nouveau avec un air de chien battu._ « Vous ? »

« Mon époux... »

_Chacun tira la même tête d'enterrement tout en regardant devant lui. Ce jour de situation était toujours délicate. On savait la peine que cela représentait mais on ne savait jamais l'exprimer sans risquer de blesser la personne ou de se blesser soi-même. _

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret mais... est-il décédé depuis longtemps ? »

« Cela à fait un an il y a quelques jours.. »

« Le cap de la première année est la plus difficile croyez-moi... mais disons qu'après... même si la blessure ne se referme jamais totalement... c'est plus... je ne sais pas comme l'expliquer... »

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire... et votre femme ? »

« Oh... Marianne nous a quitté il y a deux ans à présent... je reviens de temps en temps sur sa tombe mais je le fais de moins en moins...»

« Vous avez dit nous ? »

« Oui... j'ai un fils, Roland. Il a quatre ans... »

« Oh le pauvre enfant... enfin je ne veux pas insinuer qu'il est malheureux à vos côtés ! Mais une mère ne se remplace pas... »

« Il n'y a pas de mal je vous rassure... Et puis vous avez raison »

_L'échange paraissait toujours aussi étrange mais d'un côté, cela faisait du bien à Regina de parler de son amour perdu à une personne qui avait malheureusement vécu la même chose._

« Je suis désolé je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Robin »

« Et moi Regina. »

« Enchanté. » _Dit-il en lui serrant gentiment la main._ « Si vous voulez... tout les mercredi je me rends à des réunions qui m'aide à surmonter mon deuil. C'est un peu le même principe que pour les alcooliques anonymes. On se retrouve et on parle de nos vécu. Honnêtement au début j'étais réticent, je ne me voyais pas parler à des inconnus de mes malheurs... et puis je me suis tout de même lancé et je me suis rendu compte que ça me faisait un bien fou... parce que je pouvais parlé de la douleur que je ressentais sans être jugé mais plutôt compris... »

« Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler... »

« Tenez... » _Dit-il en fouillant dans son porte-feuille avant de lui tendre une petite cart_e. « C'est à cette adresse. Venez si vous le voulez, ce n'est pas une obligation bien entendu. Si le cœur vous en dit, la prochaine réunion se fera mercredi à 18 heures. »

« Très bien, j'y réfléchirai. Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. Bonne journée Regina. »

« A vous aussi Robin. »

Il se séparèrent chacun pour rejoindre leur voiture et Regina attendit un instant avant de démarrer. Derrière son volant, elle regardait ce petit morceau de carton imprimé et se demandais si cela sera une bonne idée.

* * *

**Semaine 34 : Lundi midi**

Alors que Regina allait entrer dans la boutique, elle fut accueillie par le sourire d'une jolie blonde qui s'était adossé à la porte d'entrée.

« Tiens mais qui voilà! »

« Emma! »

« Salut toi ! »

_Regina lui sauta presque au cou pour la serrer contre elle et Emma lui rendit son étreinte dans un sourire._

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir... » _Souffla Regina en fermant les yeux, tirant un nouveau sourire de la part de la blonde._

« Je suis contente de te voir aussi... »

_Elles se séparèrent tout en se souriant à nouveau avant de partir faire leur balade habituelle et d'aller manger un bout._

« Alors dis-moi... comment tu te sens ? » _Demanda la brune à son amie._

« Bah ça va... je me suis bien remise comme tu vois. J'ai été retirer mes fils samedi et ton beau-frère m'a dit que j'ai eu de la chance, j'aurais une belle mais discrète cicatrice. »_ Expliqua-t-elle en montrant son arcade à la brune, les faisant s'arrêter._

« Ah oui... »_ Fit Regina en inspectant la plaie à présente refermer. _« Tu t'en sors bien... »

« T'as vu ça... Bon et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ça va... je t'avoue quand même que je me suis ennuyée sans toi... »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Je suis un gag à moi toute seule ! »

_Regina rigola légèrement et Emma aimait la voir faire. À chaque fois qu'elle la voyait sourire ou rire, Emma se disait qu'elle remportait une bataille. Une bataille de plus dans la guérison du cœur de Regina._

_Une fois qu'elles eurent été acheté leur repas, un cornet de pâtes pour changer, elles allèrent s'asseoir sur leur banc et c'est à ce moment-là que Regina se dit qu'elle devait parler de ses inquiétude à son amie._

« Emma... »

« Hum ? » _Répondit-elle tout en mangeant._

« J'ai fait la connaissance d'une personne vendredi au cimetière et... il m'a parlé d'un groupe de soutient. »

« Soutient de quoi ? Pour faire son deuil ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh... et tu y as été ? »

« Non pas encore... il se réunissent le mercredi seulement mais j'hésite d'y aller ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien... je ne sais pas... même si je sais que ces gens sont passé par le même enfer que moi... je ne sais pas... ils restent des inconnus tout de même... »

_Emma écoutait attentivement la brune et fit une pause dans son repas pour poser son plat de pâtes à côté d'elle pour se tourner vers la brune, lui prendre ses pâtes à elle aussi, les poser sur le côtés sous les yeux ébahi de Regina avant de lui prendre les mains._

« Regina, est-ce que tu regrettes d'être venues vers moi pour apprendre à me connaître ? »_ Demanda gentiment Emma._

« Non pas du tout. »_ Répondit Regina, sans l'once d'une hésitation. _« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » _Fit-elle en jetant un regard rapide sur leurs mains liées. _

« Et bien c'est pareil avec eux. J'étais une inconnues pour toi. Et pourtant tu es venue vers moi. »

« Non ce n'est pas pareil... je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de Daniel... »

« Je sais... mais si je te le demandais aujourd'hui le ferais-tu ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas Emma... »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherait ? »

« Ce n'est pas un sujet dont j'ai envie de te parler... si je suis venue vers toi c'est parce que tu ne me regardais pas comme tout le monde le faisait... comme si j'étais la personne la plus à plaindre sur cette terre... »

« Et tu penses que ces gens te regarderons de cette manière-là ? »

« Non... »

« Bah alors... ces gens sont passés par la même douleur que toi... même si c'est seulement pour les écouter... peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider ça aussi... »

« Oui peut-être... »

« Écoute moi ce que je te conseille, mais c'est à toi de voir par après, c'est d'essayer au moins une fois. Et si ça ne te convient pas, très bien, mais au moins tu auras vu ce que ça donne. »

« Oui... je vais y réfléchir. »

« Voilà. Et peut-être que tu devrais en parler au Docteur Hopper, il pourra peut-être te donner un meilleur avis que moi sur la question... » Proposa Emma dans un sourire sincère qui fit sourire Regina à son tour.

Décidément, Regina avait bien fait de lui en parler. Emma était une amie certes, mais une véritable amie, qui se préoccupait du bien-être des autres avant de s'occuper du sien.

« Merci Emma... »

« Je t'en prie. » Répondit-elle en libérant les mains de la brunes pour se remettre à manger.

Et honnêtement ? Regina ressentait déjà la nostalgie de ce contact mais ignorait toujours pourquoi.

* * *

**Semaine 34 : Mercredi midi.**

« Tu as raison Emma, ce soir je vais aller à la réunion. »

« Sérieux ? » _Demanda-t-elle en fermant la boutique derrière elle puisque aujourd'hui Marco n'était pas là pour travailler avec elle._

« Oui. J'y ai grandement réfléchis et je pense que je ne risque rien à aller jeter un coup d'œil et voir comment cela se passe. »

« C'est bien ! Je suis contente pour toi. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non c'est gentil. Mes sœurs me l'ont proposé également mais je pense que c'est à moi et à moi seule de m'y rendre. »

« D'accord... je suis fière de toi Regina. Vraiment. »

« Merci »

Regina se sentait bien. Elle était quelque peu excitée à présent de voir comment se déroulait les réunions et le faite que ses sœurs et Emma soient à fond avec elle signifie beaucoup. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être entourée de gens qui se préoccupait d'elle, et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être en quelque sorte privilégiée.

* * *

**Semaine 34 : Mercredi soir.**

Regina arriva à l'adresse dite, il s'agissait d'une salle de fêtes située à côté d'une église. Elle vit des voitures se garer aux alentours d'elle, se qui la confia que la réunion se déroulait bien là.

Elle sortit donc de son véhicule et suivit le petit groupe de personnes qui se rendaient à l'intérieur de la salle.

Une fois dedans, elle vit qu'un petit stand de café et petit gâteau était servi et que certaines personnes se servaient tout en discutant.

« Regina ! » _Entendit-elle, la faisant se retourner._

« Robin, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Je suis content de voir que vous ayez décidé de nous rejoindre. »

« Oui... je me suis dit que je ne perdais rien à venir jeter un coup d'œil... »

« C'est vrai ! Que du contraire ! Venez donc, je vais te présenter au responsable des lieux. »

Il tendit la main pour inciter la brune à s'avancer et après quelques pas à regarder autour d'elle, elle s'arrêta lorsque Robin se mit à parler.

« Pasteur ! Voici Regina, la femme dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. »

« Regina, enchanté. Je suis le Pasteur Brown. »

« Enchantée également. » _Dit-elle en lui serrant la main dans un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit._

« Robin c'est permis de m'expliquer un peu votre situation. Sachez que vous n'êtes obligée de rien ici. Si vous voulez prendre la parole ce sera avec plaisir, sinon personne ne vous y obligera. D'accord ? »

« Entendu merci. »

« Je vous en prie. Et bien nous allons prendre place, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

_Regina laissa le vieil homme à la peau mate et suivit Robin qui lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir où elle le souhaitait, qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe libre et ouvert qu'aucune pression ne devait lui peser sur les épaules._

_Durant la réunion, Regina observa en silence. À chaque personne qui parlait, elle écoutait attentivement, son prénom, son âge, ce qu'elle fait dans la vie et enfin, la raison de sa venue. Beaucoup étaient là pour parler de perte d'un conjoint, certains de leur parents ou de leur frères et sœurs et un couple était même-là pour parler de la perte de leur petite fille de 6 ans qui avait péri dans un accident de la route avec la marraine de celle-ci. _

_Lors de la fin de la réunion, les cœurs de chacun semblaient lourd, et paradoxalement, cela leur fit aussi un grand bien que de s'être livré. Même si parlé de ce qui leur était arrivé rendait les choses encore plus réalistes, cela leur donnait aussi la volonté d'avancer. _

« Alors Regina, comment vous sentez-vous? » _Demanda Robin lorsque la réunion fut terminée et que les gens commençaient petit à petit à partir. _

« Et bien c'est assez intense. On ressent la peine de ses gens et... on a qu'un envie c'est de les encourager à avancer, à leur souhaiter le meilleur puisqu'ils ont déjà connu le pire. »

« C'est ça... et ça vous a plus ou vous préférez en rester là ? »

« Et bien je pense que je reviendrai la semaine prochaine. »

« Entendu. On se revoit mercredi prochain dans ce cas. »

« Oui à la semaine prochaine. »

_Ils se sourirent poliment avant que Regina ne se retire afin d'aller jusqu'à son véhicule et de rentrer chez elle._

_Une fois à son domicile, elle reçu un message d'Emma et cela la fit sourire comme à chaque fois._

**« Salut toi ! J'espère que la réunion c'est bien passée ? Bisous. »**

_Elle sourit derechef avant de se décider à lui répondre : _« Bonsoir à toi aussi, oui ça c'est bien passé, je te raconterai demain. Bisous »

_Et presque immédiatement, elle reçu une réponse de la blonde_

**« Deal ! À demain ! »**

* * *

**Semaines 36: Mercredi midi.**

_Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et Regina avait été aux réunions à chaque mercredi. Ce jour-ci encore, elle comptait y retourner._

« Tu y vas encore ce soir alors ? » _Demanda Emma qui mangeait son hot-dog à pleine bouche, amusant la brune qui avait l'impression qu'Emma n'avait pas manger depuis des jours._

« Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si je parlerai... je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête. »

« Prends ton temps ! Mais c'est bien déjà que tu veuilles encore y retourner, c'est une bonne chose ! »

« Oui... Et au fait toi , prête pour passer la semaine avec Neal ? »

« Oui M'Dame ! »

« Il reste jusqu'à dimanche c'est ça ? »

« Yep ! Ça va me faire du bien de le revoir. »

« Je me doute... et donc... tu ne vas pas travailler le reste de la semaine c'est ça ? »

« Non j'ai pris mes congés... c'est pas souvent qu'on a l'occasion de se voir alors...Mais je serai là demain midi avant d'aller le chercher à la gare.»

« Tu as bien fait. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire avec lui ? »

« Oh j'en sais trop rien... j'hésite à partir avec lui... »

« Partir ? Où ça ? »

« Bah il a toujours rêver d'aller à New-York... alors je me disais qu'on prendrait bien la route vendredi matin et qu'on passerait une nuit là-bas et qu'on reviendrai samedi soir... »

« C'est une excellente idée ! »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Je suis même certaine qu'il en sera ravi. »

« Merci... bon ben je vais faire ça alors ! »

« Tu me raconteras tout. »

« Promis ! Et toi de ton côté on se voit ce soir chez toi pour parler de ta réunion ? »

« Oui mais ne viens pas avant 20 heures. »

« Ok, je passe toujours au chinois avant de venir ? »

« Oui je rêve d'un bon sauté de poulet ! »

« Ok, je t'amènerai ça sans faute ! »

* * *

**Semaine 36 : Mercredi soir**

_Pour la troisième fois, Regina se rendit à la réunion. Elle avait écouté attentivement comme à chaque fois puis lorsqu'un homme eut terminé de raconter la perte de son frère jumeau, il se rassit puis le Pasteur Brown prit la parole à son tour._

« Bien... merci pour ton partage Juan. Quelqu'un d'autre ? » _Et là Regina prit tout son courage et leva sa main. « Oui Regina nous t'écoutons. »_

_La brune souffla une bonne fois et se mit debout avant de faire rapidement le tour des personnes qui la regardait._

« Bonsoir à tous, je suis Regina. »

« Bonsoir Regina. » _Dirent-ils en cœur ce qui lui apporta une sensation étrange mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas._

« J'ai 34 ans, je possède une entreprise avec ma sœur et depuis un an maintenant... je suis veuve. »

_Le dire à voix haute, Regina venait de le faire pour la première fois de sa vie. Cela lui donna légèrement le tournis mais elle se ressaisi et poursuivi._

« Daniel, mon époux, était un homme merveilleux. » _Fit-elle dans un sourire mélancolique qui fit sourire d'autres personnes de la même manière._ « Il... il était un mari aimant. Il anticipait le moindre de mes désirs... un déjeuné au lit, au bain bien chaud après une longue journée de travaille... il venait régulièrement m'apporter un bouquet de rose au bureau... il était drôle, gentil... tout le monde l'aimait. Il était l'homme de ma vie. C'est avec lui que je me voyais déjà faire ma vie lorsque j'avais 17 ans... je me voyais l'épouser, fonder une famille... et je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour le revoir ne serait-ce que pour me sourire une dernière fois... il me manque c'est certain... mais aujourd'hui je suis heureuse de pouvoir compter sur ma famille, mes amis... » _Dit-elle en pensant à Emma et à elle seulement, la faisant sourire._ « Ils sont ce qui me tient en vie. Je ne serais plus là sans eux. Mais à partir de maintenant je veux pouvoir vivre pour moi, parce que j'en ressens l'envie... je veux pouvoir revivre tout simplement. Et je pense que... petit-à-petit... j'y arriverai. »

_Elle se rassit et les gens qui se trouvaient autour d'elle se mirent à l'applaudir doucement pour l'encourager puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole et tandis que Regina sourirait, elle sentit en elle comme un poids qui tombait de ses épaules._

« Bien merci Regina pour ton partage. Ce sera tout pour se soir mes amis, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, Dieu vous garde. »

_Ils se levèrent donc et Regina les imita. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre et vit 19h30 sur sa montre. Il lui fallait dix minutes pour rentrer chez elle, elle pouvait donc se boire un petit café avant de partir._

« Et bien Regina... vous pouvez être fière de vous. »

« Ah Robin... merci. » _Dit-elle une fois qu'elle se soit tournée vers lui, une tasse de café à la main alors que l'homme s'en servait une à son tour. _

« Je vous ai trouvée très courageuse, vraiment. »

« Merci... j'avoue que... je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussi... »

« L'espoir Regina. L'espoir d'un jour meilleur. C'est ce qui nous fait tous avancer ici...»

« Il semblerait en effet... »

« Je me demandais... est-ce que cela vous dirait que l'on aille se boire un verre tout les deux ? En bonne et due forme bien entendu... »

« Oui pourquoi pas »

« C'est vrai ? Super, je vous donne ma carte et on se tient au courant ? Il faut que j'entre chez moi border mon fils. »

« D'accord. »

_Il lui tendit ses coordonnées et Regina l'en remercia avant qu'il ne file et que Regina en fasse autant._

_Elle arriva chez elle à 19h55,, gara sa voiture et c'est lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte d'entrée qu'elle vit Emma arriver à son tour._

« Hey ! »_ Lança la blonde en souriant._

« Hey... » _Répondit la brune amusée, attendant que son amie arrive jusqu'à elle pour la laisser entrer._

_Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle venait de finir leur repas, elles allèrent se poser dans le salon de la brune, un verre de vin dans la main, assises sur de gros cousin devant le feu de cheminer._

_Regina avait raconté à Emma sa soirée et celle-ci était ravie de ces progrès._

« J'aime te voir sourire. Ça fait plaisir. » _Fit Emma en observant tendrement la brune ce qui la fit rougir, mais elle en était pas certaine à cause du peu de lumière dans la pièce._

« Pourtant ce n'est pas depuis que je vais aux réunions que je souris à nouveau... mais plutôt depuis que je t'ai rencontrée... » _Lâcha Regina en détournant le regard vers la cheminée afin d'esquiver les yeux de la blonde car elle avait sortit ces mots sans même pouvoir les contrôler. _

« Ha... ah bon ? » _Fit Emma sur la rigolade attirant un nouveau sourire sur le visage de la brune._

« Et oui... il faut croire que ton sens de l'humour totalement puéril a eu raison de moi... »

« Tu dis ça, mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu ne peux plus t'en passer ! Avoue ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je me rends ! »

« Ha !

_Elles se mirent à rire à nouveau avant de boire chacune une gorgée de leur breuvage pour finalement laisser leur regard en direction des crépitements du feu de bois. _

« Ça a fait un an il y a une semaine... »

« Je sais... »_ Se contenta de répondre Emma, tout simplement, en posant une main sur celle de son amie qui, elle, ne les quittait plus des yeux. _

« Je crois que je suis prête à passer à autre chose. » _Lança Regina, les yeux ne quittant toujours pas leurs mains jointes._

« Tu veux dire rencontrer quelqu'un ? » _Lança Emma d'une voix prude._

« Oui... enfin... passer à autre chose quoi... »_ Dit-elle en détournant le regard et Emma eut peur de comprendre alors elle retira sa main, ce qui attira à nouveau le regard de Regina sur elle._

_Se pouvait-il que Regina fasse allusion à elle ? Emma se posait la question, et pour une raison inconnue, Regina aussi. Était-ce le vin qui lui faisait tourner la tête ? En tout cas ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de se rapprocher d'Emma, en ignorant toujours pourquoi._

_Regina but alors une nouvelle gorgée, un demi verre en faite, pour se donner du courage et allait prendre la parole quand Emma la devança._

« Tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un ? »_ Demanda la blonde en tentant de cacher au mieux le sourire qui voulait absolument se dresser sur ses lèvres. _

« En fait oui... »_ Répondit Regina en encrant son regard dans celui de la blonde et celle-ci aurait juré que les yeux de Regina était plus sombre qu'à leur habitude_

« Ah oui... » _Fit Emma en commençant à s'approcher très lentement pour ne pas effrayer Regina car elle en était certaine Regina allait lui avouer des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible un jour _« Et qui est l'heureux élu... »

« Robin. Il s'appelle Robin. »_ Répondit Regina arrêtant Emma dans son élan._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Ouais bon d'accord... non seulement j'ai du retard mais en plus je vous laisse là-dessus... je me rends compte que je suis une vrai sadique en faite ! :o**

**Sorry ! **

***NeFrappezPas... *NeFrappezPas... **

**Vous inquiétez pas... vous allez m'aimer au prochain chapitre ! L'attente en voudra la peine ! C'est promis ! **


	11. Excuses

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :D**

**Étonnement, oui, oui,**** je suis encore en vie ! #MalgréVosMenacesDeMort...**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi sadique ! C'est pour ça que je vous poste le chapitre 11 aujourd'hui au lieu de mardi ! ****Il est plus long qu'à l'habitude, je vous le poste donc deux jours à l'avance, parce que : Petit 1) : J'ai été sadique. Petit 2) Parce qu'il faudra attendre mardi 21 pour avoir le prochain ;). (Que le temps passe à une de ces vitesses ! *DouxJésus* ...)**

**Bref ! J'ai beaucoup ris de vos reviews ! D'ailleurs vous avez explosé mon cota habituel x')... Je vois que la visite de Robin dans mon histoire vous a grandement déplu. J'ai pu constater que vous ne le portiez pas dans vos cœurs, soyez rassuré, moi non plus -_- ! :D**

**Mais sachez que pour une fois, il sert à quelque chose ! Et oui comme quoi tout est possible ! Et vous vous en rendrez compte en lisant le chapitre :)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas ;) ! #Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Excuses.

**Semaine 36 : Mercredi soir**

« Robin. Il s'appelle Robin. »_ Répondit Regina, arrêtant Emma dans son élan._

_La blonde leva un sourcil, dubitative. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas rapprochée énormément de la brune sinon la situation aurait été des plus gênantes. Bien entendu que Regina faisait allusion à un homme et non à elle ! _"Réfléchis de temps en temps Swan !"_ se dit-elle mentalement_

« Robin ? Comme dans le conte Robin des Arbres ? » _Fit Emma en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin._

_Regina ria une nouvelle fois, dissipant quelque peu la gêne qui venait de s'immiscer discrètement entre elles. _« Tu veux dire Robin des Bois ? »

« Ouais c'est pareil... »

_Emma but le fond de son verre d'une traite puis se leva. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir jouer son rôle d'amie et lui demander comment elle l'avait rencontré, comment il était physiquement... le genre de choses que demanderait une amie. Mais cela était au dessus des ses forces. Elle ne pourrait pas. Pas ce soir._

« Tu t'en vas ? »_ S'inquiéta Regina qui savait déjà qu'elle avait commise une bourde à la seconde où elle avait prononcé le nom de Robin._

« Ouais... désolée mais je viens de voir qu'il est déjà tard. J'ai eu une journée de dingue et puis demain, il y a Neal qui débarque à la maison et j'ai pas envie d'être claquée quand il sera là... » _Dit-elle en enfilant son blouson rouge dans le hall, Regina avait été à sa suite ._

« Oui je comprends... Tu me donneras des nouvelles de ton weekend avec lui ? »

« Ouais... je te l'ai promis. »_ Fit la blonde dans un petit sourire qui se voulait amicale mais qu'Emma eut un mal fou à afficher._ « Bon beh... bonne nuit Regina. »

_Emma se pencha légèrement sur le coté pour lui faire une petite accolade et Regina aurait voulut y répondre mais Emma ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion_ « Bonne nuit à toi aussi... fais attention sur la route en rentrant chez toi... » _Dit-elle alors que la blonde s'éloignait en direction de sa voiture _« Et amuse-toi bien avec Neal ! »

« Merci ! À plus ! »

_Emma monta dans sa voiture et fila aussi vite qu'elle le put. _

_Regina, elle, resta encore quelques secondes sur le pas de sa porte, même si la voiture d'Emma avait disparue, elle restait là. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... » Dit-elle a voix basse. _

_Car elle le savait, le sentait. Elle l'avait compris, elle en était sûre à présent. Emma avait des sentiments pour elle. Et bien qu'Emma comptait énormément pour elle, elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'amour ou d'amitié... mais une chose est sûre. Elle venait de briser le cœur de la fleuriste._

* * *

**Semaine 36 : Jeudi matin**

_"Driiiiiiiing"... "Driiiiiiiing" …. "Driiiiiiiing"..._

_Emma se réveilla au bruit de son téléphone portable. Elle se tourna donc dans son lit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, cherchant à voir son réveil matin, et écarquilla les yeux. _

« Merde ! » _S'exclama-t-elle en voyant qu'il était 10h33. _« Neal ! »

_"Driiiiiiiing"... "Driiiiiiiing" …. "Driiiiiiiing"_

_Ce bruit incessant la ramena sur terre. Elle chercha son téléphone qu'elle savait être dans la poche de son jeans, se heurta à un objet en passant, elle détourna vite-fais la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de la vidange d'une bouteille de whisky, puis se tourna vers son jeans._

_Elle saisit son téléphone et vit Neal affiché sur l'écran. Elle ne perdit plus de temps et décrocha _« Allô ? »

« Emma ? T'es où je suis à la gare depuis 5 minutes et je te vois pas... »

« Heu... je suis en route mais il y a des bouchons... je suis là dans une quinzaines de minutes Gamin, j'arrive. »

_Elle raccrocha et se permit de paniquer un quart de seconde. Sa tête lui tapait comme si elle venait de foncer cent fois dans un mur de brique. _

_Elle rassembla ses idées, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, elle commença par aller se prendre une douche de 30 secondes top chrono, le temps de se réveiller comme il fallait avec de l'eau qui n'avait pas eu le temps de chauffer. _

_Ensuite elle en enfila des fringues qu'elle avait prit au hasard, puis arrangea vite-fait son apparemment. Elle commença en ramassant ses vidanges de bières de la veille, la bouteille qui traînait toujours dans sa chambre, et les vêtement qu'elle avait éparpillé un peu partout la veille. Une chose était sûr, hier, elle s'était mise la tête à l'envers. _

_Et c'est là que tout lui revint en mémoire. Regina lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enfin prête à passer à autre chose, seulement c'était de les bras d'un homme qu'elle avait prévu de le faire. _

_À ces souvenirs, Emma n'eut qu'une envie, c'était de rejoindre son ami le WC et y dégobiller tout l'alcool qu'elle avait encore dans l'estomac pour finir par pleurer comme une madeleine._

_Mais l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations. Son frère l'attendait à la gare. Il lui fallait donc partir sans plus attendre un instant. Elle s'approcha de sa porte d'entrée, mis sa veste, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son appartement afin d'en vérifier son état. _

_Ok c'est parti. Elle avait dit quinze minutes à son frère et il ne lui en restait déjà plus que huit. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de bouchons comme elle l'avait prétendu à Neal. "Logiquement à cette heure-ci, il n'y en a pas des masses mais bon... on ne sait jamais." Pensait Emma en gagnant sa voiture._

* * *

_Regina de son côté était resté au lit toute la matinée. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Trop pensive, elle n'avait eu de cesse de se rejouer la scène qui s'était déroulé dans son salon la veille, lorsqu'Emma était auprès d'elle. _

_Si près d'elle._

_Que ce serait-il passé si Regina n'avait pas évoqué le nom de Robin ? D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Cet homme, elle ne l'avait vu qu'à quatre reprises. Bien qu'il avait l'air d'un homme tout à fait gentil et respectable, Regina ne lui trouvait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle le connaissait à peine, il l'avait invité à aller boire un verre, et voilà que Regina parle déjà de lui à son amie._

_Car Emma était son amie... oui elle ne pouvait être que cela après tout... ou y aurait-il autre chose ? _

_Regina se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser mais s'en voulait énormément. Et pour quelle raison au juste ? Ah oui, elle avait brisé le cœur d'Emma. Mais il y avait plus, elle le sentait. Aurait-elle des sentiments pour Emma elle aussi ? _

« N'importe quoi... » _Lâcha-t-elle en se levant de son lit pour aller rejoindre sa salle de bain afin d'aller se prendre une bonne douche froide. Après tout, on dit que ça remet les idées en place. _

_Sous le jet d'eau, la tête penché vers le sol, elle laissait couler l'eau sur sa nuque. Il est vrai qu'avec Emma, il y avait une alchimie qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, un je-ne-sais-quoi en plus, qui fait qu'avec elle, tout est toujours plus facile. Plus évident. _

_De plus, Regina ne pouvait nier qu'Emma avait des yeux magnifique, un sourire à tomber par terre et une silhouette semi-athlétique qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que Regina éprouve donc une attirance physique pour elle..._

_Regina n'a jamais été pour les femmes, elles les trouve belles certes, mais de là à dire qu'elle en était attirée sortait de l'irréel... elle aimait les hommes, point._

_A vrai dire elle aimait Daniel. Mais lui n'est plus là... pourtant elle l'aurait aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle se voyait fonder une famille avec lui. Avoir des enfants et les voir grandir pour eux-même fonder leurs familles... mais tout ces projets sont tombé à l'eau le jour où Daniel est mort. __Daniel avait été le seul dans sa vie et dans son lit. Elle n'en avait jamais connus d'autres. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle n'aimait pas les femmes puisqu'elle n'avait jamais essayé ? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit le but de sa rencontre avec Emma ?_

« Arrrrrrrh ! » _Fit-elle en sortant de sa douche, enfilant son peignoir pour se couvrir._

_Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose, cet égarement avec Emma ne se reproduira plus. Elle était son amie. Et Regina était une femme meurtrie qui tentait de reconstruire sa vie._

_Et Robin semblait être l'homme qu'il lui fallait pour y remédier._

* * *

**Semaine 36 : Vendredi Matin**

_Emma marcha doucement et vint discrètement secouer son petit frère afin de le réveiller gentiment._

« Hey Gamin... »

« Huuuuum » _Se plaignait-il en se retournant dans son lit._

« Et je te parle microbe ! » _Dit-elle avant de se mettre à le chatouiller._

« Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?! _Demanda-t-il passablement énervé d'avoir été coupé dans son sommeil._

« Arrête de faire ta tête de lard et lève-toi, on s'en va. »

« Quoi ?! Mais on va où ? »_ Fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. _

« Tu verras. Maintenant vas te doucher, t'as 10 minutes sinon je pars sans toi... » _Dit-elle dans un sourire moqueur qui suffit à l'adolescent pour se motiver._

_Une fois dans la voiture, cela faisait une demie-heure qu'Emma roulait en chantonnant les musiques qu'elle avait préparé sur sa clé USB alors que son frère continuait de l'observer._

« Tu veux bien me dire où on va maintenant ? »

« Si je te le dis t'arrêtas de faire la tête ?

« Ça dépendra d'où tu m'emmènes... »

« Bah je te le dis pas alors ! » _Fit-elle en rigolant largement._

« Bon d'accord... je promets d'arrêter de faire la tête. »

« Promis, promis ? »

« Promis. »

_Ils se serrèrent le petit doigts avant qu'Emma ne mette une chanson sur sa radio_

« Bon alors on va où ? » _Demanda-t-il, visiblement impatient._

« Tu connais cette chanson ? » _Fit la blonde en augmentant le son de sa radio tout en regardant la route._

« Ouais. C'est un vioc qui la chante... »

« Un vioc ? Frank Sinatra un vioc ? Vous n'avez définitivement plus aucun respect vous les jeunes... »

« Bah quoi c'est vrai ! »

« Bref ! C'est quoi le titre de la chanson ? »_ Fit-elle en regardant son petit frère qui compris enfin._

« New York ! »

« Et ouais mon vieux ! »

« Sérieux ! C'est là qu'on va ? »

« Yep ! »

« Oh putain génial ! »

« Hey ! Surveille ton langage sinon je fais demi-tour... »

« Ouais désolé... Oh super ! »

_Emma sourit en voyant l'air lumineux sur le visage de Neal et su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix._

* * *

**Semaine 36 : Vendredi soir **

_Emma avait réservé dans un petit hôtel au bord de la ville. Ils avaient passés la journée à sillonner la magnifique métropole de New York. Tandis que Neal se douchait, Emma fumait une cigarette sur leur balcon et admirait la vue sur la ville qu'il leur était offert. _

« Bon tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant... » _Fit le jeune homme en venant se positionner près de sa sœur, qui elle fut surprise de le voir se poser à ses côtés._

« Je vais bien Gamin... » _Essaya-t-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. _

« Emma... je commence à vraiment bien te connaître tu sais. J'ai bien vu que tu ne vas pas bien... et tu sais comment j'ai compris ? »

« ... »

« T'aurais vu ta tronche hier matin quand t'es venue me chercher ! »

« Hé ! »

« C'est vrai quoi ! T'avais la gueule de bois je suis pas bête tu sais... par contre je suis ton petit frère... et si tu veux parler d'un truc qui te tracasse, je suis là pour ça... »

_Emma sourit et prit son petit frère dans ses bras tout en laissant une larme lui échapper. _

« C'est... » _Commença-t-elle avant de souffler bruyamment_ « c'est compliqué... » _Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un transat. Neal l'imitant en prenant celui à côté d'elle._

« Ah si c'est compliqué ça ne peut qu'avoir un rapport avec Regina alors ! »

_Emma le regarda, les yeux écarquillés._ « Comment tu... »

« Ça a toujours été compliqué entre Regina et toi... »

_Emma haussa furtivement les sourcils, se rendant à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas tord._

« Mercredi soir on a passé la soirée ensemble. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais... elle va à des réunions tout les mercredis pour les personnes comme elle qui ont du mal à faire leur deuil. Et elle m'avait proposé de manger chez elle ce soir là. »

« Hein, hein... » _Fit-il, attendant la suite avec impatience._

« Et... je sais pas... à un moment on est devenu très proches elle et moi... elle parlait de vouloir refaire sa vie... et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai compris qu'elle faisait allusion à moi, à nous... alors j'ai commencé à me pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, tout doucement tu vois et là... »

« Et là quoi ! » _Dit-il en sautillant presque sur place._

« Robin. »

« Quoi Robin ? C'est quoi ça? »

« Elle a rencontré un gars qui s'appelle Robin... » _Répondit Emma, le cœur lourd aux souvenirs de cette soirée._

« Owwwh ! »_ Fit son frère qui comprit tout de suite la douleur de sa sœur. Elle venait de se manger un méchant râteau... mais ne lui dit pas. C'était pas la peine, elle le savait déjà. _« Je suis désolé Emma... vraiment... » _Dit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle et en passant un bas par dessus les épaules de sa sœur._

« Merci Gamin... »

« Tu sais ce que je ferais à ta place ? »

«Vas-y dis-moi tout... »_ S'amusa-t-elle._

« Moi aussi je rencontrerais quelqu'un d'autre. »

« J'ai pas la tête à ça... »

« Je sais ! Mais ça pourra que t'aider crois-moi ! »

_Emma y réfléchis un instant. Elle sourit tendrement à son frère et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain et se doucher à son tour._

* * *

_Et au même moment, à Boston, dans un petit bar-restaurant assez réputé, Regina était assise sur un haut tabouret avec Robin qui lui parlait juste en face, une table les séparant._

_Il l'avait l'air d'être un homme tout à fait honorable, gentil et poli. Mais Regina ne sentait pas de feeling entre eux. _

_Il ne cessait de parler de son fils ou bien de son entreprise. Bien qu'il avait l'air passionnant à écouter, Regina ne le faisait que d'une oreille. _

"Il va encore parler de lui encore longtemps ? Il ne m'a même pas demandé ce que je faisais dans la vie. Il ne m'a pas demandé grand chose en faite. J'ai l'impression que ma vie ne l'intéresse pas. Il n'y a aucune communication entre nous ! Pas comme avec Emma où -" _Et là Regina s'arrêta dans ses pensées. _

_Emma... elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. La jolie blonde lui manquait terriblement. Tout comme elle s'en voulait terriblement pour son comportement de mercredi soir. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?_

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? »_ Fit Robin dans un sourire amical, sortant Regina de ses pensées._

« Si bien sûr... excusez-moi Robin, je pense que la migraine me guette... »

« Je parle trop n'est-ce pas ? On me le dit souvent... je suis désolé. »

« Non ce n'est pas vous... c'est moi. Je manque cruellement de sommeil. »

« Je comprends. Vous voulez rentrer chez vous ? »

« Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable à faire... » _Et Regina ne faisait pas allusion qu'à ses migraines en disant cela. _

_Il se levèrent donc, Robin déposa un billet sur la table qui avait été la leur, puis aida Regina a enfiler son manteau._

« Merci... »_ Fit-elle un sourire crispé sur ces lèvres. _

_Ils sortirent du bar-restaurant où ils avaient passé la soirée, et Robin raccompagna Regina à sa voiture._

_« J'ai passé une agréable soirée Regina. » Dit-il alors qu'ils approchaient du véhicule de la brune._

« Moi aussi ! »_ S'empressa-t-elle de dire dans un sourire forcé._

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas... »_ Fit-il en prenant la main de Regina une fois qu'ils furent devant la portière de la voiture._ « Accepteriez-vous un vrai rendez-vous avec moi ? J'aimerais vous inviter au restaurant. »

_Regina sembla surprise et ne su quoi répondre _« Et bien... »

_« Je sais, cela semble soudain et précipité... mais j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à vous connaître. Vous savez quoi ? _» Dit-il en relâchant sa main et en faisant des signes de négation avec les siennes.« Ne me répondez pas aujourd'hui. Vous avez mon numéro, vous n'aurez qu'à me tenir au courant d'accord ? »

« D'accord... »

_Il lui sourit et se pencha sur le côté pour lui embrasser la joue. À ce contact, Regina se tendit. Il se redressa, lui sourit une dernière fois puis glissa un _« Bonne nuit Regina. »_ avant de s'éloigner pour regagner sa propre voiture. _

_Une fois dans son auto, Regina mis quelques minutes à se rendre comptes des derniers événements. Robin lui avait proposé un second rendez-vous, et en plus, il lui avait embrassé la joue. _

_Quelle sensation étrange avait été cela... Ce baiser ce voulut doux, mais Regina ne l'avait pas ressenti comme ça. Ce n'était pas un baiser de tendresse qu'elle avait eu. Il n'était en rien aux baisers qu'elle avait pu recevoir d'Emma par exemple. _

_Emma ! Elle repense toujours et encore à elle ! Et pour cause... elle le savait, elle venait enfin de le comprendre. Elle l'aimait Emma. Elle pourrait le nier encore et encore mais cela ne changerait rien. Elle aimait Emma et elle devra le lui dire lundi à la seconde où elle la verrait. _

_Elle en était sûre, son choix était fait. Elle voulait Emma. Elle voulait être auprès d'elle, avec elle._

_Regina démarra la voiture et rentra chez elle. Elle avait besoin de sommeil. Et c'est d'ailleurs en pensant au visage d'Emma qu'elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

**Semaine 37 : Lundi midi.**

_Regina marchait dans la rue qui menait à la boutique de fleurs sous un soleil magnifique. Elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait Emma._

_Bien décidé à lui dire ce midi, elle arriva devant la boutique, vit la pancarte "fermé" sur la porte mais savait qu'elle restait ouverte. Elle entra dans le magasin, qui fit retentir la sonnette de l'entrée. Emma devait se trouver dans l'arrière boutique avec Marco. Elle marcha donc en cette direction puis vit Emma apparaître, ce qui lui gonfla le cœur de bonheur. _

« Hey... » _Souffla-t-elle tendrement_

_«_ Ha salut Regina... » _Fit Emma _« T'es en avance non ? »

_Regina fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'Emma remettait son T-shirt comme il fallait et qu'elle avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille _« Non. Je suis à la même heure que d'habitude... »_ Dit-elle, peu sûre d'apprécier ce qu'il allait suivre. _

_Puis une brune sortit de l'arrière boutique en remettant ses cheveux en place. _

« Heum... Regina je te présente Anna. Anna voici mon amie Regina. »

« Bonjour ! » _S'exclama la jeune femme tout sourire, et Regina lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête._

« Je t'appelle, d'accord ? » _Souffla Emma en regardant la nouvelle arrivante._

« D'accord... mais ne me fait pas trop attendre... »

« Promis... »

_La brune déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma qui sourit avant de passer à côté de Regina qui semblait être en stand-bye. _

« Ça va Regina ? » _Lança Emma qui s'inquiéta de l'état presque végétal de son amie._

« Je suis désolée si j'ai interrompu quelque chose. » _Fit-elle en revenant peu à peu à elle._

« Non c'est pas ce que tu crois... on a pas... enfin on a pas été si loin... c'était juste... »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier Emma. Après tout, tu as le droit d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie toi aussi. »

« Non mais je t'assure ! Marco n'est pas là de la journée... et c'est une fille que j'avais croisé plus d'une fois en discothèque et elle est passé ce matin et on a discuté un peu... »

« Emma vraiment. Tu n'as pas te justifier auprès de moi. Tu as le droit de fréquenter qui bon te semble. Après tout, je le fais bien moi aussi... » _Lâcha-t-elle amère ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la blonde._

« Oui c'est vrai. Bon on va manger. »

_Regina avait perdu l'appétit il y a de ça 3 minutes mais fit comme si de rien n'était et hocha la tête. Emma prit sa veste et elles purent quitter la boutique._

_15 minutes plus tard, elles étaient assises à une terrasse, un croque-monsieur dans leur assiette et parlait autour d'une verre de rosé._

« Bon et sinon toi dis-moi... » _Se lança Emma. _« Où ça en est avec... Robin. » _Dit-elle en crachant presque son nom avant de boire une gorgée de sa limonade._

_Regina s'étonna de la demande de la blonde mais finit par répondre _« On a été boire un verre samedi soir. C'était plutôt... intéressant. »_ Fit-elle de manière sournoise. _

« Intéressant hein ? »_ Tenta Emma de manière légère pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère qu'elle savait lourde et qui la fatiguait plus qu'autre chose._

_Regina expliqua alors à Emma ce fameux verre mais une nouvelle fois encore, une raison la poussa à agir sans quelle ne puisse s'arrêter. Elle était en train d'inventer des scènes entre Robin et elle. Et la pire de toute, la scène du baiser sur la joue, passé complètement anodin ce soir-là, fut transformé en un baiser totalement fiévreux et passionnel. _

« Eh ben... » _Répondit Emma qui soupira et tentait de faire bonne figure. _« Tu le revois bientôt ? »

« Mercredi comme chaque semaine. »

« Ah il va aux réunions avec toi ? »

« Oui c'est lui qui m'en a parlé. »

« Ah c'était lui le gars du cimetière... »_ Répondit Emma qui se sentait de plus en plus écorchée au fur et à mesure que la conversation se déroulait._

« Mais il m'a proposé un seconde rendez-vous. Il voudrait m'emmener au restaurant et je pense bien que je vais accepter. »

_Emma ne savait pas à quel jeu Regina jouait, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue lui parler de cette manière. Elle découvrait un nouveau visage à Regina et n'aimait pas ça. Mais pour une raison incompréhensible, elle rentra dans son jeu._

« Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire avec Anna moi aussi. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais j'aimerais bien en apprendre plus sur elle. »_ Dit-elle sans quitter Regina des yeux, un air de défi dans leur yeux. _

« Nous n'avons qu'à manger à quatre dans ce cas-là. Cela pourrait être sympathique et puis tu rencontrerais Robin comme ça.. »_ Fit Regina._

_La tension entre les deux femmes était palpable, elles se jugeaient du regard, aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir céder à l'autre. _

« Pourquoi pas. Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée. J'en parlerai à Anna quand je lui sonnerai ce soir. »

« Parfait ! Samedi soir, 20 heures ! » _Lança Regina qui semblait s'énerver petit à petit. _

« Parfait ! »_ Répondit Emma sur le même ton que la brune._

« Mesdames, désirez-vous autre chose ? » _Demanda une serveuse une fois arrivée à leur table._

« L'addition s'il vous plaît. » _Souffla Emma sans quitter Regina des yeux. Mais à présent son regard semblait triste et non en colère ce qui perturba grandement Regina. _

_Lorsque la serveuse revint, les deux femmes cessèrent enfin de se regarder, sorti chacune de quoi payer leur part puis Emma se leva. _

« Je serai en déplacement toute cette semaine. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message pour me dire l'endroit de samedi. »_ Lança la blonde qui n'avait qu'une envie ,fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible pour cacher sa peine._

« Oui... je... je te tiendrai au courant... » _Répondit Regina d'une voix plus douce. _

_Emplit de regret, Regina s'en voulut de la façon dont venait de se passer leur repas. _

_D'ailleurs Emma parti sans demander son reste et cela attrista Regina encore plus car elle avait toujours raccompagné Emma à la boutique et elles finissaient toujours par une étreinte douce et réconfortante. Que leur arrivait-il ?_

* * *

**_Semaine 37 : Samedi soir_**

_Regina et Robin étaient sur place depuis une quinzaines de minutes, ils entamaient l'apéritif et une fois encore, Robin monopolisa toute la conversation lorsque Regina aperçut Emma et son amie arriver au loin._

_« Bonsoir ! Désolée du retard mais on a eu du mal à trouver une place pour se garer ! » Lança Emma lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur table._

_« On a eu des soucis aussi et rassurez-vous nous ne sommes là que depuis quelques minutes... » Lança Robin en se levant pour tendre sa main. « Robin DeLock enchanté. »_

« Emma Swan... »_ Dit-elle en serrant la main de l'homme._ « Et voici mon amie Anna. »_ Fit-elle en désignant la petite brune qui serra la main de l'homme à son tour._

« Enchanté. »_ Dirent-il en chœur alors qu'Emma et Regina se regardait sans rien dire._

« Anna tu te souviens de Regina... »

« Oui bien sûre ! Bonsoir Regina, comment ça va ? »

_L'intéressée quitta le regard de la blonde pour se tourner vers Anna et lui sourire sincèrement. _« Bien merci Anna, et vous ?_ »_

« Bien aussi, merci. »

_Les deux femmes prirent place à la table. Robin faisant face à Anna laissant Regina et Emma en face de l'autre. _

_« Nous n'avons pas encore commandé, on s'était dit que nous allions vous attendre. » Fit Robin avec toute la gentillesse dont il était doté._

«C'est gentil merci...»_ Souffla Emma en prenant le menu et en ignorant totalement Regina._

* * *

_Deux bonnes heures trente plus tard, ils en était passés au digestifs. Et le repas était une vrai catastrophes._

_Lorsqu'au moment du plat principal Emma demanda à Robin ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, Regina avait répondu à sa place en expliquant qu'il était son propre patron dans l'une des boîtes les plus écologiques de la ville._

_Emma qui prit cela pour de la provocation une fois encore, avait enchaîné sur le fait qu'Anna était la gérante d'un grand institut de beauté. _

_S'instaura alors entre elles une espèce de compétition. Mais Emma ne comprit pas pourquoi. Tout comme Robin et Anna qui n'avait presque rien dit de la soirée puisque les deux autres femmes n'avaient fait que se renvoyer la balle tout au long du repas. _

« Anna.. »_ Fit-il a voix basse pour ne pas déranger Emma et Regina_

« Oui ? »_ Répondit-elle sur le même ton. _

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »_ Dit-il en lançant un regard craintif à côté de lui._

« Je veux oui ! Merci ! »_ Répondit-elle avec soulagement, prête à quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible._

« Ça Regina, tu n'en sais rien ! »_ S'était presque écriée la blonde en détournant le regard pour voir Robin et Anna, debout, à mettre de l'argent sur la table avant d'enfiler leur veste respective._

« Anna... où vas-tu ? »_ S'inquiéta Emma._

« Emma... j'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer mais... je pense pas que ça collera entre nous... »

« Quand à nous Regina, on se voit mercredi d'accord... bonne soirée à vous deux. »

_Et ils disparurent tout les deux laissant les deux femmes choquées par ce qu'ils venaient de se passer. Elles ne l'avaient pas vu venir celle-ci..._

« C'est quoi ton problème Regina ? » _Lança Emma en se tournant vers la brune une once de colère dans le regard._

« Mon problème ? » _Répondit-elle faussement surprise de sa demande. _

« Ouais ton problème ! C'est toi qui a proposé ce repas à 4 supposé être "sympathique" » _Dit-elle en exagérant ses gestes avec ses doigts pour accentuer les guillemets._

« Oui et bien... désolée mais je n'aime pas ton amie... » _Fit Regina d'un air je-me-fou-clairement. _

« Oh arrête Regina, tu sais très bien qu'Anna n'a rien à voir la-dedans ! »

« Ah oui ? Et bien dans ce cas de quoi s'agit-il pour toi, hein ? » _Dit-elle, un nouvel air de défit dans son regard. _

« Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que la femme que j'ai en face de moi... ce n'est pas la Regina Mills que je connais... cette femme qui est là, je l'ai rencontrée lundi et franchement j'ai plus jamais envie de la revoir. Alors quand mon amie Regina, tu sais la femme douce, gentille, qui a un sourire qui vous bombe le cœur lorsque vous le voyez revient, fais-moi signe. En attendant je me casse. »

_Sur ce, la blonde se leva à son tour, déposa un gros billet qui a lui tout seul payait sans doute l'entièreté du repas, prit sa veste et partit._

« Non Emma attends ! » _Lança Regina qui se leva à son tour, elle embarqua son sac et sa veste et tenta de rattraper la blonde. _« Emma attends s'il te plaît ! »_ S'écria-t-elle en courant dans la rue mais la blonde ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. _« Cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi ! »

_La-dessus, Emma s'arrêta net. Elle se tourna sur elle-même et attendit que la brune la rejoint _« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »_ Fit-elle, la mâchoire serrée._

« Cette fille... n'est pas faite pour toi... » _Fit-elle en reprenant son souffle._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi au juste, hum ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Mais je le sens c'est tout ! »

« T'es injuste, tu le sais ça ? Est-ce que j'ai critiqué ton rencard moi ? Non pas une seule fois ! Quand toi tu t'amusais à dénigré mon rendez-vous, moi pas une seule fois j'ai parlé de lui ! »

« Il fallait le faire si ça te démangeait tant que ça ! »_ S'emporta la brune, énervant Emma une fois encore._

« Et ben non tu vois ! Ça ne me démangeait pas comme tu dis ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis dis que si tu sortais avec lui c'est peut-être parce qu'il en valait la peine ! Qu'il te faisait sûrement sourire et avancer ! Qu'il méritait donc mon respect et toute ma gratitude ! Parce que j'ai pensé à toi et à ton bonheur et uniquement à ça ! Toi, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Pas une seule fois tu t'es demandé si ça ne me rendait pas heureuse que d'essayer de me lancer dans une nouvelle relation... »

_Emma avait les larmes aux bords des yeux, tout comme Regina qui se retenait de pleurer en pleine rue._

« Mais ce n'est pas lui qui me fait sourire tout le temps... c'est toi... »_ Avoue Regina, le regard triste. Mais aussitôt que Regina avait prononcé ces mots, qu'un silence s'installa entre elle. Regina regardait le sol tandis qu'Emma la fixait elle. _

_À un mètre l'une de l'autre, il eut un silence d'or entre elles. Puis après quelques secondes de silences, Emma ouvrit la bouche mais sa voix se porta à peine _« Répète un coup... »

«Tu m'as comprise... » _Rétorqua Regina un air boudeur sur les traits._

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça maintenant... » _Demanda la blonde qui avait son cœur qui faisait encore des siennes._

« Quoi maintenant ?! Tu crois que j'avais prévu de tomber amoureuse de toi Emma ?! » _Dit-elle la voix cassée, en la regardant à nouveau, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux._

« Tu aurais dû me le dire ! » _S'emporta la blonde qui se mit à pleurer elle aussi _

« Ça aurait changé quoi ! »

« Tout ! Ça aurait changé tout ! Ça aurait changé que je n'aurais pas eu le cœur brisé la semaine dernière ! Ça aurait changé que c'est toi que j'aurais invité au restaurant pas elle ! »

_Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles et Regina ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps._

« J'ai pris peur Emma... »

_Elles se regardèrent mais ne bougèrent toujours pas. _

« Depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je ne fais que penser à toi... » _Souffla la blonde _« Quand on m'a dit pour ton mari je me suis dis que ce n'était pas le moment. Que je n'aurais sans doute jamais aucune chance avec toi. Mais quelque chose, et appelle-ça comme tu veux, m'a poussé à venir vers toi. A venir te parler, à essayer de te faire rire... et tu as progressé ! Je n'aurai pas la prétention de dire que c'est grâce à moi mais tout au long de ces mois, tu as fait des progrès considérables ! »

_Emma fit une pause et reprit son souffle tandis que Regina la regardait à travers ses larmes._

« Tu souris... tu resplendis même ! Alors que la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu était la femme la plus triste que j'avais jamais vue de toute ma vie... Alors j'ai mis mes sentiments de côté. J'ai commencé à m'accrocher à toi plus que de raison mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre alors j'ai fait le choix d'être ton amie et rien d'autre. Qu'importe ce qui adviendrait dans ta vie comme rencontrer un nouvel homme par exemple ! » _Fit-elle en levant le bras pour citer Robin implicitement._ « Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas tué lorsque tu as prononcé son nom la semaine dernière ? Alors je me suis dit que c'était un signe pour me dire de trouver quelqu'un moi aussi. Et je suis tombé sur Anna dimanche soir en allant au bar avec Jamie... »

Regina l'avait écoutée attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre puis d'une petite vois elle dit : « Tu te trompes... »

« Quoi je me trompe ? » _Fit Emma en haussant les épaules et en essuyant vite faite une larmes sur sa joue en détournant le regard._

« C'est bel et bien grâce à toi si j'ai fait tout ces progrès durant tout ce temps... Et pour une raison que j'ignore, à partir du moment où je t'ai vue triste parce que tes parents venaient de réapparaître dans ta vie, je me suis dit qu'à nous deux on serait plus fortes... mais la vérité c'est que tu étais plus forte que moi. C'est toi qui m'a aidé à me relever. Durant toutes ces semaines, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'agissais parfois de manière peu habituelle avec toi... et puis mercredi dernier... quand je t'ai vue t'approcher de moi... j'ai pris peur... j'ai dit le nom de Robin mais c'est de toi que je parlais ce soir là... Mais je n'avais jamais été avec une femme de toute ma vie, j'en n'ai jamais ressentit d'attirance physique... avant toi..._» Fit-elle en pleurant à nouveau._

_Emma, elle, sentait que ses jambes allait l'abandonner._

« Et il m'a fallut plusieurs jours pour le comprendre... d'ailleurs je t'ai menti sur notre soirée de samedi soir... on ne sait jamais embrassé... que du contraire, ce soir-là je me suis ennuyée à mourir ! Alors j'ai pensé à toi... et c'est là que j'ai comprit. J'ai comprit que c'était toi que je voulais ! Alors lundi, lorsque je suis venue à la boutique, j'étais déterminée à tout t'avouer... j'ai voulu te le dire... »

« Mais Anna était là... »_ Répondit Emma doucement, elle qui avait retrouvé son calme après la déclaration de la brune._

« Et j'étais jalouse ! C'est pour ça que j'ai agis de la sorte ! »

« Jalouse ? Vraiment ? »_ S'amusa Emma alors que la brune semblait désespérée._

« Oui parce qu'elle avait le droit de t'embrasser et pas moi ! _S'écria Regina avant de regarder autour d'elle et voir si elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur elle._

_Et lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Emma, c'était pour voir la blonde la saisir par le visage et l'embrasser. Enfin..._

_TBC_

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ca y est c'est fait ! Enfin elles s'embrassent :'D ... Et ne me dites pas : "Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ici?" Avouez que c'est la meilleure fin à un chapitre ^^**

**Je m'en sors bien ou vous comptez encore me tuer? :D**

**Je vous laisse 9 jours pour me le faire savoir ;) ! Bisous mes loulous ! **

**PS: Zozen : En effet tu avais raison, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué :O (pourtant j'ai relu mon chapitre plus d'une fois :/) alors faute corrigée merci ;) !**


	12. Révélations et crises d'hystéries

**Bonjour mes loulous ! Bon vu que vous avez dépassé le cota de review précédent, je crois pouvoir affirmer que le chapitre 11 vous a plus ! Vous m'en voyez ravie les gars ^_^**

**Et d'ailleurs merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Beaucoup de nouveau lecteurs mais beaucoup de fidèles également et je ne pourrai jamais vous êtes assez reconnaissante pour les encouragements que vous me donnez ! Mine de rien, moi ça me fait sourire et ça me fait rappelle pourquoi j'aime écrire et partager mes histoires ! :)**

**La question des chapitres m'a été posée par Loulouche, et je vais te répondre en te disant que ma trame de fond est écrite, j'ai encore 3 chapitres d'avance mais avec mon boulot, mon déménagement qui approche à grand pas et l'organisation pour mon stage de fin d'étude pour mon mémoire, j'avoue que je n'ai pas écris depuis quelques semaines... Mais ! Je compte m'y remettre ce weekend parce qu'écrire me manque quand je suis posée et que j'ai du temps pour moi ;) Donc pour l'instant vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, j'ai encore de la lecture pour vous ;)**

**Bon aller je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture mes loulous ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Révélations et crises d'hystéries...

_Et lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Emma, c'était pour voir la blonde la saisir par le visage et l'embrasser. Enfin..._

_Si Regina n'avait embrassé personne depuis des mois, et qu'elle aurait pu être rouillée à ce niveau-là, elle se donna délibérément à la blonde en répondant à son baiser tout en posant ses mains sur la taille d'Emma tandis que celle-ci avait toujours les siennes sur les joues de la jolie brune._

_Quelques secondes plus tard après un premier baiser digne de ce nom, et à bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent tout doucement avant d'ouvrir leurs yeux et des les plonger dans ceux de l'autre. _

« Je vais te ramener chez toi... » _Souffla la blonde dans un petit sourire qui fit sourire Regina à son tour. _

« D'accord... »_ Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, toujours perchée sur son petit nuage de bonheur._

_Emma lui prit la main et l'emmena avec elle pour marcher jusqu'à sa voiture et Regina, qui ne voulait plus la quitter, vint se coller à elle. Une main derrière le dos, l'autre sur son abdomen et sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma pendant que cette dernière passa sa main derrière sa taille et reposait sa joue sur la tête brune qui ne cessait de sourire, tout comme elle._

_Elles marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la voiture jaune canari d'Emma qui joua même les __"gentleman" en ouvrant la portière à la brune tout en lui proposant sa main pour l'aider à y rentrer. _

« Merci... »_ Souffla Regina de façon amusée qui lui valut à un sourire en retour._

_Dans la voiture, aucune ne parla de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Inutile de toutes manières, elles savaient toutes les deux où cela les mèneraient et aucune des deux ne voulait faire demi-tour. _

_Arrivée devant la demeure de Regina. Emma arrêta la voiture, en sorti et alla ouvrir la portière de Regina, ce qui fit sourire celle-ci une fois encore. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée de Regina, la brune l'ouvrit sans trop traîner puis se tourna vers la blonde._

« Bon et bien... »_ Commença Emma qui devenait soudainement nerveuse à l'idée de devoir quitter la brune._

_Regina s'approcha d'elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle n'y répondit tout en douceur elle aussi. Une baiser chaste qui ne le resta pas éternellement car lorsque Regina passa ses bras par dessus les épaules de la blonde pour se rapprocher au plus près d'elle, Emma, elle passa ses bras derrière la taille de la brune. Commença alors un baiser passionnel et fiévreux presque identique à celui qu'elles avaient échangé devant le restaurant._

_Tout en douceur, Regina commença à reculer afin de les faire entrer au sein de sa maison mais Emma le réalisa, ouvrit les yeux et se recula légèrement de Regina._

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » _S'inquiéta Regina en voyant Emma s'arrêter._

« Je... Je ferai de mieux de rentrer... » _Devant le sourcil relevé de Regina et son sourire aguicheur, Emma ajoute _« Chez moi... »

« Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites. On pourrait boire un dernier verre... » _Proposa Regina qui ne voulait définitivement plus se séparer d'Emma un instant, au risque que tout ceci ne sois qu'un rêve._

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je pense qu'on a déjà vécu assez d'émotion pour ce soir, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Si bien sûr. Mais pourquoi encore attendre ? »

_Cette question étonna Emma plus que de raison. Il y a une heure encore, elles se disputaient en plein restaurant. De plus, chacune étaient accompagnées d'un rancard qui avait préféré prendre ses jambes à son cou. Et à présent elles étaient dans les bras de l'autre. __Elles avaient à peine échangé leurs premiers baisers, confessé leur sentiments respectifs que Regina lui proposait déjà plus ?_

« Ce... c'est pas une bonne idée Regina. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Parce que moi oui. » _Répondit la brune sur un ton sincère, sûre d'elle._

« Là n'est pas la question Regina... je veux être sûre que tu veux être avec moi par envie et non par jalousie. Je n'ai pas envie de n'être qu'une passade pour toi... »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te vois... »_ Fit Regina en se reculant définitivement la blonde, légèrement peinée qu'Emma puisse penser ça d'elle._

« Alors rien ne presse... on a tout notre temps Regina. Je ne vais pas m'envoler. Je suis là... » _Fit la blonde tendrement en lui prenant les mains, mais Regina détourna le regard._

« C'est ce que Daniel disait aussi... »_ Fit-elle en retirant ses mains pour les passer sur ses bras, comme pour se protéger._

_Là Emma comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur alors elle s'avança et prit Regina dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire, et déposa son menton sur la tête de Regina alors que celle-ci vint se blottir tout contre elle._

«Je suis là Regina. Je ne suis pas éternelle c'est vrai mais c'est parce que je suis humaine comme tout le monde... je ne suis pas à l'abri de te perdre moi non plus... et ce n'est pas en allant plus loin dans notre relation ce soir que cela fera de nous des immortelles... »_ Dit-elle tout doucement, sentant la brune s'apaiser dans son étreinte._

« C'est vrai... »_ Finit par répondre Regina en relevant la tête pour faire face à la fleuriste. _« Tu as raison. »_ Emma lui sourit tendrement et Regina sentit son cœur se bomber de bonheur en la voyant faire. _« Je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi... avant que je ne change d'avis. »_ Termina-t-elle dans un sourire faussement diabolique qui fit rire Emma._

« On se voit lundi de toute manière, d'accord ? »

« Okay... » _Capitula Regina légèrement attristée avant qu'Emma ne pose son indexe sous son menton afin de relever son visage._

« Hey... ne sois pas triste... je veux simplement qu'on avance normalement, simplement. Tu sais, je t'invite au resto, au ciné... enfin partout où tu voudras aller... et petit-à-petit je veux qu'on se construise une vrai relation toi et moi. »

« C'est ce que je veux aussi... »

« Parfait. » _Dit-elle dans un sourire rassurant avant de se pencher légèrement en avant pour déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de la brune qui appréciait déjà tellement ce contact._ « Bonne nuit 'Gina... » _Souffla Emma simplement avant de se reculer pour quitter la demeure, non sans un sourire heureux sur ses traits, laissant une Regina béate dans le hall d'entrée. _

« Au revoir Emma... » _Souffla-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut accoudée à l'embrasure de sa porte, regardant Emma monter dans sa voiture tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main puis disparaître dans la nuit._

* * *

« Bon alors, elle est où l'urgence ?! »_ Lança Jamie en entrant en trombe dans l'appartement d'Emma qui n'était même plus surprise de la voir arrivée de cette manière._

_De toute façon, Emma était sur son balcon, un sourire niais sur le visage ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté Regina quelques minutes auparavant._

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe que tu me dis de rappliquer aussi vite ? »_ Questionna à nouveau l'asiatique à son amie mais il lui suffit de voir son sourire pour commencer à comprendre._ « Oh toi t'as pas passer une bonne soirée on dirait ! Alors... tu t'es amusée avec ta Anna ? » _Dit-elle en souriant, heureuse pour son amie_

« Hein ?! Non ! J'étais pas avec Anna. Enfin si au début... mais après... » _Fit Emma qui termina en soupirant d'aise, repensant à sa fin de soirée partagée avec Regina._

« Bah t'étais avec qui alors ?! » _Répliqua Jamie qui ne comprenait plus rien avant le décilic _« Naaaan... »_ Et il suffit d'un sourire et d'un regard en coin de la part d'Emma pour que l'asiatique sourit d'avantage _« Regina ? »

_Voyant que le sourire d'Emma s'élargissait encore, si ce n'est possible, Jamie explosa de joie _« Oh pétard c'est pas vrai ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle en prenant Emma dans ses bras _« Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détailles, je te préviens ! Mais avant ça, on va sortir la bouteille, faut fêter ça ma vielle ! » _Dit-elle en passant un bras par dessus ses épaules pour emmener Emma à l'intérieur._

* * *

**Semaine 37 : Dimanche après-midi**

_Comme tout les dimanches, Zelena et Tink étaient présentes à l'heure du thé chez Regina et s'étaient empressées de lui demander comment s'était déroulé le repas de la veille._

« Et bien... pas tout à fait comme prévu... » _Répondit Regina qui resplendissait de bonheur._

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ? » _Se demanda Zelena mais Regina n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tink lança une question à son tour. _« La copine d'Emma était une garce c'est ça ? »

« Non. C'est moi qui l'aie été. » _Dit Regina d'un ton amusé, visiblement entrain de se remémorer les pics qu'elle et Emma s'étaient échangées alors que ses deux sœurs la regardaient, surprises. _« Premièrement, il faut que vous sachiez que je savais dores et déjà que Robin et moi nous n'irions nulle part dès le premier rendez-vous. »

« Tu le savais mais tu lui a proposé un autre rencard ? Je suis plus rien là... »_ Lança Zelena qui sentait déjà la migraine arriver. _

« Je l'ai fait pour qu'Emma invite son amie au restaurant. D'ailleurs cette femme s'avère très bien. Elle polie, gentille, à l'air d'avoir bien été élevée, se tient droite et ne parle pas la bouche pleine... et physiquement elle n'est pas moche non plus... »

« Mais alors il était où le problème ? » _Continua Zelena qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'origine du problème,_

« Tu étais jalouse de cette fille... »_ Souffla Tink dont toutes les pièces du puzzle venait de s'assembler. _« Tu es amoureuse d'Emma, pas vrai »

« Oui. »_ Répondit Regina en relevant son menton, démontrant qu'elle était sûre d'elle._

« Wow wow wow... minutes papillon. » _Intervint Zelena d'une vois grave_. « Depuis quand au juste ? » _Demanda-t-elle à la brune mais c'est Tink qui répondit. _« Oh depuis longtemps, crois-moi... » _Fit la blonde d'une voix blasée. _

« Et toi tu t'en doutais depuis tout ce temps et tu n'as rien dit ?! » _S'exclama la plus âgée en se tournant vers Tink alors que Regina semblait toujours sur son petit nuage._

« Mais regarde-là ! » _Fit Tink en désignant Regina de sa main_ « Suffit de dire "Emma" et elle devient toute guimauve ! »

« C'est faux... » _Fit Regina, haussant les épaules, revenant dans la conversation._

« Bien sûr que si... » _Répondit Tink qui semblait certaine d'avoir raison avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la rousse. _« Et puis j'attendais d'être sûre de moi avant d'en parler... Pour ne pas dire de bêtise. »

« Han... y a du progrès... » _Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Zelena avant que la blonde ne veuille lui mettre une petite tape sur le bras qu'elle évita en lui passant la langue._

« Bon et au final tu l'as dit à Emma alors ? »_ Demanda la blonde qui se tourna vers Regina en même temps que la rousse, voulant des réponses elle aussi._

« Oui. Je lui ai dit... »

« Et... ? » _Fit Zelena qui semblait s'impatienter du suspense._

« Elle m'en a voulu au départ. Parce qu'il faut savoir que j'ai fait fuir nos rendez-vous respectifs, ce qui avait ruiné la soirée et l'avait mise en colère, ce que je comprends. Ensuite parce que j'ai mis des mois à me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais pour elle et surtout parce que j'avais attendu qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un pour lui avouer mes sentiments alors qu'elle, elle l'a su à l'instant où elle m'a vue la première fois... »

« Ha ! Je le savais ! Je le savais depuis le début que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de te mettre dans son lit ! »_ S'exclama Zelena qui était partagée entre un sentiment de victoire et de colère. _

« Lena ! »_ Lança Regina d'une voix réprobatrice_. « Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? C'est parce qu'elle m'aimait qu'elle n'a jamais rien dit... elle voulait me laisser le temps de faire mon deuil, d'être prête à passer à autre chose. Et quand ce fut le cas je lui parlais déjà de Robin ! Pendant tout ce temps... elle n'a pas été une seule fois égoïste. Elle m'a toujours fait passer avant elle... »

_Les deux autres femmes se remémorèrent les discussions qu'elles avaient eu avec la brune au sujet d'Emma, leur rencontre avec celle-ci qui s'est avéré un véritable interrogatoire ou encore le courage d'Emma au club quelques semaines auparavant. Et à la fin du compte elles ne purent que se rendre à l'évidence que Regina disait vrai._

« Tu... » _Commença Zelena en se raclant la gorge visiblement à la recherche de ses mots. _« Tu vas donc sortir avec Emma ? »

« Cela te répugnerait à ce point ? » _Demanda sa sœur d'un ton doux._

« Non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... je t'ai toujours connues hétérosexuelle alors... je crois qu'il va me falloir du temps pour me faire à l'idée... »

« Je ne sors pas encore avec elle tu sais... bon c'est vrai on s'est embrassées hier mais- »

« QUOI ?! » _S'exclamèrent ses deux sœurs à nouveau._

« Ah oui... j'ai peut-être oublié de vous le dire... »

« Sans blagues ! » _Continuèrent-elles en chœurs amusant la brune._

« Et bien... hier lorsque nous nous sommes déclarées après le restaurant nous nous sommes embrassée... et quel baiser ! Grand Dieu ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été embrassée de la sorte ! Que Daniel me pardonne mais c'est vrai ! Je n'ai jamais connue une telle fougue, telle passion ! »

« Wouah... » _Souffla Tink, complètement sous le charme en grande romantique qu'elle est alors que Zelena tira une petite grimace en faisant de grand yeux._

« En effet... tu craques définitivement pour elle... » _Fit la rousse qui ne put qu'admettre les sentiments de sa sœur et qui ne comptait pas aller contre._

« Et apparemment c'est pareil du côté d'Emma ! » _Continua Tink._ « Et ça c'est terminé comment alors ? »_ Demanda-t-elle dans un grand sourire qui fit penser à Regina que son amie gardera à jamais une âme d'enfant._

« Et bien c'est là que je voulais en venir justement... lorsqu'elle m'a ramenée ici, puisque Robin était passé me prendre et qu'il avait déserté... après un second baiser aussi fiévreux que le premier, j'ai proposé à Emma de rester, pour un dernier verre... mais elle a décliné en me disant qu'on avait le temps... qu'on avait pas besoin de nous précipiter... »

« Je l'aime de plus en plus cette Emma, moi ! Pas vous ? » _Lança Zelena faisant rire ses deux sœurs. _« Tu es heureuse alors ? »

« Oui. » _Fit Regina, sûre d'elle._

« Alors dans ce cas je le suis pour toi aussi Sist'... »_ Répondit-elle avant de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras. _« Mais je te préviens si jamais elle te brise le cœur je- »

« Oui, oui j'ai compris... » _La coupa la brune en la prenant à nouveau contre elle._ « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais... »

« Je t'aime petite sœur... »

« Moi aussi... »

« Moh... je suis tellement heureuse ! »_ Lança la blonde qui avait les larmes aux yeux, faisant sourire les deux Mills._

* * *

**Semaine 38 Lundi midi**

_Le lendemain, Regina arriva à la boutique, à l'heure comme d'habitude, Emma terminait un bouquet avec une cliente et lui fit un signe discret lui disant qu'elle était à elle tout de suite._

_Lorsque la cliente fut partie , Emma et Regina se souriait et avançait doucement vers l'autre._

« Salut... » _Lança tendrement Emma._

« Bonjour... »

« Je prends ma veste et on y va ? »

« Entendu... »

_Cette tension n'avait rien de gênante ni pesante, on aurait plutôt dit deux adolescentes qui sortent avec leur première petite-amie, dans un sens ce n'était pas faux pour Regina, bien du contraire d'Emma. Mais celle-ci avait peur de brûler les étapes et préférait y aller en douceur._

« Un endroit particulier où tu voudrais aller manger ? » _Demanda Emma dès qu'elles furent dehors. _

« Chez Francesco ?

« Italien donc ? »

« Oui j'ai envie de pâtes... »

« Va pour des pâtes ! »

_Elles se sourirent mutuellement tout en continuant à marcher. Le soleil était présent mais le vent également, on sentait bien que l'hiver était là._

« Fait pas très chaud aujourd'hui... »

« Non pas vraiment, vivement que le printemps revienne... »

« Ouais ! Parce que je caille à mort ! » _Lança Emma en parlant au ciel faisant légèrement rire la brune à ses côtés._

_Une fois au restaurant, elles commandèrent leur plat puis allèrent s'asseoir et patienter avant de payer et de retourner au magasin de fleur. Une fois installée à l'arrière-boutique elles entamèrent leur repas sans un mot avant que Regina ne brise le silence._

« Je l'ai dit à mes sœurs... »

« Et moi à Jamie... »

_Elles se regardèrent en rigolant légèrement avant de regarder leur pot de pâtes à nouveau._

« Je suis désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps pour ouvrir les yeux Emma... »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Regina. C'est normal. Tu n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour une femme auparavant, je peux comprendre que tu ne t'en sois pas rendue compte et puis... tu avais besoin de temps aussi pour tourner la page... »

« C'est grâce à toi si j'ai su me relever... »

« Ne dis pas ça... je ne suis pas si extraordinaire que ça tu sais... »

« Si tu l'es... Pour moi tu l'es. Tu es ma Sauveuse Emma. »

_Emma se sentit d'un coup gênée et ne savait plus où se mettre._

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire... sortir avec moi ? Et si au final ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, ce que tu recherchais ? Et si finalement ça ne te plaisait pas ?! »

« Emma... Ce que je ressens quand je suis auprès de toi, quand je pense à toi... et quand je repense aux baisers qu'on a échangé... crois-moi. Je sais que c'est ce que je veux. »

_Emma se remit à tripoté son pot de pâtes avec sa fourchette avant de soupirer comme pour se donner du courage._

« Dans ce cas... laisse-moi t'inviter au restaurant samedi soir. » _Déclara-t-elle en regardant la brune dans les yeux. Et celle-ci ne dit rien mais leva un sourcil tout en souriant d'amusement. _« Si l'on doit sortir ensemble je veux que cela se fasse dans les règles de l'art. »

« Tu ne crois pas que le baiser de samedi à quelque peu déjoué ces règles là ? »

« Et bien justement... repartons sur de nouvelles bases. »

« Un nouveau départ ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien, j'accepte. » Fit la brune dans un sourire ravi.

« 19 heures ? »

« Parfait. »

_Elles se sourirent à nouveau avant de terminer le repas en parlant de leur discussion avec leur proches avant que n'arrive l'heure pour Emma de rouvrir la boutique. _

_Au moment où Regina allait passer la porte, elle enfila sa veste aidée par Emma, ce qui fit sourire la brune une fois encore avant qu'elle ne se retourne._

« A demain ? »

« Oui à demain. »

_Regina se pencha sur le côté et embrassa la joue d'Emma la faisant sourire à nouveau avant que Regina ne s'en aille pour de bon._

_TBC_

* * *

**Chapitre plus court que le précédent je vous l'accorde mais toute bonne chose à une fin comme on dit ^_^**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et pour tous mes compatriotes de lecteurs, je vous souhaite une bonne fête nationale ! ;) **

**Bisous ! **


	13. Le Bonheur est un tout

**Bonjour la compagnie ! (Non je ne dirai pas créole -_- ) **

**Bon comment ça va? Vacances pour certains, boulot pour d'autres ! Moi j'entame ma dernière semaine de taf (déjà :o) et la semaine prochaine, je commence à emballer mes cartons car dans moins de 3 semaines, avec ma chérie on emménage ! Raaaaaah j'ai trop hâte ! Même si ne plus vivre au campus avec mes potes me manquera, avec ma puce on est parées pour cette nouvelle aventure qu'est la cohabitation légale ! (j'ai l'impression d'être en plein cours de fiscalité, droit, éco... tout ce que vous voulez ^^)**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravie de constater que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant ;) ! Malheureusement, et cela je devais bien vous l'annoncer un jour ou l'autre, mais je pense que "Une Rose" sera ma dernière Fanfiction. Du moins pour l'instant c'est ma décision. Ma vie est sur le point de changer, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore du temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Mais plus tard qui sait? Après tout, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, comme dirait l'autre ! ^_^**

**Je vous tiendrai de toute façon au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas ;). Suivez-moi sur Twitter, mon pseudo = MissLow93 | Vous pourrez ainsi suivre mes actus concernant mes éventuels et futurs écris ;) et puis aussi mes coup de gueule si les producteurs de OUAT décident de faire du caca avec la saison 5 :O (Ouais parce qu'on soyons honnêtes, la saison 4 était pas terrible... mise à part la relation d'Emma et de Regina qui s'améliore à part ça, y a rien eu de très passionnant -_- après c'est mon avis hein ^_^ )**

**Bref ! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos follows (120), vos mises en favoris (34), vos reviews (225 !) ainsi que vos vues (plus de 18 000 !) Merci donc à vous toutes et tous, d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre dans les péripéties que "j'inflige" (tout de suite les grands mots...) à notre Ship préféré ! I love you Guys et viva la SwaanQueen ! :D **

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le Bonheur est un tout.

**Semaine 38 : Lundi soir**

E_mma terminait de balayer le magasin lorsque Marco entra dans la boutique._

« Salut Tonton ! » _Lança-t-elle tout sourire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur du vieil homme._

« Bonsoir ma fille. Alors, comment c'est passé ce weekend ? » _Demanda-t-il avant de venir embrasser le front de sa nièce qui avait sourit une fois de plus à l'appellation de son oncle._

« Et bien... assez mouvementé... mais parlons d'abord de toi ! Comment va Auguste ? »

« Oh et bien, il se porte comme un charme. Tu le connais, il a toujours été du genre bohème et heureux là où il se trouve. D'ailleurs il te remet le bonjour et il m'a promis qu'il viendrait nous voir d'ici peu. »

« Il a intérêt à tenir sa promesse cette fois ! » _Lança la blonde faussement en colère ce qui les fit rire tout les deux._

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il le fasse ! »

_Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle alors qu'ils passaient dans l'arrière boutique afin de monter dans les appartements du fleuriste, aidé par Emma qui lui porta sa valise._

« La route n'a pas été trop longue depuis Bangor ? » _Fit la blonde en suivant son oncle jusqu'au salon de celui-ci._

« Si un peu ... mais je suis content d'être rentré. »

« Comment c'était ? » _Emma avait posé cette question timidement à son oncle et celui-ci comprit pourquoi._

_Après tout, ses parents venaient de fêter leur trente ans de mariage durant ce weekend. Pour l'occasion ils avaient décidés de réunir leur famille et amis proches autour d'un banquet dans un bon restaurant. _

_Auguste était d'ailleurs revenu pour l'occasion bien qu'il ne les portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Mais Mary était sa cousine et comme son père avait insisté, il avait fini par accepter. _

_Emma aussi avait été conviée à la fête, mais lorsque Marco avait émit le fait qu'elle pourrait envisager d'y aller, elle l'avait regarder avec un sourcil relevé disant clairement "Ne rêve pas". Dès lors il avait laissé tomber et avait plutôt confié la boutique à sa nièce pour profiter du reste du weekend avec son fils puisqu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis 10 mois. _

« Et bien... la soirée était réussie. Tes frères étaient très chics tout les deux ! »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas... ce sont mes frères. » _Répondit-elle d'une voix fière._

« J'ai revu ton grand-père Gorge. »

« Ah... celui qui m'a claquée la porte au nez quand je suis allée lui dire bonjour il y a presque 10 ans... » _Fit-elle de façon cynique. _

« Oui... fidèle à lui-même comme tu peux t'en douter, il en est à son cinquième mariage. »

« Quoi il a encore changé de femme ? »

« Oui... et celle-ci est clairement une croqueuse de diamant... »

« Pfff comme les autres de toutes façons. »

« Et ton oncle James va devenir père. »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Si. Lui et Jacqueline vont avoir un fils en juin prochain. »

« Bah ça... si j'avais imaginé un jour que mon oncle se marierait déjà... lui qui aime courir les jupons... mais en plus il va devenir père... et ben et ben ! Quel famille de dingue ! Et sinon à part ça ? »

« Et bien... ils m'ont tous demandés ce que tu devenais et te remettent le bonjour ! »

« Tonton, je t'aime, mais ça sert à rien de m'inventer des salades pour me faire sentir bien... je n'ai pas besoin de ces gens-là. Ils ne sont pas ma famille. On a un lien de sang mais c'est tout ce qui nous lie. Ce n'est pas comme avec toi et Auguste.. »

« Tu as raison. Mais Auguste et tes parents l'ont fait pour de vrai eux. »

_Cette fois Emma ne répondit pas mais accepta une bière lorsque son oncle lui en tendit une bouteille._

« A ton tour maintenant... tu disais avoir vécu un weekend mouvementé ? »

« Ouais... et à ce propos, assied-toi. Je vais avoir besoin de parler à mon père-là. »

_Marco sourit derechef à la blonde, un sourire de bonheur car même si Emma n'était pas sa propre fille, il l'avait tout de même élevée et aimée comme un père aime sa fille et Emma lui avait toujours rendu cette amour._

« Je t'écoute. » _Fit-il d'une voix douce en prenant place en face de la blonde, leurs mains jointes sur la table._

« Voilà... comme tu le sais, avec Regina la semaine dernière on a eu des tensions... »

« Oui et tu m'avais dit qu'elle avait rencontré un homme, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça.. Et lundi dernier j'étais en compagnie d'une fille que j'avais rencontrée en soirée. Et comme je voulais passer à autres chose, vis à vis de Regina, je m'étais dit que j'allais tenter de sortir avec cette fille. Alors Regina m'a proposé une sortie à quatre samedi soir. »

« Ah... » _Dit-il d'une voix sous entendant qu'il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier la suite._ « Ne me dit pas qu'ils se sont bécoté devant toi. » _Demanda-t-il d'une voix protecteur, prêt à déjà venger le cœur de sa petite fille s'il le fallait._

« Non... rassure-toi... » _Dit-elle dans un sourire amusée _« Et rassure-toi aussi lorsque je te dit que je sais ce que je fais. »

« Très bien... continue dans ce cas. »

« Regina et moi... On sort ensemble. »

_L'homme ne dit rien mais un sourire bienveillant apparu sur ses lèvres. Heureux pour sa nièce, il lui serra gentiment les mains avant de reprendre la parole _

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me donnes plus de détail pour pouvoir tout comprendre mais... je suis déjà très heureux pour toi. »

_Emma sentit les larmes lui monter et un sourire se dessiner sur ses traits à l'entente de ces mots. Elle lâcha un petit rire heureux avant de prendre tout son temps et d'expliquer tout depuis le début._

* * *

**Semaine 38 : Mardi midi**

_Regina entra la boutique comme presque tout les midis et ce fut Marco qui l'accueilli. _

« Madame Mills... »_ Fit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme, un grand sourire sur le visage._

« Bonjour Monsieur Swan. »

« Oh voyons Marco s'il vous plaît ! » _Dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras, surprenant la brune au plus haut point. _« Je suis tellement heureux pour vous ! » _Souffla-t-il discrètement à son oreille._

_Et là, la brune comprit. Elle sourit d'amusement alors que le fleuriste la relâchait pour lui faire face, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres._

« Très bien... dans ce cas appelez-moi Regina. »

« Entendu ! »

« Et merci... je sais que vous comptez beaucoup pour Emma, que vous êtes comme son père pour elle alors... je vous promets que je ferai tout pour ne pas la décevoir, mais plutôt pour la rendre heureuse. »

« J'y compte bien ! » _Dit-il un peu sèchement surprenant la brune à nouveau _« Sinon je vous assure que vous aurez à faire à moi ! »_ Fit-il dans un clin d'œil qui rassura la jeune femme._

« Tu veux bien éviter de la menacer ? »_ Lança Emma une fois qu'elle sortit de l'arrière boutique, retirant son tablier _« Je n'ai plus 10 ans tu sais... »

« Oui je sais... » _Dit-il de manière nostalgique en repensant à la jeune Emma qu'il avait vu grandir. _« Bon je vous laisse aller manger ! Bonne appétit les filles. »

« Merci Marco. »_ Fit Regina, amusée par la complicité qui régnait constamment entre Emma et son oncle._

« Merci Tonton, à plus tard. »

_Elle lui fit un bisou sur le joue et s'avança vers Regina qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée tandis que Marco se dirigeait vers ses appartements._

« Salut... »_ Lança Emma dans un petit sourire charmeur._

« Bonjour... »

« Tu vas bien ? » _Demanda Emma qui trouvait Regina un peu ailleurs._

« Oui... tout va très bien. »_ Avait-elle répondu en prenant les pans de la veste qu'Emma venait d'enfiler pour se rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner._ « Tu m'as manqué... »

« Ah ouais... »

« Oui... »_ Dit-elle, sa voix ayant descendu d'un octave mais qui restait tout de même douce et timide._

« Toi aussi... »

_Elles se sourirent avant qu'Emma ne pose une main tendre sur la joue de Regina et approche son visage du sien afin d'unir leurs lèvres. _

_Un baiser chaste cette fois, mais qui leur plus à toutes les deux._

« J'ai le droit aux baisers maintenant ? » _Demanda Regina d'humeur taquine ce qui amusa la blonde._

« Disons que comme ça, j'y ai droit aussi. »

_Sans un mot de plus, elles se sourient à nouveau avant d'initier un second baiser tout aussi doux que le premier._

« On y va ? » _Proposa Emma et Regina acquiesça en souriant alors que la blonde lui prenait la main pour sortir de la boutique après s'être assurée d'avoir retourné l'écriteau sur la porte d'entrée qui indiquait que le magasin était fermé._

* * *

**Semaine 38 : Samedi soir**

_Le soir de leur rendez-vous approchait. Regina finissait de s'apprêter lorsqu'elle entendu une voiture se garer dans son allée. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir, remit un peu de volume dans ses cheveux alors que des pas approchaient de sa porte d'entrée. Elle sourit et attendit que la sonnette ne retentisse pour aller ouvrir à Emma._

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit immédiatement le sourire charmeur de la fleuriste. Dans une tenue classe mais décontracte, e__lle portait une blouse noire dévoilant un petit décolleté avec une veste noire chic par dessus sa blouse, un pantalon bleu marine style tailleur qui affinait ses jambes, son maquillage était léger mais suffisait à mettre ses magnifiques yeux vert en valeurs et ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules._

« Emma tu es... » _Fit la brune, époustouflée par la vue qui lui était donnée._

« Je peux en dire tout autant... » _Rétorqua la blonde alors qu'elle aussi ne pouvait quitter Regina des yeux._

_Celle-ci avait enfilé une robe de cocktail d'un rouge carmin qui épousait ses formes et qui retombait en fente sur ses cuisses. Une paire d'escarpins noires, ses cheveux dans un parfait brushing, un maquillage noir qui soulignait la couleur chocolat de ses yeux et un rouge à lèvres du même rouge que sa robe._

« J'ai pas de mot... »_ Souffla Emma qui sentait déjà que sa température corporelle venait de monter de quelques degrés._ « Alors tiens. Elles sont pour toi ». _Fit-elle en lui tendant un bouquet de Lilas mauves._

« Elles sont magnifiques merci... » _Répondit Regina en humant le parfum des fleurs _« Que veulent-elles dirent... » _Demanda la brune dans un de défi._

_Mais Emma s'attendait à cette réponse alors elle sourit d'amusement avant de répondre sincèrement et ce en la regardant dans les yeux_ « Mon cœur est tout à toi. »

_Regina en eut le souffle coupé. Alors elle se contenta de sourire avant de s'approcher de la blonde, de passer un bras par dessus ses épaules et d'avancer son visage près de celui d'Emma. _« Merci » _Dit-elle en encrant son regard dans celui de la fleuriste. _

_Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux intensément durant quelques secondes avant que Regina unissent leurs lèvres dans un baiser d'abord doux mais très vite le rythme s'accéléra et Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches parfaitement sculptées de Regina. _

_Après plusieurs secondes elles se séparèrent, un sourire satisfait sur leurs traits alors que le front étaient joint._

« Entre deux minutes, je vais aller les mettre dans l'eau. » _Souffla Regina alors qu'elle retira sa main de la nuque d'Emma pour attraper la sienne._

_Après avoir mis ses fleurs dans un vase, Regina enfila une petit gilet assorti à sa veste , prit son sac puis suivi Emma qui avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée._

_Emma n'avait pas regardé à la dépense car elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la brune alors elle commanda dans un restaurant à la gastronomie française, très bien réputé dans Boston, ce qui impressionna Regina une fois qu'elles furent devant l'immeuble._

« Emma... ne me dit pas que c'est là que nous allons manger... »_ Fit la brune en regardant la façade, sa main tenant celle de la blonde._

« Quoi ça ne te plaît pas ? On peut aller ailleurs si tu veux ! »

« Non ! » _Répondit la brune en se tournant vers la blonde qui la regardait déjà_. « Mais ça coûte une fortune ici... et puis... comment as-tu pu avoir une table en si peu de jours ? »

_Emma souffla, soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela _« J'ai travaillé ici pendant quelques mois. Je suis partie en bon terme avec mon ancien patron alors quand je l'ai appelé lundi pour savoir s'il aurait une table pour moi, il n'a pas fallut que j'attende longtemps avant qu'il ne me dise oui. »

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu me fasse une liste de tes anciens jobs... » _Fit Regina ce qui les amusa toutes les deux avant qu'Emma ne serre légèrement sa main._

« On entre ? »

« D'accord... »

_Elles se sourient toutes les deux avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée et d'être accueillies par le maître d'hôtes._

« Bonsoir Mesdames » _Souffla l'homme derrière son pupitre de réservation._

« Bonsoir, j'ai une table au nom de Swan. »

_L'homme n'eut pas besoin de survoler sa liste de réservation, la connaissant par cœur, à la place il sourit et leva une de ces mains en direction de la salle._ « Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

_Les deux femmes ne dirent pas un mot et se mirent à marcher derrière l'homme qui devait leur indiquer leur table, un serveur derrière elles avec leur menu._

_Lorsque le maître d'hôte s'arrêta, le serveur tira l'une des chaises et c'est là que Regina comprit qu'elles étaient arrivées à leur table, et celle-ci était en plein cœur de la salle, autant dire l'une des plus belles._

_Emma lui proposa de s'asseoir là où le serveur avait tiré la chaise et la blonde prit la place en face. Regina remercia le jeune homme pour sa courtoisie avant qu'il ne leur tende un menu à chacune tandis que le maître d'hôte se tenait à leurs côtés._

« Madame Swan, veuillez excuser l'absence de Monsieur Lagrange. Il aurait aimé pouvoir vous recevoir mais malheureusement il a eut un contre-temps. Alors pour ce faire pardonner, Monsieur tient à vous offrir le Champagne. »

« Oh... heu... » _Dit-elle avant de regarder Regina qui était tout autant surprise qu'elle. _« Et bien merci... vous remercierai Monsieur pour moi et vous pourrez lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas du tout... »

« Bien Madame. »

_L'homme hocha la tête dans une petite révérence et quitta les deux femmes._

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes pour prendre vos commandes Mesdames. » _Fit le serveur avant de partir lui aussi._

_Alors que toutes les deux regardaient leur menu, se demandant ce qu'elles allaient choisir, Emma fut interrompue dans son choix par Regina_

« Et bien Emma, si tu voulais m'impressionner, sache que c'est réussi... »_ Lança-t-elle alors que la brune n'avait pas lâcher son menu, à la différence d'Emma._

« Je pensais pas que ça irait jusque là, mais dis-toi que je m'impressionne aussi ! Je pensais pas que Patrick m'appréciait à ce point-là ! »

« Patrick ? »_ Fit la brune en rabaissant son menu._ « Qui c'est Patrick ? »

« Monsieur Lagrange... » _Fit Emma sur le même ton aristocrate et coincé qu'avait employé le maître d'hôte, ce qui amusa la brune. _

« Mesdames vous avez fait votre choix ? » _Demanda le serveur, un calepin dans sa main, un stylo-bille dans l'autre._

« Oui, je pense... Regina ? » _Lança Emma, proposant ainsi à la brune de commander la première._

« Et bien pour moi ce sera le Pot-au-feu du Chef. »

« Bien. Et vous Madame ? »_ Dit-il en s'adressant à Emma une fois qu'il eut écrit le plat de Regina._

« Pour moi ce sera le Gigot d'agneau s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien. Et comme boisson ? »

_Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard avant que la blonde ne se tourne vers lui_ « Qu'avez-vous en Bordeaux ? »

« La liste des vins se trouvent à la fin de la carte Madame. » _Dit-il poliment alors qu'Emma se mettait à regarder ladite liste._

« Et bien... » _Commença-t-elle avant de rire légèrement._ « Je voudrais une bouteille Château Lagrange. »

« Bien Madame. Je vous apporte le champagne dans un instant. »

_Il repartit, laissant les deux femmes amusée autant l'une que l'autre._

« Tu savais qu'il y avait un vin qui portait le même nom que ton ancien patron ? »

« Nope... mais il est français. Ça tombe le vignoble appartient à sa famille... qui sait ? Faudra que je lui demande un de ces jours... »

_Plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'elle venait de terminer leur repas, le fond de la bouteille de vin dans leur verre. Elles se regardaient tendrement, une de leur mains liées à l'autre sur la table._

« Ce vin était un délice... » _S'extasia Regina après l'avoir terminé._

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

_Elles n'avaient pu détacher leur regard de toute la soirée, trop heureuses de partager ce moment à deux._

« Et puis le repas changeait aussi de ceux qu'on commande le midi ! » _Lâcha Emma en levant les sourcils avant que Regina n'éclate de rire élégamment._

« Tu as raison... mais bon à mon avis le prix doit changer lui aussi... » _Dit la brune une fois que le serveur vint leur apporter l'addition. _

_Elle voulut d'ailleurs la prendre mais Emma fut plus rapide qu'elle._

« Hey... c'est moi qui t'ai invité tu te rappelles ? C'est mon plaisir que de t'offrir le repas. »

« Emma... j'en suis charmée crois-moi... mais » _La brune regarda autour d'elle _« Ça ne doit certainement pas être donné ici. »

« Et alors ? C'était prévu, sinon je n'aurais pas réservé ici... » _Fit-elle faussement blasée avant de glisser un billet dans le carnet contenant l'addition. _« Aller viens, rentrons. »

_Regina ne pu que capituler et se leva à son tour de la table avant qu'Emma l'aide à enfiler son gilet puis lui propose son bras comme escorte. Ce qui fit sourire Regina à nouveau._

* * *

_De retour devant chez Regina, la tension était quelques peu palpable. Aucune des deux ne voulaient quitter l'autre, même si l'une comme l'autre, elles savaient que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire._

« J'ai vraiment passé une magnifique soirée Emma... Merci. »_ Lança la brune qui avait entrelacés leurs doigts en remontant l'allée qui menait à sa porte d'entrée. _

« Le sentiment est partagé... »

« J'espère qu'on remettra cela au plus vite... » _Dit-elle timidement en évitant le regard d'Emma, ce qui amusa cette dernière. _

« Ce serait avec plaisir... »_ Fit la blonde en relavant le visage de la brune avec le flan de son indexe._

« Samedi prochain ? » _Proposa timidement la brune, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux._

« Ho heu... j'aurais aimé mais... je serai prise toute la journée. Avec Marco on est attendu pour un mariage. Et la route risque d'être longue.. on va à New Haven. »

« Familiale ou bien pour le boulot ? »

« Et bien je dirais plutôt boulot... C'est un vieil ami à mon oncle qui se remarie et il a décidé de faire appel à nous pour son mariage. Mais en même temps on est invité pour le repas en fin de journée donc... je sais pas à quelle heure je reviendrai. »

« Oh... » _Fit Regina sur un ton montrant clairement sa tristesse._

« Mais on peut manger ensemble le lendemain si tu veux et on pourrait aussi se faire une petite sortie qu'en dis-tu ? »

« J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée. »

« Et puis... on se verra de la semaine, ce n'est pas comme si on allait plus se voir jusque là... »

« C'est vrai... » _Répondit Regina en posant ses bras par dessus les épaules de la blonde alors que celle-ci passait ses mains derrière sa taille. _ « Alors... aurais-je droit à un baiser ce soir ? »

« Hummm je sais pas... » _Lança la blonde en entrant dans le jeu de la brune alors qu'elles ne quittaient plus des yeux les lèvres de l'autre._

« J'ai été sage pourtant... » _Répliqua Regina avant d'avancer ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Emma _« Mais j'avoue que si tu entres, je le serai peut-être moins... » _Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, d'humeur coquine, ce qui électrisa Emma de tout son être et qui dû fermer les yeux un instant avant de se ressaisir lorsque Regina lui embrassa chaudement la joue._

« Oui mais un baiser... ça se mérite. » _Fit Emma qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais Regina n'était pas dupe, elle se rendait bien compte que la blonde était sur le point de craquer. Alors elle continua en laissant le bout de sa langue faire son chemin jusqu'à l'arrête de sa mâchoire qu'elle mordilla légèrement, faisant soupirer d'extase la blonde_ « Mais comme j'ai passé une bonne soirée... » _Lança Emma en saisissant les lèvres de la brune qui s'y donna volontiers. _

_Un baiser chaud et sensuel, un baiser qui voulait tellement en dire, un baiser qui montrait clairement le désir que chacune éprouvait pour l'autre._

_Alors que Regina posait ses mains dans les cheveux d'Emma, les massant légèrement alors que les mains d'Emma se perdaient très au sud de la taille de Regina, celle-ci eut un hélant de plaisir car au contact d'Emma, elle en voulait plus._

_L'échange entre les deux femmes devenant totalement incontrôlable et c'est un klaxon de voiture qui retentit un peu plus loin dans la rue qui les ramena sur terre. _

_À bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent quelques secondes avant de se regarder, le sourire aux lèvres. _« Je t'offre un verre ? » _Proposa la brune qui sentait son cœur tambouriner dans ses tympans. _

_Le cœur d'Emma mourrait d'envie de dire oui, mais sa raison elle lui criait de partir. _« Merci c'est gentil, mais une autre fois. »_ Finit-elle par dire dans un petit sourire exprimant son regret qui fut partagé avec Regina._

« D'accord... »

« On s'appelle ? »

« Entendu... fais attention sur la route en rentrant chez toi... »

« Promis, bye »

« Bye »

_Et c'est sûr cette dernière parole, qu'Emma et Regina se firent un ultime baiser avant de se lâcher la main afin qu'Emma retourne à son véhicule non sans un dernier regard rempli de tendresse._

* * *

_Quand elle fut de retour chez elle, Emma se sentait bien. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait et rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse, à moins qu'un imprévu ne se dévoile._

« Ah et bien te voilà. » _Lança une voix masculine lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son appartement._

« Auguste... » _Fit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux écarquillés avant de réalisé qu'il était bel et bien là puisqu'il s'avançait vers elle, les bras ouverts. _

_Emma ne perdit plus une seule seconde et accourut vers son frère avant de sauter littéralement dans ses bras, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et Auguste l'accueillie en refermant son étreinte sur elle pour la maintenir contre son torse._

« Salut frangine ! »_ Fit-il la blonde toujours contre lui, voulant le garder encore un peu contre elle._

« Salut Gusgus... » _Souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermés, heureuse d'avoir son frère auprès d'elle._

_Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, le sourire sur les lèvres de chacun ainsi qu'une larme aux coins de chaque yeux, ils jetaient un coup d'œil sur le physique de l'autre._

« Je vois que tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux. »_ Annonça le grand brun, amusé_

« Et toi, je vois que tu as un peu abusé de la bière ! C'est quoi ce bide ? »_ Fit-elle en lui mettant une petite frappe sur le ventre._

« Ouais bon j'avoue, je me suis un peu laissé aller là... »

« Je vois ça ! »_ Fit-elle en s'éloignant vers son coin cuisine _« Je t'en propose quand même une ou bien... »

« Bah bien sûr que oui ! »

_Ils se mirent à rire légèrement alors qu'Emma se saisissait de deux bouteilles dans son frigidaire tandis qu'Auguste se replaçait dans le canapé._

« Bon alors raconte-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je veux tout savoir ! »_ Fit la blonde en lui tendant l'une des boissons gazeuses tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

* * *

_Pendant plus de trois heures, Auguste lui raconta les péripéties de sa vie d'aventurier. Les femmes qui avaient fait un bout de chemin avec lui, les pays qu'il avait parcourus, les sites qu'il avait visités ou bien les nombreux malheureux qu'il avait croisés et tenté d'aider comme il le pouvait... en somme, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de ces derniers mois._

« Et ben... »_ Fit Emma qui n'avait pas décroché une seule fois, complètement hypnotisée par le récit de son grand frère. _« T'en as vécu des choses... »

« Ouais... et je pense que j'en ai fait le tour... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je pense que je vais venir me réinstaller dans le coin. »

« T'es sérieux ! » _S'enthousiasma déjà Emma, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres._

« Calme-toi... c'est pas encore fait... » _Répondit-il amusé, car il savait que cette nouvelle la ravirait elle et son père mais il n'avait pas encore prit ses dispositions._ « J'ai encore mon appartement à Phuket et mon job là-bas. J'y retourne dans la semaine, je dois y régler quelques affaires et puis je pense que ce sera bon pour moi revenir. »

« Oh Auguste je suis tellement heureuse ! » _Fit-elle en sautant de sa place du canapé pour prendre son frère dans ses bras une nouvelle fois._

« Moi aussi, moi aussi... j'ai toujours eu un peu le mal du pays quand je voyageais, parce que j'avais l'impression de vous abandonner Papa et toi... mais vous m'aviez toujours encouragé à vivre mes rêves alors je l'ai fait. Mais aujourd'hui... j'ai envie de stabilité. Je vais avoir 35 ans et je pense que j'ai déjà bien vécu ma vie. »

« C'est une superbe nouvelle... » _Fit-elle dans un sourire avant de se relever pour aller leur chercher une énième bière._

« Bon et toi ! Tu n'as encore rien dit... »

« Bah... »

« Et ne me dit pas que je sais tout ce qu'i savoir... je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose de changer en toi... » _Fit-il en plissant les yeux, faisant sourire Emma._

_Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas "réellement" frère et sœur, mais il avait grandit ensemble. Et même s'il y avait une petite différence d'âge qui les séparaient, la relation entre Emma et Auguste avait toujours été des plus fraternelles. Presque même fusionnelle. Il leur suffisait parfois d'un simple regard et chacun pouvait deviner les pensées de l'autres. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils avait fait leurs 400 coups ensemble, en faisant voir à ce pauvre Marco qui ne comptait plus les fois où il dû panser leurs blessures, où bien les fois où il dû les punir pour avoir fait des bêtises. Rien de bien méchant bien sûr, après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'enfant. Et malgré tout cela, Marco fut le plus heureux de tout les pères en voyant ces deux enfants si proches et pourtant si différents. _

_Alors lorsqu'Auguste émit le fait que quelque chose avait changé chez Emma, ce n'était pas une question ou supposition, il le disait car il en avait la certitude._

« Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » _Poursuivit-il, faisant lever au ciel les yeux de la belle blonde._

« Regina. »

« Ah.. » _Dit-il fière de ne pas s'être trompé une fois de plus_ « Je t'écoute ! » _S'exclama-t-il, amusant sa petite sœur une fois de plus._

« Et bien, tout à commencé il y a une plusieurs mois d'ici... » _Commença-t-elle attirant l'attention de son frère qui comptait bien tout savoir sur cette fameuse Regina et sa relation avec Emma..._

TBC.

* * *

**Voilà mes chatons ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ;) ! J'espère que ce chapitre assez guimauve vous a plus car vous me connaissez - *SourireSadiqueSurLesLèvres*- vous savez que j'aime lorsque nos deux héroïnes ont des épreuves a surmonter afin de solidifier leur couple... attendez-vous donc à ce que leur vie qui est un long fleuve tranquille pour l'instant, se voit dévasté par un tsunami ! :D ****N'ayez crainte, à la fin je vous promets un Happy Ending ;)**

**Petite anecdote sur ce chapitre, lorsque j'ai écris le passage du restaurant, le nom "Lagrange" m'est venu tout seul. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, l'inspiration a parlé d'elle-même ;) ! Et après, lorsque je cherchais sur le net des vins de bonnes qualités, mais pas bon marché puisqu'il s'agissait d'un très bon restaurant, je suis tombé sur le "Château Lagrange" ! Je vous assure que je me suis prise un fou rire toute seule car c'était un pur hasard ! ^_^ (Mais ça tombe, certains d'entre vous le connaissaient, mais perso je suis une véritable quiche en vin -_- tout ce que je sais faire, c'est le boire ! xD)**

**Aller sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette Fanfic mes loulous ;) Bisous !**


	14. Hésitation et concrétisation

**Hello, hello les gens ! **

**Bon je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus posté, mais si vous me connaissez suffisamment, vous savez que je n'ai jamais de bol ! Ou du moins très rarement ! Du coup ! J'enchaîne les mauvaises nouvelles... heureusement qu'il y en a tout de même des bonnes ! Bon vous êtes au courant pour l'écran de mon PC ? Si pas, sachez que ma sœur me l'a gentiment explosé en renversant de l'eau dessus il y a un mois de ça -_-... le rendant inutilisable sans télévision. D'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas, alors en attendant j'ai pris celui de ma copine pour réécrire mon chapitre (chapitre qui ma valu 5 essais. Je n'étais vraiment pas satisfaite puisque je l'avais déjà écris en suivant ma trame de fond... mais bon là je pense que j'ai à peu près tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre.) Comme vous le savez également, je suis à présent en ménage ! Deux semaines complètes avec ma chérie et vous voulez savoir ? On est presque pas sortie de chez nous ! XD**

**Bon on a quand même été faire les courses, profiter du soleil, manger un petit barbec entre amis, mais on avait pas mal de meubles à monter (PS : Je suis devenue la pro des meubles IKEA:D), ma copine avait deux examens à repasser cette semaine donc elle devait étudier et puis on voulait profiter du fait qu'on était chez nous, et qu'on pouvait donc enfin prendre le temps pour nous. **

**Mais le hic avec ce déménagement, c'est qu'il a fallut 15 jours pour que l'installateur du câble vienne ! Pas de télé ni d'internet, je peux vous dire qu'on en a vu et revu des films #MerciLesDVD ! On a même eu le temps de se refaire les 4 saisons de OUAT ! X'D**

**Donc voilà j'ai tenté de faire au plus vite pour revenir auprès de vous mais ma vie comme vous avez pu le constater au cours de mes écris est remplie d'imprévus ! **

**Cependant ! Et après je vous laisse lire, ce chapitre-ci est sans aucun doute le plus long que j'ai jamais écris ! ;) J'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes et qu'il apaisera votre frustration due au manque de publication ;)**

**Sooooo bonne lecture... oh et j'allais oublier, il est rating M ;) (Je vous vois déjà dire : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ben quand même ! xD)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Hésitation et concrétisation

**Semaine 39 : Lundi Midi**

_Regina arriva à la boutique à midi tapante comme à chaque fois qu'elle y allait. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle était plus que ravie de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa jolie blonde._

« Bonjour. » _Lança un homme brun, la trentaine, qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait travailler là puisqu'il était derrière le comptoir. _

« Bonjour »_ Lui répondit-elle dans un sourire poli._

« Hey Gusgus où t'as foutu mon téléph... » _Lança une tête blonde en sortant de l'arrière boutique_ « ...phone. » _La blonde s'était arrêtée de parler et même de bouger à l'instant même ou elle avait aperçu Regina tout sourire en la voyant. _« Salut. » _Dit-elle dans un sourire timide mais resplendissant que lui rendait toujours la brune avec plaisir._

« Hey... » _Répondit timidement Regina._

_Auguste, lui, n'avait rien raté de l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux de spectateur. Il comprit tout de même, connaissant sa petite sœur, que la femme qui venait d'entrer n'était autre que la fameuse Regina. Celle dont Emma lui avait parlé pendant des heures durant samedi soir et qui faisait à présent battre son petit cœur. _

_Alors que les deux femmes continuaient de se regarder niaisement l'une et l'autre, il jugea bon de rappeler sa présence par un petit raclement de voix._

« Oh heu … »_ Commença Emma qui revint enfin sur terre en même temps que Regina._ « Gus je te présente Regina. » _Dit-elle avant de s'avancer vers le grand brun et de passer un bras par dessus son épaule_. « Regina voici mon frangin, Auguste. » _Clama-t-elle en bombant légèrement le torse, fière. _

« Enchantée. »_ Fit la brune en s'avançant vers lui tout en lui tendant sa main. _

« C'est moi qui suis enchanté. » _Dit-il en prenant sa main pour lui déposer un petit baiser de courtoisie ce qui la surprit alors qu'Emma pouffait de rire._

« Hey fais gaffe à ce que tu fais mon vieux... »_ Lâcha-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour tout en lui donnant un petit coup de coude._

« Emma m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. » _Déclara-t-il en se redressant pour passer un bras dans le dos de la blonde._ « Je suis vraiment heureux de vous rencontrer. Elle et mon père ne disent que du bien de vous. »

« Merci... »_ Fit la concernée en rougissant légèrement, peut habituée à ce qu'on lui parle de cette façon._

« On va manger ? »_ Lança la blonde qui reçu un hochement affirmatif de la part de la brune. _« Ok je prends ma veste et je reviens. » E_lle adressa un clin d'œil à son frère puis disparu quelques instants._

« Ne vous en faites pas. Elle est un peu tarée mais elle tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable. » _Fit-il dans un clin d'œil complice qui amusa Regina._

« J'ai entendu... » _Lança Emma sur un ton exaspéré en revenant près d'eux._ « Et si je suis un peu tarée c'est en grande partie de ta faute je te rappelle. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai fait les 400 coups ! »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... » _Dit-il, feintant l'ignorance. _

« Ouais c'est ça... bon nous on y va. À plus tard ! »

« J'ai été ravi Regina. » _Dit-il alors qu'Emma rejoignait la brune et lui passait un bras autour de la taille._

« Moi de même. » _Répondit-elle toujours sur le ton de la politesse et de l'amusement avant de regarder Emma et que celle-ci ne lui fasse un petit signe de tête indiquant la sortie._

_Une fois dehors, Regina rigolait encore quelque peu ce qui fit sourire Emma._

« Quoi ? » _Demanda la fleuriste en s'arrêtant, entraînant Regina avec elle._

« Non c'est juste que... vous êtes adorables tous les deux. On voit bien que vous êtes proches. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu mettre un visage sur ce mystérieux grand frère... » _Dit-elle en avançant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Emma et en alternant entre regarder ses lèvres et ses yeux. _« Bonjour Miss Swan.. » _Lâcha-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de la blonde._

« Bonjour à vous aussi belle inconue... » _Répondit Emma en souriant avant d'unir ses lèvres à celles de la brune. Ses mains passant derrière les reins de la brune. _

_Leurs corps devaient se toucher, se rapprocher, elles en avaient besoin l'une autant que l'autre._

_Puis Regina se rappela qu'elles étaient en pleine rue, en plein jour, enlacées comme deux aimants et que n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Pas qu'elle est honte de sa relation avec Emma, loin de là l'idée, mais sa mère lui avait inculqué de meilleures façons de se tenir en publique alors..._

« Heum... »_ Fit Regina en se reculant légèrement afin de plonger son regard dans celui émeraude d'Emma. _« On y va ? Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim... »

« Oh moi aussi... » _Répondit Emma, dans un état presque second alors qu'elle voyait la poitrine de Regina se relever plus fort à chaque respiration. _

_Regina, elle, en comprenant l'allusion d'Emma, rougit légèrement mais se sentie flattée. Elle se demandait depuis quand elle n'avait pas vu un tel regard de désir se porter sur elle. _

« Aller viens petite coquine... » _Répondit la brune en souriant d'amusement avant de lui prendre la main afin qu'elles ne se remettent en marche. _

_Alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux sur la terrasse à profiter des premiers rayons de soleil qui annonçait le retour du printemps, savourant le repas l'une en face de l'autre, leurs mains jointes sur la table, elles discutaient de tout et de rien mais surtout du retour d'Auguste. _

« Alors ça y est... ton frère est de retour ? »

« Yep ! Et cette fois, il y a beaucoup de chance pour que ce ne soit pas éphémère... »

« Ah oui ? »_ Demanda Regina dans un grand sourire en voyant la petite étincelle de joie dans les yeux verts de son compagne._

« Ouais... on a longuement discuté ce weekend et pour notre plus grand bonheur à Marco et moi, Auguste envisage de prendre racine ! »

« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre Emma. Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi. »

« Merci.. »_ Fit Emma en rigolant légèrement. _

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Non c'est juste... Gus m'a dit la même chose à ton sujet... quand je lui ai parlé de toi... »

« Ho... Et bien, je pense que c'est un signe de plus pour nous dire qu'avec ton frère je devrais bien m'entendre ! »

« Déjà que Marco ne jure plus que par toi, que Jamie s'imagine déjà notre wedding planer, que tu as déjà conquis le premier de mes frère et à présent le deuxième... Mais dites-moi vous... ne seriez-vous pas unesorcière qui aurait envoûté toute ma famille ? »

« Non... seulement toi. Pour ce qui est de ta famille ma chère, le charme... tout est dans le charme. »_ Répondit Regina telle une aristocrate ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux avant qu'elles ne se sourirent tout en resserrant tendrement leur mains jointes sur la table._

* * *

**Semaine 39 : Lundi soir**

« Hé bien ma vieille... c'est que tu as du goût en plus ! » _Fit Auguste alors que lui, Emma et Marco étaient à table pour un repas en famille._

« Tu ne peux pas si bien dire ! »_ Intervint le vieil homme. _« C'est une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmante. Elle est polie, bien élevée, elle a de l'humour... Je suis très heureux qu'Emma soit avec une femme telle qu'elle. »

« Merci Tonton... » _Souffla Emma alors qu'elle posait sa main sur celle de son oncle._

« En tout cas, j'ai hâte de la connaître d'avantage ! » _Fit le brun dans un large sourire._

« Ouais, on en reparlera plus tard... en attendant une question se pose. Où comptes-tu t'installer ? Parce que c'est pas que tu me gênes à l'appart' mais si un jour avec Regina... tu vois... » _Dit-elle gênée sans oser regarder son oncle qui souriait d'amusement alors qu'Auguste éclatait de rire._

« Haha ! T'inquiète sœurette j'ai compris ! Je vais regarder après un appartement. »

« En attendant tu peux revenir ici mon fils. T'as chambre est toujours prête. »

« Merci Papa. » _Fit-il en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du fleuriste._ « Hey Emma ça te dis qu'on aille se boire un verre ce soir ? »

« Heum ouais mais j'ai déjà rendez-vous avec Jamie. »

« Ha... »

« Tu peux venir si tu veux ! Mais tu sais déjà comment ça se passe quand je suis avec elle... »

« Oh oui... »_ Lâcha le grand brun en se remémorant quelques soirées bien arrosées._

« Et pas qu'un peu... »_ Renchérit Marco qui a l'époque désespéraient de les savoir toutes les deux, imaginant déjà les péripéties des deux jeunes femmes. _

« Tu veux toujours venir ? » _Lança Emma sur un air de défi. _

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde... »_ Dit-il dans une mine complice qu'il échangeait avec Emma alors que Marco s'attendrissait de les voir toujours aussi proches._

« Ok je préviens Jamie. Faudra que tu sois prêt pour 19h45 d'accord ? »

« Ça marche ! »

« Pas trop de bêtises vous deux je vous connais... » _Fit Marco faussement autoritaire._

« Ouais 'Pa ! » _Lancèrent-ils à l'unisson avant de se lever pour débarrasser la table._

_Une fois fait, Emma se pencha sur la joue de son oncle et lui déposa un petit baiser._ « A demain Tonton. »

« Bonne soirée ma fille, amuse-toi bien mais sois en forme pour travailler demain ! »

« Promis ! » _Dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte, imitée par Auguste qui avait salué son père à son tour. _

« A demain les enfants, soyez prudents ! »

« Promis ! »_ Dirent-ils depuis la cage d'escalier ce qui fit rire Marco une fois encore._

* * *

_Plus tard dans la soirée, Emma et Auguste arrivèrent au bar où ils devaient se retrouver avec Jamie. Ils virent en entrant qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée alors ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent au serveur en attendant son arrivée. _

« Ça fait combien de temps que je ne l'ai plus vue Jamie... 5... 6 ans ? »

« Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où vous vous êtes vus ? »

« Je pense que c'est la fois où on avait fêté ton anniversaire en allant dans un parc d'attraction. »

« Ah ouais... la fois où on a passé la nuit au poste de police parce qu'aller dans un parc d'attraction pendant la nuit parce qu'il est fermé est interdit. Juste ! »_ Dit-elle sur un ton ironique qui les fit sourire tous les deux._

« Ouais... c'est cette fois-là... » Dit-il en éclatant de rire, se rappelant cette fameuse garde à vue.

« Alors ça remonte à 7 ans mon vieux... »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Sûre et certaine ! »

« Bon si tu le dis... »

« Et bien et bien... tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce... » _Fit une voix à trois mètres d'eux._

_Alors qu'ils se retournaient pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Jamie, Auguste sourit alors que l'asiatique s'approchait. _

« Quoique... après réflexion... depuis quand tu portes une barbe de trois jours ? »

« Et toi depuis quand tu es devenue une vrai femme ? »

« Je le suis depuis longtemps tu sais... mais je pense que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte plus tôt ! »

« Ça doit être ça... » _Répondit-il dans un regard charmeur que lui rendit l'asiatique._

« Ça va ma biche ? » Demanda_ Jamie à la blonde, qui elle se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux._

_Avait-elle rêvé ou bien Jamie et son frère était clairement entrain de flirter ? Non sûrement son imagination..._

« Ouais ça... baigne... »

« Et voici vos commandes. »_ Annonça le serveur en déposant les verres devant Emma et Auguste. _

« Ah vous tombez bien vous ! »_ Lança la brune tout sourire ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme _« Je vous prendrais... heum... un sex on the beach. » _Dit-t-elle en lançant un regard de braise à Auguste qu'Emma ne vit pas, trop occupée à siroter son mojito. _

_Une fois que le serveur reparti, Jamie qui était à côté d'Emma passa un bras autour de ses épaules et rapprocha son visage du sien. _« Alors... comment ça se passe avec Miss Univers ? »

_Auguste rit en entendant le surnom qu'avait employé Jamie pour désigner Regina tandis qu'Emma s'était contenté de sourire._ « Eh bien... ça se passe bien... »

« Quoi c'est tout ? » _Répondit la brune en se reculant légèrement déçue de si peu de détails._

« Ben... ouais. » _Fit la blonde qui ne voyait pas où son amie voulait en venir._

« Tu déconnes ! Vous avez été manger ensemble samedi soir ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas voulu prendre de dessert ?! Même moi je crois que je n'aurais pas dit non ! Pourtant je ne suis pas gay !»

« Bah si mais... je sais pas... je pense pas qu'elle soit prête. Elle l'est peut-être physiquement mais je pense que mentalement c'est pas le cas... »

« Attends... qu'est-ce que tu entends par "elle est prête physiquement " ? »

« Bah... samedi soir elle était... quelque peu entreprenante... »

« Quoi ?! » _S'exclamèrent ses deux acolytes alors qu'Emma aurait voulu se faire minuscule._

« Elle était entreprenante et toi tu n'as rien tenté ? Mais tu es folle ma pauvre ?! » _Lança Auguste qui n'en revenait pas._

« Il a pas tord ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Après plusieurs mois d'attente, elle est enfin avec toi... et elle te veut toi pour... enfin c'est pas à toi que je vais faire un dessin... »

« Je sais ! Je sais tout ça mais... je sais pas... je suis pas certaine qu'on devrait aller si vite... c'est vrai quoi, on est ensemble depuis même pas deux semaines... »

« Et ? » _Firent-ils à l'unisson une fois de plus_.

« Et ben j'ai pas envie de brûler les étapes c'est tout ! »

« Emma... je sais que tu veux faire les choses bien avec elle. Prendre ton temps, apprendre à la connaître tout ça... mais... que penses-tu pouvoir apprendre de plus sur elle ? Vous vous connaissez depuis plusieurs mois maintenant... tu ne penses pas que que tu en sais suffisamment sur elle ? _Demanda la brune sur un ton doux et amical qu'Emma aimait tant._

« Si mais... »

« Et voilà votre verre mademoiselle. »_ Fit le serveur en déposant le grand récipient coloré devant la brune qui le remercia d'un petit sourire avant qu'il ne reparte les laissant à nouveau tous les trois._

« Emma il est où le problème ? » _Demanda Auguste en posant une main douce sur son épaule._

« Et ben... elle n'a jamais connue de femme... ça tombe elle aime être avec moi, me tenir la main ou bien m'embrasser... mais qui sait si elle va aimer**être** avec moi » _Dit-elle en insistant bien sur l'un des derniers mots._

« Ohhhh c'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? »_ S'étonna son frère._

« T'as peur de pas pouvoir la satisfaire ? »_ Renchérit la brune, un air sournois sur les traits._

_Emma savait que Jamie et Auguste ne se moquaient pas d'elle en disant cela, ils étaient plutôt compatissant comme ils l'étaient à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. _

« J'ai peur que ça ne lui plaise pas. Qu'elle finisse par se rendre compte que c'est pas du tout cela qu'elle recherchait... »

« Et qu'elle te quitte du jour au lendemain... » _Termina Jamie ce qui lui valut un petit hochement de tête de la part de la blonde._

« Écoute petite sœur... » _Commença Auguste._ « Ça arrive à tout le monde de ressentir cette crainte. Et l'orientation sexuelle n'a rien à voir la dedans. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de me poser cette question là aussi. Et tu sais quand ça m'arrive ? » _La blonde fit un non de la tête alors il poursuivit_ « Quand je suis amoureux. »

_Emma baissa le regard et prit sa paille entre ses lèvres pour aspirer un peu de son cocktail tandis que son frère continuait ses explications._

« Ça m'est arrivé deux fois. Tu veux bien faire, tu te dis que si tu n'y arrives pas la première fois, alors ça n'ira jamais. Que c'est ta seule et unique chance, que tu ne peux pas la gâcher. Mais tu sais quoi ? À chaque fois je me disais que tout irait bien, qu'il me suffirait de l'aimer et que le reste viendrait tout seul... et ça à fonctionné... Ne réfléchis pas avec ta tête, mais avec ton cœur comme tu le fais toujours... et tu verras, ça va aller. »

« Merci Gus... » _Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras. _

« Bon aller traite de pleurnicherie ici ! » _Fit Jamie en s'essuyant le rebord de l'œil._ « On est là pour fêter le retour de Gusgus ou pas ? »

« Si ! »_ Répondirent les deux autres en levant leur verre tout comme l'asiatique. _

« A ton retour mon chaton ! »

« Santé ! » _Répondirent-ils en trinquant avant de boire une bonne gorgée de leur boisson. _

« Ça vous dit un petit jeu ? » _Proposa Auguste tout sourire._

« Je te préviens je bosse demain alors je ne veux pas avoir la tête à l'envers... » _Rétorqua Emma en haussant les épaules._

« Bah s'il faut tu peux boire du coca après... »

« Ok ça me va. Jamie ? »

_La brune sourit légèrement_ « Je ne refuse jamais un jeu d'alcool vous me connaissez... »

_Ils rirent tous les trois et là la soirée pouvait vraiment commencer. Comme au bon vieux temps, ils étaient tous les trois réunis. Et rien ne pouvaient les rendre plus heureux à cet instant._

* * *

_Plus tard dans la nuit, aux alentours de minuit, Regina qui terminait sa tisane et qui s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, entendit une voiture se garer devant chez elle. _

_Intriguée elle se leva pour aller voir à la fenêtre mais les trois coups à sa porte la détournèrent de son chemin pour se rendre directement à l'entrée._

_Elle regard par l'œil de la porte et vit une tignasse blonde qui la fit sourire de joie. Alors qu'elle entendait un nouveau coup frappé à sa porte, elle l'ouvrit enfin._

« Salut... » _Lança Emma dans un petit sourire que lui rendait Regina._

« Bonsoir Miss Swan... que me vaut se plaisir ? » _Demanda Regina en posant ses mains sur ses hanches donnant une posture autoritaire qui fit frémir Emma._

« Et bien... » _Fit Emma en s'approchant de la brune pour poser ses mains sur sa taille, les glissant sur le tissus de sa jupe pour les faufiler en dessous de celles de Regina et progressivement les amener à caresser le contour de ses fesses. _« Comme j'ai passé une bonne soirée... »_ Dit-elle en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Regina alors que celle-ci se retenait de respirer depuis qu'Emma avait posé ses mains sur son postérieur._ « Je me disais que tu méritais d'en passer une belle toi aussi... »

« Emma... » _Souffla la brune d'une voix basse et rauque avant que la blonde unissent leurs lèvres pour un baiser passionné. _

_Les mains de Regina se perdirent dans la chevelure dorée alors que les bras protecteurs d'Emma rapprochaient leurs corps d'avantage si ce n'était possible. Très vite l'air leur manqua, elles se séparèrent donc le temps de reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène avant de se laisser à aller à ce baiser si fiévreux. _

_Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, leur cœurs qui battaient à l'unissons criaient à l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment précis._

_Durant plusieurs minutes, elles oublièrent tout. Le fait qu'il était tard, qu'elles étaient une fois de plus sur le perron de la maison de Regina, qu'elles avaient des problèmes de la vie quotidienne qui n'allaient pas s'envoler comme par magie, que c'était sûrement folie que de se laisser aller de la sorte alors que n'importe aurait pu les surprendre... mais rien n'avait d'importance. Elles étaient ensemble, et à leurs yeux, c'est tout ce qui comptait. _

_A bout de souffle, et après quelques minutes d'échanges intenses, elles plongèrent chacune leur regard dans celui de l'autre et se mirent à sourire. _

« Merci pour cette belle soirée... » _Souffla Regina ce qui fit légèrement rire Emma _« On pourrait peut-être la poursuivre à l'intérieur... »_ Proposa-t-elle sur le même ton tout en regardant la bouche de sa compagne qui se mit à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, réveillant le désir de Regina qui ne faisait que s'assoupir depuis qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma la première fois._

_Emma avait envie de dire oui. Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé de ses doutes à Jamie et Auguste, elle se sentait plus confiante et n'avait qu'une envie, de lui répondre oui et de la suivre jusque dans sa chambre..._

_Alors Regina se recula tout en attirant Emma à elle, un sourire carnassier sur les traits, Emma sentait sa respiration se saccader puis un bruit attirer son attention._

_Au loin elles entendirent quelque chose provenant des buissons du voisin de Regina et à ce moment là Emma se sentit mal._

« Ah ouais... »_ Fit Emma se rappelant d'un petit détail tout en se retournant alors que Regina jetait un œil par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait _

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »_ Demanda la brune, inquiète._

« Disons que j'ai oublié... juste un quart de seconde hein »_ Dit-elle en regardant la brune dans ses yeux, un air coupable plaqué sur son visage _« Disons que j'ai oublié qu'Auguste dormait à l'arrière de ma voiture... »

« Comment ? »_ Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux._

« Ben il a un peu trop bu ce soir... On fêtait son retour avec Jamie et il a un peu abusé de la bouteille... je pense qu'il a bu à lui seul le double de Jamie et moi... réunies. »

« Owww... » _Fit Regina qui n'aurait voulu être à a place d'Auguste pour rien au monde._

« Yep... je... je vais aller voir comment il va et le ramener à la maison... »

« Oui tu as raison. »_ Répondit Regina qui trouvait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire._

« Désolée Regina je voulais pas... »

« Ne t'en fais pas... on aura d'autres occasions... » _Fit la brune en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma avant d'approcher ses lèvres pour les déposer tout en douceur sur celles de la blonde. _« À demain... » _Souffla la brune tout en souriant contre les lèvres d'Emma._

« À demain... » _Répondit-elle tout en se reculant avec regret. Elle prit la main de Regina et lui déposa un tendre baiser avant de repartir en direction de sa voiture où Auguste semblait avoir retrouvé sa place du côté passager._

* * *

**Semaine 39 : Samedi soir**

_Emma et Marco étaient parti toute la journée pour se rendre au mariage auquel ils devaient jouer les fleuriste **et** les invités. Auguste lui était parti la veille pour Phuket afin de régler ses affaires et faire envoyer le peu qu'il avait chez son père et pensait être de retour dans le courant de la semaine suivante._

_Regina, elle, avait rendu visite à son thérapeute quelques jours plutôt, elle ne s'y était pas rendue depuis 3 semaines car elle en ressentait de moins en moins le besoin. Ce qui ravit son médecin puisque pour lui, une nouvelle patiente était sur le point d'être "guérie" et n'avait désormais presque plus besoin de son aide. De plus, Regina envisageait sérieusement de reprendre son poste au sein de l'entreprise ce qui ravit ses sœurs, et plus particulièrement Zelena, au plus haut point. _

_Regina en avait également discuté avec Emma et celle-ci adhérait parfaitement à cette idée. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Emma se trouvait à table avec son oncle et une connaissance à lui, discutant de choses et d'autres tandis qu'Emma admirait tout ces couples amoureux qui étaient sur la piste, dansant un slow en se dévorant des yeux ou bien en s'embrassant de temps à autres. _

_À cet instant, Emma aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Regina soit présente également afin qu'elles puissent aussi danser ensemble en se dévorant tendrement du regard. _

« Emma ? » _Fit son oncle pour attirer son attention. _

_Elle sortit donc de sa rêverie et se tourna vers les deux hommes. _« Oui ? »

« On ne va pas tarder, d'accord ? On a encore le chemin du retour à faire donc... »

« Oui bonne idée... »

_Valait mieux en effet, sinon ce serait au tour d'Emma de déprimer si elle continuait de voir tous ces couples heureux alors qu'elle était à des kilomètres de sa belle brune. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir salué les gens qu'ils connaissaient et félicités une dernière fois les jeunes mariés, Marco et Emma était en route pour Boston. _

_Après que Marco ait raccompagné sa nièce devant chez elle, celle-ci alla se prendre une bonne douche bien méritée._

_En sortant de la salle de bain, brossant ses cheveux qu'elle venait de sécher, elle alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit son fichier de musique , elle en sélectionna une et alors que la chanson démarrait, les premières notes de piano firent fermer les yeux d'Emma et dessinèrent un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle resta comme ça quelques secondes, imaginant Regina à son bras, dansant un slow avec elle..._

* * *

_Regina de son côté, était semi-allongée dans son sofa à regarder la télévision, elle avait mit son film préféré dans le lecteur DVD et pensait à Emma et à la fois où elles avaient été le voir au cinéma quelques semaines auparavant._

_Et comme un signe du destin, elle reçut un message sur son téléphone qui était posé sur la table basse devant elle. Elle se releva donc pour le prendre et sourit en voyant le nom d'Emma afficher sur l'écran. _

**« Bonsoir belle brune... juste ce petit message pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. ****Je t'embrasse. »**

_Regina sourit de plus belle alors qu'elle tapotait sur les touches de son clavier._

« Bonsoir à vous aussi Miss Swan. Quelle délicate attention, j'espère que ta journée c'est bien passée ?»

**« J'ai pas à me plaindre ! Quoique... j'avoue qu'à plusieurs reprises je me suis ennuyée à mourir... Mais bon, heureusement que je pensais à toi, ça m'a permis de sourire toute la journée ! ;) Et la tienne ? »**

_Regina sourit une fois encore, son cœur tambourinant de bonheur._

« Ça été aussi... j'ai passé la journée avec Dorothée cela m'a fait un bien fou. Même si je t'avouerai que t'avoir vu aurait couronné en beauté cette journée... Et comme cela est étrange, j'ai également pensé à toi !

**« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? »**

« Sans raison particulière. Je ne cesse de me remémoré notre soirée au restaurant et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est d'être à la prochaine... »

**« Tant que ça ? Wouaaaah ! Je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi ! :p »**

« Et je ne m'en cache pas. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as pensé à moi ? »

**« Sans raison particulière aussi... Sauf à un moment. Des couples dansaient sur des slows et je t'avoue que pendant un instant je nous imaginais toi et moi...**

« Tu sais danser ?! »

**« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? -_- ... ****Et pour ta gouverne, oui je sais danser. »**

« Je ne le croirai que lorsque je le verrai de mes propres yeux... »

_Regina plus qu'amusée, souriait d'une oreille à l'autre mais elle le perdit lorsqu'elle vit qu'Emma ne répondait plus. L'aurait-elle vexée ? Non impossible Emma n'était pas du genre à prendre la mouche pour un rien._

_S'inquiétant de plus en plus, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle reçut un nouveau message._

**« Rejoins-moi au parc. »**

« A cette heure-ci ?! Mais Emma il fait nuit... »

**« Tu veux me voir ou pas ? » **

_La brune ne réfléchit pas une secondes de plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage tout en écrivant _« Je suis là dans 20 minutes. »_ et l'envoya à la blonde alors qu'elle arrivait dans sa chambre pour se changer._

* * *

_Quand elle arriva sur place, Regina se rendit directement vers le banc qui était en quelque sorte le leur et seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient son chemin. Lorsqu'elle elle arriva près d'Emma, celle-ci l'attendait tout sourire. _

_Lorsqu'elles furent assez proches l'une de l'autre, elles se prirent dans les bras avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Après quelques instants des plus intenses, Emma se recula pour enclencher une chanson qu'elle avait au préalable préparé sur son téléphone et brancher sur sa station d'enceintes posé sur le banc._

_La chanson "Kissing You" de Des'ree débuta et Emma fit une légère révérence à la brune, qui amusée, rigola de son rire cristallin qui avait le don de faire sourire Emma à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait._

_La fleuriste s'avança ensuite vers sa chère et tendre et lui proposa sa main que Regina se fit une joie d'accepter avant que leur corps ne se rapprochent. Emma posa sa deuxième main dans le bas du dos de Regina tandis que celle-ci posa automatiquement la sienne sur l'épaule de la blonde. _

_Elles se sourirent tendrement puis Emma fit le premier pas sur la gauche, entraînant la brune avec elle d'une main de maître. Ce qui impressionna fortement Regina qui souriait, heureuse de s'être trompée. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus et leurs sourires ne s'estompaient pas. Cette danse était parfaite._

_Petit à petit, Regina trouva confort en posant sa joue sur l'épaule de sa compagne, nichant son visage au creux de son cou, et celle-ci vint poser à son tour sa joue contre le front de la brune. _

_Elles restèrent ainsi durant le reste de la chanson et même lorsqu'elle fut terminée et qu'une autre pris le relais, les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de danser, profitant de l'instant. _

_Au bout de plusieurs chansons, Regina redressa doucement le visage._ « Je retire ce que j'ai dit... »_ Glissa-t-elle tout en ancrant son regard chocolat dans les yeux d'Emma. _« Tu es une excellente partenaire de danse... où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ? »

_Emma lui raconta alors que lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, son oncle leur avait enseignés à Auguste et elle les différents danses de salon car Marco et sa défunte épouse partageaient cette passion. _

« Je ne regrette absolument pas que tu m'aies faite venir ici... »

« Ah non ? Et... pourquoi ça ? » _Fit Emma sur un ton joueur qui fit sourire la brune._

« Parce que tu es là, qu'il n'y a que nous deux, de la belle musique et qu'à présent je peux enfin faire ça... » _Regina pencha sa tête en avant afin de déposer ses douces lèvres sur celles de la fleuriste, fermant les yeux, elles profitèrent à nouveau de ce bel instant qui leur était accordé. _

_Si leur baiser était au premier abord doux et chaste, il se transforma très vite en baiser fiévreux et passionnel. Leurs mains se baladant une fois de plus sur le corps de l'autre, aucune des deux n'avaient envie d'y mettre fin. Pourtant l'insuffisance d'air et la raison les rappelèrent à l'ordre._

« Emma... » _Murmura Regina qui se sentait déjà incapable de repousser son désir une fois de plus._

« Tu... tu voudrais passer la nuit avec moi ? J'habite à 10 minutes d'ici... »

_Regina qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, souriait de ses belles dents blanches. Le souffle coupé, elle inspira profondément avant de répondre. _« J'adorerais ça... »

_Emma se sentit soulagée et se remit à respirer. Elle prit la main de la brune dans la sienne, fit demi-tour, remit son téléphone dans sa poche après s'être assurée d'avoir arrêtée la musique, mit sa radio sous le bras qu'elle avait de libre et ensemble elles prirent la sortie du parc afin de se rendre à la voiture d'Emma._

_Durant le trajet, Emma avait sa main gauche sur le volant tandis que l'autre était entre celles de la brune posées sur sa cuisse pendant que Regina s'était penchée pour placée sa joue sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Les faisant sourires toutes les deux, elles était heureuses d'être réunies._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma se gara devant un immeuble et arrêta la voiture. Sans un mot, elles sortirent et se rejoignirent sur le trottoir où Emma sortit ses clefs pour en insérer une sur la porte principale._

« Après toi. » _Fit la blonde dans un petit sourire que lui rendit Regina avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment._

_Elles pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Emma appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. Les portes se refermèrent devant elles et Emma prit la main de Regina dans la sienne tout en la regardant et en lui souriant ce qui attendrit Regina._

_Une fois l'ascenseur arrêté, les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, elles se remirent donc à marcher, Regina se laissant guider par Emma, leurs mains toujours liées, leur cœur se mettaient à battre de plus en plus fort._

« Et voilà... bienvenue chez moi... » _Fit Emma, sur un ton peu sûre d'elle tout en allumant les lampes de son appartement. _

_Emma n'avait pas honte de son appartement. Contrairement à il y a plusieurs années, il était rangé et propre. Rien ne traînait à part peut être une assiette ou deux dans son évier, un verre sur la table, une veste sur son canapé... Sur la gauche en entrant se trouvait sa cuisine qui lui servait également de salle à manger qui elle donnait directement sur la salon. Son balcon qui n'était pas du côté rue était son petit coin de paradis, et derrière le salon, donnait un couloir ou se trouvait respectivement : sur la gauche sa salle de bain, puis les WC et sur la droite sa chambre et pour finir la deuxième chambre qui lui servait lorsqu'elle recevait de la visite. Visite qui se résumait à Jamie, Neal et Auguste. Il n'était donc pas très grand... surtout lorsqu'on le comparait à la maison de Regina. _

« C'est pas très grand mais... »_ Fit Emma qui attendait la réaction de Regina_

« J'adore... c'est confortable, douillet... on s'y sent bien. » _Dit-elle en balayant la pièce du regard avant de reporter son regard sur le mur à côté d'elle. _« Et puis j'adore les fresques que tu as... »

« Merci... » _Répondit Emma en refermant la porte avant de souffler silencieusement de soulagement. _

« Qui est l'artiste ? »

« Hein... heu... inconnu. »

« Oh dommage... »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien j'aurais aimé savoir s'il avait une galerie... »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. C'est magnifique... »

_Emma ne répondit rien tout suite mais lui sourit lorsque la brune se tourna vers elle. La blonde s'approcha ensuite de son dos et lui retira gentiment sa veste avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue qui fit sourire la brune « Un verre de vin ? » Demanda-t-elle en accrochant la veste à son porte-manteaux suspendu derrière sa porte d'entrée avant de faire de même avec la sienne._

« Volontiers. » _Répondit la brune en s'avançant dans l'appartement alors qu'Emma marchait vers ses placards de cuisine pour prendre deux verres de vin._

« Rouge ou blanc ? » _Fit la blonde une fois devant "le placard-mini-bar " comme l'appelait Jamie_

« Rouge s'il te plaît. » _Répondit Regina en laissant son regard errer sur les cadres photos d'Emma en compagnie de son amie Jamie, son oncle Marco ou encore avec ses frères._

_Lorsqu'Emma s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant l'un des verres, Regina se retourna et lui sourit avant de le saisir dans sa main._

« A nous... »_ Fit Emma en levant son verre._

« A nous... » _Répondit la brune avant de trinquer avec la jolie blonde._

_Et à peine avaient-elles bues une gorgée, que le téléphone fixe d'Emma se mit à sonner dans l'appartement. _

« Je reviens tout de suite, mais toi à l'aise, d'accord ? »_ Lança Emma avant de décrocher l'appareil. _

« D'accord mais tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes s'il te plaît ? »

« La deuxième porte sur la gauche... »_ Murmura-t-elle, la main sur le combiné avant de la retirer. _« Allô ? »_ Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte menant à son balcon _« Hey Muschu ! »

_Regina qui n'entendait que des bribes de conversations avait posé son verre sur la table basse du salon avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Mais devant les deux dernières portes, elle eut un doute et ne se souvenait plus de laquelle Emma lui avait indiqué. Elle se laissa alors porter vers la droite._

_Elle ouvrit alors la porte et trouva facilement l'interrupteur qui illumina la pièce. S'apercevant immédiatement qu'elle s'était trompée de pièce, elle allait éteindre lorsqu'un objet attira son attention. Elle ouvrit donc un peu plus la porte et s'immisça à l'intérieur de la chambre qui devait être celle d'ami puisque qu'un clic-clac longeait l'un des murs tandis qu'en face trônait un grand drap blanc qui laissant entrevoir un peu de couleur . Elle s'avança alors d'avantage, complètement intriguée par ce mystère. Elle prit le drap entre ses doigts et le leva pour découvrir des toiles de peintures. Elle se laissa à parcourir les toiles qu'elle voyait, s'attardant sur chacune d'entre elles durant quelques minutes afin de les admirer avant de passer à la suivante._

« Regina ? Désolée c'était Jamie ! Je l'adore mais parfois elle est un peu- » _Emma s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit Regina devant ses peintures._ « Collante... » _Finit-elle par dire en s'approchant de quelques mètres alors que Regina se tournait vers elle, une mine curieuse sur le visage._

« C'est toi qui la peints ? »

« Heum... oui... »

« Celles du mur aussi ? »

« Oui... »_ Fit Emma en baissant le regard._

_Seule sa famille savait pour son passe-temps artistique. Emma était donc peureuse à l'idée qu'une "inconnue" découvre ce que sa famille désignait comme du talent. Emma n'aimait pas les montrer en temps normale. D'ailleurs aucune de ses ex-copines n'étaient au courant. Même Lilly l'ignorait, celle-ci savait seulement qu'Emma savait dessiner._

_Mais Regina... c'était différent. Certes, c'était la brune qui était tombée dessus. En générale si une fille lui demandait se que se cachait en dessous du drap elle a une excuse tout simple qui consiste à dire _« Des vielles babioles de grand-mère. »_ Et à chaque fois ça suffisait pour que les filles n'aillent pas plus loin dans leur curiosité._

_Mais dans ce cas-ci, Regina comptait pour elle, comme aucune femme n'avait jamais compté auparavant. Elle avait donc déjà pris la décision qu'elle lui en parlerait. Mais elle pensait le faire en plusieurs fois avant de les lui montrer. Louper ! _

« Tu n'as jamais essayé de les vendre ? »_ Lui demanda Regina, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées._

« Non... non jamais... à vrai dire c'est juste pour le plaisir de peindre et de pouvoir m'exprimer... »

_Regina qui avait écouté Emma attentivement, poursuivait sa découverte avant de tomber sur une qui attira encore plus son attention tandis qu'elle entendit Emma prendre une grande bouffée d'air tout en s'approchant d'elle._

« Est-ce que c'est... »_ Fit la brune s'en quitter la toile de yeux _«... moi ? »

_Emma était à ses côtés et stressait à l'idée que la brune réagisse mal._ « Oui... »

_Regina se tourna alors vers la blonde, une larme dans chaque œil et un sourire ravit _« Il est magnifique... »

« Ah oui ?! Ce n'est pourtant qu'une piètre copie comparé à l'original... »_ Fit la blonde, peu sûre d'elle. Ce qui attendrit Regina une fois de plus tout en la flattant._

_Regina ne dit rien et se remit à poursuivre sa découverte et fut surprise de voir un deuxième, puis un troisième et enfin un quatrième tableau à son effigie. _

« Aurais-je la prétention de croire que je serais ta muse ? »

« Ce n'est pas de la prétention si je te le confirme... »

_Regina avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle délaissa les toiles pour se tourner complètement vers la blonde et poser ses mains sur ses joues. _« J'en suis très touchée... merci. » _Dit-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde qu'elle sentit se détendre à son contact. _« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai poser pour toi ? »

« Si... si tu en as envie oui bien sûr... tu me ferais un très grand honneur... »

_Elles se sourirent une nouvelles fois avant de s'embrasser chastement et de quitter la pièce pour se rendre au salon. Assises sur le canapé, elles se faisait face, leur verre de vin à la main. _

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu peignais ? Ou même que tu aimais cet art ? » _Demanda Regina en mêlant ses jambes à celles de la blonde. _

« Et ben... j'y connais rien en art. Quand je peins, je le fais sans me dire que c'est de ça que je vivrais un jour... non si je le fais c'est parce que c'est une façon pour moi de m'évader... de quitter cet asile de fou qui nous serre de planète pour quelques heures. Et à vrai dire, à part Jamie, Neal, Auguste et mon Oncle, tu es la seule au courant... »

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »_ Emma la regarda d'un air d'incompréhension alors la brune poursuivit. _« Ne me dis pas que je suis la première parmi tes conquêtes à voir tes peintures... »

« Premièrement, non ce n'est pas un mensonge. Secundo, je ne te considère nullement comme l'une de mes conquêtes mais comme ma petite amie. Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me fait pas amie avec elles avant d'être sûre de pouvoir construire quelque chose avec mais pour passer mes nuits avec elles puisqu'en générale elles viennent ici pour ça... »

« Ça c'est dit... »_ Fit Regina qui était étrangement amusée par cette confidence qui en temps normal aurait pu provoquer un froid._

« Non mais c'est vrai ! C'est différent avec toi Regina ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai... j'ai ce sentiment qui me dit qu'avec toi ça ne sera rien comparé à ce que j'ai déjà pu vivre auparavant... Avec toi... j'ai l'impression de repartir à la case départ. C'est pour ça je crois que tu m'inspires autant... »

« Tu n'as jamais peins personne avant moi ? »

« Oh si... à une époque je faisais des croquis sur la plage de San Diego à l'époque ou Jamie et moi on était dans notre phase "On est des femmes libres et indépendantes qui vont découvrir le monde sans personnes pour nous arrêter" ! » _Avoua Emma en utilisant son ton ironique qui fit sourire Regina _« Mais ça n'avait rien de comparable... je le faisait à la va-vite. Une feuille, un crayon, 15 minutes et hop ! Un portrait à 10 $ !... »

« San Diego hein... »_ Glissa Regina dans un sourire avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin. _

« Ouais... On y a vécu 8 mois plus ou moins. C'était quelques temps après ma disputes avec mes parents. »

« Et donc... pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, je ne suis donc pas une conquête pour toi... »_ Fit Regina en frottant son pied contre la cuisse de la blonde ce qui amusa celle-ci qui posa son verre sur la table à côté d'elle, avant de faire pareil avec le verre de la brune. Puis Emma tira doucement sur les jambes de la brune pour les placer autour de sa taille et ainsi l'allongée sur son canapé avant de la surplomber tout en lui souriant, Regina en faisant autant._

« Non... j'ai envie de faire les choses bien avec toi... »_ Confessa Emma en se penchant sur la brune qui elle posa ses mains autour de son cou pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser. _

« Pour moi non plus tu n'es pas une conquête... » _Souffla Regina entre deux baisers._

« Ah non ? »_ Fit Emma, les yeux fermés à l'instar de Regina, avant d'unir à nouveau leurs lèvres._

« Non... tu es bien plus... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien... » _Poursuivit Regina, continuant leur petit échange de baiser, les yeux toujours clos. « Tu es la première femme que j'aime... »_

_A cette instant Emma ouvrit les yeux et s'arrêta. Voyant que Regina avait déjà les yeux ouverts et qu'elle lui lançait un regard quelque peu craintif, elle était visiblement terrifiée de ce que pourrait répondre Emma, _

« Tu... tu m'aimes ? »_ Souffla Emma qui n'osait y croire._

« Oui Emma... » _Confirma Regina toujours quelque peu effrayée à l'idée qu'Emma pourrait fuir. Même si elle se trouvait dans son propre appartement._ « Je t'aime. »

_Emma avait le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cette soirée serait celle ou son cœur aurait pu la lâcher à tout instant. _

_Cette femme qu'elle avait sous les yeux l'aimait. Et vu la façon dont Regina la regardait indiquait clairement qu'elle ne se moquait pas d'elle. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère et cela lui fit rater un énième battement de cœur. _

_Regina quand à elle commençait réellement à paniquer. Emma était comme déconnectée, avait-elle commis une erreur en lui avouant ses sentiments ? _« Emma je suis déso- »

_Elle fut coupée par deux lèvres se posant sur les siennes sauvagement. Soulagée, Regina expira tout en fermant les yeux avant de sentir une, puis deux gouttes d'eau chaudes sur ses joues. Emma pleurait. Regina ouvrit alors les yeux et enfonça sa tête dans le coussin du canapé pour jeter un coup d'œil à la blonde._

« Emma ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Oh si... »_ Répondit la blonde en se reculant légèrement. _« Bien sûr que si … je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentie de toute ma vie... »

_Regina ne dit rien mais sourit avant de sentir des larmes chaudes pointer le bout de leur nez aux bords de ses yeux_

« Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu après toi Regina... je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je puisse trouver la femme qui me rendrait réellement heureuse et pourtant... tu es là... dans mes bras à mes dire que tu m'aimes... Je... »

_Emma s'arrêta dans son récit pour reprendre son souffle tout en souriant à la brune alors que celle-ci se laissait aller à quelques larmes de joie._

« Je t'aime Regina... et je crois que je t'ai aimée à la seconde où je t'ai vu me sourire lorsqu'on était assise sur notre banc pour la première fois... »

_Regina laissa un petit souffle de soulagement lui échapper. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait d'aussi belle déclaration, pas même Daniel. Alors elle prit à nouveau le visage angélique d'Emma entre ses mains et l'amena à elle pour un baiser plus intense que tout ce qu'elles avaient connues jusqu'à présent. _

_Emma prit ensuite les jambes de la brune et la croisa derrière son fessier avant de glisser ses mains derrière le dos de Regina et de la soulever d'une traite, surprenant cette dernière qui laissa un petit cri lui échapper tandis qu'Emma était débout et se mettait à marcher en direction de sa chambre. Regina bien cramponnée à elle, l'embrassait à nouveau avant de se sentir allongée à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, dans un lit, le lit d'Emma. _

_Durant quelques secondes, elles cessèrent tout mouvement pour se regarder mutuellement dans les yeux. Chacune pouvait y lire, derrière leur désir évident, de la tendresse, de la douceur, de l'amour. Car oui elles le savaient à présent, leurs sentiments étaient parfaitement réciproque, c'était donc pour elles une étapes de plus franchie ensemble._

_A cet instant, plus rien ne comptaient pour elles si ce n'est elles même et le bonheur commun._

_Emma aurait tout donné pour que cette soirée dure éternellement, elle s'en serait même damné. Rien que de savoir qu'elle pouvait pleinement vivre son amour avec Regina, de pouvoir enfin le concrétiser. C'est instant était magique car il était le leur. Rien ne pourrait le gâcher. Elle sourit donc à Regina d'une manière que seule Regina pouvait comprendre. Elle l'aimait, et à présent la brune en était sûre et certaine. _

_Regina de son côté ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante, son cœur se bombait littéralement d'amour pour Emma. Elle avait aimé Daniel, sincèrement. Et même si les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi son décès avait poussé Regina à la dépression, puisque celle-ci avait perdu son meilleur ami et son premier amour. Elle avait comprit au fil des semaines en compagnies d'Emma, et plus particulièrement depuis qu'elle avait comprit ses sentiments envers la blonde, Regina avait réalisé que Daniel avait été son premier amour, mais pas le dernier. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient indéniables, personnes ne pourraient les contester, mais aujourd'hui il s'en était allé. Emportant avec lui, leurs projets d'avenir, leur complicité, leur amour, leur vie... _

_Mais pour Regina la vie se devait de continuer, elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors lorsqu'Emma l'avait embrassée devant le restaurant ce soir-là, elle s'était promis qu'elle ferait tout pour être avec elle. De l'aimer, de la chérir, de l'attendrir, de la faire sourire à chaque fois qu'elle la verrait peinée, d'essuyer ses larmes si quelqu'un ou quelque chose menaçaient de les faire couler. _

_Réalisant qu'elle était sur le point de faire l'amour avec Emma, Regina eut l'impression que son cœur n'allait pas supporter la pression. Jamais elle n'avait eut de rapport avec une femme auparavant mais là n'était pas la question, Emma le savait, ce qui rassurait Regina sur le faite que l'une de deux prendrait donc les commandes. Si Regina semblait si fébrile c'était parce qu'elle avait peur qu'une fois qu'elle y aurait goutté, cela serait comme pour les baisers d'Emma, elle ne pourrait plus sans passer._

_Tout de même confiante de la suite, elle plongea son regard noisette dans le yeux d'Emma avant de la saisir par la nuque et ainsi amener la bonde à s'abaisser pour l'embrasser tout en douceur._

_C'est donc sans précipitation qu'elles s'embrassèrent tout en passant leur mains sur le corps de l'autre avant qu'Emma ne se redresse pour enlever son pull et son T-shirt dans la même foulée, Regina ne la quittant pas des yeux que du contraire, elle profita de la vue pour repasser l'ensemble du haut du corps d'Emma en revue._

_Lorsqu'Emma reposa ses yeux sur le visage de la brune, elle vit ce regard de braise qui avait le don de l'émoustiller au plus haut point. Ne voulant tout de même pas précipiter les choses avec elle, pour elle, Emma lui prit les mains délicatement, tira en douceur vers elle afin de relever Regina et l'asseoir sous elle. Le visage de Regina étant à quelques centimètres du sien, elle lui sourit à nouveau avant de l'embrasser tandis que ses mains passaient sur la taille de la brune, les glissant ensuite dans son dos alors que Regina se mit à ouvrir les boutons de son chemisier de soie. _

_Quand ils furent tous détachés, Emma remonta ses mains derrière la nuque de la brune, permettant à celle-ci de retirer son haut avant de le laisser tomber à côté du lit, les faisant sourire toute les deux._

_Emma prit ensuite d'assaut le cou de Regina, déposant de petit baiser tout en remontant vers son oreille où elle murmura tendrement un _« rallonge-toi... »_ à la brune qui ferma les yeux brièvement en entend cette voix si douce avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas tout en finesse alors qu'Emma la surplombait à nouveau et l'embrassait au creux de sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle se déboutonnait le jeans et défaisait sa braguette. _

_Regina passa ses mains dans le dos d'Emma, faisant des vas-et-viens du bout de ses doigts effleurant à peine la peau ambrée de la jolie fleuriste qui sentait la brune hésitante. Ce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait. Alors lorsqu'elle redressa son visage pour croiser le regard de sa belle, c'est en lui souriant tout en lui hochant la tête qu'elle fit comprendre Regina quelle pouvait lui retirer son soutient-gorge si elle le désirait. Chose qui ne mit pas longtemps à ce réaliser. _

_Auprès d'Emma, Regina se sentait plus sereine et confiante, elle est hésitante par moment certes, mais cela était uniquement par peur de mal faire et non par angoisse d'une première fois avec une femme. _

_À présent que la poitrine d'Emma était totalement à découvert, Regina se permit de la regarder une fois encore, la vue lui était plus qu'agréable, elle passa automatique sa langue entre ses lèvres. Emma qui guettait la moindre des réaction de sa partenaire, sourit en coin alors qu'elle voyait les yeux de Regina s'assombrir, témoignant du désir évident de la brune. _

_Et là, sans crier gare, Regina échangea leur position, se tenant à présent sur Emma alors que celle-ci était adossé sur les draps, souriant d'amusement avant que la brune ne la rejoigne. Elles s'embrassèrent encore pendant que Regina passa ses mains dans son dos pour défaire son dernier haut. Et lorsque leur poitrine entrèrent en contact, un gémissement mutuel vrombissait depuis leur gorge. Leur baiser ce faisait à nouveau fiévreux, leur passion étant plus forte que leur envie de délicatesse, Regina défit la tirette latérale de sa jupe. Le bruit n'échappant à la blonde, celle-ci s'assit avant de renverser une nouvelle fois la brune sur le lit. _

_Emma descendit du lit pour se remettre debout, tirant un petit gémissement à la brune lorsqu'elle s'était redressée, refusant catégoriquement une quelconque distance entre elles._

_Regina s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à protester mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'Emma abaissait son pantalon, délicatement, permettant à Regina de bien suivre son geste des yeux, sa bouche légèrement entre ouverte, Emma sourit à nouveau avant de procéder de la même façon avec son boxer._

_Dans son plus simple appareil, Emma paraissait encore plus belle aux yeux de Regina qui n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. _

_Flattée, Emma ne cessait de sourire. Alors elle s'avançait vers la brune qui était accoudée sur le matelas. Elle lui lança un regard telle une prédatrice avant de l'embrasser d'abord sur les lèvres, redescendant dans son cou, glissant une main sur sa taille avant de la remonter vers la poitrine plus que parfaite de Regina. _

_La brune s'extasiait sous les attentions d'Emma. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se rallongea tandis qu'Emma approchait sa bouche des seins de sa belle. Soufflant de l'air chaud sur l'un de ses tétons, elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait ferait de l'effet à la brune. D'ailleurs elle en eut la confirmation à l'instant où l'une des mains de Regina se perdit dans sa chevelure. _

_Après plusieurs secondes sur le premier sein qu'elle avait traité avec soin, elle passa à l'autre, lui prodiguant le même sort avant de se décider à descendre un peu plus son buste, embrassant son abdomen de baiser tendre, elle glissa ses mains depuis la poitrine de la brune, suivant le chemin de ses lèvres avant de les devancer pour atterrir sur son bassin. _

_Elle tira délicatement sur les derniers vêtement qui recouvrait Regina et puis s'arrêta un moment pour admirer la beauté qui se tenait devant elle. _

« Emma ? » _Fit la brune ouvrant les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Emma s'était stoppée dans son élan._

« Tu es tellement belle Regina... » _Répondit la blonde qui restait figée devant une telle perfection. _

_Regina rougit en voyant la façon dont Emma la regardait avant de l'inciter à revenir contre elle. Emma ne perdit plus de temps et alla se rallonger contre la brune, passant une jambe entre celles de sa compagne, elle remonta tout en finesse son genoux afin qu'il vienne gentiment buter contre son sexe. Réitérant son geste à plusieurs reprises, un gémissement mutuel s'échappa une nouvelle alors qu'elles s'embrassaient à tout rompre. Leurs mains jointes aux côtés de la tête de Regina, Emma retira sa jambe pour la faire passer de l'autre côté du bassin de la brune avant de venir onduler son corps contre celui de Regina. Durant plusieurs minutes elles se caressèrent de part en d'autre alors que leur langue dansaient dans leurs bouches réunies. _

_Puis vint l'instant où Emma descendit progressivement sa main sur le centre de plaisir de la brune, elle se détacha alors une dernière fois de la brune et ancra son regard dans les yeux chocolats de Regina._

« Pas de retour en arrière ? »_ Demanda-t-elle dans un petit sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque la brune hocha négativement de la tête_

« Pas avec toi... » _Répondit-elle, encore plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était il y a quelques secondes._

_Emma s'aventura alors vers l'entre jambe de Regina qui sentait son cœur au bord de la crise cardiaque. Tout en douceur, Emma passa ses doigts sur le clitoris de la brune, le touchant à peine mais cela suffit à lui faire comprendre que ce bout de chair serait à présent un doux endroit de torture au vue de la réaction plus que réceptive de Regina. Elle repassa alors ses doigts avant de saisir son clitoris entre son pouce et son indexe, le massant durant quelques secondes alors que Regina remonta son menton vers le plafond, les yeux fermés et les mains serrant les draps, Emma savait que ce qu'elle prodiguait à Regina lui faisait le plus grand bien, elle embrassa alors son cou tout en douceur avant que ses doigts ne descendent un peu plus loin, approchant ce qu'elle considérait comme le Saint Graal, Emma sentit son cœur tambouriner dans ses tympans alors qu'un premier doigt s'immisçait en Regina. _

_Un nouveau gémissement silencieux sortit de la gorge de la brune alors qu'Emma s'appliquait à des vas-et-viens en elle. D'abord avec un, puis deux et très vite un troisième doigts. Emma se révélait être une fée dès qu'il s'agissait de ses doigts, même si Regina n'avait aucun doute sur les capacités de la blonde après qu'elle l'ait embrassée la première fois, elle n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Emma puisse surpasser ses attentes. _

_Les vas-et-viens d'Emma menèrent Regina à un premier orgasme qui étonna cette dernière, surprise d'être venue aussi vite._

« Oh Emmmaaaaa... »

« Ne te retiens pas... » _Souffla la blonde alors qu'elle retirait ses doigts pour laisser place à sa bouche, ne donnant presque pas de répit à la brune pour redescendre du petit nuage sur lequel elle venait d'être expédiée. _

_Regina ne s'y attendant vraiment pas, elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Emma sur son entre-jambe et la vision de la blonde à cet endroit précis la fit déglutir avant qu'elle ne sente la langue d'Emma caresser son point G._

« Oh mon Dieu ! »_ S'écria Regina en se contractant sur le lit, ses phalanges devenant blanches à forces de serrer les draps entre ses doigts._

« Appelle-moi Emma »_ souffla la blonde en souriant contre le sexe de Regina, faisant rire sa bien aimée avant de l'entendre perdre son souffle lorsqu'elle introduit sa langue à l'entrée de son vagin. _

« Em'... Emma... »_ Continua de dire la brune qui se sentait partir au 7ème ciel pour la seconde fois de la soirée, et encore, celle-ci ne faisait que commencer..._

_Emma de son côté se délectait de la saveur qui parfumait sa langue, se réjouit de constater du taux d'humidité qui s'écoulait de Regina. Sentant que la brune allait venir à elle une fois encore, Emma se donna à fond pour prolonger son doux supplice avant que la brune ne se sente complètement libérée. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard et alors que Regina tentait de reprendre au mieux sa respiration, Emma vint la surplomber. Retirant une mèche ébène du visage de sa belle pour la passer de son oreille, elle laissa traîner son pouce sur la joue de la brune. _

_Regina rouvrit progressivement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la caresse d'Emma sur son visage et vit ce regard remplie de tendresse qu'elle lui lançait, Regina su alors que dorénavant c'était ce qu'elle voulait voir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

_Emma était peut-être une femme, et la première avait qui elle partageait sa vie, mais une chose était clair pour Regina. Emma était la femme de sa vie. Et elle ferait tout pour vivre à ses côtés sans jamais la quitter car elle l'avait trouver, elle en était sûre, Emma était sa fin heureuse._

« Prête pour le troisième round ? » _Demanda la fleuriste, un sourcil arqué et un sourire presque moqueur plaqué sur le visage, faisant plisser le front de la brune qui décida d'inverser leur position une fois encore._

« Je suis prête. Mais cette fois c'est à mon tour. »_ Répondit la brune, catégorique et sûre d'elle ce qui fit parcourir un frisson de désir dans le dos d'Emma, avant que Regina ne se penche pour embrasser son amante dans un baiser sauvage._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère parce que j'ai mis 4 jours à l'écrire xD**

**Vous avez vu, je ne vous mentais pas lorsque je disais qu'il était long ;). Après je ne vous dit pas que ça serait pareil pour les prochains ;) D'ailleurs j'ai commencé à réécrire la suite. C'est pas évident sans ma trame de fond mais j'essaie de faire au mieux pour rester fidèle à mes idées premières :).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée mes loulous ! Portez-vous bien et à bientôt !**


	15. Retour à la réalité

**Bonsoir mes chéris ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre weekend s'est bien passé? Le mien fut court ! Trop court... vendredi soir je suis sortie avec des amis. Hier ma copine et moi on a traîné toute la journée au lit pour nous en remettre et aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de mariage de ses grand-parents... et bien qu'on est passé une superbe journée, je suis contente d'être rentrée ! ^^**

**J'aurais d'ailleurs voulu vous poster ce chapitre-ci plus tôt, mais bon savez comment ça se passe dans ce genre de fête familiale, on sait quand on arrive mais jamais quand on repart ! xD**

**Je suis ravie que mon précédent chapitre vous ait plus ! On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs hein ! Bande de petit coquins ! :p**

**Je sais que certains parmi vous auraient aimés que je poursuive la dernière scène et c'est légèrement ce que je fais ici (donc rating M) seulement je ne suis pas vraiment rentrée dans les détails cette fois-ci ;)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture les enfants ! :D**

**Ps: Désolée pour les dernières fautes que j'ai laissé derrière moi, je les corrigerai demain ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Retour à la réalité

**Semaine 39 : Dimanche matin.**

_Emma et Regina n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas dormi de la nuit. Se donnant à l'autre durant des heures, elles avaient finies par s'endormir d'épuisement dans le lit de la fleuriste. Regina était donc allongée et blottie contre Emma qui l'avait entourée d'un bras et avait emmêlée ses jambes à celles de la brune. _

_Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla ce matin-là, elle eut un si grand sourire qu'elle cru un moment que son visage allait rester figer à jamais. Regina était tout contre elle, seul un drap les recouvraient à peine et la chaleur de leur deux corps réunis suffisait à ce qu'elles n'aient pas froid._

_La visage de Regina logé contre son cou, Emma n'osait pas bouger. Elle se risqua tout de même à lever son bras, extérieur à leur étreinte, afin de prendre son téléphone qu'elle avait posé sur sa table de nuit quelques heures auparavant. __Il lui fallut quand même un peu palper les choses afin de le récupérer puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle touchait mais finit tout de même par le trouver sans trop de difficultés._

_Elle afficha ensuite l'heure sur son écran de veille et vit 11h48. Emma écarquilla les yeux en constatant déjà l'heure tardive puis se rappela de la dernière fois où elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'heure, à 5h09... _

_Alors qu'elle reposait son téléphone à ses côtés, elle sentit Regina se mouvoir tout contre elle, visiblement la brune se réveillait à son tour. Emma sourit à nouveau en se remémorant cette nuit qui avait été des plus parfaites avant que Regina n'émerge enfin de son sommeil pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas contre ses draps de soie habituels mais plutôt contre de la chair chaude... _

_Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux tout en souriant avant de les relever vers sa belle blonde, leur nuit lui revenant tout en suite en mémoire, elle se sentait bien. Parfaitement bien. _

« Bonjour belle inconnue... » _Souffla Emma d'une infinie douceur alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la brune du regard dès l'instant où elle l'avait sentie se réveiller. _

« 'Jour Miss Swan... »_ Murmura à son tour Regina avant de lui déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres puis soupira d'aise en se repositionnant contre le buste de sa compagne. _

« J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévu ce matin... »_ Gloussa Emma alors que Regina relevait la tête tout en affichant un air pensif._

« Non il ne me semble pas. Pourquoi ? »_ Demanda-t-elle un sourcil arqué._

« Ben c'est juste qu'il va bientôt être midi... »

« C'est pas vrai ! » _S'exclama la brune en se redressant pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant convenablement. Zelena était avec sa fille et Victor dans la famille de celui-ci pour l'anniversaire de son beau-frère et Tink était en déplacement depuis 3 jours pour son boulot. _

_Non elle n'avait rien de prévu. Pourtant l'idée qu'elle ait pu se lever si tard alors qu'elle envisageait de reprendre le travail le lendemain semblait la contrarier._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ S'inquiéta Emma en posant une main douce sur l'épaule de la brune avant de lui déposer un petit baiser à l'arrière de sa tête. _« Un problème ? »

« Non, non du tout... »_ Répondit la brune dans un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers la fleuriste. _« C'est juste que demain je reprends le travail et comme il déjà tard je pense que je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir ce soir et il me faut mes 8 heures de sommeil lorsque je travaille... »_ Dit-elle avant de sourire une fois de plus à Emma._

« Tu n'arriveras pas à dormir parce que tu t'es levée tard ? C'est pour ça que tu t'alarmes comme ça ? »_ S'amusa la blonde en rigolant légèrement avant de se prendre une petite tape sur le bras de la part de Regina. _

« C'est ça moque toi ! »

« Je n'oserais pas voyons ! »

« C'est ça... » _Elles se sourirent avant que Regina ne prenne la main d'Emma dans la sienne afin d'entremêler leur doigts. _« Mais oui c'est pour ça... en allant me coucher ce soir je vais avoir du mal à trouver mon sommeil... » _Dit-elle en regardant leurs mains jointes alors qu'Emma sourit sournoisement_

« Et bien dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une solution... »_ Murmura la blonde avant de passer sa main derrière la nuque de la brune pour unir leurs lèvres._

« Ah oui et peut-on savoir laquelle ? » _Fit la brune, les yeux fermés se délectant de chaque baiser échangé avec la blonde._

« Et bien... » _Dit-elle avant de lui embrasser le cou alors que sa main passait derrière le dos de la brune et que d'un coup elle ne la renverse sur le lit pour passer en califourchon sur elle, surprenant la brune qui se mit à rire, dessinant un sourire sur le visage d'Emma_ « Il nous suffit de te fatiguer... et pour ça je ne connais qu'une seule méthode... » _Dit-elle avant d'embrasser la brune à nouveau alors qu'elle s'allongeait presque sur la brune, leur poitrine se frôlant à peine. _

_Sentant Regina sourire contre ses lèvres, Emma sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, l'arête de sa mâchoire, son cou, redescendant progressivement vers sa poitrine alors que Regina fermait les yeux au doux contact d'Emma contre sa peau._

_Elle enfouit ensuite ses mains dans la chevelure d'Emma alors que celle-ci prit un sein dans sa bouche, l'aspirant sensuellement entre ses lèvres et l'autre sein dans l'une de ses mains le malaxant fermement toute en finesse tandis que sa seconde main se baladait sur le corps nu et chaud de la belle brune._

* * *

« Tu veux manger quelque chose avec ton café ? »_ Questionna Emma en arrivant à sa cuisine._

« Heumm comme toi. » _Répondit tout simplement la brune en se grattant la tête, encore dans les nuages de sa nuit passée avec la belle blonde._

« J'ai envie d'œufs brouillés avec bacon ! »_ Fit la blonde en ouvrant le frigo alors que Regina s'accoudait à côté des taques de cuissons._

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé... »_ Dit-elle en s'assurant pour la énième fois que le maillot de baseball des Yankees qu'Emma lui avait prêté ne remontait pas plus haut que mi-cuisse. _

« Je nous fais ça tout de suite ! »_ Lança Emma dans un clin d'œil alors qu'elle préparait le nécessaire à leur déjeuner. _

_Regina lui sourit avant de s'avancer vers elle pour lui donner un doux baiser._ « Je peux t'aider ? »

« Oh non Madame. Vous êtes mon invitée alors tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de vous détendre. »_ Répliqua Emma avant de l'embrasser à son tour puis de se remettre à sa tâche. _« Tu peux regarder la télé si tu veux. Enfin fais comme chez toi, ok ? »

« Entendu... » _Dit Regina, amusée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le canapé._

_Tandis qu'Emma cuisinait, Regina regardait le journal télévisé. Emma vint quelques minutes plus tard dans son dos pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, faisant sourire Regina, avant que la blonde ne lui tende une tasse de café._

« Merci. » _Fit la brune en tournant légèrement la tête pour embrasser la blonde._

« Je reviens avec le reste. »_ Dit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se redresser pour retourner à la cuisine._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la brune tout en lui tendant une assiette._

« Et voilà, Madame est servie. »_ Lança Emma tout sourire vers une Regina comblée._

« Merci... Humm ça à l'air succulent... » _Fit la brune en humant l'odeur des œufs et du bacon frit. _

« Bon appétit. »

« À toi aussi. »

_Elles échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de se sourire et de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran de télévision._

_« **Une alerte à la bombe à été déclarée ce matin, à l'aéroport J.F.K de New York. L'armée était sur place ainsi que la brigade de démineur, mettant en quarantaine l'aérodrome tout entier. Heureusement plus de peur que de mal, il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte, le trafic à donc pu reprendre. Sport... »**_

« Le monde part vraiment en vrille... » _Souffla Emma, exaspérée tout en déposant son assiette vide sur la table basse._

« Oui... on est plus à l'abri nul part... » _Rétorqua la brune en faisant de même avec son assiette._

« Heureusement » _Fit Emma en éteignant son téléviseur._ « Ici tu ne crains rien... » _Dit-elle dans un sourire avant de lui prendre la nuque pour l'attirer à elle dans un doux baiser auquel Regina répondit sans hésitation. _

_Tout doucement leur échange amena Regina à s'allonger une fois de plus sur le canapé alors qu'Emma la surplombait, signifiant la reprise de leurs ébats..._

* * *

**Semaine 39 : Dimanche soir**

_Lorsque 20 heures arriva, Emma raccompagna Regina au parc où celle-ci pu reprendre sa voiture afin de rentrer chez elle._

« Et bien et bien Miss Swan... » _Souffla Regina en déposant ses bras par dessus les épaules de la blonde avant de la regarder tendrement tandis qu'Emma l'entourait de ses bras._

« J'ai passé une magnifique journée... merci d'être restée... »_ Répondit Emma en souriant tendrement, faisant sourire la brune._

« Merci à toi... j'ai moi-même passé une excellente journée. Même si je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre... je pense que j'ai des courbatures partout... »_ Dit-elle sur un ton léger qui amusa la blonde._

« Mission accomplie alors ! Tu vas pouvoir bien te reposer pour ton boulot demain... »_ Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil alors que Regina éclata doucement de rire. _

« En effet il y a des chances oui... »

_Elles se sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement, profitant de chaque derniers contacts qu'elles pouvaient partager avant de se séparer pour la nuit. _

« Je t'aime... »_ Murmura Regina lorsqu'elles furent front contre front, les yeux clos, enlacées l'une contre l'autre. _

« Je t'aime bien plus encore... » _Répondit Emma ce qui les amusa avant qu'elles ne se redresse pour ancrer leur regard dans celui de l'autre. _« Fais attention en rentrant d'accord ? »

« Promis. Sois prudente aussi. »

« Je le serai. Et puis bonne reprise demain. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si ça ne va pas et je viendrai te chercher d'accord ? » _Fit Emma d'une voix douce qui attendrit Regina._

« Entendu... » _Répondit-elle avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois sa compagne._ « Bonne nuit Emma... »

« Bonne nuit Regina... »

_Elles se prirent dans les bras de l'autre pour une étreinte douce et réconfortante avant de s'embrasser une toute dernière fois et de se séparer pour que chacune regagne son véhicule. Le cœur lourd d'avoir passé une si belle journée et que celle-ci doive s'achever._

* * *

**Semaine 40 : Lundi matin.**

_Regina était enfin prête. Après s'être levée, préparée un café et mangé un morceau de pain qu'elle avait recouvert de confiture à la fraise, elle était partie se doucher, s'était habillée, coiffée et maquillée, et avait prit la route qui la conduirait à son bureau._

_Elle était garée depuis une dizaine de minutes sur la place de parking qui lui était attribuée et son angoisse de reprendre le travail la tracassait. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Regina sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un message sur son téléphone._

**« Bonjour Belle Brune, j'espère que tu as su dormir tes huit heures de sommeil récupératrices et qu'à présent tu es prête à affronter cette belle journée ensoleillée ! Il pleut tu dis ? Beuh... ça doit être parce que je suis à l'arrière-boutique à confectionner des bouquets depuis ce matin, que je ne vois pas le temps qu'il fait ! ;). Je me doute que ça ne va pas être facile aujourd'hui mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Tu es quelqu'un de fort et courageux Regina. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Bisous, je t'aime. Emma. PS : Et si quelqu'un te dérange, tu m'appelles et je débarques, ok ?! »**

_Regina sourit tendrement en lisant son message et se sentit tout à coup plus confiante. Emma avait le don de trouver les mots pour la réconforter et de lui redonner le sourire tout simplement. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette femme._

« Bonjour à vous aussi Miss Swan. Oui j'ai parfaitement bien dormi ! Tu avais raison, une bonne journée de sport il n'y avait rien de mieux pour m'épuiser ! Merci d'être là Emma, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. On se voit toujours ce soir ? Où voudrais-tu aller dîner ? Je t'embrasse moi aussi. Je t'aime. PS : J'en prends bonne note. Mais je suis capable de t'appeler et te faire venir uniquement parce que tu me manqueras. »

_Regina se sentait sereine. Elle souffla de contentement et regarda sa montre. Elle avait encore 10 minutes avant qu'il ne soit 9 heures. Elle patienta encore quelques secondes après un nouveau message de la part de sa compagne et celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à arriver._

« **C'est normal que je sois là pour toi Regina. C'est mon rôle à présent ;). Oui bien sûr qu'on se voit toujours ! Mais je pensais plus tôt te faire venir chez moi, j'aimerais te faire la cuisine... »**

« La cuisine ? Mais tu l'as déjà fait hier, rappelle-toi... »

**« Des œufs brouillés et du bacon. -_- T'appelle ça de la cuisine toi ? Mais non... là je te parle d'un vrai repas ! »**

« Très bien... à quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ? »

**« Quand tu voudras, je fini à 18 heures. J'irai faire quelques courses ce midi donc tu peux venir à partir de cette heure-là si tu veux. ;) »**

« Parfait, à ce soir alors... je t'aime Emma. »

**« Je t'aime aussi. À ce soir ma puce et courage pour cette journée. Bisous. »**

« Merci. Bises. »

_Regina se sentait bien. Emma était adorable avec elle et Regina se sentait privilégiée pour ça. Alors c'est en inspirant une bonne fois pour se donner du courage que Regina prit son sac pour sortir de son véhicule et ainsi rejoindre les bureaux de son entreprises, le sourire sur les lèvres._

_Mais en arrivant à l'accueille, les deux réceptionnistes que Regina vit parler entre elles l'avaient chacune jeté un regard au loin. Et lorsque Regina passa devant elle, elles lui dirent bonjour avec un regard navré dans les yeux._ « Bonjour Madame Mills. »_ Dirent-elles à l'unisson, sur un air désolé qui agaça leur patronne. _

_Regina leur fit un signe poli de la tête et continua sa marche vers les ascenseurs alors qu'elle entendit l'une des secrétaire lâcher un_ « Pauvre femme... elle a du courage de revenir. »

_Non ce n'était pas un regard navré que lui avait lancé ces deux jeunes femmes. Non, il s'agissait de pitié pure et simple._

_Regina fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle venait d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas rétorquer au risque de perdre son sang-froid, elle se faufila dans l'élévateur d'acier, se tourna pour faire face aux deux femmes qui détournèrent le regard et firent semblant d'être occupées tandis que Regina remontait le visage, déterminée à ne pas se laisser affaiblir à la première occasion._

_Arrivée au 28ème et dernier étages, Regina fut accueillie par sa sœur Zelena._

« La revoilà ! Salut Sist'! »_ Fit la rousse tout sourire avant de passer un bras dans le dos de sa petite sœur_. « Comment tu te sens dis-moi ? »

« Et bien j'ai connu mieux... » _Lâcha froidement Regina, se dirigeant vers son bureau tout en sentant autour d'elle ses employés qui la contemplaient de la même manière que les deux commères du rez-de-chaussée. _

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas avec ta jolie blonde ? »_ Gloussa Lena tout bas afin que personne ne les entendent. _

_Une fois devant son bureau, sa secrétaire se leva de son bureau pour accueillir sa supérieure._

« Bonjour Madame Mills... »_ Souffla la petite brunette, à la limite de lui faire une révérence tandis que Regina et Zelena regagnait le bureau de la brune sans un regard pour la secrétaire. _

_Regina passa derrière son bureau pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil avant de regarder la vue que son bureau lui offrait via les baies vitrées qui remplaçaient la moitié de ses murs alors que Zelena refermait la porte avant de s'avancer vers sa sœur._

«Bah dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est vraiment au sujet d'Emma ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? » _Demanda la rousse qui ne semblait plus rigoler._

« Non pas du tout... avec Emma tout va pour le mieux ! » _S'écria Regina sentant qu'elle allait craquer à tout moment _« Je n'aurais pas dû revenir c'est tout ! » _Dit-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux._

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_ Demanda à nouveau la plus âgée. _« Quelqu'un t'a fait une remarque ? T'as dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Il suffit de voir comment ils me regardent tous et tu comprendras... »_ Rétorqua la brune en serrant la mâchoire, amère que ses employés puisse la rendre dans un tel état. _

« Oh ma Gigi... »_ Fit la rousse en passant derrière la bureau en verre de sa sœur alors que celle-ci allait éclater en sanglot et attendait les bras réconfortants de son aînée pour se laisser aller._

« Je n'arriverai pas à supporter un regard de plus Lena... » _Avoua la brune après quelques minutes blotties contre sa sœur._

« Mais où est donc passé la Regina combative que je connais, huh ? »_ Demanda la rousse en se dégageant légèrement de leur étreinte._ « Je me souviens encore d'une Regina qui se moquait bien de se que pouvait penser les gens d'elle... » _Dit-elle en essuyant une larme sur la joue de la brune. _

_« Mais ça s'était bien avant... lorsque j'étais encore mariée à Daniel, qu'il passait souvent me prendre pour qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble, lorsque je sortais à son bras je me sentais comme la femme la plus invulnérable au monde... j'étais fière. J'avais un mari aimant, une maison hors de prix, un don pour les finances et une carrière sans faille... et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu... »_

_« Ne dis pas ça Regina. Après tout, tu as toujours ta splendide maison et je suis même prête à parier que tes intuitions pour la hausse des bourses est restée intacte quand à ta vie amoureuse... certes cela n'est plus le même mais... tu m'as dit qu'avec Emma tout se passait pour le mieux, non ? »_

_A cette dernière pensée, Regina se sentait bien mieux. Elle renifla une petite fois avant de sourire à sa sœur qui se réjouissait de la voir sourire à nouveau. _

« Si... si avec Emma... tout va pour le mieux. On s'est avoué nos sentiments samedi soir et on a passé la journée d'hier ensemble. »

« Ah ben tu vois ?! C'est pas génial tout ça ? » _Fit la rousse en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Regina tout sourire avant de le perdre. _« Attends. Je reviens en arrière. Je rêve où tu viens de me dire que vous aviez passé la nuit de samedi ensemble ? »

_Regina détourna les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de rire «_ Et bien... non tu ne rêves pas... » _Dit-elle avant de regarder la rousse qui écarquillait les yeux, faisant éclater de rire Regina._

« Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Vous l'avez fait ? »

« Et bien il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour... Et puis c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de la convaincre plutôt... »

« Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! »

« Hein ? »_ S'étonna la brune qui pensait que sa sœur allait encore lui faire la morale _« Et bien parce qu'on s'est quittée hier soir, que je suis allée me coucher et maintenant que je te vois je te le dis ! Tu ne voulais pas non plus qu'en pleines parties de jambes en l'air je lui dise "attends je préviens ma sœur et après on peut reprendre." … »_ Fit la brune en arquant un sourcil alors que Zelena se retenait d'éclater de rire. _

« Oh Regina ! C'est génial ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, pour vous deux. »

« Merci... »_ Souffla la brune dans un petit sourire timide._

« Mais je veux aucun détails. » _Continua la rousse légèrement dans la lune, grimaçant en imaginant les deux femmes en plein ébat, ce qui amusa sa sœur avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à la porte._ « Je suis contente pour toi Regina. Vraiment. Et puis pour ce qui est des employés, s'il le faut... » _Dit-elle avant de baisser d'un ton afin que ce ne soit plus qu'un murmure _« Tu les emmerdes. » _Fit-elle dans un clin d'œil faisant sourire Regina_ « Je suis dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi. Tu as les comptes rendus de la semaine dernière sur ta boite mail. » _Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte _« Et n'oublie pas, réunion avec les cadres cette après-midi. »

« Entendu Merci Lena, à plus tard. »

« A plus tard Sist' ! » _Lança-t-elle dans un clin d'œil que lui rendit Regina dans un sourire amusé._

* * *

**Semaine 40 : Lundi Soir**

« Hey ! » _Lança Emma en ouvrant la porte à sa compagne. _« Je t'en prie entre ! »

« Merci... » _Fit la brune tout en sourire, une bouteille de vin rosée à la main._

_La porte refermée, Regina tendit sa bouteille à la blonde qui l'accepta dans un sourire « Merci, fallait pas ! » Dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait le rosé dans ses mains avant de se pencher vers la brune pour l'embrasser. _

_Sur un petit nuage toutes les deux, Emma s'avança vers sa table pour y déposer la bouteille avant de se retourner vers Regina et de lui retirer son manteau, découvrant alors une Regina tout en beauté dans une robe rose fuchsia qui lui allait à la perfection. _« Tu es belle... comme d'habitude... » _souffla Emma obnubilée parce qu'elle voyait. _

« Merci... »_ répondit timidement Regina en détournant le visage pour cacher ses joues rougies. _

« Alors cette journée de reprise ? Comment ça c'est passé ? » _Demanda la blonde en retournant à ses fourneaux. _

« Ho heu... ça été... »_ Répondit Regina, préférant restée vague alors qu'elle s'approchait de la blonde pour la voir découper des pommes._

_Emma comprenant que Regina ne lui disait pas tout, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la brune pour lui poser une main douce sur la joue._

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Regina ? »_ Demanda la blonde, un regard inquiet dans les yeux qui ému la brune._

« Oh c'est juste que... » _Fit-elle alors que des larmes remontaient déjà aux bords de ses yeux. _

« Hey... » _Fit la blonde en prenant Regina pour une douce étreinte et aussitôt la brune s'effondra dans ses bras._

_Emma laissa Regina pleurer quelques secondes tout contre elle, se disant qu'il valait mieux laisser du temps à sa compagne pour se calmer._

« Je... c'était horrible Emma... ce regard que j'ai vu dans leurs yeux... Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là... d'être près de toi... »_ Souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots._

_Emma ne dit toujours rien et se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux tendrement alors que Regina avait capturé son pull entre ses mains. S'y accrochant telle une bouée de sauvetage._

« J'ai faillit partir plus d'une fois... je me pensais prête à reprendre le travail mais la vérité c'est que je n'avais pas pensé à ce que ce soit si dur à vivre... »_Regina redressa la tête, une lueur de désespoir dans le regard. _« Je ne pourrai pas y retourner demain... je préfère travailler à la maison comme je le faisais ces derniers mois... Je n'aurai pas la force d'y retourner... »

« C'est en rapport avec le décès de ton mari ? »

« Oui ! » _Dit-elle en s'écartant de la blonde, fulminant dans la pièce tel un lion en cage , se remémorant toutes ces personnes et leur regard de pitié_. « Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais la personne la plus à plaindre au monde ! Comme si j'étais la personne la plus brave parce que je reprenais le travail ! Leurs regards... je sais qu'ils n'ont fait que parler de moi tout au long de la journée... je les entends d'ailleurs parler de moi à leur conjoint en ce moment même ! »

« Hey, hey regarde-moi ! »_ Fit la blonde en lui prenant les poignets pour lui faire face._ « Ne te laisse pas atteindre par ça. Tu es plus forte que ça. »

« Non je ne le suis pas Emma. La preuve. Ça me détruit... Je n'étais qu'une épave il y a des mois de ça et aujourd'hui je reviens à la case départ...»

« Regina. Arrête. Tu as fais beaucoup de chemin depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu t'en es sortie. Et tu t'en sortiras encore. Demain tu vas retourner à ton travail et leur montré que tu vas bien. Que tu as su surmonter ça. Ils n'ont pas besoin que tu leur montres que ça n'a pas été facile, ils s'en doutent déjà. Ne te préoccupes pas de se qu'ils peuvent penser, de ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou bien de la façon dont ils te regardent... Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. Sois forte, bats-toi. »

_Regina ne dit rien mais se laissa blottir une nouvelle fois contre la blonde. Cette étreinte douce et sécurisante étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin à présent. _

« Je t'aime Emma... Merci d'être là... »

« Je t'aime aussi... » _Fit la blonde en lui redressant le visage avec son indexe._ « Et je serai toujours là. »

_Regina se blotti à nouveau dans les bras de sa belle durant quelques secondes puis elles furent interrompues par une odeur de grillé._

« C'est moi où il y a quelque chose qui brûle ? »

« Merde les entrecôtes ! » _S'alarma Emma en se précipitant vers sa cuisine_ « Et merde ! » _Lâcha-t-elle en prenant sa poêle pour la jeter dans l'évier. Versant de l'eau dessus pour atténuer l'odeur de calciner. _

_Regina rigola légèrement et Emma la suivit quelques secondes plus tard après s'être retournée vers elle. _« Bon ben... je crois que c'est foutu pour ce soir... Mais ! Si tu veux on pourrait sortir manger en ville ? »

« Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas trop la tête à sortir ce soir... »_ Souffla la brune tandis que la blonde s'approchait d'elle._

« Dans ce cas... on a qu'à commander ? Une préférence ? »

« Ce que tu voudras... »

« D'accord... heum indien ? »

« Parfait. » _Fit Regina en souriant légèrement à la blonde avant que celle-ci ne lui dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres._

« Fais à ta guise je vais appeler le resto. »

« D'accord... »

_Tandis qu'Emma téléphonait, Regina allait se diriger vers la canapé mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde pour se diriger vers le balcon. Elle ouvrit donc la baie vitrée et alla s'accouder à la rembarde de fer. Elle regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, une magnifique vue sur la ville de Boston qu'Emma chérissait tant. Réfléchissant, Regina se disait encore combien elle avait de la chance d'avoir la blonde dans sa vie._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma la rejoignit en venant se coller à son dos. Posant ses mains le balcon pour encadrer sa belle, elle lui déposa un long baiser sur la jour que Regina profita dans un sourire, les yeux clos. _

« Je suis contente que tu sois là... » _Souffla la blonde tendrement alors que Regina tournait le visage pour la regarder._

« Je le suis aussi... J'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie Emma. »

« J'ai autant de chance que toi alors... » _Murmura la blonde avant d'initier un doux baiser contre les lèvres de la brune._

_TBC..._

* * *

**_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ;) Profite-en parce qu'au prochain chapitre, ça risque de partir en sucette ! xD_**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ;)_**

**_PS : Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos messages privés, ils sont plus que motivant et me donne encore plus l'envie de vous partager cette histoire :)_**

**_PS' : OUAT revient dans 21 jours pour la saison 5 les gars ! Accrochez-vous, on y est presque ! Bye !_**


	16. Mauvaise surprise

**Bonsoir mes loulous ! Vous avez passé un bon weekend? Je l'espère en tout cas ;) **

**Aujourd'hui c'était la reprise des cours et je vous le dis clairement, ça m'a pas manqué du tout ^_^ ****Heureusement les amis sont là pour faire passer le temps !**

**Bref ! J'arrête de vous parler de ma vie et j'en reviens à ma FF et j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! ;)**

**Ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter son peut-être déjà au courant mais pour ceux qui l'ignore je vous le dit ici ^_^ **

**Nous approchons les 300 reviews (Hé ouais ! :D) et du coup j'ai envie de vous faire une petite surprise pour l'occasion ! Celui ou celle qui postera la 300ème review aura droit à me demander un OS ! SQ évidement ;) je lui laisserai le choix du fond de l'histoire. L'endroit, le lieux, s'il s'agit d'un monde avec/sans magie et je lui enverrai par MP avant de venir le poster quelque jour plus tard sur ce site. **

**Voilà je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de vous faire un petit cadeau pour vous remercier de votre fidélité :)**

**Aller je vous laisse lire maintenant ! Bonne lecture mes chatons !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Mauvaise surprise

**Semaine 40 : Mercredi midi**

_Emma gara sa voiture sur le bas côté. Souriante, elle pris un sac contenant deux salades composées sur le siège passager et quitta son véhicule. Elle marcha quelques mètres et arriva devant un immense building. Elle entra et fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à la réception._

« Bonjour. »_ Dit-elle d'une voix amicale aux deux réceptionniste qui se trouvaient là._

« Bonjour. » _Répondirent-elles en chœurs avant que l'une d'elle ne s'avance vers le comptoir pour s'adresser à la blonde _« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui je recherche le bureau de Madame Mills. »

« Vous aviez rendez-vous ? » _Dit-elle tout en regardant sur son ordinateur, recherchant sans doute la liste des personnes attendues ce jour-là._

« Non mais... »

« Désolée Madame... »_ La coupa gentiment la jeune femme. _« Si vous n'avez pas rendez-vous je ne peux pas vous laisser monter. »

« Pourriez-vous l'appeler pour moi s'il vous plaît ? »

« Si vous le souhaitez... » _Fit la hôtesse d'accueil sans grande conviction._ « Laquelle souhaitez-vous joindre ? »

_Ah ben oui, se dit Emma, Regina et Zelena travaillent ensemble... _« Zelena Mills s'il vous plaît. »

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Emma Swan. »

_La jeune femmes aux longs cheveux noirs et quelques rebelles de couleurs rouges prit le combiné du téléphone fixe et composa un numéro avant de le coller à son oreille et d'attendre qu'on lui réponde._

« Salut c'est la réception. Madame Mills est occupée ?... Ah Super ! Tu peux me la passer s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelqu'un qui voudrait la voir... Ok merci. » _L'hôtesse échangea un petit sourire avec Emma avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la communication._ « Bonjour Madame Mills, veuillez m'excuser du dérangement mais j'ai ici une certaine Emma Swan et elle- …. très bien je la fais monter. Bonne journée Madame. »_ La jeune femme raccrocha le téléphone et releva le visage vers la fleuriste._ « Elle va vous recevoir. Prenez l'ascenseur sur votre droite et montez jusqu'au 28ème étage. »

« Entendu. Merci beaucoup, au revoir. »

« Au revoir Madame. » _Firent à l'unisson les deux réceptionniste._

_Emma échangea un dernier sourire poli avec les jeunes __femmes et vit à la dernière seconde le prénom "Ruby" inscrit sur le badge de celle qui s'était adressé à elle. Elle s'avança vers l'ascenseur tout en se demandant où elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce nom. Elle entra dans la cage d'acier et appuya sur le bouton portant le numéro 28 et les portes se refermèrent. _« Mais oui ! »_ Lança Emma, se parlant à elle-même à voix haute. Elle se rappela alors que le prénom Ruby était celui qu'avait employé une cliente quelques mois plus tôt, celle qui lui avait parlé de la tragédie qui avait coûté la vie au défunt mari de Regina._

_Arrivée au 28ème étage, la porte s'ouvrit et Emma en fut impressionnée. Des dizaines de bureaux se trouvaient devant elle. Des petits box qui semblaient être le lieux de travail des employés, tous préoccupés à leurs tâches. _

« Excusez-moi... » _Commença Emma en s'avançant vers un homme qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone_ « Je cherche le bureau de- »

« Ah mais qui voilà ! » _Lança une voix qui lui était familière._ « Emma ! »

« Bonjour Zelena... » _Fit la blonde qui s'était redressée pour faire face à la rousse._

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, bien... merci. Et vous ? »

« Parfaitement bien ! »

_La plus âgée croisa un bras avec celui d'Emma et ensemble, elles avancèrent vers un bureau au fond de la pièce._

« Je suppose que vous venez voir ma petite sœur ? » _Souffla la rousse dans un petit sourire diabolique._

« Oui... désolée d'avoir fait appel à vous mais je voulais lui faire la surprise jusqu'au bout... »

« Aucun problème ! Seulement là elle est encore en réunion, d'ailleurs je vais aller la rejoindre. On ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps alors entrez et faites comme chez vous ! » _Lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Regina._

« Ok... merci. »

« Pas de quoi. À plus tard peut-être. »

« Oui... » _Répondit simplement Emma en échangeant un sourire amicale avec Zelena._

« Oh et j'allais oublier. Par pitié pas de sexe sur les canapés. J'adore me mettre dedans et si jamais je vous imagine vous sautant dessus je risque d'être traumatisée à vie ! » _S'exclama la rousse dans un clin d'œil qui amusa la blonde._

« Dans ce cas, il nous reste toujours le bureau... » _Poursuivit Emma en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit éclater de rire la plus âgée._

« Oh humour, j'adore ! »

_Elles échangèrent un dernier rire avant que la rousse ne s'éclipse et qu'Emma ne parcourt la pièce du regard._

_Elle déposa le sac contenant leur repas sur la table basse qui meublait l'espace "salon" puis se dirigea vers les fenêtres. La vue était incroyable, magnifique. On pouvait facilement voir tout le centre ville de Boston. Et de cette hauteur, les voitures ressemblait à des jouets d'enfants tout comme les passants qui n'étaient pas plus grands que des fourmis._

_Et même si elle aurait pu rester là à contempler la vue, rien ne pouvait égaler la vue de son petit balcon._

_Alors elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui longeait le mur du fond._ «"Méthode de recherche en management"... "épist... épistémologie des sciences de gestions"... » _Dit-elle à voix basse. Puis se rendant comptes qu'il s'agissait sans nul du doute d'une bibliothèque digne des meilleurs économistes, elle abandonna d'en prendre un à la seconde où elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas la définition du mot "épistémologie"._**_1 _**_»_

_Elle décida alors d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des sofas qui semblait des plus confortables et sortit son téléphone portable. Elle ouvrit son répertoire et trouva le nom de Neal dans la liste. Elle appuya alors sur "appel" et mit le combiné à son oreille._

« Salut Emma ! » _Lança une voix visiblement toujours en train de muer qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. _

« Salut p'tit frère. Comment ça va ? »

« Tranquille et toi ? »

« Ça va bien... alors tu viens toujours samedi ? »

« Bien sûr que je viens ! Et d'ailleurs je viendrai pas les mains vides... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Papa et Maman m'ont offert le dernier jeu Fifa. J'ai trop envie de l'essayer avec toi ! »

« Ah bah écoute, si tu veux que je te mette une raclée, y a pas de soucis gamin ! »

_Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne_ « Tu parles... on verra ça samedi ! »

« Et tu sais qui sera là aussi ? »

« Qui ? Ta namoureeeussse... ? » _Fit-il en prenant un petit air enfantin qui fit sourire la blonde._

« Y a des chances oui... ça te dérangerait ? »

« Non tu plaisantes ?! Je l'adore Regina, elle est gentille avec moi. Et puis c'est ta copine donc... si ça te fais plaisir qu'elle soit, alors moi aussi ! »

_Emma fut attendrie par les paroles de son plus jeune frère et aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras._

« Auguste aussi sera-là. »

« C'est vrai ?! » _S'exclama le garçon à l'autre bout d fil._ « Cool ! »

« Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir ! Et dis-toi que lui c'est une vrai quiche quand il s'agit de football... t'as peut-être une chance contre lui... »

« Hey ! » _S'indigna-t-il, faisant sourire à nouveau sa sœur_ « Je suis pas si mauvais et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Je plaisante, je plaisante... »

« Mouais... bon je vais devoir te laisser Papa arrive pour me reprendre de l'école... »

« Ok je te laisse, à bientôt mon grand. »

« Bisou grande sœur ! »

« Bisou gamin. »

_Emma raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres tout en regardant son écran de téléphone. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir renoué des liens avec Neal. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vu grandir mais de savoir qu'ils entretenaient tout de même une relation fraternelle lui réchauffait le cœur._

_Alors que remettait son téléphone dans sa poche, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas sur sa gauche la faisant sursauter. C'était Regina qui venait d'entrer et qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. Et visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la blonde._

« Votre incompétence Miss French m'exaspère une fois de plus ! Vous n'êtes même pas foutue d'imprimer les bons dossiers pour mes réunions ! » _S'était-t-elle écriée en entrant, la jeune femme qui devait être sa secrétaire à sa suite la tête baissée._

_Puis Regina se retourna sur la jeune femme d'un seul coup, surprenant l'assistante qui s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas percuter sa patronne qui à présent pointait un doigt devant sa figure. _

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus Mademoiselle French. Je ne tolérerai plus aucune erreur de votre part. Sinon, lorsque à l'avenir vous vous lèverez le matin, ce sera pour aller pointer au chômage. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

« Oui Madame Mills. » _Dit-elle en regardant sa patronne, un air paniquée dans les yeux avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter le bureau de la brune alors que celle-ci ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soufflant d'exaspération. _

« Hey... » _Fit Emma d'une voix incertaine en se levant du canapé, manifestant sa présence que Regina n'avait apparemment toujours pas remarqué._

« Emma ?! »_ Répondit la brune, écarquillant les yeux en la voyant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa porte._ « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Et bien... je me disais qu'on pourrait manger ensemble... » _Lança la blonde en s'avançant vers la brune pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes_ « Je voulais te faire la surprise.. »

_Regina semblait mal à l'aise et Emma le comprit. À cet instant la fleuriste se dit qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur et qu'elle aurait peut-être dû prévenir avant de débarquer ainsi._

« Je suis désolée Regina... j'aurais peut-être pas dû venir... »

« Non ! » _Répliqua la brune en sortant de ses pensées. _« Non... je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« Tu es sûre ? Si tu es occupée c'est pas grave je comprends, on se verra plus tard. »

« Non je t'assure. Reste. » _Dit-elle dans un sourire tendre, la pression de son travail l'ayant quitté pour quelques instants._

_Elle se rapprocha d'Emma et lui déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'aller nicher son nez dans le cou de la blonde pour une étreinte qu'Emma lui rendit en passant ses bras derrière son dos._

_Durant quelques minutes, elles restèrent dans cette position. _

_Réfléchissant toutes les deux, Regina était terrorisée à l'idée qu'Emma puisse la voir sous son plus mauvais jour, elle avait prié pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais en la présence de la blonde mais hélas, il était déjà trop tard. _

_Quand à Emma, jamais elle n'avait vue Regina dans un tel état. Ses yeux au regard si sombre lui avait glacé le sang. Emma n'aurait échangé sa place avec la secrétaire pour rien au monde ! Même si elle avait ressenti de la compassion pour la jeune femme, Emma se dit qu'après tout, Regina était une bonne personne et que si elle s'était retrouvée dans un tel état de colère envers son assistante, c'est que celle-ci l'avait peut-être bien mérité. Après tout, Emma ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début._

« On mange ? Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi alors... » _Souffla Emma en échangeant une mine déçue avec la brune._

« Oui bien sûr... » _Répondit Regina en prenant la main d'Emma pour les amener à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés._ « Que nous as-tu pris de bon ? »

« Oh rien de bien grandiose juste des salades... » _Fit Emma gênée. Finalement elle aurait dû aller chercher autre chose._

« C'est parfait. Je n'ai pas très faim mais assez pour avaler une salade... » _Lança Regina dans un sourire et un clin d'œil pour la blonde avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'incident avec la secrétaire semblait déjà oublié, Regina et Emma parlaient de tout et de rien et plus particulièrement de leur weekend._

« Je me disais... comme c'est ton anniversaire dimanche... on pourrait sortir ? On feras ce que tu voudras, ce sera ta journée. »_ Annonça Emma dans un sourire tendre qui faisait fondre le cœur de Regina à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait._

« Et bien... puisque tu en parles... effectivement il y a une chose que je voudrais faire. »

« Ah et bien je t'écoute ! » _Fit Emma en déposant son plat vide sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers la brune. _

« Samedi soir, je voudrais qu'on aille au restaurant. »

« Samedi soir ? On peut aller dimanche tu sais... ah mais oui... les 8h de sommeil... juste ! » _ Fit Emma en levant les sourcils au ciel, se retenant d'éclater de rire alors que la brune lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule. _« Hey ! »

« Ne te moque pas ! »

_Emma lui passa la langue avant de s'avancer, de lui prendre le visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Regina répondit immédiatement à son baiser avant qu'elle ne veuille se coucher sur le canapé et embarquer Emma avec elle._

« Hum attends... » _Lança la blonde en se redressant..._ « J'ai promis à ta sœur qu'on ne ferait rien sur les canapés... » _Regina leva les sourcils, surprise avant qu'Emma n'enchaîne._ « Mais elle a pas parler de la moquette... » _Dit-elle sur un ton amusé alors que la brune rigolait de son rire cristallin qu'Emma aimait tant. _

« Plus sérieusement je dois te demander quelque chose... après on reparlera de ça... » _Fit Regina en se redressant à son tour avant de prendre les mains d'Emma dans les siennes et de les poser sur sa cuisse. _« J'aimerais qu'on aille au restaurant mais j'aimerais qu'on y soit avec nos familles. »

_Emma leva un sourcil, curieuse, et Regina poursuivi _« Je sais que Neal arrivera ce jour-là. Et nos familles ne se sont encore jamais rencontrées. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait tous passer une magnifique soirée à mieux se connaître les uns, les autres autour d'un bon dîner. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Et bien... s'il n'y a que cela pour te rendre heureuse mon Amour alors... j'adhère complètement ! »

« C'est vrai ? » _Demanda la brune une étincelle de joie dans le regard._ « Merci Emma... »_ Dit-elle en lui déposant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. _

_Emma jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà temps pour elle de repartir._

« Bon, on en reparle ce soir ? Et puis on remet notre partie de galipette aussi... mais t'inquiète pas, on rattrapera les intérêts de retard ! » _Lança la blonde en se remettant debout accompagnée par une Regina amusée._

« Très bien à ce soir alors... et merci pour ta visite, ça m'a fait plaisir. »

« Le plaisir est partagé... à plus tard. »_ Dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement avant que Regina ne passe ses mains par dessus ses épaules pour approfondir leur baiser._

« Je t'aime. » _Souffla Regina ce qui fit sourire Emma alors que leur fronts étaient joint._

« Je t'aime bien plus encore... » _Répondit la blonde avant de l'embrasser furtivement une dernière fois, de remballer leur plat dans le sac qu'elle avait amené et de se diriger vers la porte._

« A ce soir... » _Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, lançant un dernier sourire tendre à sa belle brune._

« A ce soir... »

_Regina était sur un petit nuage. Emma avait le don pour la rendre heureuse. Il lui suffisait d'un sourire et le cœur de Regina ratait un battement._

« Madame Mills, Monsieur Jock est arrivé. »_ Souffla son assistante via l'interphone, ramenant Regina à la réalité et l'agaçant déjà au plus haut point. _

_Elle marcha alors jusqu'à sa porte et alla accueillir son rendez-vous._

« M. Jock. Je vous en prie entrer. » _Dit-elle dans un sourire resplendissant tout en serrant la main de l'homme avant de le laisser entrer dans son bureau et de refermer la porte derrière elle._

* * *

**Semaine 41 : Samedi soir.**

_Emma et Regina arrivèrent au restaurant qui était prévu pour leur soirée. Elles avaient convenues qu'elles iraient une petite heure avant que leur famille ne les rejoignent afin d'avoir un petit moment pour elles deux. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le bar du restaurant et Emma commanda deux verres de vin blanc._

_Durant ce moment, elles parlèrent de leurs appréhensions pour cette soirée. Pas qu'elles en avaient peur, mais disons qu'elles espéraient que chacun s'entendent bien avec tout le monde._

« Zelena et sa famille arriverons plus tard c'est ça ? »

« Oui il sont aller voir les parents de Victor cette après-midi et visiblement ils ont mal calculés pour ne pas tomber en plein bouchons... alors le temps qu'ils reviennent sur Boston... »

« Je suis sûre que ça va aller... ne t'en fait pas. »

« Salut les filles ! » _Lança une petite blonde toute pétillante à quelques mètres d'elles. _

« Salut ! » _Répondirent-elles en chœur avant que Regina et Tink n'échangent une étreinte. _

« Dit donc tu as pris le soleil dis-moi ? » _Constata la brune en regardant son amie de la tête au pied._

« Oui un peu... disons que les Hamptons ont leurs petits coin de paradis et vraiment très sympa... »

« Tu m'en diras tant... » _Répondit Regina avant d'échanger un sourire amusé avec son amie._

« Ça vous dit qu'on aille se mettre à table ? Neal vient de m'envoyer un message me disant qu'ils arrivaient eux aussi. » _Lança Emma au deux jeunes femmes qui acquiescèrent de suite. _

_Une fois installées toutes les trois, Emma et Regina côtes-à-côtes, Tink de l'autre côté de la brune, Emma vit sa famille arriver._

« Les voilà. »_ Souffla Emma à sa compagne alors que celle-ci stoppait sa discussion avec Tink pour regarder vers l'entrée du restaurant._

« Salut ! » _Lança Neal tout souriant en arrivant devant leur table suivit de près par Marco._

« Bonsoir Mesdames. » _Dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête alors qu'Emma se mettait debout pour les accueillir._

_Après une petit étreinte avec son petit frère, le grand arriva à son tour et à son bras, Jamie. _

« Ah vous êtes-là vous... »

« Jamie arrivait en même temps que nous alors j'ai attendu qu'elle gare sa voiture pour entrer avec elle et ne pas la laisser seule... »_ Fit Auguste en bombant légèrement le torse._

« Mouais... c'est sûre qu'entre le parking et le restaurant elle aurait pu se perdre... »

_Le brun et l'asiatique échangèrent un regard amusée alors qu'Emma se retournait vers Tink._

« Tink je vous présente mon petit frère Neal. L'autre gaillard là-bas c'est mon grand frère Auguste. Ma meilleure amie Jamie à son bras... »_ Dit-elle en leur lançant un dernier regard avant de prendre le bras de Marco dans le sien. _« Et voici mon Oncle Marco... mais il est comme mon père... » _Emma échangea un sourire tendre avec le vieil homme tandis que Tink était aussi attendrie que Regina. _« Les gars vous connaissez tous Regina et voici Tink son amie d'enfance. »_ Fit Emma avant de retourner s'asseoir au côté de sa belle. _

_Neal prit la place à côté d'Emma, suivit de Marco, Auguste et enfin Jamie. Il restait donc 3 places autour de la table ronde qui seront occupées plus tard par Zelena, Victor et leur fille Dorothée._

* * *

_Plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils avaient déjà bu un toast en l'honneur de Regina pour son anniversaire, la deuxième tournée de champagne arrivait à sa fin alors que la table ne cessait de rire._

« Je vous assure ! »_ Lança Auguste qui avait capté l'attention de tout le monde _« Elles étaient couvertes de peintures de la tête au pied, y en avait partout leurs vêtement... leurs cheveux... »_ Dit-il en mettant des gestes à ses paroles _« Et là mon père arrive dans le garage à son tour. » _Poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Marco _« Et la première chose qu'il trouve à dire c'est : Auguste qu'est-ce que tu leur as encore fait ? »

_La table se mit à rire de plus belle tandis que Jamie et Emma se remémoraient la tête que faisait ce pauvre Marco ce jour-là._

« Et j'avais beau lui dire que je n'y étais pour rien... il ne me croyait pas ! D'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu ? Ces deux pestes-là affirmait le contraire ! »

_La soirée se passaient relativement bien. La bonne humeur était de rigueur et chacun passait réellement une bonne soirée._

« Ah mais vous savez avec Regina, on en a vécu de belle aussi... » _Tink échangea un regard avec la brune et celle-ci lui lançait le regard signifiant clairement : Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire..._

« Allez-y je veux savoir ! » _Lança Emma impatiente comme le reste des invités à en savoir plus sur les deux amies. _

« Ok ! Je me rappelle de cette fois en terminale où Regina et moi on avait un contrôle d'histoire et- »

« Ah non pas celle-là ! »_ Rétorqua Regina, rougissant déjà à l'idée de se souvenir._

« Si ! Elle est marrante ! »_ Fit Tink qui de toutes manières était décidée à raconter cette anecdote. _« Bref ! On avait pas du tout révisé, mais alors-là pas du tout et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on était pas au courant ! Alors on savait pertinemment qu'on serait dans de beaux draps elle et moi... du coup on a fait ce qui était la meilleure solution à nos yeux... »_ La table était attentive et avalait chaque phrase que prononçait la blonde._

« Ah les voilà ! »_ La coupa Regina en se levant pour accueillir sa sœur et sa famille._

« Bon ben suite au prochain épisode... » _Lâcha Tink en haussant les épaules amusée tout comme les gens autour d'elle._

« Bien tout les monde je vous présente ma filleule Dorothée, mon beau frère Victor et ma soeur- »

« Zelie. »_ Fit une voix masculine, interrompant Regina dans ses présentation._

_« Guste ? » Rétorqua la rousse en voyant Auguste se mettre debout devant elle._

_À ce moment-là, plus personne ne parla, et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant qu'un bruit de claque ne les ramène vers les deux interlocuteurs._

_Auguste leva sa main à sa joue, voulant atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentait alors que Regina se tournait vers son aînée _« Lena mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

« Je suis désolée Regina, mais je pense que ma famille et moi allons rentrer chez nous. » _Dit-elle en lançant un regard à son mari qui n'osa pas poser de question pour l'instant et préférait obtempérer. _

« Explique-moi au moins... »_ Fit Regina qui ne comprenait plus rien._

« Je vous rejoins à la voiture. »_ Lança Zelena à son mari et leur fille. _

_Lorsqu'elle s'assura qu'ils étaient bien parti, la rousse se tourna vers les autres invités._

« Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir ruiné cette soirée mais je ne pourrais pas manger en présence de cet énergumène... » _Lança-t-elle en crachant ses mots pour désigner Auguste._

« Mais explique-moi Lena... »

« Tu te rappelle de la fois où je suis revenue en pleure de l'université ? » _Demanda-t-elle en fixant sa sœur qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'entièreté de la table. _« C'était presque les vacances de printemps et mon copain, avec qui j'étais depuis 6 mois, m'avait quittée subitement alors que j'étais en dernière année. Je vous le donne dans le mille c'était lui ! »_ Lâcha-t-elle en désignant le brun devant-elle. _« Il m'a quitté... et ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi... »

« Je te l'ai dit... l'université s'était pas fait pour moi ! J'ai essayé quelques mois ça ne m'a plus alors je suis parti et les relations longues distances c'était pas notre truc ! »

« Mais j'étais enceinte de toi ! »

_Et là, un ange passa. Le silence se fit dans la salle du restaurant, les gens s'était arrêté de parler à la seconde où Zelena avait giflé Auguste._

« Quoi ?! »_ Demanda-t-il en se levant alors que Marco fit le lien entre la jeune fille qu'il venait de voir et la confession de Zelena. Il échangea un regard avec Emma et vit que celle-ci pensait comme lui. _« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps figure-toi ! Tu es parti du jour au lendemain... sans aucun numéro, ni adresse... comment aurais-je pu te retrouver ? Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance... alors je suis rentrée chez moi, je l'ai annoncé à mes parents et ce jour-là j'ai reçu de ma mère la plus grande gifle que j'ai jamais eu de ma vie... quelques semaines plus tard j'étais diplômée et j'ai rencontrée Victor durant son internat de médecine à l'hôpital où je me rendais pour les échographies. Heureusement qu'il a été là... qu'on soit tombé amoureux et qu'il ait accepté d'élever ma fille comme la sienne... »

_À ce moment-là, Zelena regarda sa sœur, une larme à l'œil _« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâchée ta soirée d'anniversaire Sist'... mais je m'étais promis de lui en mettre une à la seconde où je le reverrais... Bonne soirée à vous. »_ Dit-elle en s'adressant à la table _« Pas toi. »_ Souligna-t-elle en désignant Augsute. _« Je te téléphone demain... »

« Ok... »_ Répondit Regina alors que sa sœur lui embrassait la joue et qu'elle ne disparaisse laissant Regina complètement perdue et perplexe._

_ Alors Emma se leva et vint dans le dos de la brune _« Regina ? »

_Celle-ci leva les yeux vers la fleuriste avant de faire une petite grimace et qu'Emma ne la prenne dans ses bras._

« Je... je crois que je vais... que je vais vous laisser... »_ Fit Auguste en se levant. _« Regina je... je suis... vraiment désolé pour ce soir je... je ne savais pas... »

_La brune ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard. Se souvenant du cœur brisé de sa sœur, de sa panique à élever un enfant seule, de la réaction de leur mère qui n'avait pensé qu'à la réputation de leur famille, du regard de déception de leur père. Toutes cette souffrance qu'avait éprouvé sa plus grande sœur, et tout cela à cause de l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, et qui s'avérait être le frère de sa bien-aimée._

« Partez... s'il vous plaît partez. »_ Dit-elle d'une voix neutre en évitant toujours de le regarder._

« Je... »_ Commença-t-il ne trouvant pas ses mots._

« Auguste s'il te plaît, pars. » _Demanda Emma en le suppliant du regard._

_Emma était au courant de cette histoire. Regina le lui en avait parlé autour d'un verre devant la cheminée, un soir de la semaine dernière. La jeune Dorothée elle-même était au courant de la situation depuis quelques années. Lorsqu'en grandissant elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun trait physique avec son père et peu de sa mère. Alors elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle avait été adoptée. Mais Zelena et Victor s'étaient mit d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne fallait mentir à leur fille et de tout lui dire si un jour elle se poserait des questions._

_Auguste prit alors sa veste, regarda son père avant de baisser la tête et de partir, honteux de lui-même._

« Je crois que... je crois qu'on ferait bien tous de rentrer. »_ Lança Marco _« Tu ferais bien de rentrer avec Regina, Emma. Neal va dormir à la maison pour cette fois. »

« Tu es sûr ? » _Demanda la blonde avant de regarder son petit frère._

« Ouais t'inquiète ! On se verra demain. »_ Assura le jeune homme avant qu'Emma ne redresse le visage de sa belle à l'aide de son indexe._

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » _Proposa la fleuriste et Regina hocha positivement de la tête._

* * *

_Une fois à l'appartement d'Emma, Regina alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, visiblement de nouveau dans ses pensées tandis qu'Emma alla leur ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Elle le servit dans deux grands verres puis se dirigea vers le salon afin de rejoindre la belle brune._

« Tiens... »

« Merci. » _Fit Regina en prenant le verre que la blonde lui tendait._

« Ça va ? »_ Demanda la blonde, inquiète du silence constant de sa compagne. _

« Non. »_ Répondit Regina en relevant le visage vers elle «_ Non ça ne va pas Emma... Je pensais que cette soirée allait être des plus belles parce que tous nos proches seraient avec nous autour d'un bon repas... et finalement cette soirée est l'une des pires que j'ai passé dans toute ma vie ... » _Dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson._

« Écoute... je me doute que c'est facile à dire mais... je suis sûre que toute cette histoire va s'arranger... » _Fit-elle dans un petit sourire d'espoir alors que Regina baissa le regard._

« Justement Emma... c'est pour ça que c'est l'une des pires soirées de ma vie. Parce que je me suis rendue compte que le grand frère de la femme que j'aime est sans nul doute l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde... »_ Dit-elle en relevant le visage vers la blonde _« Et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. »

_TBC..._

* * *

***1) épistémologie = Méthodologie, méthode quoi ^^**

**Voilà pour ce soir ! Voyez... j'ai pas été si dur que ça avec nos deux amoureuses... disons juste que leur histoire va être mise à rude épreuve ;)**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée mes loulous, je vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite (Je ne sais pas encore lorsque je la posterai car elle n'est pas finie ;) )**

**Bisous à vous !**


	17. Anniversaire

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je sais ! J'ai encore été absente durant pas mal de temps !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je n'ai vraiment que très peu de temps à consacré à l'écriture. Entre mes cours, mes stages, mon sujet de fin d'étude, les examens qui arrivent à grand pas et la vie à la maison je vois vraiment plus le temps passé ! **

**C'est chiant la vie active en faite ! Tu pars de chez toi il est 7 heures, tu fais ta journée, tu rentres t'es épuisé, mais tu dois encore faire les courses, le souper, les lessives, la vaisselle, le ménages... **

**Heureusement qu'avec ma copine on se partage les tâches parce que je pense qu'on en sortirait pas ! C'est à peine si on a du temps pour nous deux... Alors de temps en temps le soir je prenais une demie-heure pour vous écrire quelques lignes mais bon... c'est pas évident quoi !**

**Pour preuve, je regarde énormément de séries en temps normal mais là plus moyen ! J'en suis réduite à 4 ou 5 par semaines ! Ouat est d'office dedans évidement ^^( d'ailleurs vous en pensez quoi vous de la 5 saison? :) )**

**Bon allez je vous laisse tranquilles et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau (long) chapitre classé rating M ! ;)**

**Alors bonne lecture les zamis ;) N'hésitez à laisser vos commentaires, c'est toujours très présent de vous lire aussi ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Anniversaire

« Écoute... je me doute que c'est facile à dire mais... je suis sûre que toute cette histoire va s'arranger... » _Fit-elle dans un petit sourire d'espoir alors que Regina baissa le regard._

« Justement Emma... c'est pour ça que c'est l'une des pires soirées de ma vie. Parce que je me suis rendue compte que le grand frère de la femme que j'aime est sans nul doute l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde... »_ Dit-elle en relevant le visage vers la blonde _« Et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. »...

* * *

_Alors que Regina reposait à présent sa joue sur la clavicule droite d'Emma, nichant son nez dans le cou douillet de son amante, celle-ci ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser._

_Tout se passait si bien il y a encore deux heures de cela. _

_Sa famille riait au éclats, l'ambiance était plus que festive, elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme soirée d'anniversaire pour sa chère et tendre... et pourtant, à présent _

_tout à basculé._

_Regina, la femme qui partageait sa vie ET pour qui elle donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait, venait de lui confesser que jamais plus elle ne voudrait revoir son frère. _

_Auguste... il avait fait une erreur, une grosse erreur d'ailleurs ! Mais il n'était au courant de rien. Cela fait-il de lui un homme détestable pour autant ? Ignorant oui, mais quand même pas détestable..._

_Emma connaissait son frère. Elle savait qu'il aurait été retissant au départ d'apprendre qu'il allait devenir père... après tout c'était encore un gamin lui aussi ! Un gamin qui aimait s'amuser, profiter de la vie, vivre d'une vie insouciante..._

_Mais il aurait prit la bonne décision. Il aurait mis ses rêves d'aventure de côté pour se consacrer à cet enfant. Emma en était convaincue. _

_Et puis cet enfant en question, Dorothée, maintenant qu'elle y repense... c'est vrai qu'il y a des traits de son frangin... et rien de Victor ! À présent ça lui crève les yeux ! Évidemment que cette fille est celle d'Auguste... qu'elle tête en l'air..._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat reste identique. Emma pourra dire tout se qu'elle voudra pour défendre la cause de son frère adoré, Regina fera de même pour sa sœur... Ce qui fait qu'à présent, Emma est face un dilemme. Auguste ou Regina ?_

_Elle ne pourra pas choisir. Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Ça lui est tout bonnement impossible. _

_Auguste est son frère, celui qui avait toujours veillé sur elle lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Celui qui s'endormait près d'elle quand elle se réveillait d'un horrible cauchemar en pleine nuit. Celui qui avait prit plus d'un coup après l'école pour la protéger. Celui qui la faisait rire aux larmes pour effacer le chagrin qui la liait à ses parents et leur impardonnable faute. Celui qui la connaît mieux que personne... et même si ces dernières années Auguste était à des kilomètres d'elle, leur fraternité est toujours restée intacte. _

_Quand à Regina, Emma était folle d'elle. Elle l'aimait d'un amour inégalable. Elle avait trouvé en Regina la compagne parfaite. Douce, aimante, intelligente, drôle, tendre, parfois timide mais cela ne faisait que la rendre plus belle encore... Emma ne pourrait plus vivre sa vie sans elle, elle le savait. Elle avait enfin trouvé la femme avec qui elle voudrait passer le restant de ces jours. Elles les voyaient déjà mettre en peinture les pièces de leur nouvelle maison qu'elles auraient choisies ensemble dans l'idée qu'un jour elles y fondent leur famille elles aussi... car si Emma n'avait jamais envisagé avoir un enfant auparavant, l'idée de voir un jour Regina porté le leur, bombait son cœur de bonheur. _

_Emma était donc là, debout entre son canapé et sa table à manger, Regina dans ses bras en train de se calmer et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Toutes les possibilités qu'elle pourrait proposer à Regina pour une éventuelle trêve entre leur deux famille ne semblaient pas convenir. _

_Et alors que Regina se redressait pour lui faire face avant de déposer ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, Emma restait toujours de marbre, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort et qu'il lui était à présent impossible d'exercer le moindre mouvement._

« Je sais qu'il est ton frère et que tu l'aimes Emma... et je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir entre ta famille et moi. Mais... en revanche, ce que te demanderai c'est de respecter mon choix. Je ne veux plus le revoir. » _Regina avait dit ses mots d'une voix neutre, en terminant sur une mine désolée alors qu'Emma la regardait mais semblait toujours loin. Regina fronça alors les sourcils et prit le visage d'Emma en coupe, plongeant ainsi son regard dans les yeux perdus de la blonde._ « Emma ? Emma tu m'entends ? » _Fit la brune s'inquiétant à présent de l'état presque végétatif de sa compagne._ « Emma, dit quelque chose je t'en prie...» _Lança-t-elle d'un air paniqué._

« Je... »_ Fit tout-à-coup Emma en reprenant ses esprits. _« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher je suis... je suis fatiguée... » _Dit-elle en allant directement vers sa chambre sans plus se soucier de rien._

_Regina fut alors surprise et inquiète du comportement de la blonde. Elle s'assura alors que la porte d'entrée était bien verrouillée, éteignit les lampes de la pièce et alla dans la salle de bain se débarbouiller un peu avant d'aller rejoindre Emma._

_Lorsque Regina entra dans la chambre à son tour, Emma venait de retirer ses escarpins ainsi que la robe qu'elle avait acheté pour cette soirée qui se devait être parfaite à la base, et les avait laisser traîner devant son côté du lit et c'était tout simplement glissée sous les couvertures, en sous-vêtements. _

_Sous-vêtements que Regina aperçu une fraction de seconde d'ailleurs et regretta immédiatement la tournure de cette fin de soirée..._

_Elle fit alors le tour du lit et alla se coucher sur le côté qui était devenu le sien depuis quelques jours et se tourna vers la jolie fleuriste. _

_Emma semblait peinée à ne pas en douter. Jamais Regina ne l'avait vue dans un tel état. Elle s'en voulait évidement, la culpabilité la rongeait car si elle n'avait pas décidé qu'elle ne voudrait plus revoir Auguste rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé... et pourtant Regina ne pouvait se résoudre à tourner la page. Cette histoire avait prit une telle ampleur à l'époque qu'elle avait laissé une belle cicatrice à son cœur. _

_Zelena avait été si malheureuse... leur mère avait été si dure avec elle... Regina avait tout fait pour soutenir la rousse, pour l'épauler dans les moments difficiles qu'elle avait finit par passer un pacte avec sa mère à l'époque..._

_Elle ne pouvait donc pas passer l'éponge... pas après tout ça... et pourtant elle le ferait si elle en avait la force... elle le ferait car Emma était ce qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Leur relation était devenue sa priorité. Leur amour était ce qu'il lui paraissait de plus beau sur cette terre. _

_Elle coulissa alors sur le matelas et rejoins Emma tout en se glissant dans son dos nu. _« Je t'aime Emma... »_ Murmura-t-elle en se demandant si la blonde allait lui répondre. Est-ce qu'Emma lui en voulait ? Allait-elle choisir son frère et ainsi rompre avec elle ? Regina ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne supporterait pas d'avoir le cœur brisé une seconde fois._

_Emma de son côté avait les yeux bien ouverts. Fixant le mur en face d'elle. Elle, avait déjà le cœur brisé. Chaque morceau se battait pour son favoris. D'un côté sa bien aimée Regina, de l'autre son imbécile de frère qu'elle aimait tant. Alors lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Regina juste au dessus de son oreille gauche, elle imagina la partie de son cœur supportant Regina se moquer ouvertement de l'autre_ _partie... _

« Je t'aime aussi... »_ Finit-elle par répondre d'une voix tremblante._

_Regina ne pu se résoudre qu'à sourire. Elle se doutait de la peine que cette histoire infligeait à sa belle. Elle se contenta alors de lui embrasser la joue puis de s'allonger dans son dos. _

_Emma, elle, était toujours aussi perdue. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se retourner, prendre Regina dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément... mais elle aurait alors la sensation de trahir son frère plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà... car le pauvre, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était père d'une adolescente et au lieu d'aller voit s'il allait bien, Emma était dans ce lit avec Regina. Alors elle se contenta d'aller chercher le bras gauche de la brune, de le passer sur sa taille afin de lier leur mains sur son propre abdomen. _

_Et ce simple geste suffit à faire sourire Regina qui se sentait à présent bien plus apaisée lui permettant ainsi de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir._

_Emma, elle, avait les yeux toujours parfaitement ouverts. Elle repensait continuellement à la tournure des derniers événements. Comment cela avait-il pu dégénérer aussi vite ? Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce merdier ? Aucune de ses solutions n'était la bonne. Regina lui avait demandé de respecter son choix. Et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. _

_Dans les jours à venir, il lui semblait évident qu'elle pourrait revoir Auguste sans que Regina ne soit présente mais qu'en serait-il de l'avenir ? Leur avenir commun ? Car pour Emma tout était clair dans sa tête. _

_Bientôt elle et Regina emménagerait ensemble. S'en suivrait alors une éventuelle demande en mariage... Mais comment faire justement ? Regina ne souhaitera pas d'Auguste à leur cérémonie et pourtant Emma ne se voit pas se marier sans lui. _

_Et même en mettant cette idée de mariage de côté pour le moment... quand sera-t-il des prochains anniversaires ? Des futurs fêtes de Noël à passer en famille ? Des Thanksgiving ?! _

_Pour Emma c'était l'impasse. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tous les passer dans la famille de Regina même si à présent elle était une membre intégrée aux yeux de tous et qu'elle les adorait elle aussi. _

_Emma aimait sa famille plus que tout. Elle n'était pas grande certes, mais Emma ferait toujours tout pour elle. Mais Emma aimait aussi Regina et pour elle, Emma serait prête à tout pour la rendre heureuse._

_Emma n'avait pas d'autres choix, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite._

* * *

**Semaine 41 : Dimanche matin.**

_Regina se réveilla avec une odeur de café et de sucré. Souriant tout en s'étirant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour voir Emma assise sur le bord du lit à ses côtés, la regardant amoureusement tout en lui souriant._

« Salut... »_ Souffla Emma dans un sourire tendre._

« Hummm... Bonjour... »_ Fit la brune en se relevant pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma._

« Joyeux anniversaire... » _Murmura la fleuriste dans un sourire avant de lui déposer à son tour ses lèvres pour un doux baiser qui ravit Regina au plus haut point. _

« Merci... »_ Se contenta-t-elle de répondre dans un murmure avant d'initier un troisième baiser. _

_Ces matins-là, Regina les chérissait. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller pour replonger en plein rêve. Emma se plaçait toujours du côté fenêtre pour déposer le café de la brune sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait de son côté et le soleil reflétait toujours sur la blonde ce qui lui donnait des airs d'ange qui l'embellissait d'avantage. Aux yeux de Regina, Emma était la plus belle. _

_Alors quand Emma la regardait de ses grands yeux verts, Regina pouvait y lire toute la tendresse et l'amour que la blonde ressentait pour elle. _

_Et c'est dans ces moments comme ceux-ci, que Regina se rendait compte à quel point elle était amoureuse de la jolie fleuriste._

« Je suis allée te chercher des petits croissants et pains au chocolat. Ils sont tout frais du boulanger. » _Fit Emma en désignant le plateau garni qui était posé à côté d'elles et qui dégageait une odeur des plus délicieuses. _**[N/A : On m'a déjà fait la remarque dans une précédente fiction pour me dire que cela se prononçait ****"Chocolatines" et non pains au chocolat, et je tenais à renseigner ceux et celles qui ne le sauraient pas, que Chocolatine ne se dit que dans le sud de la France. Dans le nord, en Suisse et en Belgique, pains au chocolat est le bon terme ;) ]**

« Il n'y a rien à dire... j'ai la petite-amie la plus parfaite au monde ! Merci mon Amour. .. »_ Fit Regina en lui déposant de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un tendre sourire _« Emma... au sujet d'hier... » _Souffla-t-elle en se reculant légèrement pour regarder la blonde dans les yeux, un air compatissant sur le visage._

« Non Regina attends, stop. » _Fit la fleuriste en tournant la tête de gauche à droite à deux reprises avant de regarder la brune à nouveau. _« J'ai pas envie de revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Aujourd'hui c'est ta journée. Et je veux qu'elle soit la plus belle que possible. Alors on va faire comme on l'avait prévu, c'était-à-dire tout ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir. Je sais que mon frère est un sujet tabou. Je ne dis pas que je l'accepte mais pour aujourd'hui je peux faire une exception. Parce que j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je vois pas comment on pourrait tous s'en sortir si pour commencer ta sœur et mon frère ne discutent pas ensemble. Alors comme on pourrait ne pas être d'accord sur certains points toi et moi, parce que c'est normal qu'on est des avis qui diffères, on est un couple après tout... mais j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Demain on aura encore le temps d'en parler, tu ne penses pas ? »

_Regina avait écouté chaque mot sorti de la bouche de sa compagne et ne trouva rien à y redire à part un _« Merci... » _qu'elle lui susurra avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. _

_Doucement au début mais très vite cette douceur fut remplacée par la passion qui les consumait chacune. Alors dans un geste presque bestiale, Regina prit Emma par la taille et la fit s'allonger au lit pour passer en califourchon au dessus d'elle._

« Tout ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir, huh? » _Fit Regina, les yeux assombri par un désir ardent qui donna des frissons à Emma à tel point qu'elle sentit son cœur rater un battement et une envie soudaine de se donner corps et âmes à cette brune incendiaire._

« Tout... » _Souffla Emma, la gorge séchée par l'envie que Regina la prenne toute entière._

* * *

_Alors qu'il n'allait être que 10h30, les deux femmes terminaient leur petit-déjeuné adossées à la tête de lit, se donnant de temps en temps un morceau de viennoiseries avant de s'embrasser tendrement tout en souriant._

_Ce matin-là il faisait doux. Le printemps allait bientôt faire officiellement son retour mais les températures était déjà là. _

« Tu sais que tu m'as carrément glacé le sang l'autre fois ?! »_ Lança Emma avant de terminer son chocolat chaud._

« Quelle autre fois ? »

« Bah tu sais, quand j'étais à ton bureau... je ne connais pas ton assistante mais crois-moi j'aurais pas voulu prendre sa place ! Même si une part de moi à trouver ça super excitant... »

« Cette fille est une incompétente finie. »_ Dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel et en balançant sa tête en arrière d'exaspération. _« Les ressources humaines me l'ont envoyée il y a deux ans de cela et elle ne sait toujours pas comment se servir de la photocopieuse ! Cette fille ne fait que rêvasser ! Toujours en train de lire et de s'émerveiller... C'est agaçant ... »

« Oui j'imagine... »

« Et puis elle- » _Regina s'arrêta et se tourna d'un coup vers la blonde qui lui sourirait niaisement avant de voir le regard de braise que lui lançait Regina._

« Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »_ Lança Emma avant de se racler la gorge._

« Une partie de toi à trouver ça excitant ? »

« Hein ? J'ai pas dit ça... »

« Oh que si tu l'as dit ! »

« Rien à n'avoir, n'importe quoi ! » _Fit Emma en retirant la couvertures de ses jambes pour se mettre debout mais Regina la rattrapa par le bras puis vint se coller dans son dos, ne disant rien au départ, elle laissa son nez explorer la chevelure de la blonde tandis que ses mains se éraient sur la poitrine d'Emma, frôlant de ses doigts délicats les seins chauds de la blonde qui dans un souffle exprima le bien-être que cela lui procurait. _

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » _Murmura Regina d'une voix rocailleuse à son oreille. Donnant ainsi la chair de poule à la fleuriste _« Allongez-vous tout de suite Miss Swan. » _Ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle avant de se reculer pour permettre à a blonde d'exécuter ses désirs. _

_Une fois Emma allongée, Regina se dit que la blonde était à sa merci. Elle avait toujours eu le fantasme de dominer entièrement son partenaire, d'arriver à le dominer complètement. _

« Tu me fait assez confiance pour t'attacher ? »_ Fit la brune en regardant Emma d'un regard noir de désir, laissant entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question._

« Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce- »

« Chuuuuuute... » _La coupa Regina en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la blonde._

_Regina se mit en califourchon sur Emma, prit la cordelette de son peignoir de soie , qu'elle avait ramené quelque jours auparavant de chez elle, et le retira de sa taille pour ensuite prendre les poignet d'Emma et de les ramener au dessus de sa tête pour les attacher contre le morceau de bois._

_Emma ne dit rien mais regarda Regina faire. Elle se demandait si c'était la première fois que Regina s'appliquait à de telles pratiques sexuelles. _

_Les poignets d'Emma attachés, Regina prit ensuite le shorty de sa belle entre ses doigts pour le lui enlever et le laisser retomber à côté du lit avant de prendre les chaussettes d'Emma et de les utiliser pour attacher ses pieds au bord du lit en veillant bien à laisser un large espace entre eux pour un meilleur accès pour la suite._

_Emma ne disait toujours rien, trouvant ce moment intime des plus excitants. Elle voulait que Regina la prenne sans plus attendre et pourtant elle avait également envie que Regina joue d'abord avec elle. Oui aujourd'hui, dans cette position des plus suggestives, Emma n'avait nul autre désir que d'être la proie de Regina. _

_Se replaçant sur les hanches de la blonde, Regina remonta le T-Shirt de la fleuriste au niveau de son cou tout en venant souffler de l'air chaud à chaque nouvelle partie de peau qu'elle découvrait. _

_Emma ferma les yeux , la bouche ouverte elle commençait à haleter doucement de désir. _

_Regina étant l'écoute des moindres réactions de sa compagne, sourit avant de continuer ses petits souffles chauds sur la poitrine, voyant qu'ils pointaient tous les deux, Regina ressentit une vague de plaisir à l'idée que cette partie de jambes en l'air risque de leur plaire à toutes les deux, mettant définitivement du piquant dans leur vie sexuelle._

_Regina souffla encore un peu en guettant une réaction de la part d'Emma et celle-ci, les yeux toujours fermés se mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure avec sa canine, excitant Regina une nouvelle fois avant de prendre un mamelon d'Emma à pleine bouche, tirant ainsi un gémissement d'extase de la part d'Emma. _

_Regina le lécha, l'engloba, le mordilla, le ripa de ses dents, jamais encore Regina ne s'était sentie aussi bestiale. Elle se sentait vivante comme jamais. Et pour ne rien gâcher, Emma adorait ça._

_Le premier sein satisfait, Regina passait à l'autre tandis que ses doigts qui jusqu'ici avait caressé Emma de toute part, descendirent de plus en plus au sud de son abdomen. Obligeant Regina à se redresser et donc délaisser la poitrine d'Emma, les mains allèrent à la rencontre du sexe de la blonde tandis que les lèvres de Regina se déposait en millier de baiser fiévreux sur son ventre, rejoignant petit à petit ses mains sur l'entre-jambe d'Emma._

_Celle-ci qui émettait un gémissement de plus en plus long au fil des secondes, sentait sa gorge sèche, son sexe lui démanger, elle n'avait qu'une envie que Regina la prenne une nouvelle fois, comme si leur ébat d'il y a quelques minutes n'avait pas suffit._

_Regina descendit son visage jusqu'à ce que nez n'entre en contact avec le clitoris chaud d'Emma. Regina passa le bout de sa langue une longue fois, tout en gardant ses yeux vers le visage d'Emma et de voir que celle-ci se léchait les lèvres d'anticipation. _

« Regina... »_ Commença-t-elle à la supplier, ce qui fit sourire celle-ci avant de recommencer avec sa langue une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de le prendre tout entier dans sa bouche, de le suçoter, de le mordiller, coupant court au souffle de la blonde qui se sentait bouillir de plaisir._

_Regina pendant ce temps profita de cet instant de faiblesse chez Emma pour remonter vers elle. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de la chevelure blonde, son corps épousant parfaitement celui de la fleuriste qui prit conscience du changement de position de la brune lorsqu'elle la sentie ondulée contre elle, s'attardant un peu plus lorsqu'elle leur pubis se touchaient. _

_Gémissant toutes les deux, Emma auraient tout donné pour pouvoir libérer ses mains et aller les poser sur les fesses de Regina et les presser aux moments les plus intenses pour accentuer une fois de plus leur désirs._

_Regina vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma dans un baiser fiévreux et bestiale qui leur était jusqu'à alors inconnu puis elle se recula légèrement afin d'approcher son oreille._

« Tu es à moi. »_ Dit-elle d'une voix démontrant clairement sa possessivité et Emma haleta une nouvelle fois de plaisir alors que deux doigts la pénétraient sans qu'elle ne soit prévenue. _

_Excitée plus que tout, Emma ondula sous les lents vas-et-vient de la brune tendit que cette dernière ajoutait un nouveau doigt à sa manœuvre de douce torture, regardant visage d'Emma et les réactions qui se dessinait sur ses traits grâce à ses bienfaits. _

_Emma au bord de l'orgasme, ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde que Regina l'était également. Leur plaisir était partagé alors lorsque Emma sentait venir sa délivrance, la bouche de Regina vint se coller à la sienne, et ensemble, elles gémirent leurs plaisir mutuel. _

_Épuisée par ce dernier ébat qui était des plus exaltants, Regina se laissa aller sur le corps d'Emma, collant sa joue à celle de la blonde, elles pouvant entendre la respiration essoufflée de l'autre. _

« Je t'aime Emma. »_ Murmure Regina avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur la tempe d'Emma puis de se relever pour détacher les liens aux poignets d'Emma. Et lorsqu'elle allait se retourner pour faire de même avec ses chevilles, Emma la laissa faire puis l'attira à elle pour qu'elle se rallonge sur elle. Emma qui avait retrouvé la liberté de ses mouvements, plaça une main dans le dos de Regina, et laissa ses doigts lui caresser la peau, tendit que son autre mains vint se glisser derrière sa nuque et se perdre dans les cheveux ébènes de Regina._

« Je t'aime aussi. »_ Répondit enfin Emma alors que Regina souriait de bonheur._

_Durant quelques minutes elle restèrent là, l'une posée sur l'autre. Profitant du faite qu'elles n'étaient qu'elles deux et que rien d'autres n'avaient d'importance._

« Oh j'allais oublier ! »_ Fit Emma en retournant Regina sur le matelas pour que celle-ci soit en dessous d'elle avant de se précipiter hors du lit, tout en replaçant son T-Shirt comme il faut sur son torse et d'attraper son shorty et de l'enfiler, avant quitter la chambre sous le regard intrigué d'une Regina qui n'y comprit rien mais qui plaça un drap sur son corps car le changement de température l'avait vite rattrapée. _« Ferme les yeux ! » _S'écria Emma au loin et c'est là que Regina saisit. Alors elle se prit au jeu et ferma les yeux. _« Triche pas, hein ! » _Continua Emma depuis une autre pièce de l'appartement._

« Promis » _Répondit la brune, les yeux toujours clos, souriant d'amusement._

_Emma passa alors la tête et s'assura que Regina tenait parole avant de rentrer totalement dans la pièce. _

« C'est bon tu peux les ouvrir. » _Fit la blonde alors qu'elle se trouvait devant le lit, face à Regina, un tableau sur le matelas._

_Et lorsque Regina ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, se fut pour rester ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait _« Mon Dieu Emma... c'est... tu l'as fait pour moi ? »_ Demanda-t-elle à la blonde connaissant parfaitement la réponse et sans pour autant décrocher son regard de la peinture qui était devant ses yeux._

_Celui-ci la représentait sur un lit de feuille aux couleurs orangées rappelant l'automne, dormant paisiblement sous un ciel étoilé dans les tons bleus-violacés alors qu'au loin on pouvait voir le jour se lever._

« Tu m'avais demandé si un jour tu pourrais poser pour moi alors... à chaque fois que tu as dormis ici, je t'avoue que je t'ai un peu observée. J'enregistrais le moindre détail que je pouvais et ensuite j'allais peindre une heure ou deux... »

« C'est pour ça que tu avais toujours l'air plus fatiguée que moi ! » _S'exclama la brune qui semblait remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle à leur place. _

« Je ne peux définitivement rien te cacher... » _S'amusa Emma alors que Regina s'approchait à genoux du tableau qu'Emma tenait toujours entre ses mains._

« Il te plaît ? »_ Osa demander Emma qui jusque-là n'avait jamais autant appréhender l'avis de quelqu'un au sujet de l'une de ses peintures._

« Je l'adore... »_ S'extasia Regina qui de derechef ne pouvait plus défaire son regard de la toile qui lui faisait face. _« Il est magnifique Emma... »_ Dit-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes avant de relever son regard vers la fleuriste. _« Merci encore mon Amour. »_ Souffla-t-elle après s'être redressée dans le lit pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Emma et de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres._

« Avec plaisir... »_ Se contenta de répondre la blonde, sur un petit nuage depuis que Regina lui avait confirmé que son tableau lui plaisait. _

_Regina se leva du lit, prit la peinture entre ses mains et alla le déposer contre le mur avant de s'avancer vers Emma pour tirer sur les larges bretelles de son débardeur blanc avec ses deux mains pour l'attirer à elle._ « Comment pourrais-je te remercier pour ce merveilleux cadeau... »_ Fit-elle en se mordant innocemment la lèvre inférieur, émoustillant Emma une fois de plus qui ne résista pas à déposer ses mains derrière le dos recouvert par le drap que Regina avait mit autour de son corps pour la couvrir du froid._

_Regina, elle, lâcha le vêtement d'Emma afin de passer ses bras par-dessus les épaules de la blonde, pour aller masser l'arrière de ses cheveux dorés, avant que la jeune fleuriste ne puisse plus résister bien longtemps à l'embrasser d'une fougue qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis son premier baiser avec la belle brune._

_Emma souleva Regina d'un seul coup sous le fessier, provoquant un petit rire amusée à toutes les deux, puis Emma fit un pas vers le lit avant de les laisser retomber dessus faisant à nouveau éclater de rire la brune suivit de près par Emma avant qu'elles ne s'embrassent une nouvelle fois._

_Puis le téléphone de l'une d'entre elle vibra. C'était celui d'Emma qui était posé sur sa table de nuit. _

« Je regarde juste c'est qui... »_ Fit la blonde avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres d'une Regina frustrée. _« C'est Neal, il se demande à quelle heure on se voit. »_ Dit-elle en relevant son visage de l'écran pour voir que Regina aussi avait décidé de jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone et que celle-ci avait l'air préoccupée._ « Ça ne va pas mon amour ? »_ Demanda la blonde en délaissant son téléphone pour rejoindre la brune de l'autre côté du lit._

« Si, si... »_ Répondit-elle, visiblement ailleurs avant de se reprendre _« Zelena m'a envoyé un message il y a une heure... Elle, Victor et Dorothée me souhaite un bon anniversaire et nous invitent à aller manger chez eux ce soir. Tink sera-là aussi apparemment. »

« Cool. Faut y être pour quelle heure ? »

« Emma... » _Commença la brune en prenant sa main pour la caresser tendrement. _« J'apprécie tout les efforts que tu fais pour moi je t'assure. Mais je ne te demanderai jamais de passer une soirée dans ma famille alors que moi je n'irais pas dans la tienne... du moins pas si elle est complète... »

« Je sais que tu ne me le demandes pas. Mais j'apprécie ta famille alors je veux aussi passer du temps avec eux. Ça me fait plaisir. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Tout-à-fait sûre. » _Répondit Emma en bombant légèrement le torse alors que Regina, attendrie par la réaction d'Emma, s'osa à l'embrasser tendrement. _

« Tu as le don de me faire tomber amoureuse de toi un peu plus chaque jour... »

_Regina dit ces mots tout en simplicité. Son regard exprimait toute la tendresse qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Emma en constatant cela, sentit son cœur se bomber de bonheur et ne pu que sourire à sa belle avant de lui prendre la main et d'y déposer un doux baiser sur le dos avant de se relever du lit et de reprendre son téléphone en main._

« Je réponds quoi pour finir au petit Schtroumpf? » _Demanda Emma, faisant allusion à son petit frère, ce qui fit sourire Regina d'amusement._

« On pourrait aller au musée ? » _Lança Regina spontanément mais Emma ne put dire si la brune était sérieuse ou non._

« T'as envie d'aller au musée ? » _S'amusa Emma mais en voyant le sourcil levé de Regina, elle comprit qu'elle était sérieuse._

« Tu as dis qu'aujourd'hui on ferait tout ce dont j'ai envie... » _ Fit-elle en se levant, boudant légèrement tout en quittant la chambre._

« Hé attends ! »_ Lança Emma à sa poursuite._ « Ok ! Va pour le musée ! Tout ce qui fera plaisir à son Altesse... » _Dit-elle après avoir obtenu toute l'attention de Regina qui se retourna au mot altesse, amusée et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit Emma lui faire une révérence digne du Grand Prince Charmant._

_Regina se prit alors au jeu, releva le menton vers le côté tout en tendant sa main à Emma qui rigola discrètement avant de prendre sa main et de l'embrasser avant de se relever et d'attirer Regina à elle pour un baiser partagé._

« Va pour le musée... » _Souffla Emma avant de regarder la brune et de lui lancer un clin d'œil._

« Je dis 19 heures à ma sœur ? »

« Et moi je dis à Neal qu'on va le chercher dans une demie-heure ? »

_Elles se firent un hochement de tête mutuel avant d'envoyer leur message qu'elles venaient d'écrire sur leur téléphone._

* * *

_La demie-heure passée, elles s'étaient douchées et préparées, étaient passée chez Regina pour qu'elle récupère quelques affaires puis prirent la direction de la boutique de fleur._

_Une fois garée devant le magasin. Emma prit la main de Regina dans la sienne._

« Il ne sera pas là. Mon oncle me l'a assuré. »

_Regina hocha la tête, Emma ne se penche ensuite pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant qu'elles ne sortent du véhicule._

« Joyeux anniversaire Regina ! » _Lança Neal une fois qu'il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'appartement de Marco._

« Merci bonhomme. » _Répondit la brune dans un sourire avant de se pencher pour une étreinte avec l'adolescent qui arrivait presque à taille adulte à présent._

« Ahhh voilà la femme du jour. »_ Lança Marco qui arrivait dans la pièce à son tour pour saluer les deux femmes tandis qu'Emma avait prit le cou de Neal avec son bas et lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec sa main libre alors qu'il tentait de se dégager tout en rigolant aux éclats._ « Joyeux anniversaire Regina. »_ Fit le vieil homme alors qu'il prenait Regina dans ses bras._

« Merci Marco. »_ Dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte avant qu'ils ne se lâchent et n'échange un sourire amical. _

« Bonjour Tonton ! »_ Lança Emma en s'avançant vers Marco pour lui dire bonjour à son tour. _

« Bonjour ma fille. »

« Alors on va faire quoi aujourd'hui, huh ? » _Lança Neal en regardant Emma puis Regina avec une lueur d'impatience dans les yeux._

« Le Musée des beaux-arts. » _Fit Regina dans une douce sérénité alors que Neal questionnait Emma du regard._

« Oui elle est sérieuse gamin. Ne rigole pas. »_ Répliqua la blonde à son jeune frère alors qu'il hésitait entre rire d'hilarité ou bien de pleurer de désespoir. _

« Un musée ?... Ok. Ça me changera des visites avec l'école. Oh mais non attends. C'est exactement ce que je fais avec eux aussi ! »_ Lâcha-il d'un ton ironique qui fit rire Emma et Marco._

« Je peux t'assurer que celui-ci n'a rien à envier à ceux que tu as déjà pu visité. » _Fit Regina qui espérait que cela suffirait à motiver l'adolescent._

« Ok, je demande à voir... »

« Je t'assure que tu ne seras pas déçu. »_ Lui dit la brune dans un sourire bienveillant. _

« Bon on va plus traîner alors, on doit encore passer chercher Dorothée. » _Enchaîna Emma._

« Cool elle vient avec nous ! »_ Lança Neal d'une manière un peu trop joyeuse au goût d'Emma._

« Et interdiction de lui dire quoi que ce soit concernant... enfin t'as compris. »

« D'accord... » _Dit-il, montrant clairement sa déception._

« Bon Tonton, à plus tard. » _Fit Emma en prenant à nouveau Marco dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte. Suivie de Regina qui salua à son tour le vieil homme._

« A plus tard vous trois. Amusez-vous bien. » _Lança—t-il quand Neal s'échappa de ses bras. _« Passez une bonne journée. »

« Merci ! » _Lancèrent-ils à l'unisson alors qu'ils quittait l'appartement de Marco dans un sourire heureux sur le visage._

* * *

_Trois-quart d'heure plus tard, le trio était devant la demeure de Zelena et Victor et attendaient qu'on vienne leur ouvrir la porte. _

« Joyeux anniversaire Marraine ! »_ Lança Dorothée une fois que la porte s'ouvrit et que la jeune fille ne se jette dans les bras de Regina._

« Merci ma chérie... » _Répondit la brune dans un sourire ravit alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de la jeune adolescente._

« Ah vous voilà ! »_ Lança la rousse quand elle arriva à l'entrée à son tour pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. _« Entrez voyons, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. »_ Dit-elle dans un petit sourire._

_Emma vit tout de suite les traits tiré sur le visage de Zelena. Celle-ci n'avait s'en doute pas dormi de la nuit, tout comme elle. Toute cette histoire, toute cette souffrance qui avait refait surface en l'espace de quelques secondes avaient sans doute eu raison d'elle. _

_Compatissant, Emma fit un pas vers la rousse et lui ouvrit les bras, en signe de paix, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle n'était pas son ennemie. Elles avaient eu tellement de mal à se comprendre au début qu'elles se connaissaient, il était hors de question pour Emma de revenir à la case départ. _

_Alors lorsque Zelena vit Emma s'approcher d'elle, elle lui sourit tout en se retenant de fondre en larme et accepta l'étreinte d'Emma sans la moindre hésitation. _

_Regina voyant cela sentit son cœur fondre. Emma avait le don pour trouver les mots justes ou les gestes à faire en toute circonstance. Et de la voir avec sa sœur dans les bras l'une de l'autre l'attendrissait plus que tout._

« Bon... »_ Fit Zelena en se dégageant et en essuyant rapidement une larme qui s'était logée au coin de œil. _« Viens ici toi ! »_ Lança-t-elle à sa sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour. _« Joyeux anniversaire »_ Souffla la rousse en fermant les yeux, imitée par sa sœur tendit qu'Emma et Neal saluait Dorothée._ « Café ? »_ Lança Zelena une fois qu'elle est Regina se soient séparées. _

« Volontiers. »_ Répondit sa sœur en chœur avec Emma._

« Pas pour moi. Je passe, merci. » _Fit Neal en haussant les épaules, amusant les trois femmes avant que Zelena ne s'approche de lui._

« Tu dois être Neal c'est ça ? »

« Oui M'dame. »

« Bien... je suis Zelena, la sœur de Regina. Mais tu dois sans doute déjà le savoir. »

« Oui... »

« Parfait. Si tu veux j'ai du soda. »

« Je veux bien... »_ Dit-il en souriant, faisant sourire les femmes autour de lui._

« Bien, venez. On va passer au salon. On y sera plus confortable. »_ Lança Zelena en parfaite maîtresse de maison._

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, Regina, Emma, Dorothée et Neal était au guichet du musée. Emma insista pour payer, prétextant le fait qu'aujourd'hui Regina n'avait rien à faire, uniquement se faire servir. Emma lui avait dit ses mots dans un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire Regina d'une manière très suggestives pour la soirée qu'elle avait hâte de passer en compagnie de sa jolie blonde._

_Les différentes galeries défilaient sous les yeux émerveillée d'Emma et Neal qui leur donnaient l'impression qu'ils découvraient l'histoire du monde pour la première fois. Regina et Dorothée, elles, connaissaient presque sur le bout des doigts le musée. Elles s'amusaient à faire les guides pour Emma et son frère. Et même si elles connaissaient le muséum par cœur, elles ne se lassaient jamais d'y venir. _

_Dans la fin de l'après-midi et au bout de 3 heures de visite, Ils sortirent tous les quatre et se baladèrent tout en dégustant une bonne glace. Emma et Regina main dans la main se dévoraient amoureusement du regard tandis que les deux adolescents marchaient tout en discutant devant elle._

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as préféré au musée ? »_ Demanda la jeune fille pour faire la conversation alors que Neal engloutissait son cornet à la pistache._

« Eh ben... j'ai bien aimé la collection égyptienne ! »

« Moi aussi c'est une de mes préférées. » _Dit-elle dans un sourire avant d'éclater de rire en voyant que Neal avait laisser une belle tache verte sur son T-shirt._

« Oh non c'est pas vrai ! » _S'exclama-t-il en constatant les dégâts sur son vêtement. _« C'est bon arrête de rire c'est pas drôle c'est un tout nouveau T-Shirt ! Ma mère va me tuer ! »

_La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas pour autant de rire, agaçant toujours un peu plus l'adolescent alors que derrière eux, Emma et Regina échangeaient un regard amusé et un clin d'œil complice._

« Tu nous y imagine toi et moi dans quelques années ? »_ Fit Emma en regardant à nouveau les deux jeunes devant elles._

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben avec nos enfants, quand ils se chamailleront aussi de cette façon tu crois que ça nous amuseras toujours autant ? »

_La question d'Emma perturba quelques peu Regina qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Des enfants ? Oui elle l'avait imaginé il y a plusieurs années lorsqu'avec Daniel il étaient jeunes mariés. Mais après cela leur carrière professionnelle avec prit le dessus et n'avaient guère laisser le temps au couple d'y repenser. _

_Et lorsque par après Daniel fut assassiné, Regina qui avait perdu goût à la vie, perdu l'envie de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un, ne s'était jamais reposé la question._

_Pourtant Emma, sa compagne et amie, avec qui elle était persuadée de passer le reste de sa vie, venait – s'en sans rendre compte – d'émettre l'envie de fonder une famille avec elle. _

_Elles formaient un couple que depuis peu et pourtant Emma se voyait déjà avoir des enfants ensemble ? _

_Regina était troublée. Des enfants ? Oui pourquoi pas. Après tout elle aime Emma plus que tout au monde. Bientôt elle et Emma emménagerait ensemble et d'ici quelques années auraient envie de fonder leur propre famille. Ce qui est normal pour un couple. Mais Regina n'aurait jamais cru devoir l'envisager de sitôt._

« 'Gina ? »_ Fit la blonde, l'interrompant dans ses pensées._

« Hein ? Oh désolée je pensais... au boulot. » _Dit-elle pour détourner la conversation. Ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment, elle préféra éviter le sujet._

« Au boulot ? Pourquoi ? T'as oublié de faire un truc ? »

« Non... c'est juste qu'on a cette grosse affaire à boucler avec Lena et je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me trotte dans la tête ! »

« Je connais ça ! »_ Répondit Emma, un sourire amusée sur les traits avant de regarder à nouveau les enfants pour leur dire d'arrêter leur chamailleries ridicules tandis que Regina riait jaune, pas du tout à l'aise d'avoir menti ouvertement à Emma._

« On va ramener mon petit frère avant de passer chez moi pour qu'on se change et qu'ensuite on aille chez ta sœur ? » _Proposa Emma avant que Regina hoche la tête positivement._ « Bon allez les gosses ! À la voiture ! » _Lança la blonde en passant ses bras par dessus les épaules des deux adolescents._

* * *

_Plus tard dans la soirée, Regina était avec sa sœur dans la cuisine et chacune s'appliquaient à préparer le souper tandis qu'Emma, Tink et Dorothée étaient en grande discussion dans le salon._

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_ Fit Zelena pour cesser le silence qui régnait depuis un moment._

« Rien du tout. »_ Se contenta de répondre sa jeune sœur._

_Mais la rousse n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait parfaitement Regina et savaient lorsque quelques chose la tracassait. _

« Regina s'il te plaît... pas de ça avec moi. Je le sais très bien quand quelque chose te turlupine... alors vas-y dis-moi. C'est grave ? »

« Lena... ça va je t'assure... j'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ça alors que... que je sais très bien qu'à côté de tes problèmes les miens... »_ Dit-elle en restant dans le vague mais Zelena comprit très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion. Alors elle posa le couteau avec lequel elle coupait les carottes sur la planche en bois et se tourna vers Regina en plaçant une main douce sur son épaule._

« Regina, tu es plus importantes à mes yeux que tout les malheurs du monde. Si tu ne vas pas bien alors moi non plus. »

_Regina lui sourit à moitié avant de se décider de lâcher prise et de se confier à sa sœur._

« Très bien... » _Capitula-t-elle _« Cette après-midi Emma a fait une réflexion qui me laisse perplexe... »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien... elle a sous-entendu qu'un jour elle voudrait fonder une famille avec moi... »

« Elle veut que vous ayez des enfants ? »

« Oui... »

« Mais c'est normal Regina... »

« Je sais ! C'est juste que... je ne suis pas encore prête pour avoir des enfants... »

« Mais Regina... » _S'amusa la rousse «_ Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait en voir un là tout de suite ? »

« Non mais- »

« Mais rien du tout ! Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant ! Elle a juste voulut te dire qu'un jour elle voudrait des enfants. Elle a pas dit que c'était urgent. Juste qu'un jour elle voudrait avoir des enfants et qu'elle les voudra avec toi. Ça prouve bien qu'elle veut construire quelque chose de sérieux avec toi. C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? »

« Si... »

« Alors détends-toi. Tu en as parlé avec elle ? »

« Non... j'ai évité le sujet en prétextant le boulot... »

« Mouais... bon. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain, mais un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que vous en reparliez toutes les deux. Alors autant que tu lui dises tout de suite que tu n'es pas prête pour l'instant. Que vous pourrez en parler quand tu t'en sentiras capable et je suis sûre qu'Emma comprendra parfaitement. C'est une brave fille qui en a déjà vécue de belles, elle aussi. Elle est un peu plus jeune que nous certes mais elle est tout aussi mature. Alors laisse-lui sa chance de t'aider. »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment bien pas vrai ? » _Fit Regina qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise par le comportement de sa sœur envers Emma._

« Et bien... elle est ta compagne et donc par conséquent ma belle-sœur. Je vois qu'elle est correcte avec toi et qu'elle te comble de bonheur. Et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors oui je l'aime bien. »

« J'en suis heureuse... »

« Je sais. »_ Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil._

« Alors les filles... »_ Lança Emma en entrant dans la pièce. _« Vous n'avez toujours pas besoin d'aide ? »

« Non merci, mais c'est gentil de le proposer Emma. » _Fit Zelena dans un sourire sincère que lui rendit la blonde._

« Oh toi... » _Poursuivit Regina en s'approchant de la fleuriste._ « Comme tu es là, tu essaies d'échapper à Tink. »

« Quoi, hein ?! Non pas du tout... c'est juste qu'elle est Dorothée s'échange leur liste des acteurs qu'elles trouvent les plus sexy... c'est pas que je partage pas leur avis mais... je suis gay ! » _S'exlama-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas qu'on l'entende depuis le salon. _« On parlerait de Mégane Fox ou encore de Carmen Electra ça ne me dérangerait pas ! Mais là j'avoue que c'est pas un sujet qui me passionne... »

Zelena et Regina échangèrent un rire amusé avant que la brune ne passe ses mains derrière la tête d'Emma.

« Oh ma puce... » _Lança Regina sur un ton de compassion. _« Elles t'en font voir, huh... » _Dit-elle dans un sourire amusé alors qu'Emma baissait la tête avant de répondre un _« Oui » _qui la faisait passer pour une enfant malheureuse._

« Oh mon Amour... »_ Fit Regina avant dans la prendre dans ses bras_ « Ne t'en fait pas, moi je prendrai soin de toi... »_ Lâcha Regina alors qu'elle et Emma avait complètement oublié la présence de Zelena à leur côté._

« C'est vrai ? » _Demanda Emma dans une petite mine triste alors que les lèvres de Regina s'approchaient des siennes._

« Hum, hum... »_ Fit Zelena pour manifester sa présence, coupant ainsi court à l'échange des deux femmes. _« Vous êtes bien mignonnes vous deux mais pas de jeux de rôles sexuelles dans ma cuisine. »

_Amusées, Emma et Regina se contentèrent d'un petit baiser avant que la blonde ne s'éclipse de la pièce afin de laisser les deux sœur à leur tâche._

* * *

Deux heures plus tard et le repas terminé, Victor qui les avaient rejointes peu de temps avant de passer à table sortit l'appareil photo lorsque Zelena apporta le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'elle avait concocter durant la journée pour sa petite sœur.

Avant de souffler sur ses bougies,, Regina regarda autour d'elle. Les gens qui comptait le plus à ses yeux étaient autour de cette table et elle se sentait heureuse comme jamais. Alors que sa main étaient liée à celle d'Emma, elles échangèrent un sourire tendre avant que Regina ne se tourne vers son gâteau et ferme les yeux un instant pour faire un vœux, qui elle l'espère se réalisera, puis souffla sur les petites flammes devant elle sous les applaudissement de sa famille.

La journée en vue des derniers événements auraient pu être totalement gâchée et pourtant, se fut pour elle l'une des plus belle de toute sa vie. Mais demain serait un autre jour. Elle et Emma devront avoir une discussion et ce sur plusieurs point. Mais elle n'en était pas encore-là. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait encore profites des heures qui lui restaient en compagnies de siens avant qu'un nouveau jour se lève...

TBC...

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui m'aura prit une éternité à écrire ! Je ne saurais pas vous dire à l'heure actuelle quand je posterai mon prochain chapitre car je ne l'ai pas encore entamé. J'essaie de prendre le temps de l'écrire car je ne veux pas qu'il soit bâclé. ****Mais je vous faire de mon mieux je vous le promet.**

**Bonne soirée à vous tous et à bientôt ! ;)**


	18. Toute bonne chose à une fin

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël ! Le mien s'est fait en beauté cette année et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie ! Tout va bien pour moi dans ma vie même si je n'ai plus une minute à moi... je jongle en permanence avec mes cours, mon stages, ma chérie, nos familles, nos amis, les sorties que l'on s'accorde de temps en temps sinon on ne voit plus personne... les examens qui approchent à grands pas et qu'il ne faut pas louper sinon c'est reparti en août, et ça c'est hors de question pour nous... Enfin bref ! On a réussi à avoir un rythme de vie assez rude mais on arrive à le suivre et c'est pas plus mal ! J'espère que pour vous tout va pour le mieux aussi ;) je vais essayer de revenir plus souvent sur Twitter parce que mine de rien discuter avec vous ça me manque frères et soeurs SQ ;)**

**Je vous l'avait dit que lorsque j'avais un peu de temps libre, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent malheureusement, je le prendrais pour écrire et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il m'aura fallut du temps mais voici ENFIN le chapitre 18 ! Je vous laisse donc le lire ;) , ENJOY MES LAPINS ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Toute bonne chose à une fin.

**Semaine 42 : Lundi matin.**

_Regina se réveilla seule dans ce lit qui était devenu presque le sien depuis quelques jours. Sentant la place d'Emma vide à ses côtés, elle eut la confirmation que sa compagne n'était pas debout depuis longtemps car sa place était encore tiède. __Elle se redressa sur le lit, posant ses pieds sur le sol pour s'étirer tout en baillant, avant de se relever et de marcher vers la sortie de la chambre._

_Tendant l'oreille, elle su qu'Emma était sous la douche, elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine pour y préparer le café. Voyant qu'Emma l'avait devancée, Regina sourit et se servit une tasse. _

_Voyant que le soleil était sur le point de se lever, elle vit que l'horloge du salon affichait 6h53. Regina se dirigea alors vers la porte du balcon, sa tasse fumante entre les mains, elle fit coulisser la baie vitrée sur le côté gauche pour l'ouvrir et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit l'air un peu froid et humide de ce lundi de décembre._

_Cette rosée du matin était un tel rafraîchissement que Regina se laissa aller à cette douceur matinale. Puis deux mains vint encercler sa taille pour enfin se poser sur son abdomen le tout en légèreté alors qu'un nez venait se loger dans son cou pour le lui embrasser. _

« Bonjour mon Amour... »_ Souffla Regina qui ne cessait de sourire depuis qu'Emma l'avait rejointe. _

« Hey... » _Répondit la blonde avant de coller sa joue à celle de Regina alors qu'elles regardaient l'horizon à l'unisson. _

« Tu m'as manqué ce matin... »

« Je sais... mais je devrai bientôt partir pour le boulot alors fallait que je me lève pour me préparer. » _Fit Emma tout en resserrant légèrement son étreinte sur sa belle brune avant d'humer son parfum tout en fermant les yeux._

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller... »

« J'ai failli le faire... mais tu ne commences le travail que dans 2 heures... je me disais que tu avais encore du temps pour te reposer encore un peu... et puis tu es si belle quand tu dors que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te réveiller... » _Murmura Emma alors_ _que Regina se tournait sur elle-même afin de voir sa compagne pour la première fois ce matin-là. Emma lui souriait d'une douceur indescriptible que le cœur de Regina fondit encore d'amour pour sa compagne. Alors elle passa ses bras par dessus les épaules d'Emma afin de plonger l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure dorée d'Emma pour inciter cette dernière à rapprocher son visage afin qu'elles puissent s'embrasser tendrement._

_Après quelques minutes de doux baisers et d'étreinte tendre, elles rentrèrent dans l'appartement d'Emma puisque celle-ci allait partir pour le travail. _

_Regina savait alors qu'elle aurait l'appartement pour elle seule. Emma partie, Regina alla se doucher, se maquiller et se brosser les cheveux avant de boire un dernier café tout en regardant les infos du matin. Il était neuf moins vingt et il était temps pour elle de quitter l'appartement de la belle fleuriste pour rejoindre son bureau. _

_Fermant la porte de l'appartement derrière elle comme à chaque fois, elle prit la clef qui se trouvait sous le paillasson et verrouilla la porte. Regina prit ensuite la cage d'ascenseur qui la menait à la sortie afin de commencer sa journée._

* * *

_Emma de son côté avait ouvert la boutique de fleurs avec Marco et les clients se succédaient dans un rythme assez régulier qui leur permettait de souffler de temps à autres._

« Alors comment c'est passé votre soirée chez Zelena... » _Demanda Marco alors qu'ils composaient chacun un bouquet dans l'arrière boutique._

« Et ben... c'était bien. On a pas en a pas reparlé. Mais je t'avoue que je n'arrive plus à voir Dorothée comme la nièce de Regina... »

« Tu la vois comme la tienne aussi... »

« Oui. Alors que... Auguste n'est pas réellement mon frère même si à mes yeux il l'est... mais ça m'a donné une sensation bizarre que d'être à côté d'elle en sachant qu'elle est sa fille... et ta petite fille... »

_Emma avait dit ces mots en sentant son cœur se serrer de tristesse pour ce père qui n'aura pas vu sa petite fille grandir alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas manquer ça..._

« Je suis désolée Tonton... »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute ma chérie... » _Dit-il en lui souriant tout en ayant une larme aux coins des yeux. _« Tout comme ce n'est la faute de personne... C'est la vie qui en a décidé ainsi... »

« Ça me fait quand même mal pour vous... parce que moi... je suis avec Regina donc je pourrai la voir mais vous c'est autre chose... »

« Peut-être que le temps arrangera les choses... » _Fit-il en baissant la tête pour retourner à sa confection alors qu'une larme roulait lentement sur sa joue droite, ce qui n'échappa pas à Emma qui sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur une nouvelle fois._

« Je peux pas rester comme ça à rien faire... »

« Emma... »

« Non ! Je vais en parler avec Regina ! Ça peut pas rester comme ça ! Cette situation... elle n'est saine pour personne ! Avec Regina on en parle pas parce qu'on préfère largement éviter le sujet mais ça ne peut pas rester éternellement comme ça ! C'est pas vivable ! »

« Mais tu risques de la perdre, t'en rends-tu comptes?! »

« Non je... je ne risque pas de la perdre... je... »

« Emma. Tu as trouvé en Regina la femme idéale à tes yeux et à ton cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ton bonheur en péril. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Cette jeune fille a déjà une famille. Elle a un père qui l'a élevée comme la sienne, une famille qui l'a acceptée comme l'une des leurs. Tu ne peux pas lui retirer ça... »

« Mais nous on est sa vrai famille ! »

_Marco sourit alors et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma._ « C'est un peu comme si tu disais que je n'étais pas ton vrai père... et c'est vrai car ton père c'est- »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir. » _Fit Emma en sentant sa gorge se nouée et ses yeux s'humidifier._

« Je sais... mais pour elle c'est pareil. Pour elle sa famille ce n'est pas nous. Elle ne le sais pas, et n'a pas à le savoir. Son monde s'effondra à la seconde où elle saura la vérité. Voudrais-tu infliger ça à ta nièce ? »

« Non bien sûr que non... » _Répondit Emma en sentant qu'elle pleurait mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pleurs._ « Mais c'est injuste... »

« Je sais... mais il faut avant tout penser à la petite et à son bien-être... »

_Au loin il entendirent la clochette de l'entrée retentir, signe qu'un client venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Marco essuya donc les larmes d'Emma de son pouce avant de lui déposer un baiser tendre sur le front pour ensuite se retourner et rejoindre la boutique._

_Emma continua alors à pleurer en silence. Complètement dépassée par les événements, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était que spectatrice et que tout ce qu'elle ferait ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Si elle en parlait avec Regina, elle prendrait le risque de faire éclater une dispute qui les ferait souffrir autant l'une que l'autre, et si elle mettait la famille de Regina au pied du mur en annonçant la vérité à Dorothée, elle perdrait sans doute Regina pour sa traîtrise. Et pourtant c'est ce qui sonnait le plus juste au yeux de la jeune fleuriste. _

_Alors lorsque Marco revint auprès d'elle, Emma demanda pour avoir sa journée, ce qu'il lui accorda sans sourcilier. Il l'a prit dans ses bras un instant avant qu'Emma ne retire son tablier et ne quitte la boutique pour retourner à son appartement. _

_Sur le chemin Emma avait cessé de pleurer pour laisser place à la colère. Intérieurement elle fulminait sur place. C'est donc enragée qu'une fois qu'elle fut dans son appartement, elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre d'amis. Elle prit une grande toile vierge, ouvrit ses pots de peinture, se saisit de pinceau et laissa sa frustration et son amertume l'envahir et se mit à peindre, ne se rendant pas compte que les heures défilaient..._

* * *

**Semaine 42 : Lundi soir**

_Regina se gara devant l'appartement d'Emma, après le travail elle avait fait un rapide saut chez elle afin de se prendre des linges propres pour le lendemain et était passée faire quelques courses pour le repas qu'elle avait déjà hâte de concocter tout en dégustant un verre de vin blanc alors qu'elle serait en pleine discussion avec Emma. Un soir comme les autres en soit mais qui lui semblait parfait._

_Alors qu'elle montait les trois étages qui la conduirait à l'appartement de sa belle via l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, un sac contenant ses vêtements dans une mains, les courses dans l'autre, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et savait qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée puisqu'Emma devait déjà être de retour. Elle tourna alors la poignée et pénétra dans l'appartement où tout était éteint. _

_Étonnée, Regina haussa un sourcil avant de déposer ses sacs à côté de la table à_ _manger puis fit volte-face en direction de l'interrupteur. Étrange qu'Emma ne soit pas là, peut-être était-elle retenue au travail ? Dans ce cas la porte ne serait pas ouverte. Peut-être avait-elle oublié de la verrouillé le matin même ? Impossible, se dit Regina, elle se voyait encore prendre la clef, tourner trois fois celle-ci dans la serrure avant de la remettre à sa place. Elle inspecta alors les alentours quelques fois qu'un intrus serait venu et aurait cambriolé l'appartement ? Mais rien ne manquait alors il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre savait pour la clef ? Après tout elle n'était pas difficile à trouver. Un voisin qui aurait eu besoin d'une épice ou d'un ingrédient quelconque ? Ou encore Jamie qui serait passée reprendre la veste qu'elle avait oublié la dernière fois ?_

_Regina prit alors son téléphone dans son sac et pianota un message destiné à Emma pour savoir si elle était toujours au travail et alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur "envoyer", elle entendit un bruit depuis le fond de l'appartement d'Emma. Intriguée mais tout de même effrayée, elle s'approcha en douce, suivant le bruit pour la guider, elle se trouva en face de la chambre d'amis dont la porte était fermée contre le chambrant. Elle poussa alors la porte lentement et découvrit une Emma lui faisant dos, peignant avec fougue, un casque d'écouteurs sur les oreilles. _

_Soulagée, Regina posa une main sur sa poitrine avant d'expirer une bonne fois. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la blonde et posa une main sur son épaule pour la prévenir de sa présence. Surprise, Emma fit volte-face tellement rapidement qu'elle surprit Regina par la même occasion._

_Et c'est à ce moment-là que Regina la vit. Emma avait les yeux rougit par les larmes, les traits durs de fatigue et de colère, Regina fit un pas de recul avant de poser ses yeux sur la toile d'Emma. Elle était si sombre, elle exprimait toute la haine qu'Emma pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis qu'elle regarda à nouveau Emma avec appréhension, sentant son cœurs se serrer, elle avait peur du déroulement de la soirée._

_Emma, elle, n'avait toujours rien dit, elle était restée stoïque tout le long avant de finalement posé son pinceau et sa palette sur le petit meuble taché de mille et une couleur qui trônait à ses côtés puis retira enfin son casque de sa tête. _

« Emma... tu... tu vas bien ? » _Essaya Regina sachant pertinemment la réponse. _

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » _Questionna à son tour Emma d'une voix brisée et le regard sombre avant de planter Regina pour sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'évier de la salle de bain et de se laver les mains avec du white spirit pour retirer la peinture de ses mains. _

_Regina n'avait pas bougé. Le cœur lourd elle savait que la conversation qu'elle avait reculer allait finir par éclater mais elle n'avait pas imaginer qu'elle arriverait de sitôt._

_Entendant l'eau couler depuis la salle de bains, Regina porta à nouveau son regard vers la toile d'Emma et en eut le frisson. Elle préféra alors quitter la pièce à son tour et rejoindre la cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin, elle en aurait besoin et elle le savait, la soirée s'annonçait longue..._

_Lorsqu'Emma revint auprès d'elle, Regina avait déjà entamer son verre. Emma se dirigea vers le frigo et se servit un verre elle aussi mais plutôt de vodka. En temps normal elle gardait cette bouteille pour les petites soirées avec Jamie mais ce soir, son émotion était à fleur de peau, et si elle voulait parler avec Regina, elle se devait de se donner un peu de courage. _

_Voyant Emma boire son demi-verre d'un trait, Regina tressailli._ « Emma... »

« Non. Laisse-moi commencer parce que je t'attends depuis ce matin. »._ La coupa Emma en regardant son verre vide._

« Ce matin ? Mais je ne comprends pas tu... »

« Marco m'a donné m'a journée ce matin... » _Emma avait dit ces mots sur un ton neutre avant de renifler tout en servant un nouveau verre. _

_Regina ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment cela se passerait. Comment elle devait se comporter auprès d'Emma pour éviter la catastrophe._

« Je peux pas vivre comme ça Regina. » _Lâcha Emma avant de boire son deuxième verre de la manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec le premier, ébréchant le cœur de Regina par la même occasion._

« Comment comme ça ? » _Osa demander Regina, la voix cassée par la tristesse qui s'insinuait déjà en elle. _

_Et c'est alors qu'Emma leva les yeux vers elle, la mâchoire serrée mais le regard empli de tristesse elle aussi. Aucune des deux n'avaient envie d'en parler car elle savait pertinemment qu'elles ne serait pas d'accord. Et c'est ça qui les tuaient à petits feux. De savoir qu'elles s'aimaient plus que tout mais que ce désaccord, le premier qu'elles avaient qui plus est, étaient un obstacle qui semblait impossible à franchir ensemble. _

« Je peux pas... retourner chez ta sœur et profiter d'un repas de famille avec elle... en sachant ce qu'elle représente pour moi, pour ma famille... en sachant que moi j'ai le droit de la voir mais pas mon frère ni mon père, de savoir que j'aurais l'occasion de la voir devenir une femme alors qu'eux n'auront pas cette chance... Je ne peux pas Regina. »

« On pourra réfléchir à une solution toutes les deux, ensemble... » _Souffla Regina alors que son cœur commençait à se fissurer petit à petit. _

_Emma se servit alors un autre verre en souriant de nervosité avant de boire une gorgée de son breuvage. _

« Tu sais très bien qu'on en trouvera pas de solution... tant que ta sœur ne voudra pas revoir mon frère... on avancera pas... » _Fit Emma en faisant tournoyer le liquide transparent de son verre. _

« Ce n'est pas à ma sœur de faire le premier pas... »_ Fit Regina en serrant la mâchoire tout en retenant ses larmes._

« Tu vois... on vient de commencer qu'on est déjà pas d'accord... On y arrivera pas Regina... » _Dit la fleuriste en haussant les épaules en signe d'abandon avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. _

« Ne dis pas ça ! » _S'exclama Regina en faisant les trois pas qui la séparait d'Emma, prenant alors le visage de la blonde entre ses mains afin de plonger son regard embué de larmes dans les yeux rougit d'Emma. _« Je t'en prie Emma... »_ La supplia-t-elle prête à s'effondrer en larmes, prête à se laisser tomber par terre tellement ses forces la quittait petit à petit, s'en était trop pour elle._

« Je t'aime Regina... mais c'est trop pour nous... pour nous tous... on y arrivera pas... je ne peux pas apprendre à la connaître en sachant ce que je sais, en sachant que mon frère et Marco ne la connaîtrons que par moi, en sachant qu'elle ne saura jamais la vérité à notre sujet... c'est trop douloureux Regina... » _Fit Emma la voix brisée sur ces derniers mots alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient à nouveau tandis que Regina le cœur brisé tout comme celui d'Emma ne sut quoi faire d'autre que presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma dans un baiser qui avait tout du désespoir. _

_Ce baiser était le plus triste qu'elles n'aient jamais échangés et le plus triste qu'elles n'aient jamais connu. Pourtant il existait bel et bien. Regina prit alors la blonde dans bras et Emma en fit tout en autant se serrant dans les bras de l'autre. Elles étaient en colère mais pas contre elles, elles étaient en colère contre le monde entier. Elles venaient à peine de se trouver qu'elles devaient déjà se quitter... Ce monde à leur yeux était cruel, injuste. Elles se serreraient dans leurs bras car elles s'aimaient plus que tout, que leur séparation les déchiraient plus que de raison, qu'elles ne pourraient pas vivre l'une sans l'autre et pourtant... il n'y avait pas d'autre alternatives. _

_Elles restèrent donc dans les bras de l'autre sans se soucier du temps qui passait, des sirènes qui retentissaient au sein de la ville, des voitures qui circulait au bas de_ _l'immeuble, des voisins du dessus qui mettaient la musique trop fort tandis qu'ils semblaient déménagés leurs meubles... rien n'avait d'importance car tant qu'elles étaient collées l'une contre l'autre plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait, plus rien_ _ne pouvait les empêcher d'être ensemble et de s'aimer... alors elles ne bougèrent plus durant un long moment, refusant de se séparer et de se dire au revoir. Refusant de laisser cette relation se terminer alors qu'elle ne faisait que commencer, refusant de laisser cette chance de bonheur s'envoler alors qu'elles savaient pertinemment qu'il était le seul qui leur correspondait réellement. Car elles le savaient, elles avaient trouvées l'âme-sœur et refusaient de le perdre... plutôt mourir que de vivre sans._

_Pourtant elles le savaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre qu'elles ne pourraient pas rester éternellement dans cette étreinte. Que de la prolonger ne ferait que la rendre plus dure à stopper. Alors comme si elles avaient lues dans les pensées de l'autre, elles se séparèrent en même temps, la tête baisser. Comment pourrait-elles se regarder alors qu'elles savaient que ce serait la dernière fois ? _

_Pourtant c'était plus fort qu'elles, elles devaient se regarder avec tout les regrets que leurs cœurs ressentaient. Elles ne dirent rien. Pas besoin de mots lorsqu'elle se qu'elles ressentaient était partagé par l'autre alors Emma passa sa main derrière la nuque de Regina et s'avança vers elle une dernière fois pour déposer un chaste et ultime baiser sur ses lèvres. _

« Je t'aime... » _Souffla Regina une fois que leur front furent collés l'un à l'autre. _

« Je t'aime bien plus encore... » _Murmura Emma les yeux fermés tout comme ceux de la brune. _

_Puis Regina retenu un dernier sanglot avant de rassembler le peu de courage qui lui restait pour se retourner sans un dernier regard pour Emma et quitta l'appartement pour ne plus jamais revenir... _

_TBC..._

* * *

**Oui je sais... c;'est super déprimant ! **** Il était terminé depuis trois jours... mais disons que je voulais pas gâcher la magie de Noel... Ne m'en voulez donc pas car le prochain sera posté dans les prochains jours, il est déjà entamer mais pas encore fini ;)**

**Pour ce qui est des prochains chapitres, sachez que j'en imagine encore 5 au maximum...**

**Alors ci ce n'est pas pour cette année, je vous posterai le 19 en 2016 ! Donc je vous souhaite dores et déjà tout mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année qui approche à grand pas, je vous embrasse mes lapins !**

**Oh et une dernière chose ! **SYGUI** tu as été ma 300ème review ;) ce qui tu le sais signifie que mon OS te sera dédié ;) Je te laisse donc me contacter en MP pour qu'on puisse en discuter ensemble :)**


	19. Surprise inattendue

**Bonsoir vous ! Et oui, vous ne rêver pas, je vous poste déjà la suite :D**

**Je sais que vous me détestez tous en ce moment mais bon xD... Tout ne peut pas être rose dans une histoire même si celle-ci ressemble à un conte de fées ;) Sinon l'histoire serait courte, monotone et sans aucun intérêt vous ne pensez pas? **

**Et puis certains ont trouvés leur rupture... comment m'exprimer correctement... décevante? (Si j'ai bien compris vos messages, hein :p ) Mais il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour les séparer quelques temps ^^**

**Bon aller, fini le blabla, je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre et je vous retrouver en bas :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Surprise inattendue...

**Semaine 43 : Samedi soir**

_Voilà un peu plus de dix jours que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient plus revues._

_Tink était passée rechercher le peu d'affaire qu'avait Regina chez Emma le lendemain suivant, découvrant par la même occasion une Emma totalement méconnaissable. _

_Car à l'instant même où Regina avait passé le seuil de sa porte, Emma avait saisi la bouteille de vodka – du moins ce qu'il en restait – et était aller s'asseoir dans son canapé pour ne plus en bouger. _

_Marco avait tenté de la joindre sur son portable mais Emma n'avait plus envie de rien. Alors que tout allait merveilleusement bien dans sa vie, elle avait perdu la femme de sa vie pour une histoire qui ne les concernait même pas. Du moins pas directement._

_Alors le vieil homme, une fois sa boutique fermée, prit sa voiture et alla jusque chez sa nièce. Inquiet de l'absence de réponse de la part de celle-ci une fois qu'il eut frappé la porte d'entrée. Il essaya tout de même de l'ouvrir et réussi sans avoir à utiliser la clef se trouvant sous le paillasson. _

_Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Il ne le savait pas à ce moment-là mais Regina venait de partir une petite demie-heure auparavant. Prudemment, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et c'est lorsqu'il contourna le canapé qu'il vit la bouteille d'alcool._

_Relevant le regard, il discerna alors les yeux rouges et les joues humides de la blonde. Elle venait sans l'ombre d'un doute de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre la situation. Il savait. Il s'approcha alors d'Emma, s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit les bras où la jeune fleuriste s'y plongea volontiers. Pleurant à nouveau. _

_Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Emma était plus malheureuse que jamais. Pourtant, elle avait déjà connu son lot de tristesse et de malchance. Marco avait été témoin de cette vie d'adversité et s'était juré de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour changer ou du moins améliorer cette vie d'infortune. Alors il serra celle qui considérait comme sa fille dans ses bras protecteurs et posa sa joue contre la tête de la blonde. _

_Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes avant qu'Emma ne se lève pour aller se chercher un paquet de mouchoir puis se servi un nouveau verre sous le regard peiné de son oncle._

« Emma... je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais s'il te plaît... noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool ne résoudra rien et tu le sais... »

« Je sais... mais j'en ai besoin. » _Avait-elle répondu avant de s'en resservir un autre. _

« Si tu prenais quelques jours de congé ? Je crois que tu as besoin d'une petite pause... »

« Si tu veux... »_ Dit-elle avant de faire cul-sec et que l'homme ne se lève_

« Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ? »_ Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. _

« Non merci... je vais aller me coucher... » _Déclara-t-elle__ en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, laissant son oncle derrière elle, laissant ce monde cruel derrière elle._

_Marco comprenant le message, prit alors le chemin de la sortie le cœur lourd de laisser sa nièce aussi mal. Mais Emma était comme ça et il le savait, dès son plus jeune âge elle avait toujours préféré se terrer plutôt que de demander de l'aide. Il savait que seul le temps arrangerait les choses, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu._

_Alors lorsque le lendemain soir Tink passa prendre les affaires de Regina à l'appartement de la jolie fleuriste, ce fut Jamie qui lui ouvrit la porte. La jeune asiatique était arrivée tôt ce jour-là et n'avait nullement l'intention de repartir._

_Préparant leur repas, Jamie avait laissée entrer Tink qui avait prévenu de son arrivée. La brune lui proposa un verre à boire mais la nouvelle arrivée était obnubilée par la blonde assise dans le canapé devant elle. Ayant de la peine pour Emma, elle fit le tour du salon et alla la saluer. _

_Elle crut ne pas la reconnaître tant Emma avait les traits tirés, les cheveux en batailles et le teint blafard. Devant elle, Emma n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Le regard dans le vide, la bouteille d'alcool dans sa main, Tink avait mal au cœur. Et cela s'empira à la seconde où elle reconnut l'écharpe bordeaux en lin de Regina autour de son cou, respirant son parfum tel une drogue. _

« Salut Emma... » _Souffla Tink, les larmes aux __bord des __yeux d'assister à un tel spectacle._

« Je crois que tout est là... » _Souffla Jamie, attirant ainsi le regard de Tink pour quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne renifle une dernière le tissu de la brune, fermant les yeux sur l'instant comme pour mieux se mémoriser l'odeur de Regina avant de retirer le vêtement de son cou et de le tendre lentement vers Tink dans un regard qui voulai__t__exprimer toute__ la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à ce moment __précis._

« Merci... »_ Souffla l'amie de Regina en s'approchant de la blonde pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front tout en passant une main derrière sa tête avant qu'Emma ne se serre contre son abdomen pleurant quelques instants émouvant encore plus Tink qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors elle frotta le dos d'Emma durant quelques secondes avant que cette dernière ne se recule et ne dévisse le bouchon de la bouteille qu'elle avait à ses côtés. __Puis__, Tink se recula et prit la direction de la sortie où Jamie l'attendait avec les affaires de Regina._

« On reste en contacte ? » _Souffla Tink_ « Il est hors de question qu'on les laisse dans cet état-là. »

« Je suis d'accord... je ne la reconnais plus... » _Répondit Jamie en jetant un coup d'œil à Emma. __Impuissante face à la situation, Jamie avait mal au cœur pour Emma, véritablement, elle ressentait de la peine pour son amie et ne savait pas quoi faire._

* * *

_De son côté Regina avait décidé de se plonger dans le travail. Refusant de retomber dans la tristesse une seconde fois, elle préféra travailler afin de ne plus penser à Emma. Même si cela s'avéra inefficace, mais au moins elle avait de quoi se défouler. Car à présent ses employés la redoutait plus que tout. _

_Zelena avait tenté de lui en parler mais Regina refusait catégoriquement de se confier à elle. Blessée, Zelena ne savait plus quoi faire non plus. _

_C'est donc en ce samedi soir que la jolie rousse s'adressa à son mari dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. Alors qu'ils allaient se coucher, ils faisaient chacun un brin de toilette sur leur évier respectif, côte-à-côte. Mais le cœur lourd, Zelena avait besoin de parler à l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait besoin de conseils mais aussi et surtout de soutient. _

« Victor... je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Regina... » _Dit-elle alors que son propre reflet dans le miroir lui donnait envie de vomir._

« Je sais ma chérie... » _Répondit-il en s'essuyant le menton sur un ton compatissant._

« Je n'arrive même plus à me regarder en face... je suis ici avec toi, notre fille dort paisiblement alors que Regina est seule chez elle, malheureuse parce qu'elle n'est pas avec la femme qu'elle aime... » _Sur ce, Zelena se détourna du miroir pour se diriger vers son lit, __le blond__ à sa suite._

« Je me l'étais promis Victor... Je LUI avais promis que je prendrais soin d'elle à la mort de Daniel... et regarde à présent... c'est à cause de moi qu'elle souffre aujourd'hui... »

« Ma chérie ce n'est pas ta faute... »

« Et pourtant... si je mettais mon orgueil de côté toute cette histoire ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir... »

« Tu... » _Commença à s'inquiéter l__'homme._ « Tu envisages de dire la vérité à Dorothée ? » _Demanda-t-il, peur de perdre cette fille qu'il considérait comme la sienne._

« Je... je ne sais pas Victor ! Je ne sais plus ! Auguste m'a fait tellement de mal à l'époque ! Il est parti du jour au lendemain avec une adresse qui ne lui correspondait pas, rien pour le contacter... juste une foutue lettre de rupture ! J'ai vécu l'enfer à cause de lui ! Ma mère était tellement en colère contre moi... je ne voyais plus que la déception dans ses yeux... Il m'a abandonnée... il ne mérite pas de connaître ma fille, NOTRE fille. »

_Un peu plus rassuré, Victor posa sa main sur celle de la rousse et lui lança un fin sourire. _« Alors que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas... mais je dois faire quelque chose pour ma sœur... »

« Tu l'as entendue, aucunes d'elles ne se voient vivre une relation où leurs famille respectives ne s'entendent pas... elles sont persuadées que cette relation n'aboutira nulle part... »

« Le pire c'est qu'Emma est une fille super ! Regina est rayonnante grâce à elle ! Je crois que... que je n'ai jamais vue Regina aussi heureuse de sa vie... il faut que je fasse quelque chose... Et pour ça je crois qu'il faudra mettre ma rancœur de côté... » _Dit-elle en lançant un regard rempli d'espoir au beau blond_ « Mais je veux que nous le fassions ensemble... »

« C'est ce que je souhaite aussi... » _Lui dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur __s__es lèvres avant d'ouvrir ses bras et que sa femme vienne si loger dans un soupir d'aise._

« Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça... Regina mérite d'être heureuse elle aussi... elles le méritent toutes les deux. » _Souffla Zelena, la joue posé__e__ sur le buste de son mari alors __que lui, lui __déposait un baiser sur __son __front avant que le sommeil ne les emportent._

* * *

**Semaine 44 : Vendredi soir**

_Noël. Le réveillon était déjà pour ce soir et pourtant ni d'Emma ou de Regina n'avait le cœur à la fête. La fleuriste était chez son oncle, accompagné d'Auguste et de Jamie, qui eux ne se quittaient plus._

_Quelle ironie quand Emma y pensait... alors qu'elle avait perdu la femme de sa vie, son frère et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur finissaient ensemble._

_De son côté Regina était à la table du nouveau restaurant de Tink entourée de celle-ci, Zelena, Victor, Dorothée et du nouveau petit-ami de la blonde, un dénommé John, un cuistot venu tout droit de Londres et qu'elle avait engagé peu de temps avant de lui mettre le grappin dessus. _

_Le restaurant avait ouvert ses portes quelques semaines plutôt et celui-ci était déjà plein à craquer. L'ambiance allait bon train, les discutions et les rires s'enchaînaient mais Regina ne prêtait nullement attention. Assise entre sa sœur et sa filleule, Regina n'avait de penser que pour une certaine blonde..._

* * *

_A l'autre bout de la ville, Emma semblait absente. On ne la remarquait pas. Jamie, Auguste discutant et rigolant avec Marco, ils essayaient de faire interagir la blonde mais Emma se contenait de petits hochements de tête ou bien de « hein, hein » à peine audible et terré du fond de sa gorge._

_Marco avait mal au cœur. Voir sa fille qui d'habitude adorait fêter Noël mais qui ce soir n'était que l'ombre d'elle même... Marco avait toujours pu voir en Emma la petite fille qu'il avait accueillie chez lui 25 ans plutôt... mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le même..._

« Et si on allait boire un verre ? » _Proposa Auguste de manière enjouée._

« Pourquoi pas?! Après tout c'est Noël ! »_ S'exclama le vieil homme_ « Aller, on est parti. »

« Sans moi, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai encore du rangement à faire... » _Souffla Emma en enfilant sa veste avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Marco. _« Merci pour le repas Tonton. »

«Oh non tu ne vas nulle part sans nous ma chérie ! » _Fit-il en prenant sa nièce par la taille _« Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce soir tu viens avec nous, c'est Noël Emma ! »

« Tonton je t'assure j'ai pas envie de- »

« Tutututu... pour moi ? » _Lança le vieil homme, un air de chien battu sur le visage._

« Bon très bien... » _Capitula la blonde dans un soupir bruyant._ « Mais juste un. J'ai déjà pas envie de sortir alors... »

« Va pour un verre ! »

* * *

_Regina regardait le fond de son verre de vin blanc. Elle s'ennuyait terriblement et n'avait qu'une envie, partir. _

« Marraine... » _Souffla l'adolescente, attirant son attention._

« Hum ? » _Répondit la brune en forçant un sourire à se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers la jeune fille._

« Elle te manque pas vrai... »

_Regina en eut directement les larmes aux yeux alors se contenta de continuer de sourire avant de poser un baiser sur la crâne de sa filleule._

« Ma chérie je te ressers bien un autre verre, hein ! » _Lança Tink, face à Regina, la bouteille de vin en main, son petit-ami de la soirée collé à elle._

« Non, merci. Je ne vais plus traîner de toutes façon... »

« Quoi?! » _S'insurgea Zelena qui coupa la conversation avec son mari pour se tourner vers sa sœur. _« Tu vas pas déjà partir ? »_ Dit-elle paniquée._

« Si, je suis épuisée Lena... »

« Comme tu veux... » _Souffla la rousse déçue que sa sœur ne veuille pas rester. _

« Tu ne veux même pas attendre le dessert ? C'est John qui la préparé ! » _S'offusqua la blonde._

« Tu n'auras qu'à m'en mettre une part de côté, d'accord ? Je vous prie de m'excuser. Passer une excellente fin de soirée. » _Fit Regina tout en se remettant gracieusement debout._

« Attends Regina ! Laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture... »_ Lança la rousse, enfilant son manteau tout comme sa sœur avant de se diriger vers la sortie. _« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ? » _Demanda l'aînée une fois qu'elle furent devant la Mercedes de Regina._

« À quoi bon rester Lena ? Je gâche la soirée et tu le sais très bien... restez entre vous. Amusez-vous, riez, profitez... mais oubliez-moi pour ce soir... je n'ai pas le cœur à fêter quoique ce soit... »

« Pas même ta réconciliation avec la femme de ta vie ? » _Demanda la rousse dans un sourire sournois alors que sa sœur était totalement perdue._

« Ma quoi ? »

_Pour toute réponse Zelena lança un coup de menton en direction d'une voiture qui venait de se garer à une trentaines de mètres d'elles. Regina vit alors une tête blonde sortir au loin. Et cette tête, elle la reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Emma était-là._

« Emma... » _Souffla-t-elle alors que la blonde ne l'avait pas encore remarquée tandis que la blonde en question attendais son frère qui se fumait une petite cigarette, Marco et Jamie s'avançant vers l'entrée du restaurant. _

« Hier, Victor et moi nous nous sommes entretenu avec Auguste... » _murmura Lena dans le dos de la brune, qui à l'écoute de cette phrase, se retourna sur sa sœur._

« Tu as quoi... » _Osa redemander Regina qui avait peine à y croire._

« Je veux que tu puisses vivre heureuse Regina, et ça commence avec Emma. Tu as besoin d'elle, tout comme elle a besoin de toi... Je sais que tu veux me protéger vis-à-vis de son frère et je sais que tu as sacrifié beaucoup pour moi Regina. À commencer par ta carrière professionnelle. Je sais que tu as passé un petit marché avec notre mère pour qu'elle ne me mette pas à la rue lorsqu'elle a appris pour ma grossesse... »

« Mais comment tu... »

« Tink m'en a parlé de la semaine... »

« Elle avait promis de ne jamais te le dire... »

« Elle a tenu bon 15 ans... » _S'amusa la rousse dans un sourire. _« Pourquoi toi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupables de quoique ce soit... Et puis je sais que si tu avais été au courant, tu aurais tout fait pour m'en empêcher... »

« Je sais que tu l'a fait pour me protéger mais Regina c'est moi ta grande sœur... logiquement c'est à moi de te protéger... et ça comprend protéger ton bonheur aussi... »

_Regina était touchée. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. _

« Tu veux tirer une taffe ? » _Lança Auguste à la blonde qui ne faisait que regarder le sol depuis qu'ils étaient arriver._

« Non merci... par contre dépêche-toi de la finir s'il te plaît... ça caille et j'ai pas envie de traî-... » _Emma s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit une femme au cheveux ébènes lui tourner le dos. Cette descente de reins, Emma la connaissait par cœur, et lorsqu'elle vit que cette femme discutait avec une rousse qu'elle reconnut comme étant Zelena, le cœur d'Emma loupa un battement._

« Zelena m'a contacté hier... » _Poursuivit Auguste avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette._ « Elle et son mari m'ont proposé de les rencontrer ici le soir même pour... discuter. On est parvenu à un accord. »

_Emma fit volte-face et regarda son frère, les yeux noyés de larmes chaudes prêtes à s'écouler sur ses joues. _

« Dorothée ne saura pas moi. Elle ne devra jamais savoir. Victor est son père et je comprends qu'ils ne veuillent pas le dire à la petite... en échange de notre petit secret, Zelena veut bien me pardonner mes fautes... alors lorsqu'à l'avenir il y aura un anniversaire, un mariage où n'importe quelles occasions pour que nos famille se rejoignent et bien...nous les fêterons ensemble. Ainsi je pourrai la voir, Papa aussi et tout le monde y gagnera puisque toi et Regina et bien... vous serez ensemble. » _Dit-il dans un sourire alors qu'Emma se tournait à nouveau vers la brune qui à présent lui faisait face elle aussi. _

« Aller va la rejoindre, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » _Souffla son frère en lui donnant une petite pousse dans le dos alors qu'Emma se mettait en marche pour rejoindre la brune qui faisait de même de son côté._

« Emma... » _Entendit la fleuriste, ce qui la fit sourire._

« 'Gina... » _Répondit-elle à son tour._

_Elles se mirent à courir sur les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Et une fois qu'elles furent l'une en face de l'autre, elles prirent le temps de plonger leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre._

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Amour... »_ Murmura Regina en collant son front contre celui d'Emma, ses mains posées derrière la nuque de celle-ci, les yeux fermés._

« Je ne suis plus rien sans toi Regina... »_ Rétorqua Emma avant de poser ses mains dans le bas dos de la belle brune._

_Puis elles relevèrent leur visage pour se regarder à nouveau, vérifiant à nouveau qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un rêve, elles prirent encore le temps de s'analyser quelques secondes avant de presser leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné qu'elles seules en avaient le secret. _

_Zelena attendrie par cette vision plus que bienheureuse s'avança vers l'entrée à son tour afin de rejoindre Marco et Jamie, très vite imitée par Auguste qui fit les présentations officielles._

« Je crois qu'on devrait leur donner un peu d'intimité... » _Proposa Marco alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient quelque peu._

_Emma et Regina étaient enfin à nouveau réunie. Cette malheureuse expérience leur auront au moins permis de rassembler leur deux famille et de leur certifier une chose, elles ne pouvaient plus vivre sans l'autre. _

_Pleurant chacune à chaudes larmes, elles arrêtèrent de s'embrasser un instant pour reprendre leur souffle afin de se regarder à nouveau._

_« _Je crois que tu as totalement choquée Tink_... » Souffla Regina faisant allusion à la fois où la blonde était passé chercher ses affaires chez Emma._

_Cette remarque les firent exploser de rire avant qu'Emma ne pose un pouce sur chaque joue de sa belle et de la regarder amoureusement. _« Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on se quitte toi et moi... sinon on s'en va. Au bout du monde s'il le faut, mais plus jamais je ne veux être séparée de toi mon Amour... »

« Je suis chanceuse alors... parce que c'est ce que je veux aussi. »_ Répondit la brune dans un sourire étincelant avant qu'elles ne sellent leur promesse dans un doux baiser pour ensuite se prendre par la main et d'aller rejoindre leur famille..._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Et voici pour ce soir ;) **

**Vous me pardonnez ou pas? ^_^ N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ( je ne mords pas :p)**

**Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit précédemment mais pour rappelle, l'histoire sera bientôt terminée ;) encore 3 ou 4 chapitres et je penses que mon histoire sera complète :)**

**Bon et bien je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne soirée, un bon réveillon demain soir (N'oubliez pas de boire avec modération, le but n'est pas de se rendre malade et d'oublier la moitié de la soirée :p, et plus important encore, faites attentions si vous reprenez le volant. Il n'y aura pas que votre vie en jeu, il y aura aussi celle des autres ! Et je parle en connaissance de cause ;) )**

**Gros bisous à vous, tous mes voeux pour 2016, qu'elles soient remplies d'amour, d'amitié, de joie, de bonheur et surtout de SwanQueen ! :D**

**A l'année prochaine ! :D**


	20. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, voici enfin le chapitre 20 de cette fiction qui est malheureusement le dernier... oui je dis malheureusement car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction mais j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à l'écrire... Et encore une fois je vous présente toutes mes excuses parce que c'était vraiment pas voulu... **

**Et donc j'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre en y incluant tout les éléments que je voulais dès le départ sans pour autant bâclée la fin. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit négligée, j'ai donc pris le temps pour l'écrire. Cependant sachez que j'ai une idée d'épilogue et je vais essayez de ne pas mettre trois mois pour vous le poster... **

**Sinon, j'espère que vous vous portez bien? Que vous arrivez toujours à suivre OUAT comme au début parce que moi je vous avoue que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à suivre la série car pour moi elle part vraiment, mais vraiment en cacahuète ! Je ne dirai rien pour ne pas spoiler, mais honnêtement y a que mois qui trouve que les producteurs vont vraiment trop loin dans les intrigues de la 5B ? **

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Un nouveau départ

**Semaine 44 : Vendredi soir**

_Après avoir passé la soirée du réveillon de Noël au nouveau restaurant de Tink, Regina et Emma n'eurent besoin que d'un seul regard échangé pour s'accorder sur le fait qu'il était grand temps pour elles de poursuivre ces retrouvailles en privée. _

_Elles saluèrent donc leur famille pour la première fois réunie avant de se prendre par la main tout en quittant le restaurant. Se dirigeant en silence vers la Mercedes de Regina, elles se sourirent plus d'une fois avant d'arriver devant le véhicule de la brune._

_Emma s'avança de Regina, la prit délicatement par la taille tandis que Regina posa machinalement les paumes de ses mains sur les joues refroidie de la blonde avant qu'elles n'unissent leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Dieu que cela était bon pour chacune d'elles de pouvoir à nouveau, enfin goûter l'autre. _

« On va chez toi ou chez moi... ? »_ Souffla Regina, leur front scellé l'un à l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres._

« Comme tu préfères... mais chez moi c'est plus près... »_ Rétorqua Emma, un sourire malicieux sur les traits. _

_Regina ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un rire tout en levant le visage au ciel laissant tout le loisir à Emma d'admirer sa beauté._

_Le chemin ne fut pas long et toutes les deux pouvaient sentir à quel point l'autre était impatiente d'arriver à l'appartement de la fleuriste. Très rapidement, les baisers et les caresses s'étaient succédé alors que chacune prenait le temps de déshabiller l'autre tout en prenant la direction de la chambre à coucher d'Emma._

_Cette nuit là ne fut pas de tout repos, les séances coquines s'enchaînaient, les mots doux également, tout comme les tendres regards qui en disaient long sur l'amour qu'elles se portaient. _

_Qu'il était bon de retrouvé l'être aimé. Cet être unique qui nous fait comprendre pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné auparavant._

* * *

**Semaine 46 : vendredi soir.**

_Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Emma et Regina, comme à leur habitude depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées au réveillon de Noël, passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble. Ce soir-là ne dérogeant pas à la règle, elles étaient allongées dans le canapé d'Emma, Regina adossée contre la poitrine de la blonde qui l'entourait de ses bras amoureusement, tandis qu'elles regardaient un film._

« Mon Amour... » _Fit Regina alors qu'à l'écran Noah et Allie s'embrassaient passionnément sous une pluie incessante. _

« Hum ? » _Répondit la blonde sans quitter le film des yeux._

« J'aimerais qu'on se trouve un endroit bien à nous. » _Dit-elle en se tournant légèrement pour faire face à sa compagne._

_Sur ses paroles, Emma arrêta de visionner le film afin de baisser son regard vers sa belle._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? On est pas bien là ? »

« Si bien sûr mais... » _Commença Regina en baissant les yeux pour prendre le collier qu'Emma avait autour du cou et se se mettre à jouer avec innocemment. _« On est toujours chez toi... Ne te méprends pas j'adore ton appartement ! » _Rétorqua-t-elle en relevant son regard vers Emma. _« Mais on a encore jamais passé une seule nuit chez moi... »

« Et donc... »_ Fit Emma en relevant un sourcil._

« Et je pense savoir pourquoi... C'est par apport à Daniel c'est ça ? »

_Là, Emma prit la télécommande et fit pause sur le film afin de pouvoir mieux se concentrer sur la brune._

« Ok. Je vais pas te mentir. Oui c'est par apport à lui. Je m'imagine pas passer ma nuit dans un lit qui était le sien avant... » _Répondit Emma l'air quelque peu gênée alors que Regina montra un sourire amusé._

« Pourtant cela ne te dérange pas que moi je dorme dans un lit où sont passées bien des femmes avant moi... »

« Mais c'est pas pareil ! » _S'exclama Emma telle une enfant qui tenterait de se défendre d'une bêtise qu'elle aurait commise._

« Ah non ? »_ Poursuivit Regina qui s'amusait toujours autant de voir Emma se dépatouiller comme elle le pouvait._

« Non parce que ces filles ne comptaient pas pour moi ! Et puis Daniel c'est encore différent il... »

« Il est mort. » _Continua Regina en perdant soudainement son sourire._

« Et c'est par respect à son décès que je ne me vois pas t'emmener au septième ciel dans ces draps-là ! »

_Regina explosa de rire ,ce qui fit sourire Emma car elle constata que Regina avait peut-être finalement commencé à faire son deuil._

« Tu es bien présomptueuse... » _Souligna Regina en secouant gentiment le menton d'Emma entre ses doigts._

« Non, observatrice._ » Rétorqua la blonde dans un sourire espiègle._

« D'où ma proposition de nous trouver un endroit bien à nous. »

« Tu veux dire que tu voudrais qu'on emménage ensemble ? » _Souffla la fleuriste dans un sourire étincelant. _

« Oui enfin c'est déjà un peu ce que l'on fait mais... je voudrais qu'on ait notre propre chez nous. Alors... qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »_ Proposa la brune dans une moue peu confiante._

« Et bien... j'avoue que j'adore cet appart'... c'est le premier que j'ai su payer par mes propres moyen, ma tanière à moi où je pouvais faire ce que je voulais sans que personne ne le sache... »

« Je vois... » _Murmura Regina, légèrement déçue._

« Cependant... » _Poursuivit la blonde ce qui fit remonter le visage de sa partenaire vers le sien_. « Je t'aime plus tout Regina... et je veux ton bonheur. Je veux avancer avec toi et avoir un avenir avec toi, je veux une vie à tes côtés. Alors si acheter une maison ensemble peut ouvrir cette voie alors je la prends s'en hésiter. »

« C'est vrai ? » _Lança la brune qui n'osait y croire. _

« Oui bien sûr. » _Fit la blonde d'un naturel tout en souriant alors que Regina se redressait dans le canapé afin de plonger dans ses bras._

« Je t'aime tellement mon Amour ! »_ Murmura la brune à l'oreille de la fleuriste qui elle, la serrait tout contre elle._

« Je t'aime bien plus encore... »

* * *

**Semaine 46 : samedi après-midi**

Emma et Regina s'étaient exceptionnellement quittées le temps de quelques heures afin que chacune passent un peu de temps avec leur meilleures amies respectives. Regina était donc partie en fin de matinée pour rejoindre Tink à son restaurant pour manger ensemble alors que de leur côté, Emma et Jamie profitèrent comme au bon vieux temps, c'est-à-dire une pizza, une bière et un bon film qu'elles connaissaient par cœur, pour l'avoir vu et revu, tout en discutant.

« Que c'est bon de retrouver les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! » _S'exclama l'asiatique avant d'engloutir un gros un morceau de sa Margherita. _

« Et bien profites-en parce que ça risque plus tellement d'arriver... »

« Hein ?! » _Répondit la brune qui failli s'étouffer. _« Comment ça ? Déjà qu'on l'avait plus fait depuis un moment, c'est quoi ton excuses cette fois ? Oh nan... ne me dit pas que c'est Regina qui nous trouve trop proches... Elle est pas jalouse quand même ? »

« Tu me laisses en placer une s'il te plaît ? »

« Ouais désolée... » _Dit-elle en buvant une gorgée sous le regard amusé d'Emma._

« Regina n'est pas jalouse du tout... elle sait que tu es ma sœur tout comme Tink est la sienne. Et je sais qu'on ne le faisait plus depuis un moment mais c'est la vie Jamie... on avance... Regina et moi on veut toutes les deux vivre nos vies conjointement et c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé qu'on allait emménagé ensemble... »

« Tu te fous de moi. » _Siffla la brune, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds, Emma crut un instant que son amie venait d'avoir une crise attaque _« T'es sérieuse-là ?

« Non pas du tout j'avais juste envie de t'inventer un gros mensonge pour voir ta tête... » _Répondit-elle ironiquement de ses belles dents blanches._

_Et à ce moment-là, Jamie se mit debout afin de sautiller sur place telle une enfant tout en perforant les tympans d'Emma avec ses cris hystériques._

* * *

**Semaine 51 : Dimanche soir**

_Regina et Emma étaient en train d'emballer le reste de vaisselle en porcelaine de la brune, un magnifique service qui lui venait de sa grand-mère paternelle, tout en discutant, rigolant et parfois dansant sur le fond sonore qui leur parvenait depuis le salon où Zelena et Tink emballaient les livres de Regina. Cela sentait la fin des préparatifs pour le déménagement. _

_Elles avaient longuement hésiter sur la maison qu'elles prendraient. Elles ne l'imaginaient pas sans un magnifique jardin où Emma pourrait se donner à ses plaisirs botaniques qui était devenu une seconde passion pour elle. Mais également avec beaucoup de pièce afin que chacune y créent son petit espace personnel. Un bureau pour Regina et une pièce pour Emma afin de laisser courir son imagination artistique. Pour ce qui était du reste, elles voulaient plusieurs chambres afin d'y accueillir leurs familles._

_Regina avait fait appel à son amie Kathryn, une agente immobilière très réputée à Boston avec qui elle avait été au lycée. Les critères avaient été décidés par le couple et pris en compte par Kathryn qui leur avait proposé plusieurs propriétés que Regina et Emma avaient visitées ensemble. Et après maintes et maintes résidences, elles finirent par trouver le bonheur. _

_Cette maison avait été leur coup de cœur commun. Elles s'y voyaient parfaitement. Imaginant à chaque nouvelle pièce un scénario qui pourrait très aisément se réaliser. Elles n'avaient donc plus voulu en visiter une seule. C'était celle-là et pas une autre. _

_Passant par la suite chez un banquier qui leur fit un crédit après s'être assuré des conditions de remboursement, elles n'avaient plus qu'à signer auprès de Kathryn et la maison étaient à elles._

_Les voilà donc 13 semaines après leur discussion à terminer d'emballer leurs affaires pour le déménagement qui aurait lieu le week-end suivant._

* * *

**Semaine 52 : Vendredi matin.**

« Et voilà les filles ! La maison est à vous ! » _Lança Kathryn en leur tendant un jeu de clef à chacune. _« Toutes mes félicitations ! »

« Merci... » _Avaient-elles répondue en chœur avant d'échanger un sourire tendre, leurs mains constamment liées. _

_Après une courte étreinte avec leur agente immobilière, des derniers remerciements et une invitation pour la future pendaison de crémaillère, Emma et Regina partirent de l'agence main dans la main, un sourire flamboyant sur leur visage._

_La boutique de fleur de Marco n'étant qu'à quelques rues de là, elles firent le chemin à pied, profitant de la douceur du printemps qui venait de débuter. _

_Arrivées là-bas, elles saluèrent le vieil homme qui les attendaient les bras ouverts puisqu'il ne les avaient pas vues depuis quelques jours, Emma ayant pris congé afin de préparer leur déménagement. _

_Ils discutèrent autour d'un café alors que Marco avait fermé sa boutique pour son temps de table qui arrivait d'ailleurs presque à sa fin._

« Bon les filles, je ne veux pas passer pour un rabat joie, mais il va falloir que je retourne travailler. » _Dit-il en se levant avant de terminer le fond de son café._

« Pas de soucis Tonton » _Répondit Emma alors que Marco leur faisait un clin d'œil avant de redescendre jusqu'à sa boutique_.

« Bon j'ai encore quelques trucs à récupérer ici et après ce sera bon. » _Lança Emma en mettant les trois tasses vides dans l'évier._

« Cela te dérangerait si je t'abandonne une petite heure ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à régler. »_ Fit Regina alors qu'Emma s'approchait d'elle et la prenait amoureusement par le taille._

« Pas de soucis. Je t'attends ici. » _Souffla la blonde avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de Regina_

« A plus tard... je t'aime. » _Termina Regina avant de s'éloigner de sa compagne et de quitter l'appartement à son tour, rejoignant Marco dans la boutique._

« Tu pars déjà ? » _Remarqua le vieil homme alors que Regina enfilait sa veste sur le dos._

« Oui mais j'en ai pas pour très longtemps. » Dit-elles avant de se tourner vers les roses blanches du magasin. « Je pourrais en avoir une dizaines ? J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. » _Dit-elle avant de regarder à nouveau Marco qui acquiesça de la tête pour ensuite s'exécuter dans un sourire bienveillant._

* * *

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, Regina arriva sur ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, la tombe de son mari._

« Hey Dany... Je sais. Ça fait un petit temps que je ne suis plus venue... » _Commença-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant la pierre de marbre noire. _« Mais il y a certaines choses qui ont changées depuis notre dernière discussion... Premièrement, je veux que tu saches qu'avec Emma, on s'est réconciliées. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de te parler d'elle, mais tu étais mon meilleur ami, celui à qui je disais tout, hormis mes sœurs bien entendu, et je tenais à venir aujourd'hui t'en parler, car aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi.

Je suis heureuse avec elle Daniel. **Elle**, me rend heureuse. Après ton départ, elle a été comme une nouvelle source de vie. Je l'aime Daniel. Tout comme je t'ai aimé, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Alors je lui ai proposé que l'on emménage ensemble elle et moi. Et dans une nouvelle maison ! Emma ne se voyait pas vivre dans une maison qui était la tienne, la nôtre. Elle a beaucoup trop de respect pour ça. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que si tu l'avais rencontrée, elle t'aurait plus à toi aussi. Alors aujourd'hui est le grand jour, ça y est. Ma nouvelle vie commence aujourd'hui. Et c'est aussi pourquoi je suis ici. Je suis venue te dire au revoir Daniel. Pas adieu, car j'espère que l'on se reverra un jour toi et moi, et que je pourrai te présenter Emma ce jour-là... Mais en attendant, ma vie doit continuer sans toi... et se poursuivre avec Emma. Elle mérite que je me consacre entièrement à elle, à nous et à notre avenir. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas lui infligé ma tristesse dû à ton absence. C'est pourquoi je dois te dire au revoir, et ne plus me retourner. »

_Sur ces dernières paroles, Regina essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées pour rouler le long de ses joues avant de se relever, la tête de haute et le sourire au lèvres. Elle déposa le bouquet de rose sur la plaque de marbre et laissa traîner sa main tout en soufflant _« Au revoir Daniel, et à bientôt. », _avant de se retourner et de quitter le cimetière. _

_Le cœur libéré d'un poids, Regina l'avait compris, elle avait enfin fait le deuil de son défunt mari et savait qu'à présent elle ne reviendrait plus jamais sur ses pas._

* * *

_Lorqu'elle revint à la boutique, Emma mettait le dernier carton dans le coffre de sa Bettle jaune. Regina arriva alors dans son dos et Emma eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Regina l'attraper par le col de sa veste et l'embrasser passionnément. N'étant jamais d'humeur à vouloir se plaindre lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur baiser, Emma se laissa porter par la fougue soudaine de sa compagne et l'enferma entre ses bras protecteur._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina recula légèrement son visage et Emma lui sourit._

« C'était pour quoi ça ? »_ S'amusa la blonde puis elle vit le regard amoureux de sa tendre._

« Sans raison particulière, je t'aime c'est tout... »

_Emma sourit d'avantage avant d'initier un nouveau baiser mais plus doux que le précédent. _« Moi aussi je t'aime... » _Souffla la blonde avant qu'elles ne se séparent pour aller voir Marco._

_Celui-ci avait exceptionnellement décidé d'ouvrir sa boutique jusque trois heures de l'après-midi pour ensuite apporter son aide pour le déménagement._

« Bon on se retrouve à mon appartement dans une heure ? Nous on va chacune rentrer chez nous pour emballer les derniers trucs. Ah et Auguste et Jamie sont allés chercher le camion de déménagement. » _Fit Emma à son oncle, Regina à ses côtés lui tenant la main dans les siennes sous le regard attendri de Marco._

« Entendu, à tout-à-l'heure les filles. » _Dit-il avant de s'avancer et de faire une bise à chacune._

* * *

_Une heure et demie plus tard, Emma, Marco, Jamie et Auguste chargeaient les cartons et autres affaires personnelles de la blonde dans le véhicule de déménagement. De leur côtés, Regina, Tink, Zelena et Victor préparaient déjà les cartons de Regina dans son allée pour ensuite les mettre directement dans le camion lorsqu'il arriverait._

_Et celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à venir, avec les voitures d'Emma et de Marco à sa suite. En voyant la blonde, Regina sourit instantanément. Telle une fleur qui avait besoin du soleil pour vivre, Regina avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait enfin respirer à nouveau._

_Les affaires de Regina embarquées, ils prirent tous la direction de la nouvelle maison d'Emma et Regina._

_Durant le trajet, Tink qui avait décidé d'embarquer avec Emma, s'amusa tout le long à chanter et à danser sur les musiques qui passaient à la radios faisant rire au larmes la fleuriste. Et dans la voiture de Regina, l'ambiance était déjà plus calme, elle discutait tout simplement avec Dorothée._

« Marraine ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je pourrai toujours venir dormir chez toi ? »

« Bien sur que oui ma chérie... » _Lui répondit-elle avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route _« Pourquoi en doutes-tu ? »

« Et bien... c'est aussi la maison d'Emma alors... »

« Oui et bien ? Tu sais qu'Emma t'adore, elle te considère déjà comme sa nièce. Alors tu pourra venir autant de fois que tu voudras. »

« Moi aussi je l'aime bien... » _Souffla la jeune fille dans un sourire, soulagée par la réponse de Regina._

* * *

_Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le camion était presque entièrement vidé, Tink leur proposa de passer commande dans son restaurant car la faim commençait à se faire ressentir par tous._

_Emma et Auguste se chargeaient des installations multimédias de la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir écouter de la musique pendant qu'ils mangeraient tous autour de la nouvelle salle à manger du couple._

« Alors petite sœur... ça y est tu franchis le premier cap... » _Lança discrètement le brun tout en reliant l'un des baffles à la sono tandis qu'Emma s'occupait de l'autre._

« Ouais... » _Répondit-elle avec fierté et amusement et ce dans un sourire tendre._

« Je suis heureux pour toi Emma. Tu as enfin la vie que tu mérites. Un job qui te passionne, des amis et une famille qui feraient tout pour toi, une baraque de rêve ! » _Emma rit à la dernière référence de son aîné et celui-ci poursuivit aussi vite. _« Nan mais c'est vrai ! Regarde moi ça ! Tu vas vivres dans l'une de ses maisons stéréotypés qu'on voit dans les films du genre "Maman, j'ai raté l'avion !" »

_Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle en se rendant compte que lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils étaient convaincus que jamais ils ne posséderaient une telle propriété._

« Et puis tu as Regina... celle qui j'en suis persuadé est faite pour toi... vous vous complétez parfaitement toutes les deux... Je sais que tu l'aimes autant qu'elle t'aime. Tu as enfin la vie que tu mérites... Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux pour toi frangine... » _Dit-il alors que tout deux avaient les larmes aux yeux._

« Merci Gus... » _Dit-elle avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. _« Merci d'être mon grand frère et de veiller toujours autant sur moi... Merci d'être revenu vivre près de nous. Tu nous manquais tu sais... »

« Vous aussi vous me manquiez... »

« Et puis... » _Fit-elle en s'écartant de lui pour essuyer le bord de ses yeux comme si de rien n'était. _« Toi aussi aujourd'hui tu t'en sors plutôt bien ! Ta famille s'est agrandie depuis la dernière fois que tu es revenu, ta une petite amie complètement déjantée mais que j'aime comme une sœur ! » _Dit-elle alors que leurs yeux se détournaient un instant vers l'asiatique qui était en pleine discussion avec Zelena. _« Et puis et surtout tu as un nouvel appartement qui démonte ! »

« Tu parles c'est parce que c'était le tien ! » _Souffla-t-il alors qu'ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire._

« Pas faux... Mais plus sérieusement, moi aussi je suis heureuse pour toi frérot... » _Elle lui sourit tendrement avant qu'ils ne terminent l'installation de la chaîne hi-fi._

* * *

« Bon je vais faire un saut vite fait au restaurant pour prendre nos commandes puis je reviens ! Regie tu me prêtes ta voiture ? »_ Demanda Tink dans un sourire enfantin mais le sourcil surélevé de la brune le lui fit perdre bien vite._

« Tu rêves ma fille... » _Souffla Regina faisant rire la salle tout entière._

« T'inquiète on va prendre ma voiture, je dois aller chercher Neal à la gare de toute manière. » _Lança Emma amusée._

« Cool ! »

_Tink prit sa veste et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, imitée par Emma mais avant elle se tourna vers sa belle._

« Soyez prudente. » _Murmura Regina avant de lui donner un petit baiser sur les lèvre._

« Promis. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi... »_ Répondit-elle avant que la blonde ne lui est donné un autre baiser._

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, après avoir été rechercher Neal à la gare et d'être passés au restaurant, le trio arriva devant la nouvelle demeure d'Emma._

« Bah la baraque ! »

« Neal, langage... » _Le sermonna gentiment sa grande sœur._

« Ouais désolé... »_ Dit-il en sortant du véhicule, ébahi par ce qu'il voyait. « Elle est trop bien ! »_

« Attends de voir l'intérieur... »_ Continua Tink dans un clin d'œil._

_En entrant, ils furent accueillis par Regina qui fit une étreinte à l'adolescent puis donna un baiser à sa compagne._

« Je te fais visiter ? » _Proposa Emma à son petit frère qui acquiesça en hochant vivement de la tête de bas en haut._

« Rapidement alors, on va passer à table ! » _Lança Tink les faisant rire avant que le jeune garçon n'aille saluer les autres tandis qu'Emma et Regina en profitèrent pour se coller l'une à l'autre et s'échanger un baiser tendre._

« Je reviens vite. » _Murmura la blonde dans un clin d'œil avant de commencer la visite guidée pour son frère._

_« Bon __et bien dans ce cas on a plus qu'à ouvrir la bouteille de champagne en les attendant ! » Proposa Tink ce qui fit rire la salle autour d'elle._

* * *

« Et donc, ça sera ma chambre quand je viendrai ? » _Demanda Neal en se tournant vers sa sœur, le sourire fière._

« Et bien il y a deux autres chambre d'amis mais si tu veux dormir dans celle-ci, je crois que ça peut se faire. »_ Lui répondit-elle dans un nouveau clin d'œil avant de lui faire un petit câlin qu'ils laissèrent durer quelques instants tandis qu'ils continuèrent à discuter._

« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Emma. Tu mérites vraiment cette nouvelle vie avec Regina. Et puis faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble. »

« Merci Gamin » _Conclue-t-elle en lui offrant un tendre baiser sur le front._ « Allez viens, va rejoindre les autres. »

« Ouais j'ai faim en plus ! » _Dit-il faisant sourire sa sœur._

« Ha les voilà ! »_ S'écria Marco ce qui attira l'attention de tous vers le duo fraternel._

« On vous attendait pour boire la première gorgée. » _Fit Regina en tendant un verre de mousseux à Emma alors que Neal allait se prendre un verre de soda aux côtés de Dorothée, les deux seules mineurs du groupe._

« Merci mon amour. » _Répondit simplement Emma en acceptant le verre que lui tendait sa belle avant de s'écarter légèrement d'elle._

« Allez Emma un discours ! » _Lança Zelena en faisant un clin d'œil complice à la fleuriste ce qui ravi Regina au plus haut point._

« Ouais vas-y Emma, un discours, un discours ! » _S'échauffait les gens autour de la blonde._

« Ok, ok... c'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon... » _Abdiqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules faisant rire à nouveau sa famille. _« Déjà je suis heureuse de tous vous voir ici ce soir... Avec Regina on avait hâte de vous montrer notre nouveau chez nous et on a hâte aussi de passer plus de temps en famille car... » _ Et là Emma échangea un sourire tendre avec Regina avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les autres._ « Vous êtes notre famille et donc ce qu'on de plus chers à nos yeux, après cette immense maison évidement. »_ Lâcha-t-elle avec ironie faisant rire tout le monde à nouveau._ « Mais blague à part, cette maison est un nouveau départ pour Regina et moi. Pour notre couple. Et on est heureuses de le partager avec vous ce soir. » _Sourit-elle avant de donner son verre à Marco qui le prit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil à son tour._ « Mais ce soir, c'est aussi l'occasion pour moi de dire ce que je n'ai encore jamais dit de ma vie. » _Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Regina, de lui prendre les mains et de s'agenouiller devant-elle sous son regard plus que surprit._

« Regina, mon amour, aujourd'hui cela fait tout pile un an que l'on se connaît... »_ Commença-t-elle en sortant un petit boîtier de sa veste pour l'ouvrir sous les yeux en larmes de sa chère et tendre_. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ce jour-là et chaque jour que Dieu fait... Je t'aime plus qu'il m'est possible d'aimer et je veux que notre famille soit témoin de cet amour que l'on partage toi et moi... Alors avec la bénédiction de tes sœurs... » _Fit-elle alors que Regina lançait un furtif regard d'incompréhension à ses sœurs avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur Emma._ « Regina Mills, accepterais-tu m'épouser ? »

_Dans la salle à manger, tout le monde retenait ses larmes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans leurs oreilles tandis qu'ils attendaient la réponse de Regina._

_De son côté celle-ci n'en revenait pas. Devant elle Emma, _**son Emma**_, agenouillée et sur le point de manquer d'oxygène, alors que ses yeux à elle n'en avaient que pour la bague plutôt particulière que lui proposait la blonde. Une bague dont l'alliage en or blanc n'était pas parfaitement droit puisqu'il semblait représenter la tige d'une fleur et pas n'importe laquelle puisqu'il y avait comme des éclats dans l'alliage illustrant ainsi des épines et puis le haut de la bague représentait une rose, incrusté d'un quartz aux reflets rosés. Une bague magnifique._

_Et lorsque Regina releva légèrement son regard vers la blonde, ses yeux embués de larmes, elle échangea tout de même un regard avec elle avant de lancer un regard furtif à la bague semblant vouloir poser une question silencieuse qu'Emma comprit puisqu'elle ajouta. _« Une rose rose. Cela signifie l'amour vrai. Et c'est exactement ce que représente le notre à mes yeux. »

« Je t'aime... »_ Se contenta de répondre la brune alors qu'Emma se relevait pour être à sa hauteur._

« Ça veut dire oui ? »_ Osa demander la blonde alors qu'elle lançait un appel au secours autour d'elle._

« Bien sur que c'est un oui ! _» Explosa Regina en sautant à son cou avant qu'elles n'échangent un baiser des plus amoureux sous les applaudissements de leurs proches._

_Emma passa ensuite l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche de sa compagne avant qu'elles n'échangent un second baiser plus tendre cette fois. _« Je t'aime... »_ Murmura à nouveau Regina._

« Je t'aime bien plus encore... »

Fin.

* * *

**Et voilà mes loulous ! Bon alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce dernier chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, votre avis m'importe vous savez ;) et puis je ne mords pas encore... ;)**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort, portez vous bien ;) :***


	21. Épilogue

**Bonjour à toutes et tous. J'espère que vous, vous portez bien et que vous êtes en sécurité près de vos proches...**

**Je tenais à prendre quelques instants, et libres à ceux qui le veulent de sauter directement sur l'épilogue. Je suis belge et... les attentats de la semaine dernière m'ont beaucoup touché. Comme l'avait fait les attentats de Paris, ou encore ceux qui ont touché le Pakistan il y a deux jours... Ce monde ne tourne plus rond depuis longtemps, et malheureusement ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter tout seul. C'est à nous et à nous seul de réagir. De faire de notre possible, pour rendre ce monde un peu meilleur. Chacun à sa façon et à son rythme. Mais ensemble.**

**La devise de mon pays c'est "L'Union fait la force", et c'est donc tous ensemble qu'on y arrivera. Qu'on les arrêtera, qu'on prouva à ces écervelés qu'ils ne nous font pas peur et que leurs violences ne leur procura jamais rien que leur propre mort. Alors je vous en prie, aimez vous les uns et les autres... Car chez nous vous savez ce qu'on dit, faites des frites pas la guerre ! ;) **

**A présent, revenons-en à notre petite histoire... Sachez que je vous suis tous éternellement reconnaissante pour tout vos messages et impressions. Merci aussi d'avoir compris et de ne pas m'en avoir voulu pour l'espace irrégulière de publication... **

**J'ai vraiment aimé vous écrire cette histoire. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il y a un peu de moi et de mon couple dans l'histoire. Lorsque j'ai rencontré ma chérie, je n'étais pas au mieux dans ma vie et elle a su être là pour moi. Tout comme dans les étapes difficiles qui ont fait partie de ma vie après ça... Alors cette histoire, elle est pour elle, parce que je l'aime... (Non je ne pleure pas... j'ai dit non, merde !)**

**Bon, vous verrez que dans cet épilogue (qui j'avoue n'est pas des plus court), j'ai écris une scène rating M... Et bien oui Madame ! Vous pouvez le dire plus fort ! Alléluia ! Mais bon... c'est pas LA scène la plus osée que j'ai pu écrire, je vous préviens quand même ! ^_^**

**Aller je vous laisse lire ! Oh et si jamais vous voulez vous accompagner de musique pendant la lecture, j'ai écris ces "quelques" lignes en écoutant "Home" d'Edward Sharpe &amp; The Magnetic Zeros (La chanson parfaite lorsque l'on est amoureux ! Et donc à mes yeux, ça vaut aussi mais surtout pour le couple SwanQueen ! Allez voir les paroles, vous comprendrez ;) **

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ! PS : Prévoyez peut-être un paquet de mouchoir... **

* * *

Épilogue

**Semaine 58 : Vendredi matin**

_Cela faisait à présent 6 semaines qu'Emma et Regina s'étaient fiancées. Elles avaient terminés de déballer chaque carton et trouver une place pour chaque bibelot. Elles n'avaient jamais été plus heureuses qu'à ce moment présent. Leur vie avait repris leur cours et une nouvelle routine commençait tout doucement à s'installer au sein de leur nouveau foyer._

_Le matin Emma se réveillait avant Regina afin de se préparer pour le travail. Pour cela, Emma débutait toujours ses journées en contemplant quelques instants sa fiancée amoureusement, finissait par lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres , ce qui réveillait lentement la brune , ensuite elle filait sous la douche. Et après s'être apprêtée, elle descendait à la cuisine pour y préparer le café._

_Pendant que le percolateur faisait son boulot, Emma sortait de chez elle pour se dirigée à l'entrée de l'allée où un jeune du coin venait de distribuer le journal quotidien dans toute la rue. Ensuite, elle faisait demi-tour et retournait dans la cuisine._

_Elle sortait toujours deux tasses et n'en servait qu'une pour elle-même, qu'elle améliorait avec un peu de sucre et de crème, et le savourait en lisant les gros titres de son journal, assise sur l'un des hauts tabourets qui meublaient l'îlot centrale de la pièce._

_Puis Regina, vêtue d'une simple nuisette noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et son peignoir en satin, approchait amoureusement dans son dos, encore à moitié endormie et les cheveux un peu en bataille, elle l'entourait de ses bras et frottait sa joue contre le bas de la nuque d'Emma tel un petit chat en manque d'attention, tirant un sourire amusé à Emma qui jetait un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur celle de la brune._

« Bonjour mon Amour... »_ Siffla la fleuriste dans un sourire étincelant alors que la brune releva son visage vers elle._

« Mmm... bonjour... »_ Répondit Regina en faisant légèrement la moue, tirant quelques rires à la blonde, qui finit par tout abandonner pour se tourner vers la belle brune._

« Ah ben alors... on est mal réveillée ? » _Demanda Emma d'une voix douce comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant, et s'était peu dire puisque Regina hochait la tête doucement tout en faisant une petit grimace, le même sketch tous les matins se disait Emma._ « Oh... viens-là... » _Fit la blonde en ouvrant ses bras pour que Regina vienne s'y réfugier tandis que la blonde lui caressait le dos tendrement._

« Est-ce qu'un jour on pourrait se réveiller à notre rythme et en commençant par une séance de câlin ? »_ S'offusqua Regina et se reculant de la blonde tout en déposant ses bras de chaque côté du visage d'Emma afin de jouer avec ses jolie boucle dorée._

« Et bien... si ma mémoire est bonne on fait ça tout les weekend... Et devine quoi ? Bonne nouvelle, demain on est samedi ! »

_Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur avant de reprendre légèrement leur calme puis se rapprocher et ainsi unir leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser._

« Heum, va falloir que j'y aille mon cœur. »_ Souffla Emma en se remettant debout devant la brune._

_Profitant de sa proximité avec Regina, elle lui vola un baiser, puis se tourna vers l'îlot pour terminer son café d'une traite tandis que Regina s'approcha du percolateur situé près de l'évier afin de s'en servir un à son tour._

« Ah ce soir. » _Fit la blonde en s'approchant une fois encore de la brune pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir. Et comme tous les matins, au moment de se reculer, Regina l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser, auquel Emma se laissait aller s'en hésiter._

_Comme tous les matins, Regina essayait tant bien que mal de garder Emma encore quelques minutes auprès d'elle._

_Et comme tous les matins, elle réussissait à la perfection._

_Emma laissait ses mains se balader sur le corps endiablé de Regina alors que celle-ci commençait à déboutonner le chemisier de sa partenaire._

« Sérieux mon Amour... Faut que j'y aille... » Soufflait Emma en l'implorant. Mais pas en l'implorant de s'arrêter bien du contraire, ce qui émoustillait encore plus Regina.

« Tu dis ça tous les matins... » _Susurra la belle brune dans un sourire malice tout contre son oreille avant que la blonde ne prenne les choses en mains en l'attrapant par le fessier pour la soulever et la faire s'asseoir sur le plan de travail qui se trouvait dans son dos, évitant de justesse la tasse de café que Regina venait de se servir._

_Regina, assise, surplombait légèrement Emma qui était partie se perdre dans son cou afin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, prodiguant déjà un plaisir indescriptible à Regina qui fermait les yeux et savourait chaque seconde des attentions de sa jolie fleuriste._

_Les mains d'Emma se baladant sur les mollets de la brune, elles remontaient progressivement vers les cuisses de Regina qui commençait à gémir tout doucement._

« Ne t'arrête pas... » _Murmura la brune avant de prendre la visage d'Emma entre ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui faisant ainsi comprendre son désir naissant._

_Emma laissa alors glisser l'une de ses mains dans le dos de la brune pour la soutenir tandis que l'autre s'aventurait petit à petit vers le sexe de sa fiancée._

_La température de leur corps grimpant petit à petit, Emma caressa tout d'abord le clitoris de Regina et le fait que celle-ci portait une nuisette aidait parfaitement à sa manœuvre._

_Leurs baisers s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que leur désir grandissait. N'ayant pour seul objectif que le plaisir mutuel, chaque touché les électrisait. Les rendant totalement dépendantes de l'autre. Alors qu'Emma glissait sensuellement son majeur entre les lèvres humide de Regina, celle-ci passa ses bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus près d'elle, voulant ainsi intensifier chaque mouvement._

_Lentement mais assurément, Emma entra en Regina et se fut une libération pour chacune. Le mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son sexe prodiguait à Regina un sentiment de plénitude que seule Emma arrivait à combler. À bout de souffle et tandis qu'Emma ajoutait deux autres doigts à sa manœuvre, elles arrêtèrent de s'embrasser afin que Regina bascule sa tête en arrière, tenant toujours la nuque d'Emma dans sa main, la blonde continuait de lui prodiguer ce bien alors que son front reposait contre le cou en sueur de Regina._

_Après quelques minutes d'intenses plaisir, la libération de Regina arriva, donnant à Emma tout autant de plaisir..._

_Elle retira alors ses doigts, tout en douceur, tandis que Regina la gardait tout contre elle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans leur cage thoracique, elles reprenaient chacune leur souffle avant qu'Emma ne redresse son visage vers celui de la femme qu'elle aimait tant et lui sourit amoureusement._

« Je t'aime mon Amour... » _Souffla Regina avant de s'approcher du visage d'Emma pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres._

« Je t'aime aussi... Mais un jour je finirai vraiment par être en retard... » _Dit-elle en se reculant de se belle pour réajuster sa tenue et refaire sa queue de cheval._

« Je sais... tu le dis chaque matin et pourtant... tu restes quand même... » _Fit Regina dans un sourire taquin qui exaspéra la blonde._

« Parce que je peux pas résister à... tout ça... » _Dit-elle en désignant les corps tout entier de la brune avec ses deux mains. _« Et tu le sais très bien ! »

_Emma aida Regina a descendre du plan de travail, puis posa ses mains sur sa taille tandis que la brune déposait ses bras sur chacune de ses épaules._

« Oui j'avoue, j'en joue beaucoup... mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'aimer faire l'amour avec toi... » _Souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvres inférieur, ce qui donna l'envie à Emma de l'embrasser sur le chant._

« Tu es une sorcière, tu en consciente au moins ? » _Demanda Emma en essayant de garder le peu de contenance qui lui restait._

« Mais tu m'aimes pour ça... » _Répondit la brune en lui déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre, et un autre... tandis qu'Emma levait légèrement les yeux sur l'horloge mural qui indiquait 6H45._

« Merde ! Faut vraiment que j'y aille ! » _Lança Emma en se reculant de la brune pour prendre son téléphone et ses clefs de voitures sur l'îlot centrale._ « A ce soir » _Souffla-t-elle à Regina avant de lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres pour ensuite s'enfuir en courant sous le regard amusé et tendre de Regina qui après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquée, se tourna vers sa tasse de café tout en s'étirant convenablement avant de boire une gorgée et de se mettre à lire le journal à son tour, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres._

* * *

_7h. Emma arriva à la boutique légèrement essoufflée tandis que Marco la regardait en se retenant de rire._

« Salut 'Pa ! » _Lança-t-elle s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte alors qu'elle retirait sa veste et passait à coté du vieil homme pour se rendre à l'arrière boutique et enfiler son tablier_ « Je sais, j'arrive pas à l'avance... »

_Marco qui s'amusait du comportement de sa nièce ne se formalisa pas au surnom qu'elle venait d'employer pour le désigner et continua de sourire alors qu'un client entrait dans sa boutique._

_Plus tard dans la journée, Marco et Emma étaient en train de dîner en tête-à-tête. Celui-ci en profita donc pour aborder un sujet qu'il considérait comme important pour le futur de sa nièce._

« Emma... il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi... »

« Je t'écoute. » _Dit-elle avant de boire une nouvelle gorgé de la délicieuse soupe au tomate que son oncle avait préparée la veille._

« Voila je... ce n'est pas facile de t'en parler mais... je pense que si quelqu'un doit le faire, c'est à moi que ça en revient la tâche. »

« Ok... » _Lança Emma, peu sûre d'apprécier le reste de la conversation au vue du visage presque sans émotion de son oncle._ « Mais tu me fais un peu peur là... »

« Écoute... je sais que tu ne veux pas que nous en discutions pourtant je crois qu'il est grand temps d'aborder le sujet. »

« Continue... »_ Fit Emma qui s'était arrêtée de manger pour se concentrer au mieux sur la conversation._

« Je sais que tu risques encore de te braquer mais je te demande juste de m'écouter pour l'instant... »

« Ah ça y est j'ai compris... » _Dit-elle en se reculant de la table pour s'adosser contre sa chaise, ses bras se croisant sur sa poitrine._ « Tu veux parler de David et Mary c'est ça ? »

« De tes parents, oui... »

« Tonton- »

« - Non je t'en prie écoute moi » _La supplia-t-il du regard._

_Alors celle-ci capitula et hocha une fois de la tête tout en regardant sur le côté avant de tourner à nouveau son visage vers celui de Marco._

« Écoute Emma, d'ici quelques mois tu vas te marier avec Regina. Et j'en suis plus qu'heureux pour vous deux et tu le sais... Mais je pense que tu devrais l'annoncer à tes parents. »

« Mais- »

« - Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire. Ils n'ont jamais été des parents pour toi, n'ont jamais été là pour te soutenir, t'aimer et te chérir comme ils auraient dû le faire... mais ma chérie... » _Fit-il en caressant la joue de sa nièce._ « Ils restent tes parents. Et depuis de l'eau à couler sous les ponts. Ils t'ont fait souffrir comme personne et je ne dirai jamais le contraire. Mais aujourd'hui tu approches la trentaine, ta vie semble aller comme tu le souhaites et comme tu le mérites... mais je pense que tu pourrais être encore plus heureuse en reprenant contact avec tes parents. »

« Ils ne le méritent pas... ils ne méritent pas de faire partie de ma vie aujourd'hui. De rencontrer Regina. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire partie de la vie que je me suis construite sans eux... »

_Marco soupira en baissant le regard avant de croiser ses mains sur la table et d'hausser les sourcils_ « Je sais que ce que je vais te dire te déplaira mais bon... » _Dit-il en regardant à nouveau sa nièce_ « C'est à cause d'eux que tu as cette vie aujourd'hui. »_ Il fit une courte pause en ancrant son regard dans celui de la blonde qui elle plissait les yeux avant de poursuivre._ « S'ils t'avaient acceptés à l'époque, tu n'aurais pas vécu ici avec moi, tu n'aurais sans doute pas travaillé dans mon magasin... »

«...et je n'aurais pas rencontré Regina. » _Finit la blonde en se reculant._

_Ayant eut la nette impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber sur la tête, elle compris la fatalité de la situation. Son oncle n'avait pas tord. Si ses parents ne l'avaient pas rejetée à l'époque, jamais elle n'aurait croisé le chemin de sa fiancée. À cette pensée, Emma ne savait plus quoi dire. En fait, sans le savoir, c'est parent lui avait rendu le plus grand service de toute sa vie. Sans leur rejet, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré la femme de sa vie._

_Emma finit par secouer la tête puis se tourna vers son oncle_ « C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais... »

« Je n'en suis pas fière crois-moi. Mais je sais que cette famille, notre famille, souffre de cette querelle. Il est grand temps qu'elle cesse et qu'on aille tous de l'avant. Et puis je ne te demande pas non plus d'aller dîner tous les dimanche chez eux ! Juste... ne serait-ce qu'aller les voir, leur présenter ta fiancée qui j'en suis sûr et certain te soutiendra, et leur parler de ta vie, de votre vie à toutes les deux. Je n'en demande pas plus. »

« Ça ne va pas être tout rose tu sais... »

« Oh je ne doute pas que la colère et la rancune ne pointeront pas un peu le bout de leur nez mais... mais j'ai bonne espoir qu'à présent vous puissiez vous comprendre. »

_Emma soupira longuement, semblant réfléchir à nouveau tout en serrant la mâchoire. Pour elle, cette idée était plus que mauvaise. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ses parents homophobes ne refassent surface. Même si la dernière fois qu'elle les avaient vus ils avaient affirmés avoir changés et acceptés sa sexualité. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils s'en prennent également à Regina. Qu'ils s'en prennent à elle était une chose, mais Regina en était une autre. Et c'est son côté protecteur qui en ce moment lui criait de ne pas prendre le risque qui lui donnait mal la tête._

« Penses-y au moins. Parles-en à Regina s'il le faut. Je suis sûr qu'elle te soutiendra qu'importe ta décision finale. » _Fit le vieil homme en lui prenant à nouveau les mains._ « Je t'aime ma fille. Plus que tout, tu le sais. Mais je tiens à ce que tu sois pleinement heureuse et j'ai la sensation que cette discussion avec tes parents ne pourra que t'aider à avancer. Même si au final vous décidez tout de même d'en rester là. Au moins, vous aurez essayé une dernière fois. »

« Mouais... heumm... faut que j'y réfléchisse et que j'en parle avec 'Gina ce soir... »

« Prends tout ton temps. » _Clôturât-il dans un sourire bienveillant avant de se lever pour embrasser le front de sa nièce puis de redescendre à sa boutique pour l'ouverture de l'après-midi._

* * *

_Lorsque plus tard dans la soirée Emma arriva à son domicile, elle enleva ses bottes et sa veste pour les laisser dans le petit placard à l'entrée puis alla jusqu'à la cuisine où comme chaque soir, une odeur délicieuse en ressortait._

_Comme tous les soirs, Regina s'affairait aux fourneaux, un tablier attaché autour de la taille. Leur concoctant leur repas avec amour tout en écoutant la musique qui lui parvenait depuis le salon._

_Emma était accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte, les bras et jambes croisés, elle s'amusait à voir sa belle leur préparer leur dîner avec amour tout en chantonnant les paroles de la chanson "Heroes" de David Bowie._

_Au moment où Regina referma le four après y avoir mis son poulet à rôtir, elle se redressa et sentit alors deux mains se poser sur son abdomen tandis qu'Emma glissait son nez dans son cou._

_Sursautant comme à chaque fois, elle oubliait rapidement cette sensation lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux tout en collant sa joue que le front d'Emma, toujours blottie dans son dos._

_Profitant de ces instants de sérénités et de pur bonheur, aucunes n'étaient jamais pressées de mettre fin à leurs étreintes._

« Bonsoir mon Amour... » _Souffla Emma tout en douceur avant de déposer un baiser tendre derrière la tempe de sa compagne._

_Regina souriante, se retourna et glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de la blonde avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres._ « Bonsoir... » _Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois_ « Tu as passé une bonne journée? »

« Heu... ouais ça été. Et la tienne ? » _Dit-elle en détournant le visage pour apercevoir les petits légumes déjà épluchés et coupés que sa compagne s'apprêtait à faire cuire à la vapeur._

« Emma ? Mon Amour qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ S'inquiéta Regina qui avait remarqué immédiatement le teint soudain morose de sa jolie blonde._

_Elle se mit devant Emma en essayant de capter à nouveau son regard et vit que celle-ci semblait triste._

« Je... Marco et moi on a discuté ce midi et... je sais pas... ça me travaille encore... » Fit la blonde en se reculant pour se servir un verre d'eau avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des tabouret à côté d'elle tandis que Regina ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« De quoi s'agissait-il ? » _Demanda à nouveau la brune en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés tout en lui prenant sa main dans les siennes._

« De... mes parents. » _Répondit Emma en passant sa main libre sur le contour de son menton_. « Marco voudrait... que je te présente à eux. Avec le mariage qui arrive... »

« Oh je vois... »_ Fit tout simplement Regina en comprenant à présent l'air soucieux de la blonde._ « J'imagine que tu ne sais pas quoi faire sinon tu n'aurais pas l'air si perdue... »

Emma lui jetait un regard complice tout en souriant avant d'hausser les épaules. « En effet. Tu sais... il m'a fait réaliser que si mes parents ne m'avait pas rejetée à l'époque, de un : » _Fit-elle en montrant son pouce gauche de son index droit._ «Y a des chances pour que je sois restée en couple avec Lilly. »

« Doux Jésus... Rappelle-moi d'au moins les remercier pour ça si un jour je les croise... » _Intervint Regina pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère ce qui fit sourire à nouveau Emma avant qu'elle ne reprenne._

« Ouais... De deux : je ne serais pas revenue vivre avec Marco, ni vécu ma vie pour finalement aller travailler avec lui à la boutique... »

« Et ensuite faire ma connaissance... »_ Lâcha Regina qui comprit le véritable problème._

« C'est ça... »_ Fit Emma en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau._

« Marco n'a pas vraiment tord... »

« Non ! En fait il a sacrement raison ! Sans mes parents... on aurait eu peu de chances de se rencontrer un jour... et... je crois que je devrais les remercier pour ça... enfin. » _Dit-elle en levant ses yeux quelques secondes_ « Peut-être par leur redire une fois encore qu'ils m'ont rejeté parce que je ne pense pas que ça aiderait à la conversation mais... leur dire que d'une façon.. ils m'ont aidé à faire la plus belle rencontre de toute ma vie. » _Souffla Emma en souriant tendrement à Regina, qui elle était une nouvelle fois attendrie par les paroles de sa compagne et lui caressa alors affectueusement la joue._

« Je crois qu'on pourrait les remercier en effet... »

« Tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre parce que... ce n'est pas moi qui doit le ressentir. C'est toi mon Amour... si tu n'as plus envie qu'ils fassent partie de ta vie alors on oublie toute cette conversation et puis voilà. Mais si au contraire tu souhaites que tes parents reviennent dans ta vie... même en étant simplement présents une fois ou deux dans l'année au même endroit que nous... et bien cela doit être ton choix, ton ressenti. Et je serai là quoique tu choisisses. »

_Emma étira une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un sourire amusée, tandis que Regina fronçait légèrement les sourcils_ « Marco m'a dit que c'est ce que tu dirais... et honnêtement je n'en doutais pas non plus. »

_Elles se sourirent amoureusement avant de se pencher l'une sur l'autre pour un doux baiser avant qu'Emma ne se relève pour aller se prendre une douche pendant que Regina terminait de préparer leur repas._

* * *

**Semaine 63 : Samedi matin**

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » _Demanda Regina en regardant la panique dans les yeux de sa compagne._ « Je peux faire demi-tour, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire... »

_Emma assise sur du côté passager regardait par sa fenêtre la maison qui lui faisait face. Cette maison qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis 10 ans. Rien n'avait vraiment changé si ce n'est la couleur de la bâtisse qui s'effritait sur la façade et la porte d'entrée en bois qui commençait à se faire veille. La dernière fois qu'Emma avait franchi cette porte, elle portait son baluchon sur le dos et s'était promis que plus jamais elle ne remettrait un pied dans cette maison._

_Et pourtant la voici, assise dans la berline de sa fiancée, avec celle-ci à la place conducteur, et une seule envie fuir. Fuir comme elle l'avait fait dix ans auparavant._

_Regina de son côté déposa une main rassurante sur la cuisse d'Emma lorsqu'elle ne vit pas de réaction de sa part. Emma et elle avaient parlé plus d'une fois des parents de la blonde, celle-ci était resté complètement indécise durant des semaines. _

_Et pourtant la veille au soir, alors qu'elles étaient conjointement assise dans leur balancelle, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de cette magnifique journée de printemps, Emma avait émit le souhait d'aller voir ses parents._

_Regina n'avait rien dit, elle s'était contentée de redresser son visage sur la fleuriste pour lui embrasser la joue tendrement avant de se remettre tout contre elle, le nez nicher dans son cou et le bras autour de sa taille._

_Alors aujourd'hui elles étaient là. Regina avait proposé à Emma de faire la route, se doutant bien qu'Emma n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à rester totalement concentrer sur sa route, bien trop préoccuper par ce qu'elle dirait à ses parents une fois qu'elle les aurait face à elle._

_Et à présent les voici, dans la voiture au moteur coupé de Regina. Emma avait l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer, peur à l'idée de se retrouver face à ses parents et d'en souffrir une fois encore. Elle avait fait la route avec Regina jusqu'ici dans le seul but de lui présenter ses parents. Et même en sachant qu'aujourd'hui son couple avec Regina était plus fort que tout, qu'elle était à présent adulte et une lesbienne pleinement assumée, que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre... Emma était terrifiée._

_Terrifiée à l'idée de souffrir une fois encore à cause de ses parents. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils pourraient la décevoir une fois encore._

_Alors lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Regina se poser sur sa cuisse, elle la regarda, la bouche entre-ouverte et sans qu'elle n'est eut à dire quoique ce soit Regina lui sourit et resserra un peu son emprise sur sa cuisse comme pour lui donner tout son courage et tout soutient._

« Je serai à tes côtés, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. » _Lui promit Regina dans un sourire sincère qui redonna courage à Emma._

_Regardant à nouveau la maison de ses parents, elle bomba son torse avant de souffler lourdement._ « Ouais. Aller c'est bon ! » _Clama-t-elle en sortant de la voiture imiter par Regina une fois qu'elle ait prit son sac à main._

_Refermant sa portière tout en regardant le bâtiment devant elle, Emma soufflait une fois encore tandis que Regina avait fait le tour de sa voiture pour la rejoindre et lui prendre la main._

_Emma tourna son visage vers celui de la brune et lorsqu'elle vit le regard amoureux que portait Regina à son égard, elle sut qu'elle pourrait affronter le monde entier s'il le fallait tant qu'elles étaient ensemble._

_Marchant les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Emma souffla une dernière fois avant de regarder sa compagne à nouveau._ « Qu'importe ce qu'il se passera ici, merci de le faire avec moi mon Amour. »

_Regina lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue d'une main douce._ « Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi... »

« Je le sais... c'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

_Elles se sourirent amoureusement avant de se pencher l'une sur l'autre pour un petit mais tendre baiser._

_Puis Emma se redressa face à la porte, soupira, se racla la gorge puis appuya sur la sonnette d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien._

« Emma ? Regina ? Bah merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » _S'étonna Neal dans un large sourire._

« Langage... » _Souffla Emma ce qui les amusa toutes les deux lorsqu'elle échangèrent un regard complice._ « On est venues pour les voir... » _Fit Emma en regardant à l'intérieur de la maison._

_L'adolescent sourit plus fort encore et se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer les deux femmes._ « Entrez, ils sont dans la véranda. Moi je vais remonter dans ma chambre... je vous laisse entre vous, je viendrai après. »

« Merci petit frère. » _Fit Emma en lui souriant gentiment, imitée par Regina avant que le jeune homme ne referme la porte derrière elles alors qu'elles s'avançaient vers ladite véranda._

« Neal, qui était-ce à la porte ? » _Lança son père sans lever les yeux de son journal tandis que sa femme continuait de tricoter._

_Assis tout les deux dans leur fauteuil côte-à-côte, ils s'étaient dos à leur maison et ne virent pas leur fille arrivée._

« C'est moi. »_ Souffla-t-elle calmement alors qu'elle et Regina étaient à deux mètres du couple, main dans la main à attendre leur réaction._

_D'ailleurs celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Chacun releva d'abord la tête en regardant devant eux avant d'échanger un regard puis de se tourner vers celle q'ilsi avaient reconnue comme étant leur fille._

« Emma... » _Souffla Mary en se mettant debout, tout comme son mari._ « Quelle surprise... » _Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix cassée, n'osant y croire._

« Oui je sais... j'aurais peut-être dû appeler avant... »

« Oui... enfin non, bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama son père alors qu'ils faisaient conjointement un pas vers leur fille. « Bonjour... » _Dirent-ils en cœur en adressant un sourire heureux sur leur traits avant de remarquer, enfin, la présence de la femme se trouvant aux côtés de leur filles._

« Bonjour à vous aussi Madame... » _Fit Mary en laissant sa phrase en suspens._

« Bonjour, Regina Mills. »_ Lâcha cette dernière en leur tendant successivement la main que le couple s'empressa de serrer._

« Enchanté. » _Répondit le père d'Emma alors que celle-ci appréhendait la suite des événements._ « Mais entrez voyons ! Asseyez-vous ! »_ Lança-t-il en s'éloignant de son épouse afin de laisser passer les deux femmes devant lui._

« Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? Thé, café, soda, eau ? »_ Proposa Mary en bonne maîtresse de maison tandis qu'Emma et Regina prenait place sur les fauteuils opposés à ceux qu'ils occupaient elle et David quelques secondes auparavant._

« Un café, volontiers. Merci. »_ Répondit sobrement Regina en croisant ses jambes sous son fauteuil et en déposant ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses._

_Emma elle aurait bien voulu d'un verre, car elle se dit qu'à ce moment là c'était bien ce dont elle aurait besoin._

« Tu veux boire un verre avec moi ? »_ Lui proposa alors son père dans un petit sourire et intérieurement, elle avait envie de le remercier d'avoir compris son envie._

« Ouais je veux bien... » _Se contenta de répondre Emma, essayant de rester la plus détachée que possible alors que ses parents s'éloignaient pour servir leurs invitées._

_Elle échangea un regard avec sa compagne qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil, comme pour la rassurer que tout se passait bien._

_Lorsqu'ils revirent peu de temps après, Mary et David souriaient aux deux femmes, leurs bras chargés des boissons pour l'un et quelques petits gâteaux et tartelettes pour l'autre._

« Voilà. » _Fit Mary en déposant son plateau_ « Je vous en prie servez-vous. Regina je ne sais pas comment vous prenez votre café alors je vous ai mis le tout sur le côté. » _Lança Mary en déposant sa tasse devant la brune qui lui sourit avant de la remercier._

« Tiens Emma. »_ Fit à son tour David en tendant un demi verre de scotch à sa fille._

« Merci... »

_Lorsque tous furent assis, il y eut un blanc qui devint rapidement gênant, chacun ne sachant pas quoi dire alors Emma prit son courage à deux mains et se redressa sur son siège avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa belle puis de regarder ses parents._

« Ok... je me lance... » _Commença-t-elle avant de souffler lourdement et de boire une petite gorgée du liquide ambré que son père venait de lui servir._ « Je suis venue aujourd'hui parce que je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on ait une discussion... » _Dit-elle et ses parents hochèrent vivement de la tête comme pour appuyer ses dires._ « Ceci dit... et je le dit très calmement... au premier débordement de votre part, on s'en va. » _Avertit la blonde et ses parents acquiescèrent à nouveau._

« Tu as toute notre attention. » _Souffla Mary tout en échangeant un regard avec son mari qui lui sourit tout en lui prenant la main._

_Le contact n'avait pas échappé à Emma qui se dit qu'après autant d'année de vie commune, ils s'aimaient toujours comme au premier jour. Cette observation la fit sourire alors elle lança un regard à Regina tout en souriant et celle-ci, sans même lui parler, lui fit comprendre qu'elle pensait à la même chose._

_Un jour, elles aussi après plusieurs années de vie commune s'aimeront comme elles s'aiment aujourd'hui, elles en étaient convaincues toutes les deux._

« Je... je suis venue ici avec Regina et je pense que vous devinez ce qu'elle représente pour moi. » _Poursuivit-elle en captant à nouveau le regard de ses parents._

« Nous l'avions compris en effet. » _Répondit David en adressant un petit sourire à Regina et celle-ci le lui rendit aussitôt._

« Regina et moi, on est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant... et... » _Emma déposa sa main sur celles de la brune en la regardant amoureusement et celle-ci n'hésita pas à la serrer dans les siennes._ « … et je pense qu'il était temps que je vous la présente... étant donnée qu'elle va devenir ma femme. » _Clama-t-elle en bombant légèrement le torse, prête à affronter le regard et les paroles de ses parents._

_Ces deux-ci, sans même se consulter du regard, eurent la même réaction : Leurs yeux furent automatiquement dirigé vers l'annulaire gauche de Regina. Leurs sourirent s'agrandirent et leurs yeux brillèrent alors qu'ils regardaient leur fille. Puis ils échangèrent tout de même un rapide regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les deux femmes._

« Toutes nos félicitations ! »_ S'exclamèrent-ils dans un sourire heureux, alors qu'Emma eut l'impression de se décomposer sur place, ce n'était définitivement pas la réaction à laquelle elle s'était attendue._

_Mais Regina la ramena sur terre en resserrant ses mains sur la sienne._

« On vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à toutes les deux... » _Lança Mary, les larmes aux bords des yeux tout comme son mari._

« Merci. » _Se contenta de répondre Regina avant de regarder un instant sa compagne qui semblait encore ahurie de la précédente réaction de ses parents._ « Vous savez... j'aime votre fille plus que tout au monde... » _Dit-elle en se tournant vers le couple devant elle qui la regardaient également tout comme Emma._ « Je ferai toujours ce qu'il sera impossible de faire pour elle... car elle représente tout pour moi. Cependant... si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle a mit du temps à vouloir venir. Je n'ai pas voulu l'influencer dans son choix. C'était à elle de le vouloir. Emma m'a parlé de votre passé, de son passé. De tout ce par quoi elle a dû passer pour en arriver là où elle est aujourd'hui... »

_Les parents d'Emma qui au fur et mesure des paroles de Regina, baissèrent la tête, encore fortement honteux du comportement qu'ils ont eut à l'égard de leur fille._

« Elle en a souffert... affreusement...» _Dit-elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix avant de reprendre plus calmement._ « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a mit du temps à vouloir venir. Mais aujourd'hui elle est là... avec moi. Nous allons nous marrier d'ici quelques mois et... »_ Fit-elle en souriant amoureusement à sa belle qui la regardaient tendrement, la remerciant d'être là._ « Nous sommes heureuses... nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour être heureuses. Et donc en venant ici, on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. On a envisagé tellement de cas de figure... »

« Que vous alliez nous refermer la porte au nez en nous voyant main dans la main... ou que vous nous mettriez à la porte à l'instant même où on vous aurait annoncer nos fiançailles... que l'un de vous, voir les deux, aurait fait une crise cardiaque... »_ Fit Emma sur un air mi-sérieux, mi-sarcastique avant de regarder à nouveau ses parents qui eux, parurent blessés._

« Emma... on... » _Commença Mary en lançant un regard à son mari._ « On est conscient qu'on a très mal agis avec toi... »

« Depuis ton enfance d'ailleurs... »_ Souffla David en baissant le regard, honteux d'avoir failli dans son rôle de père. Alors sa femme lui caressa le dos gentiment pour le soutenir avant de reprendre._

« Et... on ne mérite absolument pas que vous soyez là toutes les deux. » _Dit-elle en regardant sa fille et à présent sa futur belle-fille qui semblaient toutes les deux surprises parce ce qu'elles entendaient._ « Tout ce qu'on a toujours voulu pour toi c'est ton bonheur et on s'y ait, très, très, mal prit... » _Poursuivit-elle comme pour se punir une fois encore._

« On ne t'a pas comprise, on ne se rendait pas compte de ce que notre comportement aurait comme impact sur toi, on pensait bien faire... mais on a eu mauvais sur toute la ligne... »_ Lança David, la fatalité lui revenant de plein fouet au visage._ « On a échoué dans notre rôle de parents... »

« Et c'est pour ça que nous avons respecté ton choix de l'an dernier... tu nous as demandé de sortir de ta vie et nous l'avons fait car nous ne méritions plus d'en faire partie. » _Continua Mary d'une voix meurtrie mais qui essayait tout de même de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes. Et Emma en faisait tout autant._

« On t'as abandonnée lorsque tu étais enfant... et lorsque nous avons eu une seconde chance d'être des parents pour toi... on l'a gâchée en te rejetant... »_ Fit David, les larmes aux bords des yeux lui aussi, en colère contre lui même._

« Alors de vous voir ici toutes les deux... on ne sait pas ce que vous attendez de nous, car à l'évidence, cela ne changerait pas grand chose pour vous deux, pour votre couple... » _Poursuivit Mary alors que son mari lui prit la main dans la sienne._ « Mais... si vous êtes là c'est qu'il y a une raison, alors quoique ce soit, nous sommes là. » _Dit-elle en reniflant légèrement pour éviter à ses larmes de couler._

_Emma, elle, avait de plus en plus mal à contenir les siennes. _

_Les aveux des ses parents étaient comme... une libération. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps qu'ils avouent avoir fauté avec elle. Car quelque part elle avait toujours pensé que c'était de sa faute si ses parents l'avaient rejetée. Il l'avait d'abord abandonnée lorsqu'elle avait 3 ans. Et durant toute son enfance elle était persuadée qu'elle ne valait rien puisque même ses parents ne voulaient pas d'elle. Puis lorsqu'elle fut adulte et qu'elle leur annonça son homosexualité, ils l'avaient rejetée une fois encore..._

_Alors secrètement, et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle était persuadée que c'était en partie de sa faute..._

« On te demande pardon pour tout le mal que l'on t'a fait Emma... » _Lança sa mère en éclatant en sanglot._

« Pardon pour t'avoir abandonnée... »_ Poursuivit son père en pleurant à son tour._ « Pardon pour ne pas t'avoir comprise et rejetée... » _Dit-il en sentant son cœur se tordre de douleur tandis qu'il voyait sa fille, les yeux rougis par les larmes._

_Regina elle, avaient également envie de pleurer, de voir Emma dans cet étatn'était jamais facile pour elle. Dans ces moments-là, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger du monde._

« Vous avez une idée d'à quel point j'ai pu me sentir mal pendant toutes ses années ? »_ Lança Emma, un tremolo dans sa voix._ « Du nombre de nuit que j'ai pu passer à vous pleurer lorsque vous m'avez abandonnée ? J'étais une petite fille de trois ans, heureuse comme elle devait l'être avec des parents qu'elle aimait... et le jour d'après j'étais dans une chambre d'enfant qui n'était pas la mienne... dans un lit qui n'était le mien... à pleurer et à supplier le ciel pour que vous reveniez ? »

_Les parents d'Emma ne cessaient de pleurer silencieusement, regardant leur fille meurtrie à cause de leur erreurs, pendant que Regina avait le cœur brisé pour sa fiancée._

_Imaginant une petite fille au long cheveux blond, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un grand lit et pleurant toute la nuit. À ce moment-là, elle réalisait combien Emma avait pu être malheureuse à cause de ses parents. Elle remarquait à présent pourquoi Emma avait toujours eu du mal à lui parler de ses parents et de son enfance. Elle n'avait pas compris à quel point cela devait être dur pour Emma._

_Alors elle serra encore plus fort la main d'Emma qu'elle avaient entre les siennes et la regardait avec toute l'admiration qui lui était possible de ressentir._

_Si les gens pensaient que Regina était quelqu'un de fort après s'être remise de décès de son mari, ils étaient loin de la vérité concernant Emma. A ses yeux, Emma était la femme la plus brave et la plus forte sur cette terre._

« Lorsque je vous ai retrouvé... vous m'aviez arraché à la seule famille que j'avais... Marco m'avait élevée dans l'amour et la bonté, Auguste jouait les grand frère protecteur, aucun des deux n'auraient voulu qu'il m'arrive quoique ce soit de plus après ce que vous m'aviez fait... » _Continua Emma, les larmes s'écoulant sur chacune des joues._

_Elle voyait bien que ses paroles leur faisaient du mal, mais elle avait besoin de leur dire._

« Et quelques années plus tard, je pensais que vous m'aimiez et que plus rien ne nous séparaient puisque vous étiez revenue me chercher... c'était bien une preuve que vous m'aimiez ça, non ? Mais je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais totalement laissée berner d'illusion à la seconde où vous aviez appris que j'aimais les femmes... » _Lança Emma sur un air dépité avant d'hausser les épaules._

« Mais on t'aime Emma ! » _Intervint sa mère de manière désespérée, le cœur brisé tout comme son époux._ « Et on jamais su te le dire... te le montrer... »

« On a été stupide... » _Lança David à son tour._ « Stupide pour toutes les erreurs qu'on a commises envers toi... Et on sait que jamais on ne pourra rattraper nos fautes... » _Fit-il en baissant à nouveau le regard vers le sol._

_Emma, elle, souffla tout en regardant à travers la véranda, essayant d'arrêter ses pleurs avant de prendre son verre et d'en boire une gorgée de plus._

« J'ai souffert c'est vrai... »_ Dit-elle en déposant son verre sur la petite table les séparant de ses parents._ « Et j'en garde encore les cicatrices... mais aujourd'hui je suis allée de l'avant... et tout ça c'est grâce à Regina... » _Fit-elle en lançant un regard remplit d'amour à sa belle, regard que ses parents ne manquèrent pas et qui les attendrit_ « Elle m'a sauvé... elle m'a appris ce que c'était d'aimer... et d'être aimé en retour... » _Dit-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, les larmes aux yeux._

_Et Regina lui lançait ce regard amoureux elle aussi, consciente de cet amour qu'Emma ressentait pour elle._

« Je l'aime vous savez... »_ Fit Emma en se tournant vers ses parents._ « Je l'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé avant elle... »

_Tous inspirèrent une grande fois pour tenter de retenir leurs larmes puis ils virent Emma sourire à nouveau_ « J'ai été malheureuse à cause de vous deux... » _Dit-elle en regardant ses parents simplement, sans l'ombre de colère dans ses yeux._ « Mais vous voyez... si c'était à revivre... je le ferai volontiers parce que toutes ses souffrance, toutes ses années de douleur... elle m'ont menées à Regina il y a un an d'ici... »

_Ses parents échangèrent rapidement un regard d'incompréhension, attendant la suite._

« Alors merci... » _Souffla leur fille, en rigolant joyeusement avant de se tourner vers Regina_ « Merci pour l'avoir fait entrer dans ma vie... »

_David et Mary restèrent silencieux, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir tout compris tandis que leur fille échangeait un nouveau sourire heureux avec sa fiancée._

« Nous ne savons pas quoi dire... » _Fit David, en regardant son épouse avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le couple qui lui faisait face._

« Je sais ! » _Répondit Emma._ « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez... Regina et moi, nous, nous comprenons. Et c'est le principal à nos yeux... » _Dit-elle alors que Regina hochait de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle approuvait ses dires._ « Néanmoins... maintenant que je vous ai dit ce que j'avais à dire... je vous avoue que je me sens libérée d'un poids... et je ne m'en était pas rendue compte avant... »

_Ses parents demeuraient toujours silencieux, ignorant quoi répondre. Ils avaient peur que leur fille s'en aille à nouveau et ne revienne jamais. Et pour eux, ce ne serait que justice après tout le mal qui lui ont fait._

« C'est pour quoi avec Regina, on serait ravi que vous assistiez à notre mariage. »

_Cette nouvelle surprit ses parents qui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils étaient là, la bouche entre-ouverte, leurs yeux qui clignaient de temps en temps démontraient qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de crise cardiaque tandis qu'Emma et Regina échangeaient un regard complice._

« Tu... »_ Commença son père avant de tousser légèrement pour se redonner de la voix._ « Tu veux qu'on vienne à votre mariage ? » _Demanda-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir compris la précédente requête de sa fille._

« Oui. » _Répondit simplement Emma._ « Je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, appartient maintenant au passé. J'ai envie d'aller de l'avant avec Regina, dans ma vie... et peut-être essayer d'apprendre à se connaître tous les quatre. Car au final je pense qu'il était là notre problème, on ne sait jamais vraiment compris parce qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait réessayer. Enfin si vous voulez... »_ Fit Emma en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle vit le visage des parents s'illuminer._

« Bien sûr qu'on en a envie ! »_ S'exclama Mary qui n'osait y croire. Souriant de toutes ses dents, des larmes menaçaient de s'écouler à nouveau sur ses joues, mais cette fois il s'agissait de larmes de bonheur._

_Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard et Emma su à cet instant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Ses parents l'avaient rendue malheureuse c'est vrai, mais sans le savoir ils lui avaient donné le plus beaucoup cadeau que nous donne la vie, l'amour._

« C'est bon, je peux venir maintenant ? Y a des survivants au moins ? »_ Lança Neal depuis le salon ce qui fit rire les quatre adultes._

« Oui bien sûr gamin, approche ! » _Répondit sa sœur en rigolant._

« Cool ! »_ Fit l'adolescent en arrivant près d'eux. _

_Avec sa chambre située juste au dessus, il n'avait rien manqué de la conversation. Il prit note mentalement de dire à sa sœur combien il l'aimait plus tard, mais avant il se tourna vers sa mère._ « Maman... » _Dit-il et Mary comprit tout de suite qu'il voulait quelque chose._

« Oui mon chéri ? »_ Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire heureux._

« On mange quoi à midi ? Je commence à avoir faim... »

_Tous se mirent à rire, sans pouvoir se contrôler alors que le garçon, qui lui était tout à fait sérieux, ne comprit pas trop leur réaction._

« Je ne sais pas encore mon chéri... » _Dit-elle en lui caressant le bras gentiment avant de se tourner vers Emma et Regina._ « Vous voulez rester manger avec nous ? » _Proposa-t-elle simplement tout en espérant qu'elles accepteraient volontiers._

_Elles échangèrent un regard compris puis acceptèrent dans un sourire qui ravit les parents et le frère d'Emma._

« On pourrait faire un barbecue ? Il y a autant de viande que vous voulez dans le congèle ! » _S'exclama David en se relevant._

« Oh ouais un barbec ! »_ Rétorqua Neal ce qui amusa les trois femmes._

_Plus tard dans la journée, Emma et Regina prirent congé. Elles remercièrent Mary et David pour leur hospitalité ainsi que pour le repas et embrassèrent Neal lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent du seuil de l'entrée._

« J'ai été ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. » _Fit Regina, sincère alors qu'elle serrait la main de David puis celle de Mary_.

« Nous de même Regina ! » _S'exprima David en bombant le torse avant de prendre sa femme par la taille, Neal remontant ensuite dans sa chambre._

_Regina leur sourit bien gentiment avant de se pencher sur Emma et d'embrasser sa joue. _« Je t'attends dans la voiture. » _Murmura-t-elle avant d'adresser un dernier signe de main au parents de la blonde qui le lui rendit dans un sourire._

« Bon et bien... »_ Fit Emma les mains dans les poches avant de relever son regard sur ses parents._ « On se voit bientôt pour le mariage alors... »

« Compte sur nous. »_ S'impatienta sa mère qui avait déjà hâte d'y être._

« Et puis comme Regina l'a dit, si vous le souhaitez la maison est assez grande pour vous y accueillir le temps du week-end... »

« C'est très gentil, merci à vous. » _Répondit à son tour David._

« Bon et bien... je vais y aller... à bientôt. »

_Emma dit ses paroles sans oser regarder ses parents et sans pour autant faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa compagne._

« Merci d'être revenue Emma... » _Fit son père tendrement._

« Et de nous avoir présenté Regina ! » _Poursuivit Mary amusée_ « Elle semble vraiment t'aimer et toi aussi alors... on est très heureux pour vous deux. »

« Merci... » _Dit-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_Cette phrase, elle l'avait rêvée depuis 10 ans. Elle avait rêvé qu'un jour ses parents l'accepte comme elle est et avec qui elle est._

« Bon beh... »_ Dit Emma en faisant un premier pas vers ses parents, ne sachant pas si elle devaient leur serrer la main ou leur faire la bise, ni avec lequel commencer._

_Et c'est surprise qu'elle sentit ses parents la prendre dans leurs bras pour une étreinte affectueuse._

_Regina, elle, voyait tout dans son rétroviseur et sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur pour Emma._

_Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, chacun semblaient retenir ses larmes. Se souriant, Emma hocha de la tête avant de faire marche arrière et de rejoindre Regina dans la berline._

« A bientôt ! » S'écrièrent ses parents en faisant des grands signes alors que la voiture s'éloignait, non sans un coup de klaxon pour les saluer à leur tour, puis ils attendirent que la voiture est quittée leur champs de vision avant de rentrer chez eux, heureux.

_Dans la voiture, Emma se remettait de ses émotions en soufflant une bonne fois tout en essuyant le bord de ses yeux._ « Tu peux t'arrêter s'il te plaît ? »

_Regina surprise, accepta tout de même et se mit sur le bas côté de la route et mis le moteur au point mort avant de se tourner vers la blonde._

_Celle-ci lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se reculer._ « Merci mon Amour. Merci d'avoir fait ça avec moi. » _Lui expliqua la fleuriste dans un sourire amoureux._

« Je serai toujours là pour toi... »_ Lui répondit Regina, un visage niais se dessinant sur ses traits._

« Je le sais.. et je t'aime tellement pour ça »_ Avoua Emma, en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois._

« Je t'aime aussi mon Amour »

_Elles échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de se sourirent et de reprendre la route. Main dans la main et comblées comme jamais._

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est vraiment terminé cette fois ! Bon je vous avoue que ça va terriblement me manquer d'écrire ! Et puis pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posée deux ou trois je pense, oui ce que j'ai dit sur les fleurs étaient vrai ;) (J'ai quand même fait un minimum de recherches avant de dire des conneries xD)**

**Et pour répondre à une autre question quant à mon avenir en tant qu'auteur et bien... j'y ai pas mal réfléchi. Et bien que j'adore écrire sur du SQ puisque dans la série c'est du grand n'importe quoi (Mais au moins dans le dernier épisode il n'y avait aucun Robin xD), ce n'est pas la priorité dans ma vie pour le moment. C'est un passe temps que j'affectionne énormément mais en ce moment je n'ai vraiment plus de temps pour l'écriture. Alors peut-être qu'un jour je m'y remettrai ou bien peut-être que j'écrirai de temps en temps... mais je ne veux plus vous publier une histoire que je n'aurai pas totalement écrite (Ce qui est très dur parce que j'adore avoir vos avis lorsque je termine un chapitre xD)**

**Bref ! Je vous embrasse bien fort mes loulous, sachez que je vous aime mes petits lecteurs ! Et ce à travers le monde entier ! Oui oui ! Je suis consciente qu'aux USA, en Algérie, en Italie, au Mexique, en Ukraine même ! Ou encore en Ouzbékistan ! Je sais que vous êtes là de partout à lire mes histoire et franchement je vous dit Big Up les gars ! :***

**Encore un immense MERCI ! Et gardez la fois pour le SwanQueen mes frères et soeurs, tant que nous y croirons, il y aura toujours une chance que cela se produise****, n'abandonnez pas, jamais ! ;)**


End file.
